Un mariage pour Noel
by Sedgie
Summary: AU - le Dr Regina Mills vient d'être larguée par son avocate de compagne... 1 semaine avant le repas familial où elle était censée la présenter ! Pour ne pas perdre la face, elle poste une annonce à la recherche de la parfaite petite amie fictive, pour faire illusion le temps d'un week-end. Emma Swan, serveuse et comédienne à ses heures perdues, répond à une annonce saugrenue.
1. Il était une fois

**Hellooooooooo mes ami(e)s ! Welcome back !**

 **Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté de SQ, et je sais que beaucoup m'en ont réclamé durant l'été !**

 **Alors voilà un petit conte de Noel à voir/lire comme un de ces TVfilms de Noel qui passent en ce moment !**

 **Donc c'est un AU, vous l'aurez compris ^^**

 **Tout léger et surtout... assez court, je pense qu'il ne comptera pas plus de 5 ou 6 chapitres : en somme, juste un amuse-bouche avant Noel.**

 **ENJOY**

 **ps : vous pouvez me suivre sur mon Twitter : nxnou ou sur mon tumblr consacré à mes fics sous le nom 'Sedgie'.**

* * *

 ** _Il était une fois_**

Regina Mills était heureuse.

Voilà où commence l'histoire. Regina était une belle femme, heureuse : épanouie dans son métier, habitant une belle demeure dans une banlieue chic new-yorkaise, fiancée à une avocate de renom, tout lui souriait.

Les jours s'écoulaient et une tranquille petite routine confortable s'était installée. Regina se plaignait peu, elle voyait, ou essayait de voir, le meilleur dans toute chose, le verre à moitié plein, le bon coté des gens.

Regina aimait sa vie, aimait son métier, aimait sa compagne. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours aimé les femmes. Et malgré l'éducation stricte qu'elle et sa sœur avaient vécu, elle n'avait pas hésité à faire son coming-out à l'âge de 19 ans juste à son entrée à la faculté de médecine. Car, à défaut d'être crédule, Regina était surtout maline : elle savait que son l'homosexualité passerait mieux si elle affichait en même temps l'obtention de son diplôme et son entrée dans une des plus grandes écoles du pays.

Malgré cela, durant les premières années, un froid s'était installé entre elle et sa mère… Mais finalement, lorsque Regina devint un médecin réputé sur la côte Est et qu'elle présenta, non sans quelques frayeurs, sa petite amie en la personne d'une belle avocate en devenir, sa mère, aussi sévère et froid qu'elle était, accepta finalement.

A partir de cet instant, les rapports familiaux furent plus enjoués mais Regina garda quand même une certaine distance en partant de son Vermont natale pour la Grande Pomme.

Devenue une vraie citadine, son quotidien était rythmé entre ses consultations, ses colloques, ses séances de yoga et sa petite amie, devenue depuis peu, sa fiancée.

Elle se souvenait avec nostalgie et plaisir le jour où sa compagne la demanda en mariage : Durant un diner romantique pour la Saint Valentin, 9 mois plutôt, seulement 3 mois après leur recontre. Regina ne s'y attendait pas et quand l'écrin s'ouvrit pour laisser voir une bague surmontée d'un impressionnant diamant, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle accepta avec enthousiasme et joie, imaginant déjà la cérémonie, les invités, la musique et même les robes.

Mais bizarrement, durant leur longue relation, la compagne de Regina n'avait jamais rencontré sa belle famille : avocate renommée, elle était toujours prise par ses affaires, par des rendez-vous. Finalement, Regina avait toujours parlé de sa compagne à sa famille sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de leur présenter.

Bien sur, une date de mariage avait plusieurs fois arrêtée, mais à chaque fois repoussée à cause des impératifs de chacune. Et finalement, Thanksgiving approchait et Regina s'était décidée : elle présenterait officiellement sa fiancée à sa famille !

Elle imaginait déjà la scène : de chaudes accolades avant quelques silences gênants, puis finalement la magie de Thanksgiving agirait et l'ambiance serait conviviale… Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait imaginé… Mais comme beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, tout se compliqua un matin, quelques jours avant leur départ pour le Vermont.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Aucune conversation ne devrait commencer ainsi, cela devrait être interdit. Regina ne savait mais elle imaginait toujours le meilleur, le verre plein… Oui toujours.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu te souviens du cabinet Harper & Dills. »

« Celui contre lequel tu t'es battue sur l'affaire Lewis le mois dernier ? »

« Exact. Ils m'ont recontactée… »

« Oh ? »

« Ils me veulent dans leur cabinet. »

« Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma la jolie brune « Il est très réputé ! »

« Oui effectivement. »

D'habitude, Regina savait très bien lire le langage du corps des autres, mais quand cela concernait son entourage proche, il semblait que rien ne marchait. Elle ne remarqua pas la gêne palpable de sa compagne, se trémoussant sur son siège, tripotant nerveusement ses doigts.

« Un problème ? »

« Ca se pourrait. »

« Emily… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu sais que j'adorerais ce poste, c'est un cabinet prestigieux et le salaire serait deux fois meilleur. »

« Je sais. Alors, où est le problème ? »

« Leur cabinet principal se situe près de Silicon Valley. »

« Sili… Sur la côte ouest ? » sa compagne opina « Oh… Je vois… »

« Mais ça serait parfait aussi pour toi ! Ils ont un très bon hôpital ! Tu n'aurais aucun mal à trouver une bonne place ! »

« Surement… » lança Regina sans grand enthousiasme pour autant « Mais… Tu gagnes déjà bien ta vie, moi aussi. Tu n'es pas si mal que cela ici, tu m'as toujours dis que ton cabinet te suffisait… Ne pouvons-nous pas encore attendre quelques mois ? »

« La proposition est valable jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« Ca ne laisse qu'un mois et demi ! »

« Cela nous ferait du bien de bouger. »

Regina fronça les sourcils. La conversation s'arrêta là. Elle pensait alors que tout irait bien, que tout s'arrangerait et que les choses reviendraient dans leur routine quotidienne entre rendez-vous professionnels, diners aux chandelles les week-ends ou encore de tendres nuits. Oui, voir le bon coté des choses, le verre à moitié plein…

Mais finalement, lors d'une soirée où Regina avait préparé un vrai repas romantique, tout bascula. Emily rentra épuisée ce soir là, Regina prête à faire tout son possible pour la détendre. La jolie blonde cendrée, habillée d'un tailleur gris foncé et les cheveux en un chignon serré rentra en laissant tomber sa veste et sa mallette dans l'entrée.

« Chérie, tu es enfin rentrée ! » lança Regina en mettant les dernières touches au plat préféré de sa compagne : des lasagnes aux 5 épices « Le repas est prêt, tu n'as qu'à poser tes pieds sous la ta… Ca va ? Emily ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement « Oui, ça va… »

« Ca n'a pas l'air… »

« Gina… Il faut qu'on parle. »

Ah… Encore une fois cette amorce désagréable, et cette sensation que tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. Regina, pourtant, afficha un sourire confiance « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Emily s'assit à table, se massant les tempes tandis que Regina la servit en vin « Je… J'ai pris une décision. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je vais accepter la proposition à Silicon Valley. »

« Oh… Mais… Pour un poste effectif quand ? Je veux dire, avons-nous le temps de… »

« Non, Regina, tu… Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai accepté le poste… seule. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais caché mes ambitions. Tu… Tu m'as même soutenue, tu étais ma première supporter. »

« Je le suis toujours mais… N'est-il pas possible d'attendre un peu ? J'aime l'hôpital où je suis et tu n'es pas si mal à ton cabinet actuel. Il n'y a pas urgence… »

« Pour moi si. Je sais que c'est le moment, que c'est l'occasion à ne pas manquer. Ca ne se représentera plus jamais. »

« Ca tu n'en sais rien. »

« Regina, tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« Emily, je ne peux partir avec toi, pas maintenant… »

« Et j ne te le demande pas. »

« … »

« Je… » elle soupira alors « Je pars seule Regina. J'ai… J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin d'avancer avec quelqu'un ayant les mêmes ambitions que moi, la même rage et soif de pouvoir. Tu étais comme ça au début, et c'est que qui m'a plus chez toi… »

« Mais… Je suis toujours… »

« Non, Regina, nous nous sommes installées dans une routine pépère… »

« Si tu parles du mariage qui traine en longueur, je pensais que tu souhaitais attendre d'être prête. »

« Mais c'est le problème, Regina. Je ne pense pas être prête. »

« … »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Tu… Tu romps avec moi à quelques jours du repas de Thanksgiving avec ma famille ! Tu sais que ça fait des mois que je leur parle de toi. A chaque fois qu'on organise quelque chose, nous avons toujours un empêchement. Ils vont finir par croire que je t'ai inventé ! »

« Regina… »

« Tu… Tu peux pas me faire ça à quelques jours de ce repas, à un mois de Noel ! » protesta la jolie brunette « Je… Je t'aime ! » lança-t-elle comme un dernier espoir

Emily la fixa, essayant de trouver les mots : elle avait aimé Regina, elle en était complètement tombée amoureuse, aurait remué ciel et terre pour elle, pour elles, pour que ça marche. Mais les mois passaient et si Regina se complaisait dans un quotidien confortable, les ambitions d'Emily grandissaient, moins en adéquation avec l'envie de Regina de s'installer tranquillement avec femme et foyer prospère.

« Je suis désolée. » Emily se leva alors et, dans un dernier geste de tendresse, posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa compagne, ex compagne à présent « Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de moi ce soir sous ce toit. Je viendrais prendre mes affaires demain… »

Puis, sans un mot ni bruit, ni éclat supplémentaire, elle remit sa veste, reprit sa mallette et sortit de la demeure discrètement, laissant Regina complètement abasourdie et figée dans la stupeur.

Elle fixa les lasagnes refroidissant sur la table, le verre de vin à peine touchée… Comment voir el bon coté des choses ici ? Et le verre à moitié plein… Verre qu'elle s'enfila, d'ailleurs, d'un trait avant de grogner. Elle n'était pas coutumière de l'alcool et s'en passait bien quand elle le pouvait. Mais là, les circonstances exigeaient bien un écart de conduite. Alors, désespérée, elle s'écroula dans son canapé, la bouteille de vin rouge dans une main et un verre vide dans l'autre. Sa soirée se termina ainsi : seule.

* * *

« Gina ? T'es là ? Oh, oh ? Oh la vache… Gina ? »

La belle brune se réveilla avec un mal de crane digne d'une fanfare trottant dans ses méninges. Elle grommela de douleur avant de se redresser pour voir sa meilleure amie, se tenir devant elle, un air amusé sur le visage « La vache, tu t'es pris une murge hier ou quoi ? »

« Hm…. Je sais plus… Ruby, tu fais trop de bruit ! »

Ruby haussa un sourcil, le silence régnant dans la pièce. Son regard fut attiré alors vers la bouteille de Pinot Noir vide, gisant au pied du canapé « Hm je vois… Qu'est-ce ui se passe ? »

« Pourquoi t'es là ? Et puis comment t'es rentrée ? »

« Alors, dans l'ordre : tu as loupé ton sempiternel rendez-vous avec ta meilleure amie, aka moi, et deuxièmement j'ai un double, tu te souviens ? »

Regina grogna de plus belle en se cachant le visage derrière un coussin « Je suis nulle. »

« Ouais, bon… Raconte à tata Rub' ce qu'il se passe. Et où est Emily ? »

A ce prénom, Regina eut soudain la nausée et c'est en bousculant la brunette aux mèches écarlates qu'elle se rua dans la salle de bain afin, comme l'imaginait Ruby, qu'elle évacue le litre de vin rouge ingurgité la veille.

Ruby soupira avant de la rejoindre et de s'accroupir à ses cotés et alors qu'elle allait la charrier une nouvelle fois, elle remarqua de fins sillons brillants sur ses joues : sa meilleure amie pleurait. Regina, la tête dans la cuvette, honteuse d'être vue ainsi, n'osa pas relever la tête quand elle sentit deux mains lui prendre les cheveux pour lui dégager le visage. C'est ce que faisait les meilleures amies n'est-ce pas ?

Et durant de longues minutes, Ruby resta soutenir son amie, silencieusement, en tenant ses cheveux et en caressant son dos de façon circulaire pour l'apaiser. Et lorsqu'elle n'eut plus rien à rendre, Regina se laissa tomber à terre, collant sa tête contre la cuvette froide, apaisant son mal de tête naissant.

« J'ai trop bu je crois… »

Ruby ne put contenir un rire cristallin « C'est rien de le dire ! Allez, rafraichis-toi, je vais te faire une tisane. »

Regina opina avant de se lever, aidée par Ruby, et de se passer le visage à l'eau froide tandis que son amie lui prépara, comme promis, une tisane à la vanille, sa préférée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina revint, l'air passablement plus coloré que lorsque Ruby la trouva sur son canapé. Elle s'assit en silence au comptoir et Ruby lui glissa alors sa tasse fumante. Elle la remercia d'un léger signe de tête avant de humer les douces senteurs de vanille.

« Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es enfilée une bouteille à 100$ seule ? »

« … »

« Ok, j'ai pas pour vocation de lire dans les pensées… Mais j'imagine que ça a à voir avec une certaine blonde… Je me trompe ? »

« … Non… » murmura Regina « Elle m'a larguée. »

« Qu… Quoi T'es sérieuse ?! »

« J'ai pas pour habitude de délirer sur ce genre de chose… »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… A la fin de la semaine vous deviez vous rendre dans le Vermont. Elle semblait enthousiaste. »

« Elle l'était, enfin je crois. »

« Merde, j'en reviens pas. »

« Elle a eu une proposition d'un cabinet dans l'Ouest. Elle a accepté. »

« Dans l'Ouest ? Genre… Le Texas ou… »

« La Californie. »

« Houlà… C'est… loin… »

« Assez oui. » lâcha Regina en un sourire dépité « Elle m'a larguée au profit de son job. Elle ne m'aimait pas je crois, en tout cas, pas comme moi je l'aimais… »

« Ouais, en tout cas moi, je l'ai jamais senti cette nana ! »

« Rub'… »

« Nan mais c'est vrai ! Elle était louche, j'avais raison… »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire alors… « grogna Regina en buvant son breuvage salvateur

« Tu m'aurais pas écouté, tu étais _in love_ de cette nana, sans voir que vous étiez absolument pas compatible ! »

« … »

« Faut voir la vérité en face : ça faisait combien de temps que vous avez pas fait une sortie spontanée ensemble ? Je veux dire quelque chose de non planifiée depuis des semaines. »

« On en faisait ! »

« Ah oui ? La dernière en date ? » Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de replonger son nez dans sa tasse « Hm, je vois… »

« Ca faisait 11 mois qu'on était ensemble… »

« Ouais, plus long et plus douloureux qu'un accouchement si tu veux mon avis. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant. »

« Et je risque pas d'en avoir. »

« Ca ne marche pas avec… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Fred ? Franck ? »

« James. »

« Oh, y'avait pas un Fred dans l'histoire ? »

« Si, si. »

« Il est devenu quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Ca faisait à peine une semaine… Je crois que je vais faire comme toi ! me tourner vers les filles. »

« Etre lesbienne n'est pas une solution de replis. »

Ruby soupira « Je sais… Mais ne nous égarons pas du sujet ! Revenons à toi ! Dis donc… Comment tu vas faire pour ta famille ? J'ai souvenir du dernier appel de ta mère, excitée à mort à l'idée de rencontrer la fameuse Emily ! »

« Je sais, je sais… » grogna la jolie brune « Je suis dans une merde monstre. A chaque fois que je leur en parlais, ils n'arrêtaient de dire que c'était trop beau pour être vraie, qu'elle était parfaite… Et maintenant, quand je vais me pointer seule ce week-end, ils vont croire que je l'ai inventé, ils vont se foutre de moi. »

« En même temps, tu sors avec une nana près d'un an et pas une seule fois ta famille ne l'a vu. Ca peut paraitre suspect. En plus, vous vous fiancez quelques mois après votre rencontre, ce qui est rapide, mais 9 mois après la demande, vous n'aviez toujours pas fixé de date, ce qui est assez long… »

« Je sais ! Quand j'y repense… J'ai été crédule. Si j'vais ouvert les yeux avant… »

« Ouais... Maintenant c'est fait. »

« J'peux pas décemment pas me pointer ce week-end chez mes parents. »

« C'est Thanksgiving chérie… »

« Je peux être malade ! »

« Tu connais ta mère, elle est capable de débarquer ici avec sa dinde sous le bras. »

« Et merde… »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment avant que Ruby ne se redresse et ne tape du plat de la main sur le comptoir en marbre, faisant sursauter Regina « J'ai trouvé ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu as seulement besoin de quelqu'un le temps d'un week-end, tu n'as qu'à en louer une ! »

Regina la fixa d'un air abruti « T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux que je _loue_ une… Femme ? Tu sais que ça porte un nom ça ? »

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel « Pas vraiment louer dans le sens location d'objet. Et je parle pas forcément d'une escort ou d'une prostituée. »

« Tant mieux car il est hors de question que j'en présente une à ma mère ! »

« Je te parle simplement de l'idée de : trouver quelqu'un le temps d'un week-end, qui jouera la comédie. Comme ça, tu ne perds pas la face et ta famille te foutra la paix après ça. »

« Tu es bien gentille mais qu'est-ce que j'en fais après moi ? Et j'en trouve une comment ? En postant une annonce dans le journal ?! »

« Et bien déjà, une fois le week-end passé, tu pourras toujours dire à ta famille que vous avez rompu, ça c'est pas un problème Et ensuite… Oui, une annonce ne peut pas être une mauvaise idée. »

« Oh s'il te plait… »

« Bah quoi ? C'est pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Et tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'être exigeante je te signale. »

« Je n'ai qu'à dire la vérité : que je me suis faite larguée par celle que je pensais être la femme de ma vie. Qu'elle a choisi son métier plutôt que moi. Que je ne vaux pas plus que… »

« Stop. Ecoute, tu as encore 4 jours pour trouver une solution : la vérité ou le mensonge, c'est pas compliqué. »

« Facile à dire… » grommela la jeune femme tandis qu'elle voyait le fond de sa tasse « Et merde… »

« Bon, je te laisse. A tout à l'heure. »

Regina lui fit un signe de tête avant de jeter un œil à sa montre : 9h16. Elle devait prendre son service dans une heure. Emily le savait, elle attendrait certainement son départ pour prendre toutes ses affaires. Si elle avait été revancharde et blessée, elle aurait déjà mis tout dehors dans un carton, au milieu de la rue… Mais elle respectait trop Emily, elle l'aimait trop pour lui faire cela. Elle soupira alors et se prépara, songeant un instant à louper ses premiers rendez-vous pour croiser, une dernière fois, Emily.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Après avoir revêtu son tailleur, prit ses affaires, ses clés son porte feuille, elle jeta un dernier regard à la commode dont les 3 premiers tiroirs contenaient encore, pour quelques instants, les vêtements de son ex compagne. Puis elle regarda le dressing pour y faire la même constatation avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre. Dans l'entrée, elle aperçut une écharpe en soi bordeaux, celle d'Emily, sa préférée. Elle sourit alors en sachant qu'en revenant ce soir, il n'y aurait plus aucune trace de la jolie blonde, plus aucune trace de son passage dans sa maison, dans sa vie…

* * *

« La vache, je viens de retirer une écharde de la taille d'un cure-dent d'un orteil… Tu veux voir ? »

« Ruby, c'est écœurant. »

« Tu es médecin, tu devrais pas être dégoutée par ça, non ? »

« Je ne suis pas dégoutée par une simple écharde, mais plus par le fait que tu es pris le temps de la prendre en photo avec ton téléphone. Tu es morbide. »

Ruby haussa les épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de son amie « Rude journée hein ? »

« Longue surtout. Je finis à 23h. Et toi ? »

« Hm… 20h. Pas de soirée ce soir donc ? »

« Absolument pas. J'ai pas la tête à ça… »

« Des nouvelles d'Emily ? »

Regina grimaça « Non, et je n'ai guère envie d'en avoir. A l'heure qu'il est, elle a du vider les lieux… »

« J'espère juste qu'elle les a pas vidé littéralement… de tous tes biens. »

« Rub', elle n'est clairement pas comme ça. Elle est riche et se fout des biens matériels. Pour rappel, elle compte partir à l'autre bout du pays dans quelques jours, ou semaines. Elle ne va certainement pas s'encombrer un lecteur DVD, d'un écran plasma ou d'un ordinateur… »

« Si tu le dis. Alors, tu as réfléchi ? »

« Réfléchi à quoi ? »

« A ce dont nous avons parlé ce matin : tu sais, mentir. »

« Ruby, c'est hors de question. Mes parents… Mon dieu, qui que soit la personne qui jouerait un rôle, elle sera bombardé de questions, notre relation épiée sous toutes les coutures… Ils finiront par le découvrir et j'aurais encore plus honte. »

« Ok, fais comme tu veux. Mais il faudra bien que tu te décides d'ici vendredi. »

« C'est tout vu. »

Ruby soupira avant de la saluer et quitter son bureau. Regina secoua la tête, essayant de chasser les idées morbides que Ruby lui avait ancrée dans la tête. Puis on l'appela pour son prochain patient et son esprit divagua à d'autres choses.

Et sa journée passa ainsi, comme beaucoup d'autres, entre patients, pauses et visites de Ruby autour d'un café régénérateur. Et lorsque Ruby vint lui dire au revoir, Regina priait pour que cette journée maudite s'arrête. Mais, évidemment, comme toutes les choses qu'elle voulait en ce moment, rien n'allait dans son sens.

Et lorsque son téléphone sonna et qu'elle vit le nom de sa mère s'afficher sur l'écran, elle pensa durant un quart de seconde à ne pas décrocher… Mais c'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Elle inspira alors et sourit, comme si l'apparence pouvait être perceptible au téléphone.

« Allo ? »

« _Chérie, c'est moi !_ »

« Oui je… J'ai vu. »

« _Comment vas-tu ?_ »

« Bien, bien. Un peu débordée. »

« _J'imagine. Tu vas pouvoir te détendre un peu à la maison. Dis-moi, quand comptez-vous arriver vendredi ?_ »

« Oh euh maman… »

« _Ah oui je ne t'ai pas dis : ta sœur et son mari viennent aussi finalement !_ »

« Ah ? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas… »

« _Robin s'est débrouillé. Il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde la présentation de cette perle rare qu'est ta petite maie. D'ailleurs, je ne te cache pas que ton père a hâte aussi !_ »

« Super… »

« _Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste ?_ »

« Seulement fatiguée, je t'assure. »

« _Bien. Oh, au fait, Emily aime-t-elle les patates douces ?_ »

« Oh euh… Oui, oui elle aime cela, pas de problème. »

« _Tant mieux ! Je comptais faire une purée accompagnant la dinde !_ »

« Magnifique. »

« _Nous avons hâte de te voir ma chérie, ça fait tellement longtemps !_ »

« Oui, moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous voir. » sourit la jeune femme

« _J'ai aussi hâte de découvrir Emily, elle semble être une personne charmante._ »

Le cœur de Regina se serra « Oui… Oui, elle l'est… »

« _Bien je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je te dis à dans 4 jours !_ »

« Oui maman. »

« _Je t'aime chérie._ »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et quand elle raccrocha, elle eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Son cœur se serra, ses lèvres tremblèrent : elle aimait sincèrement ses parents, sa famille… Leur mentir avait été un crève-cœur juste au téléphone, comment pourrait-elle leur mentir face à face ? Elle aurait du mal à soutenir el regard de sa mère, qui semblait mettre dans sa relation tous ses espoirs. Que faire alors ?

* * *

« Ok. »

« Chérie, je t'adore tu le sais, mais quand tu déboules chez moi après ton service, je pourrais te tuer. » grommela Ruby en ouvrant à son amie, encore la tête dans l'oreiller « Et puis c'est quoi ce 'ok' ? »

« Je suis partante. »

« Partante pour ? »

« Trouvons quelqu'un pour ce week-end. »

Ruby écarquilla les yeux avant d'attirer Regina par la bras dans son appart' « Ok, tu as toute mon attention, je t'écoute. »

« Je… J'ai bien réfléchi. Ma mère… Elle tient tellement à mon bonheur… Elle serait extrêmement déçue si je lui annonçais que j'ai rompu. »

« Ok, alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. C'était ton idée ! »

« Bon, tu as été catégorique en ce qui concerne les escort et les prostituées… Donc… Si on se penchait carrément sur les comédiennes ? »

« Des comédiennes ? »

« Tu as peur que la future Emily perdre pied devant l'interrogatoire de ta famille, une comédienne retomberait toujours sur ses pieds, elle a l'habitude de jouer un rôle, de mentir, ça serait parfait. »

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de payer ! Je trouve déjà le concept malsain, si en plus on met de l'argent en jeu… »

« Hm… Hey, tu te souviens de la tombola organisée à l'hôpital ? »

Regina écarquilla alors les yeux « Les billets pour les Bahamas ! »

« Katherine était verte quand c'est ton numéro qui est sorti. » gloussa Ruby « Mais je suis persuadée qu'un tel séjour pourrait suffire à beaucoup. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Tout le monde, surtout un comédien, n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir un tel séjour. »

« Ok alors… Comment on procède ? »

« Eh bien… Rédigeons une annonce sur un site spécialisé et voyons les candidates disponibles. »

« Ca corse les choses : il faut en trouver une soit qui n'a aucun problème a jouer une lesbienne, soit qui n'a aucun problème avec l'homosexualité en générale, soit qui soit elle-même lesbienne. »

« On peut toujours le rajouter en post-scriptum. Ok, commençons. »

« Quoi, maintenant ? Mais il est minuit ! »

« Hey, c'est toi qui est venue me chercher ! »

* * *

Regina et Ruby avaient passé la journée libre à chercher la perle rare, à dénicher celle qui jouerait, le temps des vacances de Thanksgiving, le rôle de la compagne idéale. Et pourtant, tout semblait leur sourire : après avoir posté une annonce sur un site spécialisé, elles eurent une dizaine de réponse dans l'heure qui suivit.

Le plus dur et délicat fut de trier les jeunes femmes : l'annonce avait été précise : une femme entre 30 et 35 ans, blonde, célibataire et sans enfant, ayant u minimum de culture générale et de diplômes, lesbienne de préférence… sinon à l'aise sur le sujet.

Et bien sur, si certaines furent recalées dès le début car le physique ne correspondaient pas, d'autres ne passèrent pas le cap du questionnaire de culture générale. Et finalement, seules 3 passèrent à l'étape suivante : la rencontre.

« Ok, j'abandonne… » soupira Regina, éreintée « c'était une mauvaise idée. »

« Quoi, tu l'aimes pas celle-là ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je… Je sais pas, y'a pas ce truc. »

« Ce truc ? »

« Cette étincelle. Je… J'ai pas l'impression d'être crédible, avec aucune. »

« Sois patiente, il nous en reste une à voir. »

« Je perds espoir. »

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Regina se raidit : elle était autant fatiguée que stressée. Elle voulait en finir et imaginait déjà avoir une excuse toute trouvée si jamais cela ne marchait avec aucune des candidates.

Quand elle entendit Ruby parler avec la dernière candidate, elle ne put que laisser sa curiosité la guider : elle se leva du canapé, et passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte et aperçut une silhouette féminine. De loin elle la trouva assez grande et athlétique, blonde comme l'exigeait l'annonce, de longs cheveux et une veste en cuir rouge, certainement une fausse.

« Venez. »

Bien vite, Regina se précipita de nouveau sur le canapé et prit un air détaché lorsque Ruby et la dernière candidate entrèrent dans le salon.

« Regina, je te présente Emma. Emma, voici ma sœur Regina. C'est elle qu'il faut convaincre. » sourit-elle « Bien, je vous laisse. Crier s'il y a un problème. »

Emma sourit poliment et fit alors face à la jolie brune « Bon… »

« Bon… »

« Je… Je me présente donc : Emma Swan. »

Regina prit la fiche de la jeune femme et commença à la lire à haute voix « 32 ans, serveuse au Diner's Plazza sur Central Park. Un frère cadet. Une mère institutrice, un père dans la police. Originaire d'une petite ville portuaire du Maine. Vous suivez des cours de théâtre depuis 5 ans maintenant, lorsque vous êtes arrivée à New-York. »

« Tout est bon jusque là. » s'amusa la belle blonde

Regina inspira « Et vous êtes… »

« … Lesbienne ? Oui, à 200%. » sourit-elle

Son naturel et son calme désarçonna Regina qui perdit un bref instant les rênes de l'entretien.

« Bien… Donc, vous a-t-on expliquez la situation ? »

« Pas vraiment. L'annonce disait que vous recherchiez une femme pour jouer, le temps de quelques jours, la petite compagne lesbienne idéale. »

« Bien… C'est assez bien résumé. » sourit nerveusement Regina « Pour faire court : j'ai rompu avec ma fiancée il y a quelques jours. »

« J'en suis désolée. »

« Certes… Ma famille attendait beaucoup de ce Thanksgiving et notamment de cette rencontre. »

« Hm hm… Je peux vous poser une question ? » Regina opina « Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement leur dire la vérité ? »

« Parce que j'ai toujours été une source de satisfaction de mes parents. Lorsque j'ai fais mon coming-out, j'ai toujours eu à cœur de ne pas les décevoir, pour leur prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une mauvaise éducation… C'est passé par la scolarité impeccable, au job parfait… Il ne manquait plus qu'une vie de famille rangée. Vie de famille que je pensais avoir acquise. »

« Je vois… »

« Ca n'est que le temps d'un court séjour de 4 jours. »

« Et si jamais ça marche, ça sera quoi la suite des événements ? Vous m'embauchez pour toutes les grandes fêtes ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Hm non. Une fois la rencontre passée, j'inventerai une séparation d'un commun accord. »

« Donc… si je résume, vous ne voulez pas les décevoir en annonçant votre séparation avant Thanksgiving, par contre, ça vous pose pas de problème de le faire après ? »

« La différence est que ma famille n'a jamais rencontré ma fiancée. Certains pensent surement que je fabule et que je ne cesse de mentir, que j'ai inventé cette fiancée. Ce qui est faux, et je leur aurais prouvé ce week-end, si elle n'avait pas rompu avant. »

« Ah je comprends mieux… En fait, celle que vous voulez soulager ici ce n'est pas votre mère, mais vous. »

Regina se figea alors, plantant son regard noisette dans celui vert émeraude de son interlocutrice « N… Non, ce… Ce n'est pas du tout ça… »

« Peu importe vos raisons après tout. Moi je m'en fiche. » lança Emma en haussant les épaules

« Bien. Je… Si vous êtes choisie pour ce poste, vous aurez une liste de noms et photos à retenir. Emily les connaissait, même sans jamais les avoir vu. »

« Emily, c'est son nom ? »

« Ah oui, pardon. Voici quelques informations utiles sur elle dont ma famille a connaissance : son âge, son métier, sa situation familiale. Et aussi des infos sur nous deux : ou nous nous sommes rencontrées, quand. Premier rencard ect… »

« Wow. »

« N'est-ce pas. Je… Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ? »

« Allez-y. »

« De ne pas faire Thanksgiving avec votre famille ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Oh non. Ils partent en Europe à cette période. Nous sommes beaucoup plus ancrés dans les traditions au moment de Noel, ça c'est sacré. »

« Oh je vois. Donc il n'y aucun problème. »

« Dites, je voudrais pas paraitre vénale mais… Dans l'annonce, vous parliez d'une rémunération atypique. »

« Oh oui. Je… J'ai gagné 2 billets pour les Bahamas. »

« Wow ! »

« Oui, tous frais compris : l'avion, l'hôtel 5 étoiles, une excursion durant une semaine. »

« C'est… Super ! »

« Oui, je devais y aller cet été avec… mon ex. »

« Je vois. »

« Il y eu un moment de flottement alors : Regina en profita pour contempler de plus près la jeune femme : par certains aspects, elle ressemblait à Emily : de longs cheveux blonds, un regard vert émeraude dans lequel on pourrait facilement se perdre, une silhouette fine mais visiblement musclée. Elle semblait porter des vêtements visiblement trop serrés pour elle : entre un jean outrageusement collant et une veste lui serrant la taille.

« Hm… J'aurais une réponse quand ? »

« Quoi, pardon ? »

« Pour l'annonce, je saurais quand ? »

« Oh… Etant donné que le timing est assez serré, dès ce soir vous saurez. Si jamais vous êtes retenue, j'aurais besoin de votre adresse mail pour vous envoyer toutes les informations sur ma famille, mais aussi mon ex. »

« Très bien. »

« Nous conviendrons ensuite d'un rendez-vous pour faire le point avant de partir vendredi en début d'après-midi. »

« Ok, c'est noté. »

Elles se levèrent alors et se serrèrent la main avant que Regina ne la raccompagne à l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle vit la coccinelle jaune devant sa maison, elle esquissa une grimaça : cette chose roulait-elle vraiment encore ?

Et pour toute réponse, lorsqu'Emma démarra la voiture dans un bruit tonitruant et un nuage de fumée « Charmant… » maugréa-t-elle

Et lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle sursauta en trouvant Ruby, bras croisés, au milieu de l'entrée « Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Elle a l'air un peu… brut de décoffrage. »

« Certes, mais des trois, c'est aussi la mieux qu'on ait pu voir. »

Regina soupira « Tu as raison… »

« En pus, elle ressemble beaucoup à Emily. »

« Ca, tu n'es pas obligée de me le rappeler… » grinça Regina « Je ne sais pas si tout cela est une bonne idée après tout… »

« Ah non hein, tu vas pas faire machine arrière maintenant ! »

« Si jamais ça ne marche pas, j'entends déjà Zelena se foutre de moi et de ressortir cette histoire chaque Noel. »

« On s'en fout de ta sœur et de sa parfaite petite vie avec son mari et leur fille. Ils sont chiants à mourir, et ils se font d'ailleurs certainement chier eux-mêmes. »

« Stop. Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé Zelena. »

« Ah bah ça, c'est pas un scoop, et j'te signale qu'elle non plus ne m'apprécie guère. »

Regina la fixa « La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, tu lui as demandé si elle avait eu recours à un bon avocat… »

« … Ah oui, pour son opération du nez ratée. » gloussa-t-elle « La tête qu'elle a fait. »

« Oui, c'était très drôle Ruby, très drôle. » grommela Regina « Si tu savais la scène qu'elle m'a faite après cela… »

« Roh arrête, c'était drôle. »

« Tu as toujours été comme ça : c'est toi qui lance les choses, et c'est moi qui dois ramasser les pots cassés. Comme cette histoire de location de petite amie… »

« Bon allez, fais ton choix, y'a pas une minute à perdre. »

Regina fixa alors les photos des candidates étalées sur la table, et son regard se fixa plusieurs fois sur la même personne, ce que constata aussi Ruby.

« Okay, je crois qu'on est d'accord. »

« Huh ? »

Ruby attrapa la photo d'Emma « Emma Swan sera donc ta petite amie pour Thanksgiving ! »

TBC

* * *

 **Next : Mise au point, un voyage mouvementé et une rencontre attendue avec la famille : un Thanksgiving comme Regina n'en aura plus jamais !**


	2. Bienvenue dans le Vermont

**WOOOOOOOOWWWWW ! O_O' !**

 **Mais quel accueil !**

 **Je vous avais tant manqué que ça ? XD**

 **En tout cas, un ENORME merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews, vos MP, vos follows, vos favourite... Bref ... MERCIIII !**

 **Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore l'habitude : je poste une fois par semaine, pour cette fic ça sera le mercredi !**

 **Sauf empêchement, je suis toujours au rdv, sinon je le dis la semaine d'avant !**

 **Bref, ravie aussi que cette fic vous plaise même si le thème de la "fake girlfriend" est assez utilisé, j'epsère sortir un peu des sentiers battus avec celle-là.**

 **ps : vous pouvez me suivre sur mon tumblr (sedgie) dédié à mes fics, dont celle-ci, sous le hashtag 'UMPN' avec des visuels de lieux, des BTS ou autres !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Bienvenue dans le Vermont**

Emma repartit de cet étrange entretien sur une note amusée. Quel genre de femme devait louer les services d'une comédienne pour leurrer toute sa famille le temps d'un week-end ?

D'un coté, elle comprenait : se faire larguer quelques jours avant le repas familial, il y aurait de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs. Mais d'un autre coté, elle trouvait cela relativement triste pour la jeune femme qui ne méritait, clairement pas d'en arriver là.

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant son appartement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son téléphone ne vibre et ne lui signale l'arrivée d'un nouveau mail. Elle haussa un sourcil, amusé, avant d'ouvrir ce dernier :

 _Félicitations Miss Swan, vous êtes engagée. Vous trouverez ci-joint un document sur les informations vitales à connaitre avant d'arriver chez les Mills, ainsi qu'un autre retraçant tout ce qu'i savoir sur Emily, c'est-à-dire vous, pour 3 jours !_

 _Regina vous donne rendez-vous jeudi à midi au Rockfeller Center devant_ Lownies _afin de faire un point avant votre départ_. _J'espère que vous aimez l'aventure, si c'est le cas, vous serez servie, je pense, durant ce séjour._

 _Veuillez pardonner par avance les lourdeurs de Regina, elle est parfois soupe au lait, mais c'est une jeune très gentille, parfois trop. Elle est loin d'être méchante mais la proximité avec sa famille à tendance faire ressortir le pire chez elle._

 _A bientôt, bon courage et… félicitations encore !_

 _Ruby xo_

Emma sourit alors et ferma son téléphone avant de monter chez elle et d'ouvrir son ordinateur. Elle y retrouva le mail et téléchargea les pièces jointes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le document concernant sa famille, elle eut la surprise de découvrir au moins 5 pages d'informations sur la famille Mills.

« Eh bah… J'en ais pour la nuit… » souffla-t-elle avant de se changer pour un mini short et un débardeur confortable avant de se caler dans le canapé, un plaid moelleux sur les genoux et son ordinateur au dessus. Elle passa une bonne partie de sa soirée et nuit à lire, apprendre et retenir toutes les informations utiles sur la famille qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer dans quelques jours.

* * *

Durant les deux jours suivants, Regina eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et à être attentive lors de ses consultations. L'idée que demain, elle serait sur la route avec une inconnue pour jouer le rôle de sa fiancée… la dépassait. Plus d'une fois elle se retint d'appeler cette Swan pour tout arrêter, puis soudain des messages enthousiastes de sa mère surgissaient sur son téléphone, et elle baissait les bras, dépitée.

« C'est ce midi que tu vois Emma ? »

« Emma ? »

« Miss Swan. »

« Oh… Ah oui, dans … 30 minutes. »

« Tu as l'air tellement enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir à voir. » gloussa ironiquement Ruby « Aurais-tu peur ? »

« Evidemment ! Je m'apprête à mentir à l'entièreté de ma famille, et ce pendant 3 jours. I jamais ils découvrent la supercherie, je suis foutue. »

« Tu dramatises tellement… Ils ne te renieront pas simplement parce que tu les as pris pour des cons. »

« Très drôle Ruby. »

« Non mais au pire : ta sœur se fout de toi durant les prochains mois, ta mère te paiera un psy et ton père… Bah il te soutiendra, comme il l'a toujours fait. »

« … »

« Tu vois, y'a pas mort d'homme. »

« On verra… »

« Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard pour ton rencard. »

« Ce n'est pas un rencard… » grommela Regina en accrochant sa blouse blanche à son porte manteau pour l'échanger avec un manteau épais, l'automne étant particulièrement rude à New-York cette année.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le _Lownies_ , Regina eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'Emma Swan était déjà là : la ponctualité était un trait qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle sourit alors en voyant la jolie blonde se lever à son arrivée.

« Salut ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune femme

« Bonjour. »

« Asseyez-vous. »

Regina s'exécuta et se racla la gorge, quelque peu gênée : elle ne se rendait pas encore compte que dans quelques heures elle et cette Emma devraient jouer le parfait petit couple.

« Ok alors j'ai potassé toute la nuit, et je peux vous dire que je suis prête ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Allez-y, testez moi ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée, avant de prendre une posture plus officielle : dos droit, bras devant elle « Bien… Le nom de ma sœur, son mari, leur métier respectif. »

« Facile ! Zelena et Robin Wood, d'ailleurs très drôle l'analogie. Elle, femme au foyer, s'occupant de leur première fille Robyn, c'était fait exprès ou pas ? Bref, affectueusement surnommée Rory. Lui, est directeur d'une chaine de magasins de meubles en bois de luxe. Ils sont mariés depuis 5 ans maintenant. Allez, quelque chose de plus difficile ! »

Regina lui sourit « Bien. Le parcours de mes parents. »

« Cora Mills, 65 ans. Avec son mari, Henry, elle a eu Zelena alors qu'elle avait 28 ans. Puis, deux ans plus tard, elle vous a eu. Ils se sont connus à Harvard où elle faisait de brillantes études de droits. Votre père est un héritier d'une famille assez noble. Il a toujours vécu de ses rentes, malgré de belles études, lui aussi, dans l'enseignement. Ils se sont mariés après leurs études et l'obtention de leur diplôme. Ils ont emménagé dans le Vermont, dans la charmante petite bourgade de Woodstock. »

« Que fait actuellement ma mère ? »

« Si votre père profite aisément d'une bonne retraite, due à son capitale familiale, votre mère règne en maitre sur la ville, où elle officie en tant que mairesse depuis plus de 20 ans maintenant. C'est simple tout el monde l'aime et depuis qu'elle est à la tête de la ville, cette dernière n'a jamais cessé de prospérer, se multiplier, s'étendre. Votre mère est autant aimée que votre famille est connue dans la région. »

« Ca, je ne l'ai pas écrit. »

« Mais j'ai fais mes petites recherches annexes. » lança-t-elle, toute fière « Alors, j'ai tout bon ? »

« Oui c'est impressionnant que vous ayez tout retenu en si peu de temps. »

« Oh vous savez c'est mon métier. » ironisa la jeune femme « Dites, vous pourriez me parler un peu du rôle que je dois jouer, cette fameuse Emily. »

« N'avez-vous pas lu le second document ? »

« Oh si si : Emily Banks, 35 ans. Originaire de New-York, elle a grandi dans cette ville et a obtenu son diplôme dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de Droits de la ville. Elle est devenue avocate dans un grand cabinet new-yorkais. Vous vous êtes rencontrées sur votre lieu de travail : aux urgences à l'époque : elle venait de se casser le poignet, vous l'avez soignée : coup de foudre ! Vous êtes restées ensemble près d'un an. Voilà »

« Et bien… Qui y a-t-il d'autre à savoir ? »

« Eh bien j'en sais rien moi… J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous ressentiez pour elle, ces petites choses comme : le premier resto, le premier baiser… »

Regina grimaça « Moui… Certes… »

« Je suis quasi certaine que votre sœur aimerait connaitre ce genre de détails… »

« Elle s'en fout, croyez-moi. »

« Oui, oui… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous mette au pied du mur et que vous vous retrouviez coincée. »

« … »

« Bon, racontez-moi au moins votre première rencontre : vous l'avez soigné et ensuite quoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous a plu chez elle pour que vous repreniez contact ? »

Regina rechignait à se souvenir d'un moment si agréable alors que l'instigatrice de ce souvenir l'avait lâchement largué pour son métier. Mais Emma avait raison, si elles devaient être crédibles ensemble, la jolie blonde devait faire ressentir cette connexion entre elles.

« Je… J'aimais… Son sourire. Elle semblait si stressée de louper son meeting, elle se fichait bien que son poignet était brisé. » Regina gloussa en se souvenant avec quel stress Emily se fichait bien de son bras pourvu qu'elle soit à l'heure à son rendez-vous.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Elle est revenue en consultation plusieurs fois et finalement, elle m'a laissé son numéro. »

« Et vous l'avez rappelé. »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« C'était ma patiente. Je ne devais pas. Mais elle a insisté encore et encore, et lorsqu'elle n'eut plus besoin de revenir à l'hôpital… »

« … Elle n'était plus votre patiente. » sourit Emma

« Exact. On pouvait se voir, et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Durant des jours et des jours nous avons bu des cafés, manger au restaurant… »

« Votre première fois c'était quand et ou ? »

« Excusez-moi ?! » s'étonna Regina « Il est hors de question que je vous parle de cela. Et je vous assure que personne dans mon entourage familial ne s'en soucie. »

« J'aurais essayé. » ironisa Emma, au grand étonnement de Regina

« Vous m'avez eu… » sourit Regina « Bien joué. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait aussi commencer à se tutoyer. Ce genre de boulette pourrait paraitre suspecte. »

« Effectivement. Je… Tu… Seras-tu prête pour demain ? Nous avons quelques heures de routes. »

« Oui, tout est prêt. A vrai dire, j'ai hâte, cette ville a l'air magnifique. »

« Elle l'est. » sourit nostalgiquement la jeune femme

« Pourquoi être venue à New-York ? N'y avait-il pas de poste dans le Vermont ? »

« Je voulais… changer d'air. »

« Vraiment ? C'est radical. »

Regina se tortilla sur sa chaise « Mes parents, du moins ma mère, n'étaient pas… vraiment en adéquation avec mon orientation sexuelle. »

« Oh… Je vois. »

« J'ai fais mes études loin d'eux, ce qui m'a donné la force de leur avouer. Mais l'accueil fut assez froid. Mon père m'a toujours soutenu, mais à la maison c'est ma mère qui tenait les rênes. »

« Plus maintenant ? »

« Avec le temps, elle s'est adoucie. Ma sœur s'est mariée et a eu un enfant, ça l'a calmé. J'ai eu mon diplôme et une belle carrière, elle a finalement mis de l'eau dans son vin. »

« Tu lui as parlé d'Emily ? »

« Succinctement. Je lui ais dis que j'avais rencontré quelques depuis quelques mois. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous voir, pas même pour nos anniversaires respectifs. Nos emplois du temps étaient difficiles à gérer. Mais lorsque nous nous sommes fiancées, j'ai tenu à ce que les choses changent et nous avons donc organisé un repas familial pour Thanksgiving. »

« Donc tes parents ne sont pas au courant que tu es fiancée ? »

« Exact. Et ça devra rester ainsi, cela sera moins compliqué pour l'après repas. »

« L'après repas ? »

« La rupture, du moins la _fausse_ rupture. »

« Hm ah oui. Et parle-moi de ce qui n'est pas écrit. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comment était-elle. Pas physiquement, mais je veux dire : était-elle drôle ? Avait-elle de l'humour ? Savait-elle cuisiner ? »

« Mes parents ne savent pas non plus ce genre de choses… »

« Mais ça me permettra de mieux la cerner et de mieux cerner le couple que vous faisiez et donc, par défaut, celui qu'on est censé incarner. »

« … »

« Hey, j'ai pas l'intention de te piéger. Au contraire, j'aimerais que ça marche cette histoire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si investie… »

« Déjà parce que ça reste un challenge intéressant pour moi, en tant que comédienne débutante, et qu'ensuite… J'ai toujours voulu aller aux Bahamas ! » sourit-elle « Alors ? »

Regina tripota nerveusement la paille dans son verre « Elle n'était pas très cuisine. J'étais celle qui, quand mes heures me le permettaient, lui faisait un bon repas pour son retour. »

« Une vraie petite femme d'intérieure. »

« Je le faisais parce que ça me faisait plaisir… » Emma fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire « Elle avait un humour assez… pince-sans-rire, assez incisif. »

« Ouh… Comme moi… Enfin non, mes proches disent que j'ai un humour de merde, je comprends pas, moi je le trouve bien ! » gloussa-t-elle

« Oui, certes… »

« Quelle était sa couleur préférée ? Son plat ? »

« Elle aimait le bleu, le bleu ciel et le turquoise. A vrai dire, toutes les nuances de bleu. Et elle aimait quand je lui faisais des lasagnes. » Elle vit alors Emma grimacer « Tu n'aimes pas visiblement… »

« C'est pas ça… »

« Tu es végétarienne ? »

« Quoi ? Ah non, j'adore la viande, je suis une carnivore pure et dure ! Je suis juste… plus basique niveau alimentation. »

Regina refreina un sourire « Tu n'as jamais eu une compagne qui cuisinait pour toi ? »

« J'ai eu des compagnes, ça oui… Mais… Enfin, je suis plutôt _junk food_ et conserves. »

« Charmant… Comment fais-tu pour garder la ligne ? »

« Le sport ma chère, j'adore le sport : vélo, natation, course à pied… Faut entretenir ce corps de rêve, personne n'engage des comédiennes obèses, ou du moins, peu. »

« Emily n'avait pas le temps de faire de sport, elle mangeait sainement. »

« Hm, t'es en train de me dire que je vais devoir dire au revoir aux burgers et autres plats gras durant tout un week-end ?! » dit-elle sur un air faussement offusqué

Regina ne put que sourire avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son thé « Ne faut-il pas être crédible ? »

« La vache… Quels compromis pour un si petit rôle ! Bref, on part à quelle heure demain ? »

« Nous avons au moins 4h de route… Ma mère nous attend pour le diner, donc il faudrait, pour être large, partir vers les 14h… »

« Il n'y aura que tes parents, ta sœur et son mari c'est ça ? »

« Normalement. Je n'espère évidemment pas de surprise… Ca compliquerait les choses. »

« Tu stresses tellement que tu vas tout faire foirer. »

« Je ne stresse pas. Je suis soucieuse du moindre détail. »

« Tout se passera bien. C'est Thanksgiving après tout ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel : cette Emma Swan semblait aussi légère qu'immature, tout le contraire d'Emily… Comment pourrait-elle faire croire qu'elles étaient ensemble ? Elles étaient si différentes. Et pourtant…

* * *

« Ok, tu m'appelles quand vous êtes arrivées ! »

« Rub', je t'en prie… Je pars dans le Vermont le temps d'un week-end, ce n'est pas le bagne. »

« Ouais, mais c'est pas n'importe quel week-end non plus. Elle arrive quand déjà ? »

« Elle ne devrait plus tarder… Tu n'étais vraiment obligée de venir tu sais… »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je suis l'instigatrice de toute cette histoire, c'est grâce à moi tout ça ! »

« Oh oui, et je saurais te le rappeler si cela tourne au vinaigre. »

« Ou, au contraire, si cela se révèle positif. »

« Je me demande bien ce qui pourrait être positif là dedans : au mieux ma famille y croit le temps d 'un week-end, au pire je serais de nouveau célibataire, quoiqu'il arrive avant les fêtes de Noel, il y a mieux… »

« Tu pourrais ne plus l'être. Rien ne t'interdis de retrouver quelqu'un, tu sais : tu es une très belle femme, tu gagnes bien ta vie, tu es aussi intelligente que réfléchie, tu as une belle maison, tu es bonne cuisinière… Tu as tout pour toi ma chérie. »

« Mais chat échaudé craint l'eau froide comme on dit. Et je n'ai guère envie de retomber dans les filets d'une relation dans laquelle je me serais investie. Et je ne suis pas du genre à avoir des histoires d'une nuit non plus donc… Pour l'instant, mon célibat me convient bien. »

« Enfin un semi célibat… »

« Emma est juste un substitut temporaire. Nous n'aurons aucun contact physique d'ailleurs. Elle est juste là… pour la forme. »

Ruby gloussa alors et attrapa son amie par ses épaules « Quand bien même, tiens moi au courant s'il y a le moindre problème ou quoique se soit… Je tiens à être au courant ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Evidemment. »

* * *

« Je vois pas pourquoi on a pas pris ma voiture, elle roule très bien. » s'insurgea Emma en boudant lorsque Regina insista pour qu'elles prennent sa Mercedes plutôt que la coccinelle jaune citron de la jolie blonde

« Il est hors de question que je monte là-dedans. De plus, il est fort possible qu'elle n'atteigne pas les frontières du Vermont, si ce n'est à aller, surement au retour. »

« Quoi, j'aurais pas pu te faire le coup de la panne ?! Je suis déçue… » minauda Emma

« Très drôle. »

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'elles avaient pris la route, New-York déjà loin derrière elles. Le paysage défilant, Emma, le front collé à la vitre, soupira d'aise, ce qui ne manqua pas à Regina « Tu sembles… heureuse ? »

« Je le suis. Ca fait une éternité que j'ai pas quitté New-York. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, parce que je suis une fille des champs au départ : j'ai été élevée dans la campagne du Maine avec sa petite école, ses petits commerces, ses habitants qui se connaissent et s'entraident. Tout l'inverse de New-York. Quand j'ai débarqué dans cette ville, j'ai oublié tout ça… »

Regina sourit faiblement « Parle-moi de toi, ta famille. Comment sont-ils ? » Emma haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Je croyais que moins tu en saurais sur moi, mieux cela vaudrait pour qu'on reste dans nos rôles respectifs ? »

« Je sais mais… je suis curieuse. »

Emma lui sourit « Que dire ? Ma vie n'est pas passionnante : je suis née dans une famille aimante, mes parents aiment à s'appeler des âmes sœurs. On a toujours baigné dans la chaleur d'un doux foyer, mon frère et moi. »

« Quel âge –t-il ? »

« 20 ans. Il a quitté le nid familial i ans pour ses études d'Art. »

« Comme toi. »

« Comme moi. Ca a été un coup pour mes parents, ils ont eu du mal à laisser partir leurs enfants mais ils ont toujours tout fait pour nous. » un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres « Ma famille est tout pour moi. »

« Comment ont-ils… appris ton homosexualité ? »

« Oh ça… Je leur ai simplement dis que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un au collège. Quand ils m'ont demandé de nous le présenter, je me suis pointée avec Lily, main dans la main. »

« Quelle a été leur réaction ? »

« Ils ont à peine été surpris. Je pense qu'ils savaient que j'étais gay avant moi je crois. » sourit-elle « Alors pour eux, ça coulait presque de source. Finalement, ça n'a pas duré avec elle, mais j'étais soulagée de leur avoir dis, et ils m'ont toujours soutenue, y compris Neal. »

« Ton frère ? »

« Oui. Oh en tant qu'artiste, selon ses mots, il est ouvert d'esprit. » gloussa-t-elle « C'est un véritable clown à ses heures… Ca fait un moment que je l'a pas vu… »

« Pour Noel ? »

« Oh oui, comme tous les ans. Nous sommes très famille : on loupe aucun anniversaire ni aucune fête de Noel. » Regina sourit alors « J'ai l'impression que c'est pas ton cas hein ? »

« J'aime ma famille, mes parents, ma sœur… Mais nous sommes bien moins tradition et esprit de famille que toi. »

« Bah j'imagine bien si tu as pas eu l'occasion en près d'un an de présenter ta copine. » gloussa-t-elle. Mais devant le regard réprobateur de Regina, Emma perdit son sourire « Pardon. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon… Je suis juste… Enfin je voulais juste attendre le bon moment. »

« Ou alors, t'étais pas sûre de toi et ton couple… »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Bah quoi ? D'un coté, c'est louable comme attitude, mais d'un autre, ne jamais prendre de risque rend la vie terriblement chiante, non ? »

« Ma vie n'est pas _chiante_ , comme tu dis. J'ai un travail qui me comble et me prend du temps, c'est tout. »

« Hm hm, si tu le dis. »

« Je n'ai guère besoin de me faire juger par une inconnue ! »

« Pas si inconnue que ça hein, on est censées jouer de parfaites amoureuses, d'ailleurs… »

Elle glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Regina qui, de surprise, fit un écart sur la route, faisait crisser les pneus « Emma ! »

La jolie blonde rit alors « Oh merde, t'aurais du voir ta tête ! »

« On a failli entrer dans le décor ! »

« Mais non voyons, pas avec ta superbe voiture qui tient la route… pas comme la mienne hein… »

« Vas-tu t'en remettre ou pas ? »

« J'admets pas qu'on juge selon les apparences : ma voiture est un bolide de course ! »

« Course de caisse à savon si tu veux mon avis… »

« A vrai dire non : non, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ton avis, miss grincheuse. » grommela Emma « Tu es puérile. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage, Regina jetant de temps à autre quelques regards en sa direction. Quels risques prenait-elle en amenant cette femme, littéralement différente d'Emily, dans sa famille…

* * *

« J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes. »

« On arrive… » grommela Regina

Emma se tortillait depuis près de 15minutes sur son siège, agaçant passablement la jolie brune. Depuis qu'elles avaient passé le panneau « Bienvenue à Woodstock » l'excitation d'Emma était aussi vivace que son envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ces magnifiques paysages aux tons ocre et oranger comme seul l'automne savait le faire. Ces rues propres et dignes de téléfilms américains où chaque rue était décorée avec soin, où chaque commerce jouait le jeu et décorait leur vitrine de feuilles d'érable, d'écureuil…

Des paysages qui lui rappelaient ses jeunes années dans le Maine.

« C'est magnifique… » souffla Emma

Regina sourit, amusée par les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme à ses cotés, pétillants de vie et d'admiration.

« Wow… » souffla Emma en voyant la voiture approcher d'un pont couvert, typique de cette région « Il est immense ! »

« Ah c'est le monument de la ville, elle en est très fière. Il y a quelques années, Woodstock a engagé des milliers de dollars afin de le restaurer. »

« Il est magnifique ! » Emma ne put détacher ses yeux du pont et elle retint même son souffle lorsque la voiture de Regina s'y engouffra, les plongeant pour quelques secondes dans la pénombre.

Et lorsqu'elles en ressortirent, le paysage avait changé : de la ville, elles étaient passées aux vastes champs, des prairies, des allées d'arbres immenses.

« Nous sommes arrivées. »

« Oh putain… » lança Emma en voyant l'immense propriété s'offrant devant elle : un petit lac dominait une vaste demeure aux murs blancs et aux briques grises « Non mais c'est une blague… T'aurais pu me dire que tes parents possédaient le Vermont ! »

Regina gloussa « Dis merci à l'héritage familial de mon père… Et je te rappelle que ma mère est la mairesse de la ville. »

« La vache, mais j'ai pas apporté de fringues assez classe ! Euh attends… Y'a combien de maisons là ? »

« Mon père a fait construire une demeure qui fait maison d'hôte juste derrière. Ils ont aussi recyclé les hangars pour en faire des chambres… Et celui-ci sert de restaurant. »

« Ok, en gros, t'es en train de me dire que nous allons crécher durant un week-end dans une mini ville ? »

Regina haussa les épaules « J'ai toujours connu cela, ce qui te choque aujourd'hui, moi j'y suis habituée. »

Et lorsque la voiture se gara près de l'entrée, Emma regarda partout « Y'a pas grand monde semble-t-il ? »

« Oh durant une fête telle que Thanksgiving, les familles sont généralement réunies. Les mois les plus pleins sont les mois d'été et de printemps. »

« C'est génial, franchement… »

« Quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, mes parents avaient proposé d'aménager le dernier hangar en cabinet médical. »

« Tu as refusé ? »

« Je voulais m'éloigner de ma famille. Je pensais, à l'époque, que c'était parce qu'ils voulaient avoir un droit de regard sur ma vie : en travaillant sur la propriété familiale, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir mes propres libertés. »

« Je comprends… C'est quand même un cadre sympa. »

« J'aime trop la ville à présent, pour y revenir maintenant. J'aime ma vie new-yorkaise, mais j'avoue que revenir aux sources de temps en temps ne me déplait pas. » Elle coupa le moteur et se tourna alors vers Emma « Ok, c'est le moment. Les premières minutes seront cruciales pour les convaincre. »

« Arrête, t'es en train de me faire flipper… Relax, tout se passera bien. »

« Emma… »

« Ok, déjà, il faut cesser de m'appeler ainsi. »

« Emily ? »

« Hm nope, c'est un risque de se planter. Attends… Emma… Emily… Et pourquoi pas Em' ? »

« Em' ? C'est un peu familier non ? »

« On est censée sortir ensemble depuis des mois non ? Rien de plus normal alors ! »

Regina grimaça alors mais ne put rien redire de plus lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'une femme en sortit un large sourire aux lèvres, sourire de famille, pensa Emma. Mince, à la chevelure brune aux reflets roux dans un chignon impeccable, Regina semblait tenir son charisme de sa mère, indiscutablement.

« Ok, c'est parti… » murmura Regina avant de défaire sa ceinture et sortir de la voiture en feignant un air détendu et heureux « Maman ! »

« Ma chérie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir enfin de retour à la maison ! »

Lorsque Regina s'approcha, sa mère la prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte aussi virulente que surprenante. De gêne, Regina sourit en lui tapotant légèrement dans le dos « Oui… Je suis heureuse aussi… »

Puis soudain, le regard de Cora fut attirer par une chevelure blonde venait juste de sortir de la voiture « Oh mon Dieu… » souffla-t-elle ne éloignant un peu sa fille « C'est elle ? »

Regina se tourna pour regarder Emma faire un timide signe de sa main « Oui, Emily… Em '. »

« Elle est superbe ! »

« Merci… Pour elle. Et ne sois pas si surprise, je vais me sentir vexée. »

« Non, non bien sur que non, je ne pense absolument pas que tu n'étais pas capable de trouver la perle rare mais… Elle semble parfaite ! »

« Maman, non je… »

« Bienvenue Emily ! » lança avec joie Cora en passant devant sa fille et en écartant les bras afin d'accueillir Emma dans une étreinte chaleureuse qui surprit la blondinette qui jeta un regard suppliant vers Regina qui haussa les épaules, impuissante.

« Enchantée de vous connaitre et de vous voir enfin ! »

« Me… Merci, moi aussi. » sourit Emma

« Regina m'avait parlé de vous, mais elle avait oublié de préciser que vous étiez si jolie. »

« Ah… Oh vous savez, elle est tellement habituée. »

« On ne devrait pas s'habituer, mais contempler et profiter chaque jour. »

« Oui, si vous le dites… »

« Allez venez, il commence à faire froid dehors ! »

Sans pouvoir répondre, Emma se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la demeure, l'immense demeure des Mills.

« Henry ! Henry, elles sont arrivées ! Tu peux aller chercher les bagages s'il te plait ! »

« Oh, non, non ne vous dérangez pas, je vais le faire… »

« Balivernes ! A quoi sert un homme si ce n'est à servir les besoins de la femme ? » gloussa Cora, au grand étonnement de la jolie blonde « Bien évidemment, ceci vaut également pour les besoins sexu… »

« Merci maman, on a compris. » coupa Regina

L'arrivée d'Henry Mills perturba cette situation ambigüe « Oh, que de jolies femmes au mètre carré. »

« Emily, laissez-moi vous présenter mon mari, le père de Regina : Henry. »

« Enchanté monsieur Mills. »

« Oh s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Henry. »

« Regardez-le ! Il drague déjà la petite amie de ma fille ! » ironisa Cora « Henry, va chercher leurs bagages s'il te plait. En attendant, Regina va vous faire un tour de la maison. Je serais dans la cuisine. »

Et tandis qu'elle disparut dans la cuisine et Henry dehors, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules « Eh bah… Ca va être… Intéressant. » souffla Emma

« Et encore, ma sœur n'est pas encore arrivée. »

Emma la prit par les épaules et la colla à elle dan un geste outrageusement forcé « Ah allez, voyons le bon coté des choses, _chérie_. Montre-moi ce château. »

« Ne m'appelle pas _chérie_. »

« Tu préfères : mon cœur ? Mon amour ? Mon bébé ? Mon sucre d'orge ? Mon poussin peut-être ? »

« Stop. Gina suffira. »

« Gina et Em'… LE couple de l'année ! » gloussa la jolie blonde

« La ferme, allez suis-moi. »

* * *

« Et là, la troisième salle de bain, attenant à la chambre d'amis. »

« Oh, n'en jetez plus la coupe est pleine… Y'a tellement de pièces dans cette maisons que j'ai déjà oublié le début de la visite y'a… 20minutes déjà ! »

Regina sourit alors « Et encore, tu n'as pas visité les extérieurs. »

« Si ça continue, je vais venir vivre ici. »

« Oh oui, attends de passer le week-end en compagnie de mes parents, et on verra si tu ne changes pas d'avis. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre eux, ils ont l'air charmants ! »

« Oh ils le sont… Mais comme le chocolat : quand on en mange trop, on a une indigestion. »

Emma pinça ses lèvres avant de lever les yeux au ciel « Comment peut-on avoir une indigestion de ses parents ? »

Regina lui sourit « Oh tu verras… »

* * *

Et lorsque les deux jeunes femmes redescendirent pour trouver Henry en train d'alimenter le feu de la cheminée, Cora sortit de la cuisine portant un tablier écarlate couvert de farine « Ah, vous êtes revenues ! Henry a déposé vos bagages dans votre chambre. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent alors avant d'échanger un regard paniqué « Notre… chambre… »

« Chérie, je ne suis quand même pas si attardée que ça. J'imagine qu'après des mois de relation, vous avez passé le stade du scrabble durant les longues nuits d'hiver. »

« Maman ! »

« Que tu peux être coincée ma chérie. Bref, ta sœur a appelé, ils sont en route ! »

« Super… »

« En attendant Emily, voulez-vous m'assister pour le pâté en croute ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » s'enthousiasma la jolie blonde, et avant qu'elle ne suive Cora dans la cuisine, elle fut retenue par le bras par Regina « Pas de boulette, n'oublie pas. »

« Ok _chérie_. »

Et alors qu'elle allait protester, la jolie blonde disparut, laissant Regina seule dans le couloir avant qu'elle ne décide de rejoindre son père près de la cheminée. Elle s'accroupit alors et fut vite hypnotisée par les flammes dansantes.

« Elle semble gentille. »

« Hm ? »

« Emily, elle semble gentille. »

« Oh… Oui… »

« Vous allez bien ensemble. »

Regina hoqueta « Si tu le dis. »

Henry se releva, imité par Regina « Comment tu vas papa ? »

« Bien. Les affaires prospèrent. Nous sommes quasi pleins pour cet été déjà. Ta mère envisage d'assainir le lac pour que les visiteurs puissent s'y baigner. »

« Elle devrait lever le pied sur l'exploitation du domaine. Cela ne ressemble plus vraiment à la maison familiale de ma jeunesse. Aujourd'hui, j'ai en face de moi une véritable entreprise où chaque carré d'herbe doit être rentabilisé. »

« Je sais mais… Je ne voulais pas voir dépérir ce domaine. Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas éternels ta mère et moi. Ta sœur est mariée et installée en ménage loin d'ici. Toi tu accomplies ta vie à New-York… Ce domaine est familial depuis des générations. »

« Papa… »

« Si je ne peux garder cette maison dans la famille, alors j'espère au moins qu'elle ne tombera pas en ruine… »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son père « Je t'aime. »

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là Regina. »

* * *

« Savez-vous cuisiner Emily ? »

« Hm nope ! Je laisse ça à votre fille. » sourit-elle

« Vous faites un charmant couple. Vous savez lorsque l'on a peu l'occasion de voir sa fille qui habite loin, on espère qu'elle prenne soin d'elle, qu'elle vive correctement. Alors, lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de vous, j'étais soulagée. A vrai dire, j'étais avant tout surprise et inquiète… »

« Inquiète ? »

« Même si elle ne vit qu'à quelques heures d'ici, je n'ai guère l'occasion de la voir souvent. Alors quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait quelqu'un… J'avais peur que ça ne soit pas la bonne personne. Non pas que je n'ai pas foi dans les choix de ma fille mais… »

« Je comprends vous savez, ma mère est pareille. »

« Oui ? Parce qu'à présent, en vous voyant ici, avec elle… Je suis soulagée. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, ça se voit, ça transpire le bonheur. »

Emma refreina un rire « Si vous le dites. »

« Vous n'y croyez pas ? »

« Oh si, je pense juste… Enfin, je croyais pas… Regina et moi c'est… compliqué. »

Cora se figea alors et pointa sa spatule pleine de pâte vers Emma « Vous ne comptez pas rompre ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Oh non, j'aime… J'aime votre fille ! »

« Ah, tant mieux. »

Emma se pinça la lèvre inférieure : elle détestait mentir, et cette femme semblait vraiment soucieuse du bien-être de sa fille. Regina avait dépeint un tel portrait de sa mère, qu'elle pensait découvrir une femme froide, acariâtre et peu aimable, mais c'était tout le contraire qui apparaissait. Du moins pour l'instant.

« Il y a deux choses sur lesquelles je ne transigerai jamais : ma famille et ma ville. Je n'ai peut-être pas été la mère idéale mais à présent… Mes filles ont appris à grandir sans moi. Vous savez, pour être franche, lorsque Regina m'a annoncé son homosexualité, j'ai été surprise et déçue. Je me suis demandée ce que j'avais raté dans son éducation pour qu'elle en vienne à penser aimer les femmes. Zelena, mon ainée, n'avait jamais connu ça… » Elle posa alors sa spatule et se tourna entièrement vers Emma « J'aime Regina, mais nous sommes bien différentes. Et si aujourd'hui elle est heureuse avec une personne qui lui convient, alors… je suis heureuse, même si je ne peux me targuer d'avoir joué une part importante de son éducation. »

« Vous le reconnaissez, c'est déjà pas mal. »

Cora sourit « Oh vous savez, je ne suis pas facile. Regina a du vous le dire d'ailleurs : j'ai un caractère bien trempé, et je dois même remercier le ciel aujourd'hui encore d'avoir mon mari à mes cotés. »

Emma gloussa « Ca s'appelle l'amour, il faut croire. »

« Il faut croire. »

« Serait-ce trop personnel si je vous demandais ce que pensent vos parents de votre orientation sexuelle ? »

« Oh ils sont pour, à 300%. Ils sont cools et très ouverts d'esprit : avec un fils artiste et une fille gay, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement à vrai dire. » ironisa-t-elle

« Connaissent-ils Regina ? »

« Oh euh… »

Emma se retrouva soudainement coincée : elles avaient toujours envisagé le fait que Regina ait parlé d'Emily à ses parents, mais l'inverse avait-il été vrai ? Regina n'avait jamais évoqué le fait d'avoir rencontré une fois les parents ou un quelconque membre de sa famille …

« Euh… oui, oui, ils la connaissent. » répondit-elle soudainement « Ils l'adorent d'ailleurs ! »

« Ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange qu'elle ne vous présente à nous que maintenant ? Après tant de temps de relation ? »

« J'imagine qu'elle l'a fait quand elle en a senti le moment. » sourit Emma « Votre fille est admirable mais elle a un défaut féroce. »

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? »

« Elle fait passer le bien des autres avant le sien. C'est le cas avec vous, je pense qu'elle ne me présente aujourd'hui que vous vous préserver, vous pour qui le sujet de l'homosexualité est encore fébrile, même si accepté. »

« Hm… » Cora lui sourit alors

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que je n'aurais pas été plus fière que maintenant, même si elle m'avait présentée un homme. » Emma répondit à son sourire « Vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien Emily, j'espère que vous prendrez soin de ma fille. »

« J'essaierais madame. »

Puis Cora perdit son sourit pour la fusiller du regard « Il faudra faire plus qu'essayer mademoiselle. Aujourd'hui, vous avez peut-être acquis ma légitimité et ma confiance mais… Si jamais vous venez à la faire souffrir… Vous n'aurez jamais assez d'un océan pour vous enfuir… »

Emma frissonna alors mais comprit l'avertissement, plus un acte de prévention qu'une véritable menace « Compris. »

Elles échangèrent alors un regard entendu avant de retourner aux fourneaux lorsque Regina se pointa dans l'embrasure de la porte « De l'aide ? »

« Si tu pouvais mettre la table avec Emily. Montre-lui où tout se trouve. Bien sur, tu mets les habituels. »

« Bien entendu. »

Regina fit un signe de tête à Emma qui s'excusa avant de quitter la cuisine et la suivre dans une pièce annexe où un énorme vaisselier trônait « C'est quoi les habituels ? »

« Oh ma mère à une idée bien précise de la décoration de table qu'elle veut pour Thanksgiving. D'ailleurs, elle a une idée précise de chacune des fêtes : Pâques, Halloween Thanksgiving et Noel. Chaque chose à sa place, de la bougie au pot de fleurs. Et c'est encore plus vrai depuis la naissance de ma nièce, surtout Noel. »

Emma gloussa « Hm j'imagine. »

« Tiens. » Elle lui tendit une pile d'assiettes tandis qu'elle prit une nappe aux couleurs oranger « Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi avec ma mère ? »

« Oh de tout et de rien… Elle m'a demandé si on était sexuelles actives, j'ai évidemment confirmé que vous étiez un coup d'enfer ! »

Regina se crispa alors, manquant de faire tomber la nappe qu'elle avait entre les mains « Idiote ! »

« Quoi ? Ah mais j'en doute pas hein : que tu sois un bon coup. »

« Stop. » menaça-t-elle Emma

Cette dernière gloussa en levant ses mains en guise de reddition « Ok, ok, temps mort. J'arrête. »

« … »

« En tout cas, ta mère te respect et t'aime bien plus que ce que tu crois. »

« Oui, certainement… Mais notre grand malheur dans cette famille c'est que nous sommes incapables de nous le montrer les uns les autres. »

« Je crois comprendre… »

Emma suivit Regina dans l'immense salle à manger où une large table n'attendait que d'être dressée pour recevoir les convives. En silence elles fignolèrent les derniers détails… Emma s'amusant de la méticulosité de Regina. Et pour finir, lorsque la table fut dressée et les dernières bougies allumées, Emma ne put que s'extasier devant le spectacle.

« C'est magnifique. »

« Et cette déco doit tenir pour au moins 3 repas. » s'amusa Regina

« Ta sœur dort ici ? »

« Oui… D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on parle de… » elle s'approcha d'Emma pour lui murmurer le reste de la phrase « … _Notre_ chambre. »

« Ah… Oui. J'imagine que c'est un lit… queen size. »

« Très drôle… »

« Les filles je… Oh, je vous dérange peut-être ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes froncèrent les sourcils avant de se rendre compte de la proximité dans laquelle elles étaient.

« Qu… non ! » s'insurgea Regina en s'éloignant de quelques pas « On… On parlait juste de notre chambre. »

« Hm je vois… » sourit sadiquement Cora

« Maman ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Bref, si vous souhaitez vous rafraichir avant le diner. Ta sœur ne devrait plus tarder. Suivez-moi. » Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent en silence Cora jusqu'au bout d'un long couloir « J'imagine que vous voulez un peu de… calme. Du coup, nous vous avons mis au bout de l'aile. »

« Merci… maman… » grinça Regina

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent figées sur place : devant elles, un large lit à baldaquin dont les voilures étaient accordées à la couette rouge et blanc à carreaux. Les meubles étaient en bois massif et des dizaines de petites peluches étaient parsemées ici et là, donnant une touche toute douce à la pièce.

« Bah mon vieux… » souffla Emma, totalement subjuguée par la pièce

« Voilà votre nid d'amour ! Je vous laisse vous installer et descendre quand vous serez prêtes. » Regina remercia sa mère d'un sourire gêné avant que la porte ne se referme. Soudain, Emma laissa échapper un souffle lourd en s'étalant sur le lit, la face la première, engouffrant son visage dans les draps moelleux « C'est le paradis ici ! » Puis elle se redressa et se tourna pour voir Regina, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la regardant « Quoi ? »

« Rien, rien. » Elle dévia se regard sur leur sac respectif « Comment on va faire pour le lit ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« On ne peut décemment pas dormir ensemble. »

« J'ai pas signé pour ça, c'est sûr, mais en même temps, nous sommes des adultes responsables. Voyons ça comme des coloc' qui font une pyjama party et qui partage un même lit pour une nuit. »

« … »

« Pas d'accord avec ça ? »

« J'ai rarement pour habitude de partager mon lit avec une inconnue. »

« C'est moi l'inconnue ? » sourit-elle « Oh allez, _Gina_ , on se connait maintenant. » ironisa-t-elle

Regina s'approcha de la fenêtre sous laquelle trônait un petit canapé « Ca fera l'affaire non ? »

« Attends, tu me demandes parce que ? »

« Parce que c'est toi qui va dormir dedans. »

« Je crois pas non … J'ai les reins fragiles. » minauda-t-elle

« Je prends le lit. »

« Et pourquoi c'est toi qui décide ? »

« Parce que c'est la maison familiale, c'est chez moi ici. »

Emma grimaça avant de quitter, à regret, l'immense lit à baldaquin « Au revoir amour de ma vie… Ce fut court mais apprécié. » dit-elle en faisant un signe de main vers le lit.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel de tant d'immaturité « Ne sois pas si dramatique, ce n'est qu'un canapé. »

« Bah si ce n'est qu'un canapé, comme tu dis, je te le laisse gracieusement. »

« Nuh nuh. » fit-elle de la tête

Emma s'assit sur le canapé et grimaça de plus belle : il n'avait rien de confortable, du moins pas autant que le lit à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Tiens, des oreillers et couvertures si ça peut te soulager. »

« Oh merci de votre grandeur d'âme miss Mills. »

« Il faudra veiller à ne pas nous faire prendre au réveil demain matin… »

« Dis… Ta frangine, elle serait pas du genre à débarquer en pleine nuit pour discuter _entre filles_ ?! »

« Non, bien sur que non… Je ne crois pas. Tu me mets le doute juste pour pouvoir dormir dans le lit ! »

« Pas du tout ! Je pense avant tout à notre crédibilité. »

« Et bien si jamais cela arrive, nous pourrons dire que nous nous sommes légèrement disputées… »

« Super pour un week-end de Thanksgiving. » grinça Emma

« Stop. » Emma se tut alors avant que Regina n'ouvre la porte adjacente « C'est la salle de bain. Si tu veux prendre une douche… »

« Oui merci. Pas toi ? »

« Après. »

Emma prit alors son sac et disparut derrière la porte, laissant une Regina épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement : ce week-end serait une succession d'acrobaties vaudevillesques pour faire passer la supercherie pour une vraie relation. Elles avaient passé avec succès l'épreuve des parents, ne restait plus que celle avec Zelena… Elle savait sa sœur maline et intuitive, un seul faux pas et elle pourrait faire s'écrouler le château de cartes branlant qu'elles avaient constitué.

Elle soupira alors et son regard vaqua sur la pièce : il lui semblait que c'était une éternité la dernière fois que ses pieds avait foulé ce parquet. Puis son regard se posa sur le petit canapé et l'oreiller posé dessus. Son cœur se pinça alors : elle avait embraqué Emma dans cette histoire improbable mais finalement c'était elle qui risquait le plus.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Emma sortit les cheveux mouillés, portant une robe bleue marine, arrivant juste au dessus des genoux dont le décolleté était très léger. Et quand la belle blonde vit Regina la fixer de bas en haut, elle se figea « Quoi, c'est trop ? Ou pas assez ? »

« … »

« Non parce que Thanksgiving ça a toujours été cool chez nous, alors je sais pas… Regina ? »

« Hm… Non, c'est très bien, au contraire. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Bon, je … Je vais prendre ma douche ! »

« Okay… »

Regina s'engouffra dans la salle de bain rapidement tandis qu'Emma essayait tant bien que mal de se faire un lit confortable pour la nuit avec oreillers et couette. Elle soupira alors : ce premier contact s'était bien passé, peut-être le calme avant la tempête, selon Regina. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Cora : Regina semblait avoir bien plus de choses à cacher sur son enfance et adolescence que e qu'il n'y parait. Et si ce n'était qu'un job temporaire, elle aurait aimé creuser un peu plus de ce coté. Mais dépasserait-elle les limites alors ? Elle qui n'avait été « louée » que pour le temps d'un week-end. Elle devait avant tout se consacrer à sa mission première qui était de contenter sa belle-famille factice durant 3 jours.

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit de nouveau, Emma eut le souffle coupé par l'apparition devant elle : Regina avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et arborait une robe noir court, moulante laissant apercevoir ses formes généreuses.

« Oh merde… »

« Un problème ? »

« J'ai l'air d'un thon à coté moi ! »

« N'importe quoi, tu es superbe. »

« On fait quand même un couple sexy non ? »

« Si tu le dis. »

Regina vint s'asseoir à coté d'Emma au bord du lit « Ok, t'es prête ? »

« Il le faudra bien. » soupira Regina

« Tout se passera bien, je le sens. »

« Si seulement je pouvais le sentir aussi. »

Et après quelques secondes de silence, épaule contre épaule, une sonnette retentit, crispant Regina.

« C'est l'heure. »

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next : rencontre avec la soeurette, diner en famille, confidences étranges et première nuit !**


	3. Thanksgiving

**Heyyyyy merci encore pour votre accueil et votre enthousiasme pour cette fic !**

 **Je suis tellement contente qu'elle vous plaise !**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus long et avec quelques scènes SQ sympathiques ^^**

 **Au programe : Arrivée de Zelena, des sous-entendus, des quiproquos...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Thanksgiving**

Regina inspira profondément avant de sentir la main d'Emma sur son épaule « Respire, qu'est-ce qui peut arriver ? »

« Que ma sœur découvre la vérité et qu'elle l'affiche devant mes parents en me foutant la honte de ma vie ? »

« Ah ouais… Quand même… Allez, souries ! »

Regina força un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entendre la voix de son beau-frère et le rire cristallin et de sa sœur. Elle descendit les marches et soudain le regard vert émeraude de Zelena se fixa sur elle « Sœurette ! »

Regina tenta de dissimuler son stress en affichant un sourire de façade « Lena… »

Sans attendre qu'elle ait fini de descendre les 3 dernières marches, Zelena se rua sur elle et l'agrippa dans une étreinte outrageusement virulente. Et soudain, son regard fut attiré par la présence d'Emma, quelques marches plus haut. Sans ménagement, elle poussa sa sœur et esquissa un sourire presque sadique « Mais que vois-je… Regina, tu avais oublié de nous dire que ta compagne était une beauté fatale ! »

Emma descendit jusqu'à sa hauteur et lui sourit « Regina avait oublié de me dire que sa sœur était tout aussi jolie. » En effet, Zelena était une très belle femme : grande, fine, à la chevelure rousse incandescente et aux yeux verts d'eau perçants.

« Et flatteuse en plus ! J'adore ! Enchantée Zelena. »

« Emily. » lança la jolie blonde si naturellement que même Regina put le croire : finalement, cela serait-il si facile ?

« Et voici mon mari, Robin et notre fille… »

« … Robyn oui, Regina m'en a parlé. Original. Au moins vous êtes sûre de pas vous tromper. » gloussa Emma

« Oui, parfois les calmants qu'on vous donne pour l'accouchement sont… assez forts. Pour faciliter les choses, c'est Rory. »

« Enchantée Rory. » lança Emma en s'accroupissant devant la petite de 3 ans environ. La petite blondinette, d'abord timide, se réfugia derrière les jambes de son père, ce qui n'offusqua aucunement Emma qui se redressa pour faire face à un homme aux épaules carrées et à la barbe naissante « Elle est timide, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Enchanté, Robin. »

« Emily… ravie de vous rencontrer. Regina m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, de vous tous. »

« Ah oui ? Parce qu'à nous, elle ne nous a pas dis quand chose sur vous. »

Emma gloussa alors avant de prendre Regina par le bras « Oh Regina est pas très expansive là-dessus. Et puis, elle voulait certainement me garder pour elle seule, hm ? »

Regina laissa échapper un soupir se voulant détendu « Oui… c'est… ça, totalement. »

« Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pourrions passer au salon pour l'apéritif. Regina, veux-tu bien venir m'assister pour la dinde ? »

« Qu… Ok, bien sur… »

Elle envoya un regard interrogateur à Emma qui lui fit un clin d'œil rassuré avant que Zelena ne lui attrape le bras pour l'attirer dans le petit salon « Alors Emily, parlez-nous de vous ! »

* * *

« Emily est une gentille fille. »

Regina regardait sa mère s'affairer en cuisine : habituellement, elle savait que lorsque sa mère demandait de l'aide en cuisine, ce n'était en rien pour aider véritablement, mais bien plus pour parler en privé. A vrai dire, Cora Mills détestait que l'on mette le nez dans ses plats. C'est donc en toute connaissance de cause qu'elle suivit sa mère, prête à entendre sa sentence sur Emma.

« Oui je sais. »

Cora cessa toute activité et fixa sa fille « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Soudain, la panique s'empara de Regina : sa mère aurait-elle tout découvert ? Aussi vite ? Elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'essayer de reprendre contenance

« Tu ne sembles pas à l'aise chérie. »

« Ah… Ah oui ? Comment cela ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Tu sembles… nerveuse. »

« Et bien, c'est normal non ? Je veux dire, je présente ma compagne pour la première fois à ma famille…. Quoi de plus stressant que cela. »

« Pourtant, Emily semble à l'aise, alors que dans sa position, elle devrait se sentir oppressée. Mai je trouve qu'elle s'en sort bien, pas toi ? »

« Oui, elle est… extraordinaire. » souffla Regina, un flash d'Emma traversant son esprit

« Tu devrais être plus démonstrative tu sais. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Chérie, tu as 35 ans, j'ai passé l'âge d'être gênée des gestes tendres que tu pourrais avoir envers ta compagne… »

« Maman, je t'en prie, arrête ça… C'est déjà assez gênant… »

« Aussi gênant que d'imaginer une vie sexuelle entre tes parents ? »

« MAMAN ! »

Cora ricana alors tandis que Regina se massa les tempes « C'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar… »

« Un problème ? »

Emma venait d'apparaitre dans la cuisine en entendant le cri de Regina

« Oh non, absolument pas, n'est-ce pas Gina ? »

La jolie brune se crispa alors avant de se tourner vers Emma et de la prendre par la taille, à la plus grande surprise de la blonde « Mais… »

« Tout va bien. Je t' _assure_. » Regina avait accompagné ce dernier mot par un regard qui en signifiait autant

« Hm ok… »

« J'amène les cocktails, les filles vous amenez les verres ? »

« Bien sur maman. »

Et lorsque Cora quitta la cuisine, Regina lâcha soudain Emma et s'en éloigna « Tu m'expliques ? »

« Non rien, ma mère ne nous trouve pas assez… tactiles. »

« Oh… Ooohhh je vois. T'es tellement stressée aussi ! »

« Moi, stressée ? »

« Tu vas tout faire foirer tant ton stress est palpable. Respire, tout se passe bien jusqu'à maintenant. Et si on doit être plus tactiles alors… » Elle s'approcha et posa à son tour ses mais sur la taille de Regina avant de les glisser sur son postérieur « On le sera. » Puis elle exerça quelques pressions, faisant hoqueter la belle brune.

« Ca suffit oui ? »

Emma gloussa alors, amusée, quand une voix résonna du salon « Les filles, vous vous en sortez ?! »

« Oui, oui, on arrive ! » lança Regina en se défaisant de l'étreinte de la jolie blonde, avant de prendre le plateau. Emma la suivit, un sourire aux lèvres, quelques secondes plus tard, des carafes en main.

* * *

« Alors chère Emily, c'est un épais mystère que j'aimerais résoudre : qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez ma sœur ? »

« Ah ah très drôle Lena… » grinça Regina

Emma sourit « Vous plaisantez ? Regardez-la : elle est sublime. » Regina se figea alors, osant à peine regarder la jeune femme assise à ses cotés « Elle est intelligente, belle. Elle a un bon job, un bon salaire, une belle maison… Sans parler de ses multiples talents comme la cuisine avec laquelle elle me régale chaque soir. C'est la femme parfaite… Avec tout de même un sacré caractère. »

Chacun resta interdit et muet devant une telle déclaration tandis qu'Emma s'enfila la moitié de son verre de lait de poule. Regina frissonna alors : cette déclaration la chamboula bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé : jamais elle n'avait entendu Emily prononcé de tels mots avec autant de vigueur, c'était, à y songer, bien triste pour une personne qu'elle avait côtoyé des mois et des mois. Emma était vraiment douée, pensa-t-elle.

« Et bien, et bien… Regina je ne savais pas que tu avais trouvé une véritable fan en la personne de cette charmante jeune blonde. » ricana Zelena « C'est admirable tant de dévotion. »

Sentant le sarcasme derrière le compliment, Emma fronça les sourcils avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse de Regina, ce qui fit déglutir de travers la jolie brune « Regina vaut bien plus que du _fangirlisme_ à outrance. Je suis moins fan qu'amoureuse. »

Là encore, chacun fut surpris de cette déclaration, et cette fois-ci c'est Cora qui prit la parole « Vous formez un couple charmant vraiment. Excusez Zelena qui s'encroute dans son propre couple. »

« Maman ! »

Emma et Regina esquissèrent un timide sourire avant que la jolie blonde ne retire sa main de la cuisse de Regina. Elles échangèrent un regard alors avant que l'intervention de Rory ne vienne alléger l'ambiance.

« Excusez-moi… »

Regina se leva soudain et disparut dans le couloir sous le regard inquiet d'Emma.

« Alors, comme ça vous êtes avocate ? Quels affaires plaidez-vous généralement ? »

« Oh euh… Droit des affaires… Enfin, ça dépend. »

« Ca dépend ? » hoqueta Zelena « De quoi ? »

« De mon intérêt pour ces affaires. »

« Vous avez le luxe de choisir vos affaires, chanceuse que vous êtes. »

Emma n'aimait définitivement pas le ton employé par Zelena et commençait à comprendre le stress relatif de Regina à son arrivée « Oui, je suis chanceuse effectivement, veuillez m'excusez. »

A son tour, Emma se leva non sans que Cora ne l'interpelle avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce pour lui dire qu'ils aillaient bientôt passer à table, ce à quoi Emma répondit par un léger signe de tête. Elle ne dut pas chercher bien loin pour retrouver Regina, nichée dans un coin du couloir, adossée contre le mur.

« Emm… Em' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ca va ? »

Regina fut surprise de la question, comme si peu de gens lui avaient demandé avant « Si ça va ? Oui, bien sur… »

« Pourquoi avoir quitté le salon si vite alors ? »

« Ma sœur a le chic pour appuyer là où ça fait mal. »

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Mais ça marche parce qu'elle te sent réceptive à ses piques. »

« Comment peut-il en être autrement… Je n'ais jamais su la contrer. »

« Je suis sûre que tu pourrais. Elle est sûre d'elle parce qu'elle est mariée et mère de famille. Ca ne vaut pas autant que ta vie à toi. »

Regina sourit « Merci… De toute manière, je savais que ça se passerait ainsi. Et encore, ce n'est que le début, attends qu'elle entame le sujet du sexe. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Complètement. Elle va attendre que les hommes de la maison s'éloignent pour un brandy et que ma mère soit occupée en cuisine pour le dessert. Rory sera couchée depuis longtemps… Elle aura quartier libre. »

Emma gloussa « Si tu veux, on peut s'inventer une vie sexuelle débridée. »

Regina ne cacha pas son amusement alors « Certes… »

« Détends-toi, ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus. Tu vaux pas moins qu'elle parce que tu es lesbienne, au contraire, moi je pense qu'avec la famille que tu te trimballes, tu as même plus de mérite que n'importe qui ! » Regina haussa un sourcil, esquissa un rictus amusé « Quoi ? »

« Tu sembles si attachée à défendre ma personne, c'est aussi touchant que troublant. »

« Tu m'as engagé pour ça : pour garder la face non ? » Regina opina « Alors laisse-moi jouer les chevaliers servants le temps d'un week-end. » Elle attrapa le bras de la jolie brune « En attendant… Tu es plus dessus ou dessous ? »

« Em' ! »

« Je t'annonce que je suis toujours au dessus. » sourit-elle

« Je ne crois pas non… » minauda Regina avant qu'elles ne reviennent dans le salon

« Où étiez-vous ? » lança Zelena

« Oh rien, on faisait des choses de grandes personnes. » répondit du tac au tac Emma, ce qui surprit tout le monde avant d'instaurer un silence gênant. Puis Cora se leva « Bien, nous allons passer à table donc. »

Emma se leva, tout sourire, suivie de Regina puis de Zelena et son mari. Et si la jolie rousse avait dans l'intention de s'asseoir entre sa sœur et sa compagne, Emma fut plus rapide et après avoir présenté la chaise à Regina dans un geste aussi gentleman qu'inattendu, elle s'assit à ses cotés avec rapidité, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Zelena que de s'asseoir en face, à coté de son mari, Cora trônant en tête de table avec Henry en face d'elle.

« Bien, commençons ! »

Sur la table, Emma fut surprise de découvrir des mets aussi variés que riches : comment Cora avait-elle fait pour cuisiner tout cela en plus d'être à la tête de la ville ? Il semblait que c'était un trait de caractère que partageait avec elle Regina qui, non seulement était une cuisinière hors pair, mais menait aussi sa carrière de front, comme si elle voulait démontrer qu'elle en était capable.

« Servez-vous Emily. » lui lança-t-elle en lui tendant le plat de patates douces « Oh désolée mais je ne suis pas fan des patates douces. »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant Regina m'avait dit le contraire. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se crispèrent alors et Regina sentit son sang quitter son crâne.

« Oh euh… Je plaisante ! » lança soudainement Emma « Je plaisante, bien sur, désolée, Regina ne vous a pas dit que j'ai un humour assez… spécial ? »

Cora la fixa alors, un léger silence plana, avant qu'elle ne glousse « Oui c'est… drôle, en effet. »

Un petit malaise s'installa avant qu'Emma ne se serve gracieusement en patates, avant de passer le plat à sa compagne fictive « Tiens. »

« Me… Merci. »

« Alors chère Emily, ma fille et vous êtes ensemble depuis un certain temps maintenant… »

« Hm oui, quelques mois déjà. »

« Je suppose que vos parents ont eu la chance de rencontrer votre compagne bien avant que nous ne vous découvrions. »

« Maman… »

« Quoi ? Puis-je au moins être surprise de découvrir ta compagne que maintenant alors que vous vous fréquentez depuis des mois… »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Nos emplois du temps respectifs… »

« Si tu as trouvé le temps pour eux, tu… »

« A vrai dire, miss Mills, mes parents n'ont pas eu encore l'occasion de la voir, pour les mêmes raisons, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Pour… les fêtes de Noel à vrai dire. »

« Ah oui ? »

Regina donna un léger coup de pied sous la table vers Emma qui sourcilla à peine « Ou… Oui. Ils ont hâtes d'ailleurs. Donc vous voyez, vous êtes la première à me découvrir avant que mes parents ne découvrent Regina. »

Cora haussa un sourcil et la discussion s'arrêta là, le repas commençant dans un calme relatif. Puis vint les sujets plus basiques : comment allait Rory, l'école, l'entreprise de Robin, les journées de Zelena, comment se portait Woodstock et l'auberge familiale…

Et bientôt le dessert vint et le moment redouté par Regina avec. Alors que Cora avait disparu dans la cuisine et que les hommes s'étaient retirés dans le petit salon pour un digestif bien mérité, Zelena revint de l'étage après avoir couché sa fille.

Et lorsqu'elle se rassit juste en face d'Emma, un large sourire aux lèvres, Regina ne put qu'envisager le pire :

« Alors… Dites-moi vous deux… »

Emma se redressa alors et tendit sa main devant elle pour arrêter Zelena dans son élan « Je vous arrête tout de suite. »

« Em' ? »

Emma envoya un regard rassurant à Regina « Votre sœur est une fantastique amante, je peux vous l'assurer. » Regina envoya un premier coup de pied sous la table « Elle… Elle est très attentive et… dévouée. » second coup de pied

« Ca c'était mon pied sœurette. » sourit Zelena

Regina enfouit son visage dans ses mains et grogna alors tandis qu'Emma sourit de plus belle « Je peux vous assurer que je suis pleinement satisfaite et, sans me vanter, je pense qu'elle aussi. »

Les joues de Regina s'enflammaient tellement qu'elle aurait pu faire cuire des œufs au plat dessus. Elle n'osait même plus relever la tête, de peur d'y croiser le regard pétillant d'envie de Zelena.

« Intéressant… » souffla la belle rousse

« Et je peux vous garantir aussi que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, et qu'elle n'a pas attendu votre approbation pour m'envoyer au septième ciel… et plus d'une fois. »

Etait-elle morte ? Si c'était le cas, était-elle en enfer à cet instant ? Il lui semblait que son sang avait quitté son corps.

« Eh bien, eh bien… Regina… »

Emma lui sourit alors et, tout en croisant les bras, rajouta « Et non, c'est moi qui suis au dessus ! »

Regina redressa sa tête, hébétée, avant de fusiller Emma du regard, Emma qui était particulièrement fière de son petit effet. Zelena resta musette devant tant d'informations : elle était ravie que la compagne de sa sœur ait autant de répondant.

« Je n'en demandais pas tant… »

« A vrai dire, Regina m'avait prévenue que ce moment arriverait et parce que je tiens à elle et que je n'avais pas envie de la mettre en position de faiblesse et gêne, je préfère m'y mettre à sa place. Alors allez-y, si vous avez des questions, posez-les moi. »

Zelena haussa un sourcil avant de fixer sa sœur « Je l'aime bien, définitivement. » Puis elle se leva alors « Je vais voir si notre mère a besoin d'aide. »

Emma et Regina restèrent seules alors et Emma souffla en gloussant « Piouf ça aurait pu être pire hein, j'ai bien géré ! »

Regina la fusilla d'un regard aussi noir que ses cheveux « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris bon sang ? »

« Quoi ? Tu avais raison, elle voulait savoir… Alors je lui ais donné ce qu'elle voulait. Elle nous foutra la paix à présent. »

« Ou au contraire, elle cherchera à en savoir plus. »

« Ne sois pas rabat-joie, on s'en est bien sorti ! »

Regina la fixa alors « Alors comme ça, je t'envoie au septième ciel ? »

« Bon sang et plus d'une fois ! » s'enthousiasma Emma

Regina ne put contenir un rire, amusée « Je t'avais dis que j'étais au dessus… » réprimanda la jolie brunette

« Oh, soyons sérieuses… On sait très bien toutes les deux que je serais au dessus. » lança Emma en faisant un clin d'œil suggestif

« Ca tu n'en sais rien… »

« Oh mais si. Y'a qu'à voir comment je tiens les rênes de notre couple depuis le début. » plaisanta Emma « Et d'ailleurs, t'as aucune idée à quel point, moi aussi, je suis une déesse au lit. »

« Mais bien sur… »

« Tu dis ça, parce que tu n'as jamais eu « _langue de feu_ » entre tes cuisses. »

« _Langue de feu_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un code étudiant ? »

« Ah ah, pas loin. C'état le surnom que les amantes me donnaient. Et crois-moi, elles étaient toutes en dessous. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… »

« Hey, j'aurais pu me faire la part belle et dire que c'était moi qui t'envoyais au septième ciel. »

« Quelle bonté d'âme… » railla Regina

Et lorsque Cora et Zelena revinrent, Emma fut amusée de voir revenir dans un même élan les hommes de la famille. Et lorsque la jolie rousse prit place en face d'Emma, cette dernière lui fit un large sourire accompagnée d'un clin d'œil suggestif. Regina leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Zelena baissa le regard.

« Bien, en cette soirée de Thanksgiving, je propose que chacun remercie quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui lui soit arrivé en cette année. Quelque chose en quoi nous pouvons être fiers. » lança Cora « Je commence donc : je remercie ma famille d'être ici ce soir malgré les engagements de chacun, je la remercie d'être là, autour de moi. »

Chacun sourit et se fut à Henry de prendre la parole « Je remercie mes filles : belles, talentueuses, qui ont fait de leur vie un succès. Ce sont mes deux plus belles réussites. »

« Je remercie mon mari et ma fille, sans qui ma vie serait bien terne. Je les remercie d'être là pour moi, un indéfectible soutien. »

Robin sourit avant de lui prendre la main « Je te remercie toi pour être entrée dans ma vie et de m'avoir donné la plus belle des filles. »

Puis un petit silence s'installa avant que Regina ne se décide à prendre la parole « Je… Je remercie… la vie en général : ma famille, mon métier, mes amis, ma compagne… » Emma et elle échangèrent un regard complice « Je suis heureuse. »

Puis Emma prit la parole en dernier « Je remercie… Regina. » Cette dernière hoqueta avant de sentir la main d'Emma sur la sienne « Je la remercie d'être entrée dans ma vie et de l'avoir bousculé dans le bon sens. »

Regina la fixa, incrédule et ne sachant quoi répondre : était-ce son rôle ou bien plus ? Mais avant qu'elle ne pousse un peu plus sa réflexion le gâteau circula et le dessert fut entamé puis englouti. Finalement, il fut assez tard lorsque Cora s'excusa, suivit par la suite de son mari puis de Robin.

« Je… Je vais y aller aussi. » lança Emma. Elle lança un regard inquiet vers Regina pour savoir si elle pouvait la laisser seule avec sa sœur, ce à quoi Regina répondit par un signe de tête positif.

* * *

Une fois seules, l'assurance de Regina s'envola comme si Emma lui donnait la force de garder la tête haute.

« Elle est… Etonnante. » lança Zelena qui commença la vaisselle, tandis que Regina attendait, torchon à la main

« Ah oui ? Tu sembles surprise. »

« Elle semble si différente de toi. Et pourtant, lorsque tu en parlais au téléphone, j'avais l'impression d'imaginer une autre personne. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'en sais rien je l'imaginas moins… enfin plus… Je ne sais pas : quand je t'écoutais, j'avais l'impression que tu parlais d'un double. Alors qu'elle semble plus pétillante, plus mordante aussi. Finalement…Vous vous ressemblez peu. »

« Si tu le dis… » lança Regina, quelque peu gênée

« Elle semble très éprise de toi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ca semble t'étonner… » fut surprise Zelena

« Oh euh… C'est juste que… Il semble que j'ai du mal à lire les autres, y compris ma propre petite amie... Ca ne t'étonnerait donc pas que je tape à coté. » railla-t-elle

« Hm… Ca ne m'étonnerait pas en effet. En tout cas elle à du répondant, j'aime ça. »

Regina hoqueta, amusée « Je suis ravie d'avoir ton approbation. »

Zelena lui sourit alors et c'est ensemble qu'elles finirent la vaisselle, puis partirent chacune d'un coté de la maison, Regina rejoignant sa chambre. Quand elle entra, elle est la surprise de découvrir Emma en tenue de nuit : short gris et débardeur blanc, les cheveux mouillés. Assise dans son canapé, qui lui ferait aussi office de lit, elle bouquinait tranquillement, des lunettes à larges montures noires sur le nez « Alors ta sœur t'a embarrassé encore ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« Non, au contraire, je crois que tu l'as impressionnée. »

Emma baissa son livre alors et la fixa « Moi ? »

« Oui toi. Il semblerait que ton répondant lui ait plu. »

Emma gloussa « Mission accomplie alors ! »

« Semble-t-il. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Emma opina et Regina disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain pour ne réapparaitre que dix minutes plus tard, habillée d'un pyjama en satin gris anthracite. Elle se glissa dans ses draps alors et jeta un regard vers Emma « Le canapé ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, ça ira, pas de soucis. »

Emma posa son livre alors et se coucha, imitée quelques secondes plus tard par Regina, qui éteignit alors sa lampe de chevet. Mais pour autant, le sommeil ne vint pas, une question la taraudant « Emma ? »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu me remerciais moi ? »

« Parce que c'est vrai… J'aurais pas du ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Je… Parfois, j'ai du mal à discerner ton rôle de ton _vrai toi_. »

« A vrai dire c'est un mélange des deux : je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir mis dans ta vie, d'avoir croisé ta route. » Emma sourit alors dans la discrétion de la pénombre

« Merci. »

« Eeeettt je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir remercié le destin de m'avoir mise sur ta route. »

Regina gloussa alors « Idiote. »

« Bonne nuit Gina. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

* * *

Mais le canapé était bien loin d'être aussi confortable que le grand lit à baldaquin que semblait apprécier Regina. La nuque d'Emma fut assez douloureuse et lorsque qu'il lui fut presque difficile de trouver la bonne position, elle se redressa, puis s'assit sur son canapé avant de jeter un regard vers la silhouette de Regina.

Si elle se glissait sous les draps discrètement, peut-être que Regina ne le remarquerait pas ? Ou peut-être pas… Ella la jetterait sans ménagement du lit, mais au moins, elle dormirait probablement quelques minutes convenablement.

Elle se leva alors, s'étira douloureusement avant de se diriger vers la sortie, non sans un dernier regard vers Regina qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle sourit alors avant de quitter la chambre sans un bruit.

Elle descendit alors, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans l'immense demeure avant de se retrouver dans la cuisine où elle picora quelques restes de dinde avant de s'offrir un verre de lait frais.

« Qui est là ? »

Emma sursauta alors et se rendit dans le salon où elle aperçut Henry, accroupit devant la cheminée, taquinant le feu de son tisonnier.

« Oh Emily, c'est vous. Insomnie ? »

« En quelques sorte oui… Je peux ? »

« Bien sur. »

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur un petit pouffe près du feu, se délectant de la chaleur sur son visage.

« Regina vous apprécie beaucoup. » lança l'homme sans décoller ses yeux des flammes.

Emma ne répondit que par un sourire avant de soupirer « Tant mieux alors… »

« Vous semblez soulagée, comme si vous l'espériez ? »

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas dire que c'était parce qu'elle était sous contrat avec Regina, que c'était une clause du dit contrat.

« On est toujours soulagée, non, quand on sait que quelqu'un vous aime. Ca vous rend vivant, ça vous fait exister par les yeux de quelqu'un. Oui, je suis soulagée, parce que, si demain il m'arrive quelque chose, alors j'aurais au moins existé dans les yeux et la mémoire d'une personne. Que je serais vivante, en un sens, dans son souvenir. »

Henry sourit alors « C'est terriblement vrai, vous avez raison. »

Emma sourit de plus belle « Si je peux lui faire ressentir la même chose, alors, j'ai tout gagné. »

« Oh je pense que vous comptez pour elle bien plus que ce que vous pensez et bien plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre. Regina est… Elle a appris à vivre pour les autres. »

« Je l'ai remarqué oui. »

« Comment vos parents ont-ils réagi lorsque vous leur avez dis pour… votre sexualité ? »

« Ils l'ont accepté. J'ai la chance d'avoir une famille très ouverte. »

« Et bien, lorsque Regina nous l'a annoncé, elle a fait tellement d'effort pour que cela passe : elle a redoublé d'effort dans ses études, elle a tout fait pour ne pas nous décevoir en pensant que son coming-out était _LA_ déception de notre vie. »

« Mais elle avait tort. »

« Et je n'ai jamais su, _nous_ n'avons jamais su le lui montrer, le lui faire comprendre. Elle s'est éloignée peu à peu, elle est partie pour New-York, prétextant trouver mieux. Mais au fond, nous savions qu'elle partait pour ne pas nous infliger sa présence, son homosexualité. »

« Avait-elle raison ? »

« Bien sur que non. Mais nous n'avons jamais su lui montrer. Aujourd'hui encore, même après des années, on sent un gouffre entre nous, bien plus encore quand Zelena nous a présenté son futur mari, et ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte. »

« Je comprends… »

« J'imagine que Regina vous a parlé de son… problème. »

Emma se figea alors mais fit mine de comprendre « Hm oui… »

« Le fait qu'elle ne peut avoir d'enfant l'a encore plus recluse de sa famille. »

Emma frissonna alors et ferma brièvement les yeux « Je peux comprendre… C'est quelque chose de… particulier. »

« Mon grand malheur aura toujours été de ne pas montrer à quel point mes filles comptent pour moi. Quand je les remerciais d'être dans ma vie, je ne pesais pas assez mes mots, mais nous avons toujours été comme cela dans cette famille : peu éloquents sur nos sentiments, et Regina préférera 100 fois mettre en avant ses proches qu'elle-même. »

« Oui, ça peut être aussi admirable qu'handicapant. » sourit Emma « Regina, et j'ai pu le remarquer, se met peu en avant, elle a si peu confiance en elle, et pourtant c'est une femme pleine de ressources, de talents, de générosité et d'amour à donner et recevoir. »

Henry hoqueta « Et bien, tant d'entrain… Vous vous êtes bien trouvées. » Emma sourit avant de mettre ses mains devant le feu « Il se fait tard… Vous n'allez pas vous coucher ? »

« Oh euh, oui dans un moment… J'adore les feux de cheminée. »

Henry opina alors et disparut tandis que la jeune femme resta encore une bonne heure devant le feu, espérant que le sommeil l'assommerait assez pour que le canapé ne paraisse plus aussi austère.

Et ce n'est que vers 3h du matin, qu'elle se décida à rejoindre la chambre. Regina dormait toujours et Emma se glissa dans son lit de fortune avant de soupirer. Elle trouva une position quelque peu agréable et finalement, la fatigue l'envahit.

Demain serait un autre jour, avec d'autres défis à relever pour rester à la hauteur des espoirs de Regina et de la famille Mills.

* * *

« Emma… Emma réveille toi… »

« Hm… oi… »

« Bouge du canapé. »

La jolie blonde eut un mal de chien à ouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur Regina « Quoi ? »

« Il faut qu'on débarrasse tes draps de là avant que quiconque ne les voit. »

« Tu t'arrêtes jamais ma parole… »

« Ma mère est une spécialiste pour débarquer à l'improviste, et je ne te parle même pas de ma sœur… »

Emma grogna alos avant de se lever péniblement, juste le temps de faire quelques pas et de s'écrouler de tout son poids sur le lit « Oh ouii… Ca c'est bon ! » s'extasia-t-elle devant le regard surpris de Regina

« Cette nuit fut si pénible que ça ? »

« Y'a une raison pour laquelle on appelle un canapé, un canapé. Si c'était un lit, ça se saurait. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de retirer les draps et la couette et de les mettre dans l'armoire « Je vais dans la salle de bain. »

« Hm hm… » murmura Emma

Et lorsque Regina sortit, Emma dormait profondément. Elle sourit et remit convenablement la couette sur elle, lui laissant au moins l'opportunité de dormir acceptablement quelques minutes supplémentaires.

* * *

« Ou est Emily ? »

« Oh elle dort encore, c'est une vraie marmotte. » sourit Regina

« Ah oui ? J'ai souvenir que tu m'avais dis que c'était une bête de travail qui dormait peu et se levait aux aurores… »

« Ah euh… » Regina frissonna alors « Oui… Mais quand elle ne travaille pas, je te l'accorde c'est peu souvent, elle en profite. »

« Hm… »

Regina et sa mère finirent alors de préparer le petit déjeuner alors, sans imaginer une seule seconde qu'à l'étage, la tempête grondait.

* * *

Emma avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une deuxième nuit d'affilée. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle soupira d'aise en sentant sous son corps, un matelas moelleux, et au dessus une couette bien chaude. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais une douce odeur de pancakes monta soudain jusqu'à ses narines.

Elle ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et croisa instantanément deux orbes verts d'eau accompagnés d'un large sourire « Hello ma chère… »

« Oh la vache ! »

Emma se redressa soudain, surprise, esquissant un mouvement de recul, jusqu'à en tomber du lit à la renverse, le tout sous le rire diaboliquement cristallin de la rousse incendiaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! » lança Emma sous le coup de la surprise

Allongée à la place que Regina avait occupée une heure plus tôt, Zelena se trouvait là, sur son flanc droit, la tête soutenue par sa main. Puis elle se redressa alors et s'assit en tailleur. Emma se releva, essayant de retrouver consistance avant de s'agenouiller au pied du lit, incapable de remonter dessus tant que la belle rousse y était.

« Je suis venue réveillée ma future belle-sœur voyons. »

« Ah… Et vous réservez ce traitement de faveur à toutes les copines de Regina ? »

Une fois de plus, Zelena lâcha un rire aussi ironique qu'étrange « A vrai dire, je n'ai gère eu l'occasion de rencontrer ses précédentes petites amies, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle ne nous en a jamais présenté aucune… Du moins pas assez officiellement qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Je vois… »

« Ce qui m'amène à être… curieuse à votre sujet. »

« Curieuse ? »

« Je me demande ce que vous avez de plus pour que ma sœur sorte de sa zone de confort… »

« Ah ? »

« Vous… suscitez vraiment ma curiosité miss Banks. » Zelena vaqua son regard de bas en haut, semblant scruter la jolie blonde qui fut soudain mal à l'aise

Emma tiqua au nom de famille mais resta impassible « Susciter ? »

Zelena s'approcha alors « Je me demande ce que ma sœur peut vous trouver… Outre vos talents au lit, si j'ai bien compris… »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Vous êtes en train de me faire du rentre-dedans là ? » s'étonna-t-elle

« Si c'était le cas, ça vous plairait ? »

Emma esquissa un mouvement de recul « Pas vraiment. Je suis pas du genre à draguer les frangines de mes copines. Je trouve ça un peu douteux que vous tentiez votre chance, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Ou est-ce que c'est encore une sorte d'épreuve pour tester votre hypothétique future belle-sœur ? »

Zelena se redressa et lui sourit de plus belle « En quelque sorte… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se pass… Zelena ? »

Regina entra dans la chambre avec fracas après avoir entendu un « bang » venu de l'étage. Et en voyant Robin descendre et s'étonner de ne pas voir sa femme en bas, Regina fit vite le lien et monta en trombe jusqu'à sa chambre, à juste titre visiblement.

« Regina, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! » lança Emma en levant ses mains en l'air

« Oh j'imagine bien… » dit-elle en fixant d'un regard noir sa sœur « Sors d'ici. »

« Quoi ? Je discutais juste avec ta compagne, n'en ais-je pas le droit ? »

« Sors d'ici. » répéta plus froidement encore la jolie brune, ce qui ne laissa aucune chance à Zelena de rétorquer. Elle soupira alors avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre non sans chalouper plus que nécessaire ses hanches, puis en jetant un dernier regard vers Emma, un clin d'œil ponctuant le tout.

« Regina, je t'assure que… »

« Stop. »

Emma se figea alors « Regina… »

« Je connais ma sœur et ses procédés. »

« … »

Regina referma la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, suivie par Emma « Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

« Pas grand-chose : Je crois qu'elle me regardait dormir… Quand je me suis réveillée, elle me fixait. Elle voulait juste savoir ce que tu me trouvais… »

« Charmant. Je suis désolée. »

« C'est pas ta faute. » la rassura Emma « C'est à moi de m'excuser, je me suis rendormie… »

« Le canapé est-il si horrible que cela ? »

Emma grimaça « Pour deux nuits encore, je dois pouvoir m'y faire. »

« Ce soir, ça sera mon tour, promis. » Regina posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit « Descendons, le petite déjeuner est prêt. »

Emma opina « Laisse-moi le temps de me couvrir, j'ai pas envie que ta sœur me viole du regard toute la matinée. »

« Je lui parlerai. »

« Pitié non, ça pourrait être pire. Laisse-moi gérer ça. »

« Comment ? »

« Peut-être que… si je la laisse assouvir ses fantasmes de lesbienne refoulée, ça la calmera. »

Regina hoqueta alors « Pa… Pardon ? »

Emma ne put contenir un rire nerveux « Oh la tête que t'as fait, ça aurait valu une photo ! »

« Sérieusement Emma ? »

« Pardon, mais c'était trop drôle. Et puis, c'est pas du tout mon genre. »

« Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ton genre ? »

Emma enfila un pantalon de jogging et un large pull avant de se coller à Regina et de lui murmurer « Tu devrais le savoir huh… » avant de lui faire une rapide bise sur la joue et de s'éclipser de la chambre, laissant Regina surprise.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner fut plus qu'étrange pour Regina et Emma : entre Emma qui évitait le regard constant de Zelena sur elle, et celui de Regina qui fusillait sa sœur d'un regard monstrueusement noir.

« Ca te dirait que je te fasse visiter la ville ? » lança Regina tandis qu'elles débarrassaient la table

« J'adorerais. Cette ville à l'air tellement chouette ! »

« _Chouette_ ? »

« J'veux dire : je suis un rat des villes, j'adore New-York. Mais le charme des petites contrées au fin fond du monde… Ca n'a pas de prix. Je pourrais m'habituer à vivre dans un tel endroit. Tu sais, ce genre de petite ville qu'on voit dans les téléfilms romantico-dramatiques. Où les voisins se connaissent, où les enfants jouent dans les rues, où les saisons passent… Oui, je pourrais me plaire dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Regina lui sourit « Surement. »

* * *

Et tandis qu'Emma attendait que Regina finisse de se préparer, la jolie blonde trouva la petite Rory, assise sur le tapis moelleux à coté de la cheminée, jouant avec ses poupées.

« Hey salut toi. »

« Alut… »

Emma s'assit en tailleur à ses cotés « Je peux jouer aussi ? »

« Voui… Tiens… » Elle lui tendit une poupée dont les cheveux avaient du vivre un sérieux revers chez le coiffeur

« Houlà… C'est toi qui l'as coiffé ? »

« Voui. Tu aimes ? »

« Oh euh… Si on aime le style punk sur le retour… » sourit-elle

« Maman a crié quand j'ai trouvé les ciseaux. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » railla la jolie blonde « Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Dolly. »

« Dolly, charmant prénom. »

« Merci. »

Emma sourit alors et commença à mimer un déjeuner entre amies, le tout sous le regard charmé et attentif d'une Regina admirative.

« Tu sais que ta mère est une psychopathe… » murmura Emma plus pour elle-même

« C'est quoi une kykopathe ? »

« Hm… Disons que c'est entre « _parler à ses poupées_ » et « _utiliser un ciseau avec_ ». » sourit-elle « Rien d'important. »

« Emma, on y va ? »

La jolie blonde releva la tête pour voir Regina habillée d'un long manteau

« J'arrive. A plus tard Rory… Et Dolly ! »

* * *

Emma ne savait plus où donner de la tête : entre les petites boutiques typiques aux vitrines stylisées, les rues propres et calmes, les parcs entretenus et la forêt abordant de magnifiques tons ocres.

« Je suis sous le charme de cette ville ! Ta mère y a fait un travail formidable. »

Regina ne cacha pas sa fierté et salua chacun des habitants qui semblait la connaitre « Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Tout le monde semble te connaitre ici. »

« C'est peut-être le cas. Certains connaissaient mes parents avant notre naissance, d'autres ont été à l'école avec eux. »

« Hm, c'est le genre de petite ville où tu éternues le lundi et où le mardi tout le monde t'apporte des mouchoirs. »

Regina gloussa « Oui, certainement. »

« Ils… Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu es lesbienne ? »

Regina fut surprise « Je n'ai pas fait d'annonce officielle… »

« Mais c'est pas le genre de ville où si je te prends la main, les cancans vont faire vaciller la place de mairesse de ta mère ? »

Regina hoqueta « Oh surement… »

« Sérieux ? »

« Je plaisante. Je pense sincèrement que ma mère n'a rien à craindre. Et que si je devais tenir la main de ma compagne ici, je le ferais. »

Emma lui sourit avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un groupe d'enfants jouant dans un petit parc, ce qui ne manqua pas à Regina « Tu aimes les enfants ? »

« Hm, je les trouve marrant. Ils sont dans leur monde, avec leurs propres codes, leur propre langage… Ils me font rire. Parfois, j'me rends compte qu'on est dans les mêmes délires. Du coup, je sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas. »

Regina gloussa « Ca peut faire partie de ton charme… »

« N'est-ce pas ! »

« Tu… Tu souhaites des enfants… Je veux dire, quand tu auras rencontré la bonne personne… »

« Hm, j'en sais rien. J'ai 32 ans, j'ai le temps. J'aimerais profiter avant de ma compagne, qu'on voyage, qu'on se prélasse… Mais oui, pourquoi pas. Et toi ? »

« Pas avec ma vie, mon emploi du temps… J'ai déjà peu de temps à consacrer à ma personne. »

« Oh si j'ai bien compris, tu accordais beaucoup de temps à ton ex. Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté. » Regina sourit tristement « Tu sais, je pense que ta sœur t'envie. »

« Oh tu penses… » ironisa la belle brune « Elle a une vie quasi parfaite : un mari, une fille, une belle maison, une belle vie… Je… Parfois, j'aimerais être à sa place, mais je ne pourrais jamais. »

« Je sais. »

Regina la fixa alors « Tu… Tu sais ? Mais, comment ? »

Emma fixait les enfants, un léger sourire nostalgique aux lèvres avant de se tourner doucement vers elle « Ton père. Il pensait bien faire, il pensait que je savais… Parce que, tu vois, toi et moi on est censées se connaitre depuis près d'un an… Et que, par conséquent, tu m'aurais parlé de ton infertilité… » Regina baissa le regard alors « Hey… C'est ok, j'émets aucun jugement. »

Elles entrèrent dans le petit par cet s'installèrent sur un banc, à l'écart, balayé par les feuilles orangers.

« Je l'ai su très tôt… Trop tôt. Mais je n'ai compris les conséquences que plus tard. »

« Si tu ne veux pas me le dire… »

« Non je… Je n'en ais jamais parlé. Et mon père avait tort : je n'en ais jamais parlé à Emily non plus. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Nous n'envisagions pas d'avoir d'enfant… »

« Oh… »

« Le sujet n'a jamais été abordé. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, je n'ai même jamais pensé à ce… problème durant notre année ensemble. »

Emma soupira alors et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Regina, histoire de l'encourager à parler « Tu veux… Qu'on change de sujet ou… ? »

« J'avais 16ans. Je… » elle hoqueta, peinée « Je n'étais pas encore réglée… Je croyais que cela était normal… Mais mes amies l'étaient et… Je me souvenais que Zelena en avait fait tout une histoire lorsqu'elle les a eus à ses 12 ans. J'avais peur d'en parler à ma mère et elle, elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ça… » Elle gloussa tristement « A vrai dire, si je ne lui en avais pas parlé, je pense qu'aujourd'hui encore elle aurait pensé que… » Elle renifla alors et Emma se sentit soudain intrusive. Elle exerça une petite pression sur sa cuisse pour l'inciter à continuer, ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes « Je commençais à m'inquiéter… J'avais peur de ne pas être… normale. Alors, quand je lui en ais parlé, elle m'a emmené chez le médecin. Après des examens plus poussés… »

« Ok, j'ai compris… »

« Mon utérus était atrophié, mes trompes quasi inexistantes. Rien n'est visible en apparence, seule l'absence de règles est significatif. Si je n'avais pas fais d'examens, je n'aurais jamais su… »

« Comment l'as-tu vécu ? »

« Adolescente, je ne voyais pas le problème… Je vivais sereinement, à la recherche de ma sexualité. Et puis j'ai commencé à avoir des amies qui tombaient enceintes et que je voyais s'épanouir dans leur grossesse, leur maternité, leur rôle de mère… Et j'ai commencé à comprendre ce que je n'aurais jamais. »

« Regina… »

« Mais ça va, aujourd'hui j'ai fais mon deuil. J'ai un job qui me plait et dans lequel je m'épanouis. J'avais trouvé la parfaite compagne qui ne se souciait absolument pas de cela… »

« Ne désespère pas. Tu trouveras celle qu'il te faut, j'en suis sûre. » sourit Emma « Tu es loin d'être une cause perdue. » ricana Emma, ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres de Regina.

« Merci. »

« Oh mais je ne te dis pas ça par bonté d'âme… Tu es une belle femme, une très belle femme. Je mentais pas quand je disais que, si j'avais été ta compagne, j'aurais eu de la chance : non mais sérieux, quelle lesbienne sensée passerais à coté de toi, huh ?! »

Regina la fixa « Toi. »

Emma gloussa alors « Ouais, mais moi c'est pas pareil : je suis dans mon rôle. »

« Ah oui, effectivement, miss Swan… »

« Hey ! Te moque pas ! Pour l'instant, on pourrait me décerner l'Oscar de la meilleure fausse petite amie de l'année, non ? »

« Tout à fait. » opina la jolie brune « Je n'en ais jamais douté. C'est pourquoi je t'ai engagé ! »

« On est bien d'accord. »

Regina remercia silencieusement Emma d'avoir su autant l'écouté que de changer de sujet. Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Emma ne se lève « On a pas fini notre tour ! »

Regina se leva alors à son tour et c'est machinalement qu'elles continuèrent leur promenade, bras dessus, bras dessous.

* * *

« Je pensais que vous ne reviendriez jamais ! » lança Cora en voyant le couple revenir juste à temps pour mettre les pieds sous la table

« Désolée, l'enthousiasme de votre fille à me montrer les beautés de votre ville nous a fait perdre le fil du temps. »

Cora sourit « Oui, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle a décidé de partir si loin si elle aime tant Woodstock. »

« Maman… » sermonna Regina « S'il te plait, ne commence pas. »

Ils passèrent tous à table alors « Oh la fameuse tourte ! » s'extasia Emma

« La fameuse ? » s'étonna Cora « Ma fille aurait-elle fait les louanges de ma cuisine ? »

« Bien sur ! S'il y a bien une chose que Regina a hérité de sa mère, autre que la beauté et la classe bien sur, c'est votre don de cuisinière. »

« Eh bien... Je suis surprise ! »

« Oui, il semblerait que la communication et l'étalage des sentiments ne soient pas le fort des Mills. » Un léger silence plana alors avant qu'elle ne tape dans ses mains « Bon ! On lui jette un sort à cette tourte ! »

Cora sourit alors tandis que Regina essayait de camoufler ses joues en feu. Finalement, le repas se passa dans le plus grand des calmes, entrecoupé par quelques anecdotes ici et là dont se délectait Emma « Ah oui, elle a fait ça ? »

« J'avais 6 ans… Zelena s'il te plait ! »

« Elle a plongé la tête la première dans le lac… totalement nue. Vous auriez du voir sa tête lorsque je lui ais dis qu'il n'y avait aucun trésor dedans. »

Emma gloussa tandis que Regina se cacha le visage de ses mains

« C'est mignon. » minauda Emma en bousculant Regina de son épaule

« Arrête ! C'est ridicule ! »

« Non, moi je trouve ça mignon. » Soudain Emma déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue, figeant de surprise Regina, et devant les yeux écarquillés de Zelena. Cette dernière sourit soudain :

« Hm, vous voici enfin tactiles. Je me demandais si vous étiez vraiment un couple. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se crispèrent en même temps « Pardon ? »

« A vrai dire : si on ne vous connaissait pas, on aurait pu dire que vous n'étiez qu'amies. » ironisa Zelena

« Nous ne sommes pas obligées de nous monter constamment dessus pour prouver quoique se soit. »lança soudain Regina sur la défensive

« Et puis, si vous voulez assouvir un quelconque fantasme Zelena, désolée mais je ne suis pas exhib' ! » ajouta Emma en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même dans sa chambre

Zelena explosa de rire alors « Détendez-vous voyons ! Je plaisantais. »

Mais Regina et Emma savaient très bien que l'accumulation de ce genre de petites réflexions pouvait titiller la curiosité de chacun.

* * *

« Ok, va falloir changer de stratégie ! » lança Regina une fois dans sa chambre

« Relax, elle plaisantait. »

« Oh que non. Et si elle continue avec ce genre d'insinuations, elle pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de tous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Qu'on simule un sulfureux ébat ce soir ? » gloussa la jolie blonde

« Nooonn… Evidemment que non. Mais il va falloir jouer… »

« … Les amoureuses éperdues. » compléta Emma « Je vois. Donc en gros : se tenir la main, échanger des regards doux, s'embrasser… »

« S'embrasser ?! Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait besoin d'aller jusque là. »

« Tu pensais quoi ? Tu embrassais jamais Emily ?! »

« Si bien sur que si, mais c'était Emily. Toi… Je te connais à peine. »

« Ferme les yeux. » ironisa-t-elle

« Comme si toi, ça ne te dérangeais pas… »

« A vrai dire, étant comédienne, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça… J'ai du même embrasser des hommes pour certains rôles. Ce n'est que du cinéma Regina, et il va falloir y mettre du tien, si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on n'éveille pas les soupçons. »

« … »

« Bon, en attendant, je pense ne pas trop prendre de risque si on se prend la main, non ? »

Regina lui sourit alors « Idiote. »

« Je vais voir si ta mère a besoin d'aide pour le repas de ce soir… »

Regina opina alors tandis qu'Emma sortit de la chambre. Mais à peine avait-elle mis un pied dans le couloir, qu'elle entendit la voix de Zelena parler à son mari « Je les trouve étrange, pas toi ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« J'en sais rien… Elles sont... distantes. »

« Zelena… Regina présente sa compagne pour la première fois à ses parents. Tu sais à quel point, même s'ils n'ont plus de problème avec son homosexualité, ils sont encore frileux sur le _paraitre_. J'imagine que ta mère serait peut-être mal à l'aise de les voir se peloter… »

« Hm… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue… »

« Je vais les voir. »

« Zelena ! »

« Quoi ? Ca fait un moment qu'elles sont montées non ? »

Emma écarquilla les yeux et quand elle entendit Zelena monter les marches, elle fit demi tour et rentra en trombe dans la chambre.

« Emma ? Un probl… » Regina se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit Emma retirer son pull, puis son débardeur, la laissant en soutien gorge « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Chut ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

Et en quelques secondes, elle poussa Regina sur le lit avant de la surplomber. Regina, stupéfaite, ne sut quoi dire ou faire. Emma plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et lui murmura de nouveau « Fais-moi confiance. » avant de déposer ses lèvres dans sa nuque.

Regina se crispa alors, mais instinctivement, posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme quand soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit :

« Les filles, ont se demand... Oh… Oups, désolée ! »

Emma se redressa alors, un léger sourire sur les lèvres « Y'a pas de mal… Mais généralement on frappe avant d'entrer. »

Regina était figée : sur elle une Emma à demi nue, devant elle, sa sœur qui semblait non seulement faussement surprise mais qui prenait un malin plaisir à les surprendre.

« Oui, je… Je ne pensais pas vous… interrompre en pleine journée. »

« Y'a pas d'heure pour ça. » sourit Emma en quittant les cuisses de Regina, tout en remettant son débardeur

« Je comptais vous demander si vous vouliez aller voir le défilé de Thanksgiving… mais j'imagine que vous… »

« Oh, nous aurons tout le temps… plus tard. Regina, ça te dit ? »

« Oh euh… Ou… Oui, bien sur. »

« Cool ! On se refait une beauté et on vous rejoint en bas. »

Zelena opina avant de quitter la chambre et de refermer la porte.

« Tu peux me… » mais avant que Regina ne puisse continuer, Emma posa sa main sur sa bouche et, de son autre main, posa son index sur sa propre bouche, lui mimant de se taire. Lentement, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte avant d'y coller son oreille, puis d'ouvrir lentement afin de voir si Zelena était encore dans les parages.

Une fois sûre, d'être enfin seules, Emma soupira « On a eu chaud. »

« Tu es folle ? »

« Hey, je viens de sauver les fesses de la crédibilité de notre couple je te signale ! On va avoir un sérieux problème avec ta sœur. Elle doute sérieusement de nous. »

« … »

« Désolée pour… ça. » lança Emma en faisant, de sa main, des allers retour entre elle et la jeune femme « J'avais pas l'intention de te prendre en traitre mais… »

« J'ai compris, et merci. Même si c'était… »

« … Excitant ? »

« Déconcertant. »

Emma s'approcha alors « Encore désolée. Au fait… J'adore ton parfum. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? »

« Je suis en mission pour tout un week-end. » sourit la jolie blonde « Je dois mériter mes tickets pour les Bahamas ! »

« Certes… »

« Alors, c'est quoi ce fameux défilé ? »

« La ville organisa des défilés pour animer les rues lors des grandes célébrations. Thanksgiving ne fait pas exception. Les pompiers, l'hôpital, les écoles… chaque grande communauté de la ville fait son char et défile. »

« Cool, ça peut être sympa ! »

« Ca l'est. »

« Alors ne tardons pas, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! » Emma se rhabilla alors « Tu viens ? » dit-elle en lui tendant la main

Regina soupira alors : oui, tout ne pouvait pas se passer calmement. Elle savait qu'il fallait prouver et se battre pour rendre crédible son couple. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point il fallait donner de soi… Et le week-end n'était pas fini.

Alors, dans un léger sourire, elle prit la main de la jolie blonde et c'est ensemble qu'elles descendirent rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Emma et Regina s'étaient tenues la main tout le long de la marche de la demeure des Mills jusqu'en ville, ce qui faisait une légère trotte, mais dans un tel paysage, le temps n'avait plus de prise.

Emma était émerveillée des multiples couleurs d'automne qu'arboraient les rues « C'est magnifique. » souffla-t-elle plus d'une fois, pour le plus grand amusement de Regina

« Je crois avoir compris les 10 premières fois où tu l'as dis. »

« Rabat-joie ! » lança Emma en lui donnant un coup de coudes dans les cotes « Tu sais pas apprécier ! »

« On y est ! » exulta Zelena tandis que Robin tentait de contenir la joie de sa fille, assise sur ses épaules « Egarde papa ! Des chevals ! »

Emma pouffa de rire avant de voir que Zelena ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans leur direction. Elle posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina. Cette dernière, comprenant la manœuvre, posa la sienne dessus, et esquissa un sourire vainqueur.

Au bout de longues minutes, une musique retentit et soudain Emma fut aussi excitée qu'une enfant devant la parade à Disneyland. Elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller des couleurs, des formes, des danseurs…

« Oh regarde celui-là ! Et ça ! »

Regina ne pouvait que s'amuser de sa candeur. Parfois, elle s'étonnait elle-même à la contempler, ou juste la fixer. Elle était bien différente d'Emily, plus fraiche, plus gourmande de la vie.

« Oserais-je dire que tu apprécies ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont magnifiques ces chars, non ? »

« Si, tu as raison. »

Regina avait peu vu un sourire si étincelant sur un visage, encore moins un visage adulte. Emma avait cette innocence et ce brin d'enfance persistant sur son visage qui la rendait aussi attachante que surprenante. Oui Emma était heureuse, simplement heureuse, et profitait de tout ce qui s'offrait à elle : un séjour au Vermont, un défilé coloré, une virée aux Bahamas.

Contrairement à Regina qui calculait tout, qui prévoyait tout, qui était aussi exigeante que pragmatique. Et ces mois de couple avec Emily l'avait enfermée dans une routine et un quotidien presque banal qui lui avait fait oublier les joies simples que la vie pouvait lui offrir.

« Tu rêves ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais un chocolat chaud. J'ai vu un chalet qui en proposait plus haut. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Une fois le défilé fini, chacun partit dans une direction, se promettant de se retrouver pour manger ensemble en ville et assister au feu d'artifice. Ainsi, Emma conduisit Regina jusqu'au fameux chalet où elles dégustèrent un chocolat guimauve.

Puis la jolie blonde fut prise d'une frénésie d'achats en tout genre : des bonbons, des décorations de Noel typiques, des peluches ou encore des babioles.

« Si tu continues, rien ne rentrera dans le coffre. »

« Mais si ! Ais foi en moi. »

Regina lui sourit alors « Tout cela est pour ta famille je suppose ? »

« Pour Noel oui. Ils ne sont jamais allés dans le Vermont, qui est pourtant à coté. »

« Comment sont tes parents ? Je veux dire, comparé aux miens. »

« Oh ils sont… libres. Je veux dire : pas de prise de tête, pas de convention, pas de règles explicites. Ca a toujours été un rapport de confiance entre nous et de « donnant donnant ». Nous les respectons, ils font de même. On leur fait à l'envers, et le retour de bâton est cinglant. Ils nous faisaient entièrement confiance, à nous de ne pas les trahir. »

« Et ça n'a jamais été le cas ? »

« Juste une fois, pour ma part… J'ai fais l'école buissonnière et j'ai volé la voiture de mon père pour partir vadrouiller dans une fête foraine… »

« Houlà… »

« C'est rien de le dire. Au retour, nous avons crevé et, évidemment, il pleuvait. J'ai finalement du me résoudre à l'appeler à l'aide. Il n'a même pas crié, j'aurais préféré. Finalement, ma punition fut de lire la tristesse et la déception dans les yeux de mon père… Je m'en suis terriblement voulu. J'ai juré de ne plus faire naitre un tel regard chez mon père. »

« Et ce fut le cas ? »

« J'ai essayé. Je n'ai pas fait de grandes études mais j'ai fais de mon mieux. Quand je leur ais dis mon intention de partir tenter ma chance à New-York… Ils étaient surpris mais ils ont compris. »

« Mais finalement, tu n'es que serveuse dans un Diner's. »

Emma sourit « Oui. Y'a pas de sot métier, comme on dit, mais il fallait bien que je paie mon école de théâtre. Mais je dois bien avouer que ma famille me manque… »

« Tu aimerais retourner dans le Maine ? »

« Peut-être oui. Ca fait 5 ans que je suis partie… 5 ans que j'espère percer… Mais je crois que c'est un doux rêve. Parfois, je me dis que je devrais avoir un peu plus les pieds sur terre. »

« Tu as déjà un beau rôle, ce n'est que le commencement. »

« Ouais… Ma mère m'a offert la possibilité de revenir chez moi. Mon père est shérif de notre patelin, il y aune place d'adjoint à prendre. »

« Ne faut-il pas un diplôme ? »

« Oh tu sais, être Shérif à Storybrooke, ça revient à trouver les chiens perdus et surveiller la sortie des écoles, rien de bien méchant. »

« Storybrooke ? C'est là que tes parents habitent ? »

« Yep. Une petite ville assez sympa, mais qui n'a rien à voir avec Woodstock. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Chez moi ça sent plus le poisson. »

Regina éclata de rire alors avant de recevoir un message de sa mère lui indiquant qu'ils se donnaient tous rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant en centre ville.

Le repas fut aussi calme que chaleureux et Emma dissémina quelques gestes tendres envers Regina : des mains qui se touchent, des regards qui s'échangent, des sourires… Tout cela dans l'espoir d'apaiser les doutes, notamment de Zelena. Et finalement, c'est dans une relative sérénité que tous se retrouvèrent sur la grande place, près d'un immense kiosque.

Regina et Emma s'excentrèrent du reste de la famille, abritées par le kiosque et, le nez en l'air, elles attendirent patiemment le début du feu d'artifice.

« C'était une superbe journée. » souffla Regina

« Oui, très. »

« Merci encore. »

« Ce n'est pas encore fini. » sourit la jolie blonde

Elle glissa son bras sous celui de la jeune femme et lorsqu'une étincelle se montra, les yeux d'Emma pétillèrent. Et tandis que le ciel fut illuminé de milles feux, le regard de Regina dévia sur la belle blonde : le visage coloré des reflets des feux, elle était magnifique. Elle resta là, à la regarder durant de longues secondes, occultant totalement le spectacle se déroulant dans le ciel.

Et soudain, elle vit sa sœur les regarder avec insistance. Son cœur rata un battement et en une fraction de seconde, elle attira Emma vers elle et colla maladroitement ses lèvres à la commissure des lèvres de cette dernière. A sa grande surprise, Emma se laissa faire avant de s'écarter un peu « Zelena ? » sourit-elle

« Oui. » admit Regina, honteuse de se servir ainsi de la jeune femme

« Hm je vois. » Alors elle colla son front contre celui de Regina et lui sourit de plus belle « Y'a pire manière de mentir aux gens… » admit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis de la coller à elle.

Et le reste de la nuit se passa ainsi. Quand le feu d'artifice se termina, tous décidèrent de rentrer. Regina et Emma s'excusèrent alors et partirent dans leur chambre, à la discrétion de tous, y compris de Zelena.

Quand la porte se referma, Emma lâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir jusque là « Eh bah… On s'en est bien sorties, non ? »

« Oui assez. »

« Ce feu d'artifice était magnifique, j'en ai rarement des comme ça. »

Regina sourit alors tout en enlevant ses bottes et en grognant « J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir revenir pieds nus. » Emma s'approcha alors et s'accroupit, posant ses mains sur ses pieds « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis une super masseuse ! »

« C'est gentille mais… Non merci. »

« Sensible ? »

« Disons que les pieds ne sont pas définitivement pas quelque chose d'attrayant. »

« Ca dépend pour qui… Ca dépend pour quoi. » lança Emma en un clin d'œil suggestif avant de se relever « Je vais me changer. »

Regina opina avant de regarder le canapé. Elle soupira alors et y posa une couette et un oreiller : cette nuit se serait son tour de dormir dessus, pour le plus grand soulagement des lombaires de la jolie blonde.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les places s'inversèrent et Regina disparut dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Emma fixa le petit canapé : cette nuit elle dormirait dans un lit moelleux…

« Sommeil ? » lança Regina, ce qui fit sursauter la jolie blonde

« Yep. C'était une longue et belle journée. »

« Demain est la dernière ligne droite, merci mon dieu ma sœur s'en va dans l'après-midi. »

« Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas rester ? »

« L'entreprise de Robin a besoin de lui. »

« Hm… Zelena doit réellement s'emmerder toute seule toute la journée, non ? »

Regina hoqueta

« Certainement. »

« Elle t'envie tu sais. Je crois même qu'elle te jalouse un peu. »

« Peut-être. Elle n'imagine pas que moi-même j'envie sa vie. »

« Y'a pas de quoi, sérieux : elle est recluse chez elle, gardant sa fille qui va bientôt être assez grande pour aller à l'école. Son mari n'est que son ombre… Franchement, je préfère ta vie à la sienne. »

Regina lui sourit « Merci. »

« Bon ! Au lit ? » Regina la fixa, amusée « Oui, enfin… Tu vois ce que veux dire hein… »

« Absolument. Cette nuit, le lit est à toi. »

« Merci. » lança Emma en se laissant tomber sur le lit, ne boudant pas son plaisir

Regina se glissa dans la couette, sur le canapé, essayant de trouver une position acceptable. Elle comprit soudain les difficultés d'Emma à s'endormir : plus d'une fois, et aussi discrètement qu'elle put, elle se tourna et retourna, jetant parfois des coups d'œil discrets vers une Emma semblant déjà partie au pays des songes.

Elle s'assit alors, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi altruiste avec Emma… Et soudain, Emma bougea dans le lit, et Regina se rallongea aussitôt, faisant mine de dormir. Elle distingua le bruit des draps qu'on froisse avant d'entendre de petits et légers pas sur le plancher.

« Regina ? » murmura Emma « Regina ? »

La brune ouvrit doucement les yeux « Emma ? »

« Viens. »

Regina se redressa alors et la fixa en fronçant les sourcils « Quoi ? »

« Viens dormir dans le lit… »

« Je dormais. »

« Tu mens. » sourit Emma « Et tu mens très mal. Allez viens dormir dans le lit. »

« Hors de question… »

« Ne sois pas butée. » Emma prit sa main et la tira doucement du canapé pour l'attirer vers le lit où Regina ne se fit finalement pas prier pour s'allonger. Et à la grande surprise de la brune, alors qu'elle pensait partager le lit avec Emma, cette dernière prit sa place sur le canapé.

« Emma ? »

« T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude. » lui sourit-elle « Bonne nuit. »

Le cœur de la brunette se serra alors et tandis qu'elle aurait pu se réjouir d'avoir le lit encore pour elle seule ce soir, elle resta assise, à regarder Emma essayer de se faire une place sur le canapé.

Elle soupira alors et se leva à son tour « Emma ? »

« Hm ? Un problème ? »

« Viens. »

« Ou ça ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Dans le lit… avec moi. » Emma la fixa d'un sourire narquois « Tu m'as comprise. »

Emma se leva alors « T'es sûre ? Ca me dérange pas de… »

« Stop. Viens. »

Emma obtempéra alors et se coucha sur le coté laissé vaquant par la belle brune. Une fois chacune allongée sur le bord du bord du lit, elles fixèrent le plafond « Comme une pyjama party hein… »

« Exact. » gloussa Emma « Hey… » Elle se tourna vers Regina « Je peux t'avouer un truc ? »

« Vas-y. » lança Regina en se tournant à son tour vers la blonde

« T'es totalement mon type de femme. »

Regina se figea alors « Pardon ? »

« Sérieusement : belle, intelligente, drôle… J'adore les brunettes en plus. »

« Mais pourquoi diable me dis-tu tout ça ? »

« Je crois qu'on devrait sincèrement crever l'abcès : tu es sexuellement mon type. »

Regina s'étouffa avec sa salive « Tu… Tu plaisantes ?! »

Emma la fixa alors avant d'éclater de rire « Roh la vache, la tête que tu as fais ! »

Regina grimaça alors « Tu es décidément très drôle… »

« Roh allez ! C'était drôle ! Et cette tension parce qu'on dort dans le même lit… sérieusement c'est ridicule. On peut pas être plus éloignées l'une de l'autre… J'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus. Alors, détends-toi et dors. A demain. »

Emma ferma les yeux et Regina quelques secondes avant de faire de même. Sa dernière pensée fut dirigée vers la journée du lendemain, la dernière, durant laquelle il fallait continuer à faire illusion. Elle s'endormit, face à face avec Emma.

TBC

* * *

 **Next : Une dernière journée pleine d'émotion, un retour à la réalité, un mensonge de plus.**


	4. Adieu ?

**Oyez oyez ! Je suis de retour !**

 **Je dois faire mon mea culpa : au départ, je devais vraiment poster mercredi dernier sauf que voilà, la semaine précédent Noel, je suis allée à Center Parc avec une partie de ma famille, dans un chalet en bois paumée au milieu de la Vienne... Bref. Je pensais qu'il y aurait le wifi mais ... Non !**

 **C'était une option et on l'a pas prise et du coup, je me suis retrouvée coincée à ne pas pouvoir poster quoique se soit :/**

 **Donc encore une fois, désolée de mon absence de mercredi dernier !**

 **Une petite suite sympatique qui amorce la deuxième partie de la fic !**

 **ps : merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews, MP et autre... _It means a lot to me_ *_***

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Adieu ?**

Lorsque Regina s'éveilla le lendemain, elle fut surprise de se trouver coller contre le dos d'Emma, sa chevelure blonde caressa son front. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle huma la douce odeur fruitée émanant de la peau de sa compagne fictive, avant de se redresser et de s'apercevoir que son bras reposait sur la hanche d'Emma et le bras de cette dernière était sur le sien.

Doucement, elle glissa de l'étreinte de la blonde, la chaleur s'échappant d'entre elles et Emma bougea légèrement avant de se retourner et, d'un air passablement endormi, sourit à la jolie brune « Hm hey… salut… Bien dormie ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Comme un bébé. » sourit Emma avant de s'étirer, éloignant Regina au passage qui se leva « Encore quelques heures et ma sœur ne sera plus un problème. »

« Oui… Encore quelques heures et nous serons libres. » lança Emma en se levant « Quel est le programme ? »

« Oh j'imagine que ma mère va vouloir nous montrer à toutes ses amies du Rotary club. »

« Attends, c'était dans le contrat ça ? » ironisa Emma « Que je sois montrée comme une bête de foire aux copines de ta mère ?! »

« Tu avoueras qu'il y a pire comme job ! »

Emma gloussa avant d'opiner « Allez, c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée ! »

* * *

Regina comptait les heures qui la séparaient du départ de sa sœur. Les regards, les insinuations, les sous-entendus étaient devenus assez pénibles et il n'en fallait pas plus à la jolie rousse pour trouver le point de tension qui pouvait faire perdre pied à sa sœur.

Et Emma le savait. Sentant la jolie brune de plus en plus fébrile, elle avait peur que cette dernière ne fasse une bourde de dernière minute.

« Emily, j'espère que vous aimez le thé et les biscuits à la cannelle. »

Emma, le nez dans la vaisselle, ne répondit pas, à la surprise tant de Cora que de Zelena ou Regina.

« Emily ? »

Regina écarquilla les yeux et donna un coup de coude discret à la jolie blonde « Emily… Em' ! »

Emma releva le nez, se tourna vers Regina puis vers Cora « Houlà, oui c'est moi, Emily… désolée ! »

« Dans la lune ? » s'amusa Cora

« Je… Oui, un peu. »

« Nuit agitée ? » ricana Zelena

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et Emma glissa alors sa main sur la taille de la belle brune « Oui, c'est probablement ça. » sourit-elle « Désolée Cora, vous disiez ? »

« Je disais : j'espère que vous aimez le thé et les biscuits à la cannelle, mes amies en sont friandes. »

« J'adore la cannelle ! » s'enthousiasma Emma

Et finalement le repas du midi se passa sous les meilleurs hospices possibles. Zelena ne fit pas énormément d'allusions, mettant de moins en moins mal à l'aise sa sœur. Et l'heure du départ sonna bientôt pour Zelena au plus grand soulagement de sa sœur.

« J'ai adoré cette réunion de famille ! Tu m'avais manqué sis' ! »

« Oui, toi aussi. »

« J'espère qu'on attendra pas un an pour se revoir. » Elle se tourna vers Emma « Emily, j'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et j'espère que la prochaine fois que je reverrais ma sœur, vous serez toujours là. »

« Oh et bien j'espère aussi ! » sourit Emma en glissa sa main dans celle de Regina

« Au voir tata ! » lança la petite blonde aux pieds de Regina, qui s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras, devant l'air conquis d'Emma.

« A bientôt chérie. » lança Cora en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Et en quelques minutes, Robin, Zelena et leur fille repartirent, laissant Emma et Regina avec Cora et Henry.

« Bien, êtes-vous prêtes mesdames ? »

Elles opinèrent alors et c'est dans la voiture de Cora qu'elles se rendirent au centre ville. Et tandis que Cora était sortie avant de la voiture, Regina et Emma restèrent seules « Ca te gène pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'elle me présente à ses amies comme ta compagne ? En quelques sortes, elle va faire ton coming out à ta place. »

« Oh elle ne le fait pas de gaité de cœur. Mais après notre sortie hier soir, les rumeurs courent déjà et elle veut simplement les contrôler en allant au devant des problèmes. »

« Elle risque pas sa place de maire ? »

Regina gloussa « Ma mère est à la tête de cette ville d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, et grâce à elle, cette ville vit et prospère depuis des années. Sa place ne craint rien. »

« Ok… »

« Et toi ? Es-tu sûre de n'avoir aucun problème à être montrée comme une bête de foire à de vieilles femmes qui vont certainement te poser des questions du genre « Et mangez-vous comme nous ? » ? »

Emma gloussa « Certainement. Je te rappelle que je viens moi aussi d'une petite ville de campagne pour qui c'est aussi étrange. »

« Les filles, vous venez ? » lança Cora en mettant le nez hors du salon de thé où officiait toute les semaines le Rotary Club de la mairesse.

Quand Emma entra dans la boutique, une boutique odeur d'épices flottait dans l'air.

« Par ici. »

La jolie blonde vaqua son regard partout : de la dentelle, des couleurs pastelles, de la vaisselle en porcelaine et de la musique douce, un univers aseptisé comme les maisons de poupées ou les maisons de retraites de dames fortunées.

« C'est charmant. »

« N'est-ce pas. Elles ont hâte de vous connaitre. »

« J'imagine.. » grinça Regina

Et lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans une large pièce éclairée par une immense baie vitrée, 4 femmes se tournèrent vers elles puis se levèrent.

« Mesdames, voici ma fille cadette, Regina et sa… compagne, Emily. »

« Oh, charmantes jeunes femmes que voilà. Mon Dieu Regina, vous avez tellement changé. »

La jolie brune gloussa « Ca fait un moment que je ne suis pas revenue ici. »

Cora sourit avant de se tourner vers ses amies « Voici Helen, Liv, Cathy et Joan. »

« Ma chère Regina, tu es magnifique ! L'amour semble te réussir ! »

La jolie brune rougit alors, déviant son regard pour ne pas croiser celui d'Emma, qui en profita « Et je ne cesse de lui dire ! »

« Asseyez-vous ma chère ! » s'enthousiasma une femme au chignon impeccable, invitant Emma à s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« Alors, comment avez-vous connu Regina ? »

« Oh à l'hôpital. J'étais sa patiente. »

Et le défilé des questions continua une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Regina admirant encore et encore l'habileté de la jolie blonde à rebondir sur chaque question, à répondre si naturellement qu'elle-même pouvait croire que cela c'était réellement passé ainsi : leur rencontre, leur premier diner… Regina était spectatrice et osait à peine parler de peur de briser l'élan d'improvisation d'Emma.

D'ailleurs, toutes s'étaient totalement détournées d'elle pour se concentrer sur une Emma offerte en pâture à ces vautours âgés et emplis de curiosité, presque malsaine. Elle s'en voulait presque de ne pouvoir l'extirper à ces griffes acérées.

« Dis-moi, elles n'ont pas l'air d'être rebutées par le fait que nous sommes lesbiennes… ça m'étonne. »

« Oh ne crois pas ça : elles étanchent leur curiosité c'est tout. Quand elles rentreront chez elles, elles referont le monde avec, se trouvant brave d'avoir côtoyé des lesbiennes sans l'être devenues elles-mêmes. » gloussa Cora « Merci d'être venue. »

« De rien. »

« Emily est étonnante. »

« Oui, elle l'est. » sourit-elle en ne détachant pas une seule fois son regard d'Emma

Cora souffla alors et prit sa fille par les épaules « Je suis heureuse pour toi, ma chérie. Même si je te l'ai peu dis. »

Regina haussa un sourcil : surprise de tant de franchise de la part de sa mère, elle qui avait peu l'habitude de se confier ainsi. Il lui semblait que présenter sa compagne avait débloqué quelque chose en elle.

Et lorsqu'Emma capta l'attention de l'assistance en contant une histoire saugrenue d'elle et d'un lapin dans son jardin, Regina sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Emma était épuisée : toute l'après-midi, elle avait veillée à ne pas faire de bourde, ne pas trahir Regina ou leur petit secret. Elle avait eu à cœur de bien paraitre aux yeux des amies de Cora. Et finalement, sa mission fut un succès : Cora ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur Emma et la forte impression qu'elle avait fait au Rotary Club.

« Je vous laisse vous rafraichir, je vais préparer le diner. »

« De l'aide ? »

« Non, non. Tout va bien. Reposez-vous un peu. »

« Sûre ? »

« Sûre. »

Regina attrapa Emma par le bras et la conduisit dans leur chambre où la jolie blonde s'affala sur le lit en un grognement lascif.

« Ca va ? »

« Je suis rincée… Je pense que je vais dormir 10 ans. »

« Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui. Je crois que si tu avais été orpheline, toutes ces femmes t'auraient volontiers adoptée. » gloussa Regina

« Mais je suis une fille charmante, tu sais. »

« Oh je n'en doutais pas… En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir donné le change. Ca aurait pu être casse-gueule. »

« Tu m'as pas vraiment aidé… Tu m'as carrément jeté en pâture à ces vieilles harpies… » ironisa Emma « Heureusement que j'ai du répondant. Y'en a carrément une qui a essayé de me caser avec sa petite fille. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Sois pas jalouse, elle était pas du tout mon genre. » gloussa Emma

Regina sourit « Je ne suis pas jalouse, mais elle est gonflée de vouloir te caser alors que tu l'es déjà… hypothétiquement je veux dire. »

Emma s'étira alors avant de se lever « Je suis partageuse tu sais. »

« Mais pas moi. » lança Regina en la fusillant faussement du regard

« Ouhh, miss Mills serait-elle exclusive ? »

« Toujours en amour. »

« Dit celle qui loue les services de quelqu'un… » railla la jolie blonde « Je vais me changer. »

Regina opina avant de sortir son sac de voyage de l'armoire : demain matin, elles quitteraient Woodstock pour retrouver la ferveur de New-York. Demain cette étrange aventure prendrait fin et les routes d'Emma et elle se sépareraient.

Elle sourit alors en se remémorant ce week-end qui était passé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé : leur arrivée, Zelena, les repas sous tensions, les regards, la complicité naissante. Et cette journée encore qui avait témoigné du talent de mystification d'Emma. Oui, sans elle, elle n'aurait pas réussi.

« Tu souries toute seule ? »

Regina sursauta, prise dans ses pensées « Hm oui, je me disais que ce week-end avait été assez intense. »

« Tu l'as dit ! » lança Emma en s'affalant sur le lit « J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon. Mos cerveau et mes méninges sont en ébullition. »

Regina vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et Emma se redressa « Nous partons demain vers 8h. »

« Yep, j'ai mon service pour le soir. »

« Je suis aussi de nuit cette semaine. » sourit Regina

« Tu fais quoi pour les fêtes ? »

« Je travaille probablement. »

« Ce n'est pas sûr ? »

« Tout dépendra de mes parents. D'habitude, ils sont occupés et nous ne nous voyons qu'après les fêtes. Et toi ? »

« Oh je vais probablement partir dans le Maine pour quelques jours. Mon frère sera là aussi. »

Regina lui sourit « Merci encore, pour ce que tu as fais. » Puis elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une enveloppe « Tu les as mérité. »

Emma la prit puis l'ouvrit et en sortit 2 billets pour les Bahamas « Super ! Merci à toi ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors, Regina plongée dans les yeux verts d'eau d'Emma. Les lèvres d'Emma esquissèrent un léger rictus, le fantôme léger d'un sourire. Elle avait été à la hauteur tout le week-end, elle avait su redorer le blason de Regina, elle avait même fait plus que ça en la défendant devant sa sœur.

Elle s'approcha alors, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur souffle se mêlant… Emma fronça légèrement les sourcils, sentant la jolie brune approcher. Et soudain…

« Le repas est prêt les filles ! »

Elles s'éloignèrent alors, Emma détournant le visage et Regina soupirant tant de frustration que d'effort : que s'apprêtait-elle à faire vraiment ?

Et alors qu'Emma l'attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte, elle se demandait si cette dernière avait conscience de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Sous ses airs angéliques et sa bonne humeur apparente, son infantilité et ses répliques parfois cinglantes, Emma pouvait-elle imaginer quelque chose d'autre…

* * *

Le repas se passa dans le plus grand calme. L'absence de Zelena avait détendu Regina plus que de rigueur et malgré ce qui avait failli se passer dans al chambre, Emma ne semblait ni en prendre ombrage, ni même s'en soucier.

« Si vous partez tôt demain, vous devriez vous coucher maintenant. Nous serons, avec Henry, debout pour votre départ. »

Les jeunes femmes opinèrent alors et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit, se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans leur chambre. Emma passa la première dans la salle de bain, tandis que Regina attendit patiemment sur le lit.

« Tu rêves encore ? »

Regina sursauta en voyant Emma accoudée au pas de la porte de la salle de bain, en short et débardeur, les cheveux encore humides.

« Non, j'attendais. »

« La place est libre. »

Regina prit alors sa place, leurs épaules se frôlant alors. Et quand la porte se referma, Emma fit à son tour son sac, mettant soigneusement ses billets dans le sac. Lorsque son sac fut fini, elle s'accouda au bord de la fenêtre et contempla, pour la dernière fois, ce paysage sauvage bordant le domaine des Mills. Elle soupira d'aise : elle se sentait bien ici, cela lui rappelait son Maine natal et lui fit prendre conscience que sa famille lui manquait. Peut-être rallongerait-elle son séjour chez eux durant les fêtes… Après tout, son boulot de serveuse ne relevait pas d'impératifs sérieux.

« Et là, qui rêve ? » ironisa Regina qui, en sortant de la salle de bain, put contempler quelques secondes une Emma perdue dans ses pensées, le nez en l'air contemplant les étoiles.

« Moi je suppose. » sourit la jolie blonde

Puis elle vint près du lit pour s'y allonger, suivie par Regina et sans se poser plus de question c'est l'une à coté de l'autre qu'elles partagèrent leur dernière nuit dans le Vermont.

« C'était chouette, Regina. Merci de m'avoir engagée. »

Regina sourit alors avant de sentir Emma s'approcher et de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. La jolie brune frissonna alors avant de se tourner vers l'extérieur du lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Emma fixa son dos quelques secondes avant de soupirer doucement et de se tourner, elle aussi, vers l'extérieur du lit.

C'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent paisiblement.

* * *

Et c'est différemment qu'elles se réveillèrent, du moins Emma. Lovée contre le dos de Regina, le visage enfouie dans sa chevelure, tandis que son bras droit était sous son oreiller, le gauche reposait doucement sur la hanche de la jolie brunette, qui ne semblait absolument pas gênée de la chose.

Elle se redressa quelque peu et constata un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Regina : elle était magnifique et si paisible, loin des tracas de ce que pouvait engendrer ce week-end. Elle sourit alors et dégagea une mèche de cheveux barrant son visage, et soudain la jolie bougonna, ce qu'Emma trouva plus que charmant.

Elle camoufla un rire avant de se dégager doucement. Regina eu juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de trouver Emma juste au dessus d'elle.

« Hey, salut. » sourit la jolie blonde « Désolée je t'ai réveillée. »

« Hm non, pas du tout. » murmura Regina qui, tout en se réveillant, ne put qu'admirer la beauté de son amie, les cheveux sauvageons et le teint pâle. Elle avait ce coté enfantin qui transparaissait même au réveil.

« Hey je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil. » ironisa Emma avant de se lever et de s'étirer bruyamment en tirant ses bras vers le ciel.

Regina se redressa alors et la fixa et, pour un quart de seconde, elle pensa « _moi aussi_ » avant de chasser cette idée de sa tête : elle ne devait pas faire d'amalgame : Emma était ici à sa demande car elle l'avait embauchée pour jouer la petite amie parfaite, rôle d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait rempli à merveille.

« Tu rêves ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais ton petit déjeuner au lit. » sourit la belle blonde

« Au lit ?! »

« Bah pour marquer le coup, pour notre dernière matinée ici. »

« Je… Non, ma mère préférera certainement que l'on partage le dernier petit déjeuner ensemble. »

Emma haussa les épaules « Comme tu veux. Je prends la salle de bain ! »

Regina sourit doucement : oui dans une heure, elles seraient de nouveau sur les routes et avant que midi ne sonne, chacune aurait repris sa vie : elle dans son hôpital, Emma dans son restaurant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elles se revoient, même au hasard, leur monde n'étant clairement pas similaire. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle aurait du être soulagée de voir cette histoire finir, un léger pincement au cœur se fit ressentir. Pour être franche, elle avait appréciée la compagnie d'Emma, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Et au-delà de sa mission, qu'elle avait brillamment remplie, Emma avait une compagnie agréable, drôle et légère, tout ce que Regina n'était pas.

Soudain son téléphone vibra : c'était Ruby. Elle sourit alors et décrocha

« Allo ? »

« _Hey, c'est aujourd'hui que votre périple prend fin non ?_ »

« Oui. » sourit Regina « Pourquoi ? »

« _Ca te dit un verre en arrivant ?_ »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« _J'invite Emma aussi !_ »

« Non, Ruby je… Je crois qu'elle ne sera pas disponible. »

« _Oh… Ca s'est mal passé ?_ »

« Non, au contraire. »

« _Alors… Pourquoi je sens pas d'optimisme dans ta voix témoignant de la réussite de cette mission ?_ »

« … »

« _Gina ?_ »

« On en parlera à mon arrivée, ok ? »

« _Ok. A tout à l'heure !_ »

Et à peine eut-elle raccroché qu'une voix féminine s'éleva derrière elle « Je serais pas dispo pour quoi ? »

Regina sursauta en se retournant pour voir Emma se sécher les cheveux « Alors ? »

« Rien, juste Ruby… Elle voulait nous inviter à boire un verre à notre arrivée… Désolée, je n'aurais pas du répondre à ta place. Je peux toujours lui… »

« … Non, pas de soucis. En plus, tu as raison, je n'aurais pas le temps. » sourit-elle avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour y déposer la serviette.

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure : qu'elle pouvait être idiote !

« Tu t'habilles pas ? »

« Hm, si j'y vais. »

« Regina, ça va ? »

« Oui je… Je crois que je suis fatiguée… physiquement et mentalement. »

Emma hoqueta « Ouais, il fallait pas que ça dure quelques jours de plus. »

Regina lui sourit avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la chambre était déserte.

* * *

« Vos bagages sont prêts ? » demanda Cora tandis qu'elle dressait le petit déjeuner sur la table du salon

« Yep. Du moins les miens. Regina a encore quelques affaires qui trainent. » sourit-elle

Cora haussa un sourcil alors « Il est bien étonnant qu'elle rechigne tant que cela à paqueter son sac. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle repart d'ici, son sac est prêt la veille… Pour autant qu'elle l'ait défait avant. »

« Peut-être que la campagne du Vermont lui manque plus qu'elle ne le croit. »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne veut tout simplement pas quitter l'ambiance de Thanksgiving que lui a offert notre demeure… Et votre présence. »

Emma ne répondit pas, mais sourit à la place, songeuse : oui, elle aussi avait beaucoup apprécié ce séjour inopiné. Ce contrat lui était tombé du ciel et elle avait su apprécier la présence de Regina, une femme si différente d'elle, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer en temps normal. Oui, car leur vie était à l'opposé l'une de l'autre : elle simple serveuse dans un Diner's au centre ville, elle médecin de renom dans un grand hôpital. Il était clair qu'en temps normal, jamais leur chemin ne se serait croisé.

Mais voilà, le destin les avait fait se rencontrer… Et aujourd'hui, elle aimait à penser que Regina pouvait être son amie, au-delà de celle qui l'avait engagé pour cette tromperie. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait pas demandé : que penserait-elle d'une amitié ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle tout simplement plus entendre parler d'elle après tout cela. Peut-être ne voyait-elle pas l'utilité d'une telle amitié, elle qui devait avoir pléthore d'amis médecins ou chirurgiens… Que ferait-elle d'une simple serveuse ?

Oui, leur monde n'était pas compatible, un point c'est tout.

« Emily ? »

« Hm ? Pardon, vous disiez ? »

« Je me demandai si nous aurions la chance de vous avoir pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? »

« Oh euh… Non, je ne pense pas… »

« Le travail ? »

« Non… Enfin oui… Mais surtout ma famille. Nous sommes très fêtes de Noel ensemble, avec nos petits rituels… »

« Je vois, et c'est tout à votre honneur. »

« Vous ne fêtez pas Noel de cette manière ? »

« Nos engagements personnels font que nous sommes rarement ensemble pour la fin d'année : Regina est souvent prise par ses obligations à l'hôpital, Robin est constamment dans son entreprise, Zelena et Rory ne veulent évidemment pas le laisser seul pour els fêtes… Quant à moi, mon poste de mairesse ne souffre que de très peu de jours de congés. »

« Je comprends, c'est bien dommage. »

Cora la fixa alors « Mon seul soulagement est de me dire que, cette année, ma fille cadette ne sera pas seule pour Noel. »

Emma lui sourit avant de comprendre son sous-entendu et de sursauter « Oh euh oui, absolument ! »

Puis Regina et Henry descendirent et le petit déjeuner commença dans un calme relatif. Emma repensa alors aux paroles de Cora : sa fille était-elle si peu encline à quitter le Vermont ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec elle ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas…

Et finalement, lorsqu'Emma retourna dans la chambre pour prendre les bagages, elle fut aidée par Regina « Tu es soucieuse ? »

« Hm, non… Je me dis… Non, laisse tomber. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah… » elle soupira « J'aurais… Je serais bien restée quelque jours de plus ici. » lâcha Emma en refermant le zip de son sac.

Regina la fixa alors, incrédule, ne sachant que dire, quoi penser « Oh… »

« Oui enfin tu vois : le Vermont, le climat, le paysage… »

« Oh, je vois. » Evidemment, à quoi pensait-elle …

« Je crois que mon Maine natal me manque plus que ce que j'aurais cru. »

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas déménager ? » s'étonna Regina

Emma leva son nez en l'air comme si elle réfléchissait « J'en sais rien : on peut pas dire que mon métier soit assez épanouissant et glorifiant pour que je puisse m'en passer. Et puis, perdre la moitié de mon salaire dans des cours de théâtre et comédie… Très peu pour moi. Peut-être que je devrais accepter l'offre de mon père et bosser comme adjoint à son bureau. »

Regina sourit faiblement : que lui arrivait-il ? La perspective de ne plus avoir Emma à New-York lui pinçait le cœur… Et pourtant cela était idiot : elle n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de la recroiser au détour d'une rue new-yorkaise. C'était impossible que le destin soit aussi ironique. Non, peu importait qu'Emma quitte la ville ou non, elles n'auraient jamais l'occasion de se revoir.

* * *

« Ma chérie, ce fut un réel plaisir de t'avoir ici parmi nous. Et j'espère ne pas attendre une autre année pour te revoir, ainsi qu'Emily bien sur. »

« Bien sur. » confirma à demi mot Regina

Puis la femme se tourna vers la jolie blonde « Emily, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, vraiment. Je le sens, vous rendez ma fille heureuse, et c'est le plus beau des cadeaux que vous pouviez me faire. »

« Oui… J'essaie. »

« Il y a quelque chose entre vous, quelque chose que je n'ais connu avec mon mari que les premiers temps de notre relation : les premiers émois, les premières lueurs d'espoir, d'amour. Ce qui est amusant lorsqu'on sait que vous vous connaissez et aimez depuis près d'un an maintenant. »

« … »

« Ca veut dire que cette petite flamme est toujours présente entre vous, c'est admirable. »

Emma ne répondit rien : cette femme était charmante et si elle avait eu à cœur de lui mentir tout au long de son séjour pour Regina, elle rechignait à présent à continuer cette mascarade. Alors, au lieu de répondre, elle sourit poliment et se laissa entrainer dans une embrassade.

« A bientôt chère Emily. »

« Au revoir Cora. »

Et c'est dans une certaine sérénité que les deux jeunes femmes reprirent la route. Mais plus que de la sérénité, Emma pouvait sentir une gêne palpable. Tandis que Regina se concentrait sur la route, elle, elle n'avait d'yeux que sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, passant d'arbres florissants et de vastes campagnes à des maisons, puis des commerces et finalement les buildings qu'elle ne fut pas si heureuse de revoir après tout.

« Nous y sommes. Je te dépose chez toi ? »

« Oui merci. » sourit Emma « Désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pas été de très bonne compagnie au retour… »

« Moi non plus. Je crois que nous sommes fatiguées. »

« C'était une bonne expérience. » sourit Emma « Merci encore, et pour les billets aussi ! »

« Oh de rien. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas les regretter ? »

« Absolument. Je n'aurais, de toute manière, jamais le temps d'y aller. »

« Ok… »

La voiture de Regina vint se garer alors devant un immeuble de briques rouges « Voilà, nous y sommes. »

Quelques secondes de silence planèrent alors avant qu'Emma ne se redresse soudainement « Bon, je… Je vais y aller. »

« Oui. Emma ? »

« Hm ? »

« Merci encore pour tout. Sans toi, rien n'aurait été possible. »

La jolie blonde lui sourit alors « Ca a été un plaisir, et une expérience unique. »

« Tu es une très bonne comédienne, crois-moi. »

« Merci. »

« ... »

« … »

« Bon… Je… J'ai été ravie de te connaitre. »

« Moi aussi. »

« En temps normal, nos routes ne se seraient jamais croisées, on peut remercier le destin. » sourit Emma

« Oui on peut. Qui sait, si les choses avaient été différentes, si le temps avait été différent… Peut-être que nos routes se seraient finalement croisées. »

« Mauvais timing. » ironisa Emma « De toute manière, je sais pas si on aurait pu… Enfin, tu vois… »

« Pas vraiment non. » ironisa Regina, sachant très bien ce qu'elle suggérait « Explique. »

« Bah on est assez, voire trop, différentes toi et moi. On est pas du même monde, on a quasiment rien en commun, si ce n'est notre enfance à la campagne. Je sais pas si toi et moi on aurait pu construire quelque chose. »

Regina soupira doucement « Certainement. »

« De toute manière, la question ne se pose plus. » s'enjoua Emma « Alors, on le fait maintenant ou pas ? »

« Quoi donc ?! »

« Rompre avec moi, officiellement je veux dire. » sourit Emma

Regina ne put que sourire à l'absurdité de la situation, mais joua le jeu « Ok, miss Swa… »

« Nuh, nuh je suis Emily Banks, rappelle-toi. »

« Ah oui : Emily… »

« … Oui ? »

Regina réprima un rire « Je crois… Je crois que ce n'est plus possible entre nous. »

« Oh… Mias, c'est quoi le problème ? Mon parfum ? Je le change si tu veux ! »

Regina réprima un rire « Non, rien de tout cela. Je pense que… Que je suis attirée par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Exagérément, Emma plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine, d'un air faussement offusqué « Quoi ?! Tu aurais trouvé mieux que moi ? Impossible ! »

Regina éclata de rire « Je préfère être franche : c'est fini entre nous ! »

« Mais que va dire ta mère ? Elle m'adore tu sais ! »

« Oh j'imagine qu'elle s'en remettra. »

Emma perdit alors son sourire et baissa le regard « Soit sympa hein, la fait pas trop souffrir. Elle est si heureuse de te savoir entre bonnes mains. Elle va être déçue… Pour toi. »

« Je sais, et je ferais mon possible pour ne pas te donner le mauvais rôle. » ironisa la jolie brune

« Merci. Alors… Je te souhaite… Une bonne continuation ? »

« Oui, à toi aussi. Merci encore pour tout. »

Et alors qu'Emma ouvrit la porte, elle se ravisa un quart de seconde et se tourna vers la jolie brune pour lui déposer un furtif baiser sur la joue « Adieu Regina. »

Puis soudain la porte claqua, suivit de celle du coffre où Emma prit son sac. Et après un dernier regard et un dernier signe de la main réciproque, elle disparut derrière les portes de l'immeuble.

Regina fixa la porte alors et resta quelques secondes au volant de sa voiture, immobile, sentant encore les lèvres frôlant sa joue. Ce n'est que lorsque son téléphone vibra et s'enclencha sur le bluetooth de la voiture qu'elle sortit de ses pensées.

« _Hey Gina !_ »

« Rub'. »

« _Tu es arrivée ? On se rejoint au café habituel ?_ »

« J'arrive. »

« _Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire toi…_ »

« A tout de suite Rub'. »

Regina raccrocha alors et soupira : pire que la fin de son séjour, son prochain rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie pourrait voir raison de ses derniers neurones encore viables. Elle redoutait cette entrevue comme elle l'attendait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en elle à cet instant précis, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'avait jamais été aussi perdue qu'à cet instant, tandis que les volets des fenêtres de l'appartement d'Emma s'ouvrirent.

* * *

Quand Regina entra dans le café, elle ne put louper Ruby, qui lui faisait de grands signes pour le moins non discrets. Elle leva les x au ciel avant de la rejoindre.

« Alors raconte-moi tout ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu pourrais au moins me laisser prendre ma commande. »

« Je l'ai déjà fais pour toi : café noir sans sucre. Et… Bonjour toi aussi ! Alors ? »

Regina s'installa alors et soupira « Une réussite. »

« Houlà, je te sens tellement emballée, ça fait plaisir. C'est quoi le deal ? »

Regina soupira alors « Y'a rien. Je suis simplement fatiguée. Ce fut un rude voyage tant physiquement que mentalement. Il fallait faire attention à chaque minute, ne pas faire d'erreurs, c'était éreintant. »

« J'imagine. Mais tout s'est bien passé finalement, non ? Tes parents et ta sœur y ont cru ? »

« Oui, absolument. D'ailleurs ma mère est conquise par elle. »

Ruby sourit alors de toutes ses dents « Et elle ne semble pas être la seule hm… »

Regina se tendit alors « Je ne vois pas… »

« Oh s'il te plait. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connait huh ? Quatre, cinq ans… Et autant de temps que l'on travaille ensemble. Je te connais mieux que ta propre sœur. Alors, tu vas cracher le morceau ou il faut que je te tire les vers du nez de force ? »

« Il n'y a rien ! »

« Oui, bien sur… Ca se voit d'ailleurs : tout va bien. Ca à un rapport avec Emma c'est ça ? »

« … »

« Ca s'est mal passé avec elle ? »

« Non, au contraire, elle a été charmante. »

« Hm je vois. »

« Tu vois quoi ? »

« Qu'elle ne t'a pas laissé indifférente. »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'offusqua la belle brunette

« A peine. Elle te manque déjà. Tu dépéris alors que ça fait, quoi… 20 minutes que vous vous êtes quittées. Le coup de foudre en somme ! »

Regina la fixa, les yeux écarquillés « Faux, totalement faux. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Elle était gentille, serviable, et douée. Grâce à elle, la supercherie a marché, c'est tout. »

« Et… Tu n'as donc pas développé une quelconque relation, de quelconques sentiments à son égard ? »

« Si ce n'est de l'amitié et du respect. »

Ruby la fixa alors, scrutant le moindre indice sur un possible mensonge, avant de soupirer « Elle te plait. »

« Non. »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est pas ton genre de fille : elle ressemble beaucoup à Emily. »

« Mais ce n'est pas elle ! »

« Non, effectivement. Elles sont différentes et pourtant, elles ont un point commun. »

« Lequel ? »

« Elles ont conquis ton cœur. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un sourire ironique « Mais bien sur… »

« Dis-moi, droit dans les yeux qu'elle te laisse indifférente, dis le ! »

« Je n'ais rien à te prouver. »

« Alors pourquoi j'ai cette impression que tu n'es pas complètement heureuse ? Tu as tout pour l'être : ta mission est une réussite, tu n'as pas perdu la face devant ta famille, tu vas t'en tirer même avec les honneurs en faisant passer Emma pour la méchante. Tu reviens à ton job, ta vie bien rangée, ta routine, ton quotidien. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ? »

« Je ne fais pas la gueule ! »

« A peine : tu verrais ton visage, ça respire pas la joie de vivre et le soulagement. La vérité est que durant ces quelques jours, tu as appris à connaitre cette Emma, tu as appris à l'apprécier et à apprécier sa présence à tes cotés. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Si de cette Emma Swan je ne désire qu'une chose, ça serait probablement et simplement de la pure amitié. »

« C'est déjà un bon début. » sourit Ruby

« Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle et moi pourrions être amies ?! »

« Pourquoi tu sembles si surprise ? »

« Nous n'avons rien en commun. »

« Et alors ? Durant ces quelques jours, ça ne t'a visiblement pas dérangé. »

« Mais c'était un autre contexte. »

« Aaahh… Et donc, de retour à New-York, les choses sont différentes ?! »

« Elle a son boulot, j'ai le mien… »

« Rien ne vous empêche de vous revoir pour boire un verre ou autre. »

« Il vaut mieux s'en tenir à ce qu'était notre contrat : une alliance temporaire. »

« T es tellement butée. »

« Il n'y a rien à retenir de plus. »

Ruby posa alors sa main sur la sienne « Tu as peur de souffrir, mais tu sais… L'amour ce n'est pas que ça. »

« Stop. Venant de toi, ce genre de leçon est inutile. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Que tu n'as jamais eu une relation sérieuse depuis que je te connais. Tu préfères vaquer d'homme en homme, parfois même alternant avec des femmes, des coups d'un soir, et si tes partenaires ont de la chance, des coups d'une semaine. »

« Tu me fais passer pour une trainée là non ?! » sourit-elle « J'ai simplement envie de voir la vie sous un autre angle. Je suis une éternelle célibataire qui aime sa vie solitaire. Mais j'aime aussi le sexe, donc je cumule les deux. »

Regina roula ses yeux en l'air, poussant un soupir d'exaspération « Tellement mature comme vision des choses. »

« Peu importe, moi au moins j'assure. Toi, tu te confortes dans un mensonge et une négation puérile. »

« Je n'aime pas Emma. »

« J'ai jamais parlé d'amour. Je te dis juste que tu sembles l'apprécier… beaucoup. »

« Evidemment. Elle était charmante, gentille et serviable. »

« Et il faut bien avouer qu'elle est mignonne. »

« … »

« Roh allez ! Avoues ! Elle est pas moche ! »

« Certes. »

« Dis… Vous avez dormi dans la même chambre non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question encore ?! »

« Tu as du la voir… plus dénudée qu'à l'accoutumée. »

« Tu es une perverse, c'est affligeant. »

« Quoi ? J'imagine qu'elle a un corps assez musclé et sportif, des biceps fermes et des abdos à se damner. »

« Stop. »

« Quoi ? Moi ça serait totalement ma came ! »

Regina la fixa alors, incrédule « Pardon ? »

« A vrai dire… Si elle t'intéresse vraiment pas, et si donc le champ est libre… Je peux me placer tu crois ? »

« Excuse-moi ?! »

« Bah quoi ? C'est peut-être pas ton genre, mais elle pourrait être le mien. Elle est 100% gay et je suis persuadée qu'elle est aussi douée au lit que comme actrice. »

« Tu es vulgaire ! »

« Et toi, tu es jalouse. » gloussa Ruby « Chasse gardée, j'ai compris ! »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Je sois pas si rabat-joie. Tu as aimé sa compagnie, y'a rien de mal. »

« Mais venant de ta bouche, tout semble si… pervers. Je ne nourris aucun sentiment, si ce n'est de la gratitude et du respect, envers Emma. »

« Si tu le dis. De toute manière, vous n'êtes plus amenées à vous revoir, c'est certain. »

« C'est certain. » confirma la jeune femme non sans une pointe de déception dans la voix.

* * *

Et ce fait se révéla concret : près de deux semaines après leur retour, les quotidiens d'Emma et Regina reprirent leur place : Les rendez-vous de Regina s'enchainèrent, agrémentés par les sorties avec Ruby. Les jours défilèrent et le quotidien s'installa.

Regina n'avait que peu de temps à consacrer à sa vie personnelle, et elle préférait d'ailleurs ne pas y penser car, dans l'intimité de sa maison, le soir venue, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, ses pensées vaquaient encore sur ces quelques jours dans le Vermont en compagnie d'Emma.

Emma… Elle y pensait souvent et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant précis : dormait-elle ? Travaillait-elle encore ? En y repensant, elle ne connaissait même pas l'adresse de son Diner's. Elle soupira alors, lovée dans ses draps. Si Ruby savait, elle la charrierait des semaines durant. Après, la routine était revenue et Regina avait menée sa supercherie à bien… Alors pourquoi sentait-elle ce vide en elle… Elle était heureuse dans sa vie, pourquoi se plaindrait-elle ? Et pourtant, si on devait lui poser la question, elle n'aurait pas pu jurer être pleinement satisfaite de sa vie.

Après sa rupture avec Emily, elle n'avait pas pris conscience de la solitude l'entourant. Elle avait de suite engagé Emma et ensemble elles étaient parties, le tout s'étant passé en un lapse de temps court, trop court pour que Regina ne prenne conscience, ne se rende compte de la solitude qui l'entourait.

Et après la disparition d'Emily de sa vie, ce fut au tour d'Emma. Et si l'impact de la jeune femme était moindre, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait eu, sur elle, un effet qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Ruby avait-elle raison ? Nourrissait-elle des sentiments autres que de la simple amitié ? Non c'était impossible, elle ne la connaissait même pas.

Et pourtant, il semblait que cette miss Swan laisse une telle empreinte chez les gens, qu'il était impossible pour eux de s'en défaire, y compris Regina.

* * *

« Hey Blondie, tu rêves ou quoi ? »

« Huh ? »

« La Quatre, ça fait 10 minutes qu'elle attend. »

« Hm j'y vais. »

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Si si, juste un peu fatiguée. Le froid de New-York me tue. » sourit-elle

« Dit celle qui vient du Maine et où les hivers sont deux fois plus rudes. »

« La ferme, okay ? » ironisa Emma « Bon, je vais servir. »

« Hey, ça te dit de diner ensuite ? »

« Chez moi. J'ai pas trop les moyens en ce moment. »

« Emma, t'es sûre, on peut reporter… »

« Non, je crois que j'ai besoin de compagnie et de … distraction ce soir. »

« T'es étrange depuis ton retour de ton congé. »

« Tu sais, je songe sérieusement à quitter ce boulot et repartir dans le Maine. »

« Tu peux pas me laisser ici, pas toute seule ! »

« Elsa… Si je pouvais, je t'emmènerais avec moi. »

« Oh oui, emmène-moi, sors moi ce cet enfer ! » ironisa la jolie blonde, ce qui causa un déluge de rires de deux jeunes femmes, ce que l'en remercia Emma.

Car oui, depuis des jours, 2 semaines même, elle n'était pas dans son assiette : elle pensait sans cesse à Regina. Oui, elle ne s'en cachait même pas, elle en avait même fait part à son amie Elsa. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne pensait et ne repensait qu'à ce week-end de Thanksgiving où elle avait passé les 4 jours les plus étranges, mais aussi les plus excitants de sa vie.

La compagnie de Regina avait été une épiphanie pour elle : totalement son type de femme, et pourtant si différente d'elle. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, elles ne vivaient même pas dans le même monde. Emma avait toujours vécu correctement, ni plus ni moins, tandis que Regina avait vécu toujours aisément avec facilités.

Que se serait-il passé si elle avait tenté quoique se soit avec elle ? Car il était indéniable que Regina était une femme sublime, classe, intelligente et tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Cora était vrai : qui ne pourrait pas tomber sous le charme de Regina Mills ? Elle était tout ce qu'une lesbienne désirait : une tête bien faite et un corps parfait.

Et à partir du moment où elles se quittèrent, Emma savait qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elles avaient si peu en commun, il n'y avait qu'à voir la dernière conquête de la jeune femme : une avocate renommée et fortunée. Rien à voir avec une simple serveuse qui vivait sans apparat.

Elle avait pourtant essayé plusieurs fois de la recontacter par téléphone, mais à chaque fois, elle se retint... Et si Regina l'avait déjà oublié ? Si elle était passée à autre chose et était retournée à sa petite vie tranquille ? C'était fort à parier sinon qu'est-ce qui aurait empêché la jolie brune de lui envoyer un message ?

Elle soupira alors et le reste de sa journée passa dans la morosité la plus ambiante.

* * *

Sa conversation avec Ruby n'avait fait que la plonger plus encore dans le brouillard : ressentait-elle quelque chose pour Emma ? Dans les faits, rien ne le prouvait, mais intérieurement, Regina était chamboulée, bien plus que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Noyée dans un océan de routine, elle avait espéré que ce n'était qu'une lubie, une passade. Mais une semaine encore plus tard, et ses pensées étaient toujours emplies d'image d'Emma.

Chaque soir, avant de se coucher, elle avait tenté d'envoyer un message, mais jamais elle n'avait su comment le commencer. Et Emma ? Pensait-elle à elle ? Elle avait été claire sur le fait qu'elles n'avaient rien en commun… Oui, elle avait peut-être raison.

Et alors qu'elle venait de poser son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, ce dernier vibra soudain. Se pourrait-il que… Lorsqu'elle l'attrapa, son cœur rata un battement… Avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le nom d'Emma sur son écran, mais la photo de sa sœur. Elle frissonna alors, n'oubliant pas une grimace rituelle avant de décrocher :

« _Hello sis' !_ »

« Lena, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel si tardif ? »

« _J'ai ne grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !_ »

« Laquelle ? »

« _Ah non, je veux te l'annoncer en direct. Demain je suis sur New-York et maman sera là aussi !_ »

« Maman, mais … ? »

« _Tu n'as qu'à inviter Emily aussi !_ »

Regina se figea soudain « Oh euh, non elle… Elle est prise… Toute la semaine, un gros contrat. »

 _« Oh ? Dommage, bon bref ! A demain sis' !_ »

L'appel se clôtura aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et laissa à Regina un gout amer dans la bouche : quoiqu'elle ait à annoncer, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

Et c'est non sans une pointe d'appréhension qu'elle accueillit sa mère et sa sœur le lendemain. Les retrouvailles se firent en douceur, bien que Regina pouvait sentir une certaine excitation de la part de sa sœur.

Et à peine furent-elles réunies autour du bar central de la cuisine que Zelena couina, surprenant sa sœur « Bien, tu vas finir par nous dire ce qui te rend si excitée ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de tout le trajet ! » confia Cora en murmurant à Regina, ce qui fit naitre un sourit amusé sur le visage de cette dernière, imaginant aisément l'aspect pénible de la chose.

« Oh taisez-vous ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Enfin, théoriquement, deux. »

« Crache le morceau sis'. » lança, désabusée, Regina

« Soit ! Robin a eu une bonne nouvelle et il va créer une nouvelle usine vers la Floride ! »

Cora sourit alors « Félicitations à lui ! »

« Félicitations. » répliqua Regina sans grand enthousiasme

« Ce n'est pas tout ! » Zelena se redressa et se racla la gorge « Je suis enceinte. »

Cora écarta les bras de joie tandis que la bouche de Regina forma un « o » d'étonnement

« Ma fille ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! » Cora sauta dans les bras de sa fille, la serrant doucement avant de poser sa main sur son ventre

« De combien ? »

« A vrai dire, déjà 4 mois. »

« Mais… Tu le savais à Thanksgiving ? Et tu ne nous as rien dis ?! »

« Je venais de l'apprendre mais… Je ne voulais pas voler la vedette à Regina et sa compagne. » lança la rousse incendiaire en jetant un œil amusé vers sa sœur qui ne put que lever les yeux au ciel

« Trop charitable, merci. »

« Gina ! Ne sois pas si rabat-joie. Tu vas être de nouveau tante ! »

La jolie brune se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de toute réflexion

« J'aurais aimé qu'Emily soit là pour le lui apprendre aussi. Peut-être pourrions-nous l'attendre et le lui annoncer ensemble ? »

Regina se crispa soudain et fixa sa sœur et sa mère d'yeux ronds « Oh euh, pas la peine… Elle va rentrer très tard ce soir. Je te l'ai dis, elle est sur une grosse affaire en ce moment. »

« Dommage. »

Regina se sentait sur un terrain glissant et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, sa mère posa sa main sur son épaule « Chérie, tout va bien ? »

« Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes ! » lança Zelena en vitesse, laissant Cora et sa fille cadette seules dans la cuisine

« Tout va bien pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, tu sembles tendue. Un problème ? Est-ce avec Emily ? »

Devait-elle l'annoncer maintenant ? Alors que sa sœur affichait à sa face son plein bonheur ? Encore une fois, elle passerait pour la ratée tandis que sa sœur était la réussite et l'exemple vivant d'une vie accomplie.

« Non, non, au contraire. »

« Vous… Vous n'allez pas rompre ? »

Regina fixa sa mère : il serait si simple de tout arrêter maintenant, d'un simple hochement de tête. Mais alors, si cela était si aisé, pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ?

« Regina ? Parle-moi… Ta sœur… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle… »

« Stop, ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis heureuse pour elle. »

« Regina… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, s'il te plait, crois-moi. »

Cora regardait sa fille avec un air dépité. Un air que Regina n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps chez elle, pas après avoir découvert sa stérilité, pas après avoir fait son coming-out. Aujourd'hui encore, tandis que sa sœur affichait une grossesse quelle-même ne porterait jamais, elle sentait dans le regard de sa mère tant de la pitié que de la désolation. Sa fille ainée était une réussite tandis que la deuxième peinait à ce qu'on la regarde… Elle avait l'impression que rien n'était jamais assez : un diplôme facilement obtenu, un métier bien rémunéré, une demeure luxueuse… Mais à coté de cela, une stérilité et une homosexualité qui planaient au dessus d'elle comme un spectre qui lui collait à la peau.

« Regina ? »

« Je… Je voulais pas l'annoncer ainsi, surtout après Zelena… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Pouvait-elle encore supporter un regard de compassion et de défaite ?

« Je… J'ai demandé la main d'Emily ! On va se marier ! » lança-t-elle d'une seule traite sans même s'en rendre compte

L'annonce tomba comme une chape de plomb sur les épaules de Cora « Qu… Pardon ? »

« Nous allons nous marier ! »

« Quoi ? » Regina sursauta en entendant la voix aigue de sa sœur venue de derrière elle « Sérieux ? »

« Je… Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous l'annoncer ainsi. Je ne voulais pas te voler ce moment, promis. »

« Mais c'est génial sœurette ! » dit-elle en la prenant dans un étreinte plus vigoureuse que chaleureuse, coupant le souffle de la jolie brunette « Petite cachotière ! »

« Et pour quand est prévu cet événement ? »

« Oh euh, on a pas… Enfin… Noel. »

« Noel ? Quoi, Noel de cette année ? » s'étonna Zelena « Rapide ! »

« Non, non de … l'année prochaine… »

« Et bien… Que de nouvelles en une journée. » souffla Cora « ma première fille attendant son deuxième enfant et ma cadette qui va se marier. Une mère ne pourrait être plus fière de ses filles. »

Elle entreprit alors une embrassade à trois, tandis que Regina sourit faussement enthousiaste : elle venait de se sortir d'une situation compromettant pour s'y remettre, un niveau au dessus. Comment allait-elle cette fois-ci ? Et plus important encore, comment réagirait Emma ?

* * *

Elle tourna et retourna la question durant trois jours. Trois jours où Ruby la supporta du mieux qu'elle put. Regina se rendit peu à peu compte des engagements que ce nouveau mensonge impliquait : un faux mariage. Elle qui devait rompre fictivement avec Emma, se retrouvait maintenant fiancée à cette dernière, sans même qu'elle le sache.

« Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, tu dois la recontacter. »

Voilà les derniers conseils que Ruby lui avait prodigués. Et c'est sans pouvoir faire demi tour, sans pouvoir faire autrement, que Regina se trouvait à présent dans sa voiture, devant l'immeuble d'Emma.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui envoyer de message, d'ailleurs, comment le commencer ? La saluer et lui annoncer qu'a cause de sa lâcheté, elles se retrouvaient de nouveau en situation compromettante ?

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes d'avant Thanksgiving : avant ce fameux week-end, elle ne se sentait pas attirer par la jolie blonde, ce qui n'était plus le cas à présent. Comment jouer de nouveau les amantes parfaites quand les sentiments réels devaient être cachés ? Car il était sans nul doute plus difficile de cacher son attirance que sa haine à quelqu'un, surtout lorsque les personnes concernées devaient jouer le parfait petit couple aimant et aimé.

Emma accepterait-elle au moins de jouer le jeu une nouvelle fois ? N'avait-elle pas de prérogatives avec son travail ? Peut-être même avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un. Après tout, cela faisait presque 3 semaines… Noel était dans une semaine, et Emma avait spécifié qu'elle serait dans le Maine avec sa famille. Pouvait-elle se permettre de ruiner sa fin d'année par un nouveau mensonge ?

Elle soupira alors avant de profiter de la sortie d'une vieille femme pour se glisser dans l'immeuble. Elle jeta un œil aux boites aux lettres et retint que l'appartement de la jolie blonde se trouvait au 5ième étage. Elle entra alors dans l'ascenseur et à mesure que ce dernier montait, son cœur s'accéléra. Et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle se dirigea vers le numéro 510. Elle hésita un instant : il était encore tôt, peut-être aurait-elle du au moins s'annoncer ?

Et si Emma n'était pas heureuse de la revoir ? Si elle refusait de jouer le jeu de nouveau ? C'est en entendant la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir, laissant apparaitre un voisin âgé mais au sourire amical, qu'elle se décida à sonner.

Elle retint son souffle, les secondes qui s'égrainaient lui paraissaient alors une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le cliquetis métallique de la serrure. Et alors qu'elle afficha soudain un sourire de façade… une magnifique blonde ouvrit la porte, en T-shirt et shorty blanc. Elle se figea alors…

« Oui ? »

« Je… Euh... Pardon, j'ai du me tromper… »

« Vous chercher ? Emma ? »

« Ou… Oui. »

« C'est ici ! Entrez. » s'enjoua la magnifique blonde

Des milliers de scénarios se baladèrent dans le crane de Regina : pourquoi cette femme était si peu vêtue dans l'appartement d'Emma ? Et si tôt ? Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir 10 ans pour comprendre, et cette constatation lui serra douloureusement le cœur.

« Je, non… Je… Désolée, je vais part… »

« Regina ? »

Cette voix… Sa voix… Regina se figea et fixa celle qui avait été sa compagne fictive

« Em… Emma… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je… Ce n'est pas important, je repasserais plus tard. »

« Non Reste ! » lança Emma en lui attrapant la main « Y'a du café frais. » sourit-elle

Regina inspira alors et opina avant de se laisser entrainer dans l'appartement. Elle découvrit alors l'univers d'Emma : un immense salon dont les baises vitrées donnaient un aspect lumineux à la pièce. Une cuisine ouverte sur le salon qui ne comprenait qu'une télé de taille modeste, une table basse et un canapé. Regina fut amusée de constater la présence d'une console de jeu.

« Oh… Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Regina, je te présente Elsa. Elsa, voici Regina. »

« Regina hm… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. » dit-elle en lui serrant la maint « Je vais m'habiller. » dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil vers Emma

Une fois seules, Regina se racla la gorge en acceptant un mug rempli de café noir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Désolée, si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas seule, j'aurais prévenu… Mais j'ai… effacé par erreur ton numéro… » mentit-elle

« Oh y'a pas de mal. »

« Elle… Elle est très jolie. » balbutia Regina

« Oui. » pouffa Emma « On nous prend souvent pour des sœurs. »

« Oh je vois. »

« Un problème ? »

« Non, je… Je vais y aller. J'aurais du appeler avant, désolée. » dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie

« Hey, hey, ou tu vas ? »

« Non je… Je reviendrais plus tard. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… »

« Qu… Quoi mais … Attends… Elsa est juste une amie tu sais, t'as rien interrompu. »

Regina se figea alors « Ah… Ah bon ? Je pensais que… »

« Nan, on a fait une soirée entre filles hier et, comme à chaque fois qu'on fait ce genre de soirée, on avait un peu bu… Elle est restée là. »

« Oh c'est… C'est bien. » mentit Regina qui sentit soudain un énorme soulagement en elle

« Alors, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? Un problème ? »

« En fait… J'ai… Il y a… Zelena est enceinte, encore. »

« Super ! Félicitations à elle ! »

« Oui. Mais… Enfin… Lorsque le sujet s'est tourné vers moi j'ai… » »

« Tu as ? »

« J'ai commis une erreur. J'ai menti… »

« Menti ? Tu as annoncé notre rupture ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… C'est même tout le contraire… »

« Regina ? »

« Je crois bien… Qu'on va devoir se marier. »

« … »

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next : Un nouveau mensonge, une nouvelle rencontre, un Noel étrange.**


	5. Une histoire sans fin

**Hello, hello ! Désolée de poster si tard, mais j'ai été un peu occupée aujourd'hui, une vraie folie !**

 **Je tiens encore à tous vous remercier, vous êtes géniaux et vous illuminer mes journées de vos reviews, je vous aime mais tellement ! *_***

 **Bref, voici la suite que beaucoup attendent !**

 **A mercredi prochain !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Une histoire sans fin**

« … »

« Emma… ? Ca…Ca va ? Tu as entendu ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui… Je… J'ai pas tout compris : tu peux répéter ? »

« Je… Au lieu de rompre théoriquement avec toi… J'ai peut-être lâcher que… Nous allions nous marier. »

Les yeux verts d'eau d'Emma s'écarquillèrent et Regina eut du mal à savoir si c'était de terreur, de surprise… ou les deux. Elle baissa alors le regard, honteuse de cet aveu.

« Attends… Mais… Sérieux ? »

« J'en ais bien peur. »

« Okay, okay mais… Simuler un couple ça va encore, mais un mariage ? »

« Je sais bien, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! »

« Mais pourquoi t'être engagée sur ce terrain glissant ? »

« J'en sais rien ! » s'agaça Regina de sa propre stupidité « Je suis nulle ! »

« On va trouver une solution. »

« _On_ ? »

« Bah évidemment. On est dans cette galère toutes les deux nan, et depuis le début. » sourit Emma dans un naturel qui désarçonna la jolie brune « Quoi ? »

« Je… Je pensais que tu serais… en colère ? »

« En colère ? Peut-être, je sais pas. Enfin cette situation est totalement ahurissante mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Je me demande comment tu vas t'en sortir avec la tête haute parce que, bon, il est pas question qu'on se marie, on est bien d'accord ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Donc… T'as prévu la date déjà ? »

« Noel. »

« Attends… Noel, genre dans une semaine ?! »

« Non, de l'année d'après. »

« Ah ok… Ca nous laisse un an. On peut toujours rompre d'ici là, non ? »

« Oui, ca sera plus compliqué maintenant que nous sommes censées être fiancées. »

« Mais faisable quand même. Le tout est de ne pas aller plus loin… »

« Oui. Je… Je suis désolée, encore. »

Emma lui sourit en posant sa main sur la sienne « Pas de soucis… Au fait, je préfère les virements. »

« Huh ? »

« Je suppose que tu n'as plus de billets pour les Bahamas en stock, alors je préfère les virements bancaires du coup. »

Regina gloussa alors « Et à combien estime-tu ta participation ? »

« Je suis une grande actrice en devenir… Je dirais que, pour toi, je ferais un tarif à prix d'ami : 10 000$. »

« Es-tu… humainement sérieuse ? » et devant l'air neutre mais déterminé d'Emma, Regina blêmit « Je… Ok. »

« Je plaisante ! » lança Emma « Roh ta tête ! Attends… T'as dis « ok » ? »

« Je suis prête à payer le prix pour une prestation de qualité. » lança Regina en souriant

« Tu serais prête à me payer 10 000$ pour que je sois ta petite amie fictive ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » Emma se pinça les lèvres alors « Quoi ? Un problème ? »

« C'est quand même triste… »

Regina fronça les sourcils alors et se leva d'un bond « Ok. » Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, pour la plus grande surprise d'Emma qui courut à sa suite et la rattrapa in extremis « Hey hey, Regina ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire pitié ! » argua soudain la jolie brune sur un ton incisif qui surpris Emma.

Cette dernière leva ses mains devant elle « C'est cool, ok. J'avais pas l'intention de me foutre de toi ou d'avoir pitié. »

« … »

« Je disais juste qu'une femme telle que toi… Ne devrait pas avoir à payer uen femme pour être sa petite amie. »

Regina gloussa « Tu parles… La seule qui a bien voulu de moi, m'a laissé tomber pour son job ! »

« Alors c'est qu'elle ne valait pas le coup. Tu mérites qu'on se batte pour toi, qu'on entreprenne des choses, qu'on se risque à des choses. »

« Bien sur… Et tu es candidate bien sûr ! »

Emma balbutia alors, se perdant dans ses syllabes « Euh bah euh non, non… pas… Pas moi. Je… Je disais juste que… Tu mérites d'avoir une vraie petite amie, parce que tu es une femme géniale, intelligente, drôle… et riche ! » Regina hoquet, amusée « Et ton rire et le son le plus agréable qu'il soit donné d'entendre. Alors ne doute jamais de toi, ni de ton pouvoir de séduction. »

Mais à cet instant précis, Regina en doutait… Car si vraiment elle inspirait toutes ses choses, elle n'aurait aucun mal à faire comprendre à Emma ce qu'elle ressentait. Si vraiment son pouvoir de séduction était efficace, la jolie blonde serait dans ses bras à l'heure actuelle. Mais il fallait bien reconnaitre donc qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, peut-être trop différentes… Oui, c'était peut-être ça.

« Alors, s'il te plait, accepte mon aide, loin d'être de la pitié. Mais juste… Une dette amicale pour m'avoir fait passer un week-end de Thanksgiving comme jamais je n'en avais passé un ! »

Regina baissa le regard alors mais le releva bien vite lorsqu'elle sentit une pression des mains d'Emma sur les siennes « D'accord. »

« Ok, donc… Soyons méthodiques. Tu as dis à ta mère que nous allions nous marier pour Noel de l'année prochaine… Bien… Il suffit d'interagir le moins possibles avec elle durant un ou deux mois, et rebelote, tu annonces notre séparation en me donnant le mauvais rôle. Disons… Le 14 Février, histoire que ça fasse macabrement ironique. »

« Le jour de la Saint Valentin ? Y'a pas à dire, tu es l'incarnation même du romantisme. » ironisa Regina en levant les yeux au ciel

« Hey, je suis super romantique… Tant que ça inclut une pizza et un jeu vidéo. »

Regina haussa les épaules « Il y a un petit problème… »

« Oh ? A ta tête, j'imagine que ça sent pas bon… »

« Ma mère… Ma mère insiste pour connaitre tes parents. Je veux dire, les parents d'Emily. »

« Oh… Mais… »

« Son argument principal : le fait que l'on puisse se marier sans qu'elle ne connaisse sa belle-famille. »

« Ok… Que sait-elle de la famille d'Emily ? »

« Rien. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de dire à personne. »

« Donc… Pas besoin de mentir sur ce fait : j'ai mes deux parents et un frère cadet. »

« Mais si ma mère vient à rencontrer ta famille, tout va capoter. »

« Sauf si… »

« Sauf si quoi ? »

« Sauf s'ils marchent dans al combien avec nous. »

« Pa… Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? »

« Si mes parents marchent avec nous, ça sera plus simple. »

« Ca sera plus compliqué oui ! »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Quand nous étions deux, nous pouvions minimiser les risques… Mais là, nous serions 5… C'est deux fois plus de risque… »

« Mes parents ne sont pas idiots. Et je sais que si on leur explique la situation, ils sont plus que d'accord pour filer un coup de main. Je pense même que ça peut les amuser. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils vont se foutre de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas capable d'avouer la vérité à mes parents à 35 ans. Et que je préfère m'embourber dans un mensonge aussi gros que l'Himalaya… en impliquant des gens innocents qui mettent en jeu leur amour propre. »

« Hey, c'est pas une affaire d'état hein. Si mes parents peuvent aider, ne serait-ce que pour un temps, pourquoi pas. Et mon frère, le connaissant, adorerait l'idée. »

« … »

« Alors ? Je leur en parle ou pas ? »

« Nous sommes à une semaine de Noel… »

« Très bien alors… Viens passer Noel chez nous. Tu m'as dis que c'était peu familial chez vous à cette période. »

« J'en sais rien… Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

« Tu sais, ça serait plus aisé pour eux de se mettre dans leur rôle s'ils apprennent à te connaitre avant. »

« … »

« Juste quelques jours. Et tu n'aurais même pas à jouer de rôle devant eux. Sois naturelle et ils verront ce que j'ai pu voir en toi. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire : une femme extraordinaire, qui fait passe les intérêts de sa famille avant les siens, qui n'hésite pas à se remettre en cause. Qui est aussi intelligente que belle et bornée. Une vraie tête de mule. »

Regina gloussa alors « Très bien, mais seulement 3 jours. Je ne peux prendre plus avec l'hôpital. »

« Ok alors on débarquera du 24 au 26, ça marche ? » Regina opina silencieusement « Je vais appeler mes parents. Ils vont faire une crise cardiaque quand je vais leur dire qu'il y a une invitée en plus. » s'amusa-t-elle « Mais c'est pas pour ce que tu manges, que ça va changer le buffet. »

« Pardon ? Insinuerais-tu que je ne mange rien ? »

« Tu pourrais manger plus. Pour une fille qui a des origines latines, je te trouve un peu légère sur les quantités. »

« Tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre chez ma mère. » grogna Regina

« Je ne me plaignais pas de beaucoup de choses à vrai dire… » lança Emma en un clin d'œil suggestif « Alors… Ca veut dire qu'on a un plan ? »

« Disons qu'on a un début de quelque chose. »

« Parfait ! Je préviens mes parents et en route pour le Maine ! »

Le cœur de Regina se serra alors : était-ce la perspective d'un nouveau mensonge plus périlleux ou alors le fait de passer 3 jours, dont Noel, en compagnie d'Emma et sa famille qui la rendait fébrile ? Certainement quelque chose entre les deux, certainement quelque chose de plus…

OoO

« Attends, tu peux répéter là ? »

« Ruby, stop. Tu as très bien entendu. »

« Tu as posé trois jours pour Noel ? Tu ne fais jamais ça ! Et quand je sais pourquoi tu le fais… »

« La ferme veux-tu. »

« Aucune chance ! Tu pars en balade avec ta copine fictive dans le Maine. Y'a de quoi écrire un roman de toute cette histoire. »

« C'est juste 3 jours afin qu'ils apprennent à me connaitre et connaitre la situation pour mieux appréhender une future rencontre avec ma mère. Tu sais à quel point elle est tatillonne… »

« Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ne t'ait pas grillé dans le Vermont. »

« Oui… »

« Hey, relax, ça va bien se passer. En plus, tu vas passer 3 jours avec ta dulcinée, ça serait le moment pour te lancer ! »

« Arrête. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé. »

« … »

« Et je suis certaine que cette situation l'arrange aussi. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Evidemment ! Non mais quelle femme censée accepterait de jouer le rôle d'une copine fictive ? Et qui accepterait par la suite d'impliquer sa famille dans la supercherie ? Personne Regina, personne. »

« … »

« Ecoute, je suis certaine qu'elle est aussi contente que toi de cette nouvelle situation. Ne le cache pas, je suis sûre que tu es heureuse de la revoir. »

« … »

« Regina… » gronda Ruby sur un ton de reproche « Avoue. »

Elles se fixèrent, Regina comprenant que Ruby ne lâcherait pas le morceau, puis elle souffla d'exaspération « Très bien, très bien ! » grogna-t-elle « Je suis heureuse de la revoir ! »

« Et je suis persuadée qu'inconsciemment tu as précipité cette nouvelle situation. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Non ! »

« Mouais… Evidemment, j'ai aucune preuve hein… Mais… la conclusion de tout cela c'est que vous allez vous retrouver, trois jours, à Noel, dans un autre contexte, et avec la complicité de la belle-famille. Je suis sûre que les choses vont avancer. »

« Ne t'emballe pas trop quand même. »

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire le premier pas ?! »

« Absolument pas. Je crois sincèrement qu'Emma ne ressent pas la même chose. Et je n'ai guère envie d'être humiliée une seconde fois. »

« Tu ne seras pas humiliée. C'est le genre de fille qui pense qu'elle ne vaut pas le coup, qui pense certainement que, parce que tu es médecin, que tu gagnes bien ta vie, que tu as une belle maison et une vie aisée, elle n'est pas à la hauteur. Ca sera à toi de la convaincre. »

« … »

« Ca suggère qu'on aille faire du shopping ma grande ! »

« Du shopping ? »

« Il te faut des tenues sexy, des nuisettes… »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Peu importe les protestations qu'elle pourrait faire à ce moment-là, elle ne put rien faire contre l'enthousiasme de Ruby.

OoO

« Alors… ? »

« Alors ? Quoi ? »

« C'est elle la fameuse Regina Mills. » pouffa Elsa en s'étalant sur le canapé de la blonde, un mug de thé vert à la main « Plutôt jolie ! »

« Ouais… Tu comprends pourquoi je dis que je n'ai aucune chance. »

Elsa éclata de rire alors « Ce que tu peux être cruche et aveugle, sérieux ! Elle est raide dingue de toi ! »

« N'importe quoi… »

« T'as vu la tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ais ouvert ?! »

« Tu étais à moitié à poil ! »

« Oui et elle s'est tout de suite imaginée des choses… »

« Non, je… »

« Elle était jalouse Emma. Prête à m'arracher les yeux, c'était flippant d'ailleurs. Et d'un seul coup, elle s'est adoucie dès que tu lui as précisé que je n'étais que ton amie. Si ça, ça prouve pas qu'elle en pince pour toi. »

« Tu… Tu crois vraiment ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'attirer chez moi ? J'veux dire, son ex était une grande avocate, riche, classe… J'ai rien à voir avec ça moi : je ne suis qu'une pauvre plouc du Maine qui bosse dans un Diner's, qui sent la friture à la fin de la journée et qui prend des cours de comédie dérisoires… On a rien en commun, qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait ensemble ? Ca tiendrait pas 10 minutes… Et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de la faire souffrir une nouvelle fois en la laissant tomber comme une merde en la laissant penser que le problème venait d'elle. »

« Tout se passera bien, crois-moi. Il faut y croire. Si tu n'y mets pas un peu de conviction… »

« J'en sais rien… Elle… Elle semble si peu intéressée… »

« Ca s'est parce que tu es aussi aveugle qu'une taupe en plein jour quand ça concerne les femmes. Ca m'étonne pas que tu sois une éternelle célibataire… »

« Et merde… » grogna Emme en prenant sa tête dans ses mains « Je suis nulle en amour. »

« Une vraie handicapée des sentiments… »

« Un boulet émotionnel. »

« Une vierge effarouchée. »

« Une coincée de l'amour… »

« Une pathétique petite chose qui… »

« Oui, c'est bon, stop, je crois qu'on a saisi. » gloussa Emma « Tu crois que… Tu crois que je devrais faire quoi ? Parce que, concrètement, je suis censée jouer Emily, une fille qui est à l'opposé de ce que je suis. »

« Je crois que tu devrais rester toi, c'est cette partie là qui l'a fait craquer, j'en suis sûre. Reste toi-même. En plus, tu seras, cette fois-ci, en terrain connu. »

« Mon Dieu mes parents, s'ils voient quoique se soit de louche, ne vont pas se retenir de faire des réflexions. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'elle soit mal à l'aise et qu'elle pense être coincée chez les fous ! »

« Elle va adorer ta famille ! Tes parents sont adorables et ton frère est exactement comme toi, les cheveux blonds en moins. »

« … » Emma lui sourit alors, la remerciant implicitement de son soutien « Merci. Je… Je crois… Je crois qu'elle me plait. » lâcha-t-elle finalement « Elle me plait vraiment. »

Elsa afficha alors un large sourire éclatant « Alors fonce ! On ne vit qu'une fois ! »

« Mais si jamais… »

« … Arrête de faire des plans foireux dans ta tête. Au lieu d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer, provoque ce que tu veux qu'il arrive vraiment. » Emma haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Je te connaissais pas si altruiste. » se moqua-t-elle

« Bah, je t'aime bien… Et je vois que depuis ton retour du Vermont, t'es plus pareille. Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble. Y'avait une chance sur combien de vous retrouver ensemble sur cette mission « _copine fictive_ » au final ? C'était un hasard pus qu'heureux. Tu dois en profiter ! On ne vit qu'une fois et un jour tu vas te réveiller et, parce que tu avais trop attendu, elle te filera entre les doigts, et tu le regretteras. Alors, fonce ! »

Emma sourit alors et son cœur se gonfla alors d'un nouvel espoir : et si finalement ce court séjour dans le Main pouvait être sa planche de salut ?

OoO

Regina n'avait jamais été aussi stressée de faire ses bagages : dans 2h, Emma arriverait pour partir dans le Maine. Elles avaient eu 3 jours entiers pour préparer leur départ dans toute la fébrilité et l'excitation que cela pouvait engendrer.

Evidemment la présence de Ruby et de ses sous-entendus n'avait pas aidé Regina à se détendre : pour elle, ce séjour revêtait bien plus d'enjeux que celui dans le Vermont, car, à présent, elle prenait enfin conscience de son attirance pour la jolie blonde.

Mais les choses étaient déjà tellement compliquées : Emma devait jouer Emily, jouer une femme bien différente d'elle, une femme que Regina ne désirait plus. Non, elle désirait connaitre Emma, la campagnarde du Maine, cette fille ainée qui avait un jour quitté soin nid pour venir dans une grande ville et tenter sa chance.

Et ce séjour chez ses parents allait lui donner l'occasion de parvenir à la connaitre un peu mieux et, qui sait, d'en tomber un peu plus sous son charme… Oui, ce Noel avait une importance toute particulière. Mais était-ce pareil du coté d'Emma ? Ruby lui assurait que oui, elle, elle en doutait encore.

Et lorsqu'elle boucla finalement sa valise, on klaxonna devant sa maison. Regina regarda par la fenêtre et y trouva la coccinelle jaune d'Emma. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, avant de descendre et de trouver la jolie blonde sur son perron dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

« Hey, prête ? »

« Je crois. »

« J'espère que ta valise est pas énorme car mon coffre n'est pas grand. »

« Parce que tu penses encore que je vais monter là dedans ? »

« Hey ! Elle est aussi fiable que moi ! Elle connait les routes du Maine par cœur. »

« … »

« Allez, la première fois c'est toi qui as conduit jusque chez toi. A présent, laisse-moi te conduire chez moi. Deal ? »

« … »

« Allez ! »

« Ok, ok deal. »

Fière d'elle, Emma sourit avant d'attrapa la petite valise et de al glisser dans son coffre à l'avant du véhicule. Puis elle invita, d'un geste gentleman, Regina à entrer dans la voiture en lui tenant la porte. La jolie brune hoqueta, amusée, avant d'accepter son offre, non sans une pointe d'appréhension.

Lorsqu'Emma démarra la voiture, l'étrange et lancinant ronron du moteur perturba quelque peu Regina avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de penser, qu'après tout, le coup de la panne pourrait l'arranger aussi !

OoO

« Storybrooke ? C'est une blague ? »

« Absolument pas. Ca en fait rire plus d'un d'ailleurs. Et tu peux me croire, y'a rien d'un conte de fée là-bas. »

« Ah ? »

« C'est une ville portuaire, ça sent la sardine, l'iode et y'a du vent et du ciel gris 80% de l'année. »

« Charmant. »

« Mais ça reste une petite ville atypique : avec ses commerces, ses voisins curieux mais pleins de bonnes volontés, ses maisons colorées… »

« J'imagine. »

« Ca ressemble pas à Woodstock à vrai dire. Y'a qu'une grande rue commerçante et le reste ce sont des maisons… Y'a rien de bien folichon mais… Ca reste chez moi. » sourit-elle avec nostalgie, telle une petite fille excitée de revenir chez elle après une longue absence.

« Toujours l'envie de repartir ? »

« J'en sais rien… Mais j'avoue que la ville me lasse un peu. »

Regina opina « Je comprends. »

Puis un silence s'installa entre elles, laissant quelques regards discrets l'une vers l'autre. Tout était plus étrange maintenant que chacune savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à l'autre. Tout était plus compliqué : les paroles à prononcer, les gestes à tenir, les regards à avoir. Tout semblait revêtir un double sens…

Et le reste du voyage se passa calmement, au rythme de la musique d'Abba qu'écoutait Emma. Regina était amusée, mais se garda bien de le lui montrer.

Et lorsque le panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrooke » se montra, le cœur de Regina s'emballa :

« Alors, qu'as-tu dis à tes parents pour expliquer ma présence parmi vous pour Noel ? »

« La vérité : que tu étais une amie seule pour les fêtes. »

Une amie… Regina fronça les sourcils avant de détourner le visage… bien sur…

« Ca y est, je te présente la rue principale de Storybrooke. »

Regina jeta un œil par la vitre et fut soudainement attirée par cette rue atypique : des commerces colorés, des devantures attrayantes, des rues propres et décorées.

« C'est charmant. »

« Tu as de la chance, d'habitude, il neige à cette époque, mais là, l'hiver semble plus clément. »

Regina sourit faiblement « J'aime la neige, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Emma hoqueta alors « J'ai du mal à croire que miss Regina Mills puisse faire des batailles de boules de neige ou encore des anges enneigés. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis médecin ? »

« Oui et non… Avec tes tailleurs et tes brushings, on a du mal à croire que tu sois du genre à te… lâcher. »

« Je me lâche ! Je me lâche souvent ! » s'insurgea la belle brune

« J'avoue qu'avec une amie comme Ruby, tu peux difficilement faire autrement. »

Elles se regardèrent alors avant d'éclater de rire. Puis la voiture prit une rue adjacente et finalement arriva devant un immeuble de briques rouge.

« Nous y voilà ! »

Regina se retint d'une quelconque remarque sur la vétusté de la bâtisse avant de voir la voiture rouler de nouveau.

« Mais ? »

« Je plaisante Regina, mes parents vivaient ici certes, quand j'étais môme. Maintenant, ils ont une plus grande demeure. »

La belle brune fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi m'avoie emmené là ? »

« Pour voir ta tête. »

« Tu crois que je suis vénale ? »

« J'ai jamais sous-entendu ça. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une grande maison, une belle voiture et une ex qui était avocate, que j'ai des gouts de luxe. »

« Oh oui, je suis même sûre que tu serais prête à conduire une simple coccinelle et à sortir avec une simple serveuse. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois ! »

Regina avait lâché cette phrase sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle se figea alors et jeta un regard inquiet vers une Emma qui avait gardé le silence. Sur son visage : un léger sourire : était-ce rassurant ?

« C'est bon à savoir. » répondit-elle simplement. Et tandis que Regina allait répliquer, Emma ajouta soudain « Cette fois, nous y sommes vraiment. »

Et Regina contempla le quartier assez huppé avec ses allées impeccables et ses maisons aux façades resplendissantes. Elles s'arrêtèrent au numéro 108 d'une belle maison blanche.

« C'est magnifique. »

« Merci. Ma mère accorde un soin particulier à son jardin. Allez viens. »

Regina opina avant de sortir de la voiture. Emma sortit sa valise et la sienne avant d'ouvrir le chemin. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la porte que Regina hésita : dans quoi s'embraquait-elle ?

Elle n'eut pas à se poser plus de question car la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme petite aux cheveux courts poivre et sel « Emma ! »

« Hey maman ! »

Les deux femmes se prirent chaudement dans les bras et, au bout de quelques secondes, se détachèrent pour que le regard de la femme se pose sur Regina « Vous devez être Regina ! »

« Oui madame. »

« Oh s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Mary Margaret ou Mary ou MM comme vous voulez. Ma fille ne m'a pas menti, je vous aurais reconnu n'importe où. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Regina, et devant la gêne apparente d'Emma, elle sourit de plus belle « Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle a pu dire… »

« Ma chère, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de cela. En attendant, rentrez, il fait froid ! »

Les trois femmes entrèrent et Regina fut surprise de l'immense demeure, du parquet impeccablement ciré, des lustres étincelants, du marbre poli et des meubles en bois le plus précieux.

« Entrez, venez. David est encore à la station. »

« Il n'a même pas pris sa journée, on est le 24 ! » s'insurgea Emma

« Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas de jour férié pour les poivreaux… »

« Oh… Leroy ? »

« Leroy. »

« Y'a des choses qui changeront jamais. » gloussa Emma. Et devant l'air perdu de Regina, elle rajouta « Leroy est un habitué des cellules. Il a la descente facile et l'alcool assez mauvais. Il est pas méchant, mais disons qu'il… Boit souvent pour fêter tout et n'importe quoi. » sourit la belle blonde

« Regina ! Je peux vous appeler Regina ? » La brunette opina avec sourire « Laissez Emma vous faire visiter la maison et vous montrer votre chambre pour les 3 prochaines nuits. » Elle se tourna alors vers sa fille « La chambre du premier, la beige. » Emma opina en guise d'accord « Les garçons sont partis faire des courses… Tu connais ton père… Ils seront là, normalement, pour le repas. Je vous laisse les filles ! »

Emma gloussa discrètement avant de prendre la main de Regina et de la guider en montant l'immense escalier tournant sur lui-même.

« Ta mère est toujours comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Aussi… Enjouée ? »

« Ah ! Toujours, oui. Elle est adepte du « verre à moitié plein », de sourire à la vie, de voir le coté de positif de toute chose. »

« Oh je vois le genre. »

« C'est rafraichissant mais aussi usant. Quand on est pas forcément sur le même longueur d'onde, on a vite la migraine. » sourit Emma

« J'imagine. »

« Alors, ici, tu as la salle de bain, attenante à ta chambre. Ici c''était celle de Neal quand on vivait ici. Ca l'est toujours quand il revient ici, tout comme la mienne. »

« Elle est ou ? »

« Un étage au dessus. J'aimais bien ma solitude. » sourit-elle « Mais vous allez vite en besogne miss Mills : Cinq minutes que nous sommes ici, et vous voulez déjà venir dans ma chambre ! »

Les joues de Regina se rosirent alors et elle détourna le regard, l'empêchant de voir alors l'air soudain embarrassé, à son tour, d'Emma qui se gifla intérieurement de tant de maladresse. Ce n'était évidemment pas en lui faisant un rentre-dedans lourdingue que ça allait fonctionner !

« Hm bref… Je… Je te laisse te reposer un peu. »

« Merci. » sourit Regina

Emma lui sourit à son tour et le perdit de suite dès que la porte se referma « Vous voulez déjà venir dans ma chambre…. Mais quelle conne ! » lança Emma en se tapa la paume de la main sur son front avant de descendre et rejoindre sa mère en cuisine

« Elle semble charmante. »

« Stop maman. »

« Quoiiiii ? Je dis juste qu'elle est charmante. »

« Ouiii et on sait tous ce que ça veut dire quand c'est toi qui le dis. »

« Je pourrais être vexée ! » lança faussement déçue Mary « Mais je confirme qu'elle est ravissante, et elle semble gentille. »

« Elle l'est. »

Mary posa alors sa spatule et se tourna vers sa fille, une main sur la hanche « Raconte-moi tout. »

« Maman… »

« Si tu ne le fais pas là, je redemande devant elle. »

« Pourquoi tu es soudainement suspicieuse ? »

« Tu m'amènes une amie ici, une amie dont je n'ai appris l'existence qu'il y a quelques jours. Une amie si proche que tu l'invites quand même pour Noel, une fête censée être familiale. Alors c'est quoi le deal ? »

Emma la fixa alors et au bout de quelques secondes d'un duel visuel silencieux, Emma soupira « Ok, ok. Regina est médecin. Elle bosse à New-York. Quelques jours avant de partir chez ses parents pour Thanksgiving, elle a été larguée par sa copine, une avocate. »

« Continue. »

« Par peur des réflexions de sa famille, elle a posé une annonce à la recherche d'une femme pouvant jouer le rôle de son ex, le temps d'un week-end. »

« Attends… _Tu_ as joué ce rôle ? »

« Yep. »

« Et la famille y a cru ?! »

« Yep.. Euh, attends, pourquoi tu sembles si surprise ? Je sais bien jouer le jeu ! »

« Non c'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Tu n'es pas vraiment le type « _riche avocate_ », excuse-moi. »

« Je vais mettre de coté cette réflexion qui pourrait grandement me vexer… » sourit Emma

« Alors, que s'est-il passé pour que tu l'amènes ici ? Finalement, les sentiments ont débordé sur le fictif ? »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'insurgea Emma

« Calme-toi… » s'amusa Mary « Alors, raconte. »

« Après Thanksgiving, Regina été censée rompre et tout serait revenu dans l'ordre. Mais, une succession de bonnes nouvelles du coté de sa sœur, a poussé Regina a… »

« A quoi ? »

« A dire à sa mère qu'elle et Emily allaient se marier. »

« Emily ? »

« Son ex. »

« Oh… Et donc… »

« Elle m'a recontacté pour m'avertir et pour me dire que sa mère aimerait bien connaitre, du coup, sa belle-famille. »

« C'est-à-dire nous. »

« Exact. »

« Donc cette visite festive est intéressée. »

« Je voulais que vous appreniez à la connaitre… Et je voulais aussi que vous acceptiez de l'aider. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est une chouette fille qui mérite qu'on prenne un peu de peine pour elle. »

« Une chouette fille ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Non rien. Et donc, tu nous mets dans la confidence. »

« Oui. Je pense qu'on pourrait vraiment marcher dans la combine. »

« Tu attends quoi de nous ? »

« Que vous fassiez comme si nous allions véritablement nous marier. »

« Mariage prévu quand ? »

« Pas avant Noel prochain. »

« Hm… »

« Ecoute, ça pourrait être amusant, non ? »

« J'imagine. En espérant qu'on ne foire rien par des boulettes non voulues. »

« J'ai confiance en vous. » sourit Emma « Et puis Regina et moi serons là. »

En parlant du loup, Regina descendit alors et rejoignit la mère et la fille.

« Regina, enchantée. Emma vient de m'expliquer votre situation et je dois bien avouer que cette Emily est une belle imbécile ! »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? »

Regina hoqueta alors « Je commence à comprendre de qui tient Emma. »

« Oh miss Nolan tient aussi beaucoup de son père ! »

« Nolan ? Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Swan ? » »

Oh mais Emma préférait un nom de scène, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La ferme… » grogna Emma en détournant le visage

« En tout cas, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de votre aide. »

« Vous êtes une amie d'Emma, elle tient à vous semble-t-il, en tout cas assez pour vous aider. Et puis cela pourra être une occasion de resserrer les liens : entre Emma et Neal qui sont loin… Cette petite mascarade pourrait nous être bénéfique aussi. »

Emma sourit et Regina fut alors soulagée, et soudain un klaxon résonna.

« Ah mon mari et Neal sont de retour ! A tous les coups, ils vont dire qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'il y avait sur ma liste de courses et ont opté pour ce qui restait : chips en guise de patate et saucisse en guise de viande. »

Regina hoqueta alors et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit « C'est nous chérie ! Emma ! »

« Papa ! »

La jolie blonde oublia alors les potentiels témoins et redevint une petite fille qui courut vers son père et lui sauta dans les bras. Regina fut charmée de cette vision : David Nolan était un homme bien bâti, aux cheveux grisonnants et aux rides discrètement marquées. Derrière lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, portrait craché de son père et qui partageait avec sa sœur, les mêmes yeux émeraudes.

« Salut frangine ! »

« Hey Junior ! Alors ces exams ? »

« Une réussite bien sur ! Et si on parlait de quelque chose de plus gai comme… ma frangine ? »

« Très drôle. »

« Qui est cette charmante femme ? » lança David de son plus beau sourire

« C'est Regina. Regina je te présente mon père, David, et mon imbécile de frère, Neal. »

« Enchantée. » répondit poliment la jolie brune « Je suis désolée de m'imposer ainsi pour Noel. »

« Oh y'a pas de mal ! On est heureux qu'Emma ramène enfin quelqu'un ici. »

« Oh euh non papa… C'est pas… C'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Ca va Emma, je n'ai pas 5 ans… Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie intime et… »

« Non, stop ! » lança, paniquée, Emma « Regina est… C'est une amie. Juste une amie. »

« Oh… »

David jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa femme qui haussa les épaules alors. Emma se retrouva soudain gênée « Si on passait au salon, pour que je vous explique la situation. »

OoO

Les Nolan restèrent sans voix, du moins David et Neal, Mary étant déjà au courant de l'histoire.

« Ok… C'est pour le moins… inhabituelle comme requête. » conclut David

« Sérieux ? On va devoir jouer le rôle de la belle-famille ? Excellent ! » s'enthousiasma Neal

« Le deal c'est qu'il y a des choses dont il faudra faire attention. Pour les Mills, je m'appelle Emily, et je suis avocate. »

« Et ? »

« Je connais Regina depuis près d'un an et… A présent, nous sommes fiancées. »

« Ca reste assez simple. »

« Pour éviter de vous tromper, appelez-moi Em'. »

« Bon et bien… Si cela est réglé, les filles vous pouvez m'assister aux fourneaux. Quant aux hommes Nolan, ils feront ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux. »

Regina jeta un regard interrogateur vers Emma « Rien. » gloussa la jolie blonde

« Ah ah ! Non, nous on est chargé de mettre la dernière touche aux décos extérieurs. » expliqua Neal « C'est un job pour les mecs, les vrais. »

« Les durs, les tatoués. » ironisa Emma à sa suite « Allez les hommes, on vous laisse. On aimerait pas vous divertir durant votre noble tâche. »

Neal et David levèrent les yeux au ciel et sortirent alors, tandis que Mary et Emma entreposèrent les courses faites sur le comptoir « J'ai été mauvaise langue : ils ont su différencier des tranches de jambon et une dinde. » gloussa-t-elle

« Y'a du progrès. »

Regina se trouva côte à côte d'Emma « Vraiment ? »

« Y'a deux ans, ils nous on quand même acheté du poulet en pensant que ce n'était qu'une petite dinde. » répondit Emma

« Sans parler du reste… C'était une vraie catastrophe et on s'est presque retrouvé à devoir commander des pizzas pour le réveillon. »

« Si les courses sont si catastrophiques à chaque fois, pourquoi les laisser faire encore ? »

« Je suis une éternelle optimiste. » sourit Mary

Emma se tourna vers Regina « Un trait de caractère que je partage avec elle. »

« J'ai cru comprendre. » opina Regina

En voyant sa fille et la jolie brune interagir, Mary sourit alors mais se retint de tout commentaire.

OoO

Et lorsque le repas fut préparée, les décorations installées, la table dressée, chacun regagna sa chambre pour s'habiller en conséquence. Et si Emma se contenta d'un pantalon en simili cuir épousant ses formes et d'un chemisier léger blanc, Regina, elle, était encore indécise : une robe ou bien quelque chose de moins guindé ?

Elle avait étalé sur son lit la robe cintrée bordeaux d'un coté, et un tailleur plus solennel noir accompagné d'une chemise écrue.

« Et merde… » marmonna-t-elle

Puis l'on frappa à la porte et elle sursauta avant de, sans réfléchir, inviter la personne à entrer. Soudain, Emma apparut, apprêtée et coiffée, ce qui coupa le souffle de Regina : jamais elle n'avait vu Emma ainsi, des boucles blondes cascadant sur ses épaules, un léger maquillage rehaussant son regard.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Hm oh oui… Tu disais ? »

« Je te disais que tu en mettait du temps… Un problème ? »

« Non je… » elle soupira alors « Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre. »

« Oh… » devant cette admission presque infantile, Emma réprima un sourire « De l'aide peut-être ? Je suis pas la plus férue en mode mais… un conseil ? »

Regina lui sourit « J'hésite entre ça et ça… »

Emma jugea les deux ensembles et sourit presque instantanément, comme si cela était évident et qu'il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir « La robe sans hésiter. »

« Tu es sûre ? Ca ne serait pas un peu trop… osé ? »

Emma lui sourit avant de prendre l'étoffe entre ses doigts « Tu seras sublime dedans. »

Regina rougit face à ce compliment qui, de la bouche d'Emma, sortait toujours aussi naturellement que possible.

« Je te laisse, ne tarde pas trop sinon mon frère et mon père vont entamer l'apéro sans nous. »

« Promis. »

Emma referma la porte et Regina se changea, non sans oublier que les doigts de la jolie blonde avait flirté avec la soie du vêtement. Elle se coiffa légèrement et se maquillant tout autant. Puis elle prit une large inspiration et en ouvrant la porte, eut la surprise de trouver Emma, adossée au mur en face de sa chambre.

« Emma ? »

« Il était pas question que je te laisse en pâture à ma famille toute seule. »

« Merci. » lança, rassurée, Regina

« Et, en passant, tu es magnifique dans cette robe. »

Regina balbutia un simili de remerciement, qui se perdit dans sa gêne, avant de descendre, à ses cotés.

« Ahh vous voilà ! On allait passer au dessert ! » plaisanta David

« David, s'il te plait… » sermonna Mary « Venez, on vous attendait. Regina vous êtes magnifique ! »

« Merci. » Le compliment, en résonnance avec celui d'Emma, toucha Regina en plein cœur

« Bien, j'ai faim ! » lança Emma

Et c'est avec cette annonce que le repas se déroula sous les meilleures hospices : Regina n'avait que rarement, et il y avait très longtemps, vécu un tel repas convivial, chaleureux et aimant : autour de rires, d'anecdotes et de complicité, Regina se sentait bien, comme si elle se sentait… à sa place. Ce qui était ridicule car cette famille n'était pas la sienne n'est-ce pas ?

« Les cadeaux ! » lancèrent en chœur Emma et Neal pour le plus grand amusement de leurs parents et de Regina

« De véritables gamins… » pouffa Mary

Regina ne put que constater les enfantillages de Neal et Emma se bagarrant pour savoir qui ouvrirait le premier ses cadeaux. Et finalement, si Neal avait eu gain de cause, Emma prit un paquet entre ses mains et, à la grande surprise de Regina, elle le lui tendit.

« Qu… Pour moi ? »

Emma répondit d'un simple sourire avant de rajouter « Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… C'est Noel. Et puis tu es dans un territoire inconnu avec une famille inconnue… Ca pourrait être mieux comme fête familiale. »

Le cœur de Regina s'accéléra alors et, elle en était sûre, à cet instant, elle aurait pu lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé quelqu'un.

« Tu n'aurais pas du… »

« Allez ouvre, quand tu sauras, tu pourras dire que je n'aurais pas du ! » s'amusa Emma

Regina haussa un sourcil alors et, curieuse, elle arracha le papier, sous les yeux suspect de Mary et David, pour découvrir un pull tricoté typiquement de Noel, rouge avec de gros flocons blanc et une tête de bonhomme de neige en son centre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors. Et même si le cadeau semblait ridicule, Regina était profondément touchée par le geste. Elle ne le montra pas mais ce pull était quelque chose de très symbolique… Mais était-ce le cas aussi pour Emma ? Ou avait-elle simplement fait cela par pure gentillesse et amitié ?

« T'es pas obligée de le mettre, mais je trouvais ça sympa. Tu pourrais égayer un peu tes services à l'hôpital. »

« Je le mettrais. Pas plus tard que maintenant ! » lança la jeune femme qui n'attendit pas et enfila le pull par-dessus sa robe, sans une once de remord.

« Il te va bien. » constata Emma dont les joues avaient pris une teinte plus rosée

« Oh mon Dieu David, regarde ça ! » s'enthousiasma Mary en ouvrant une enveloppe à leur nom

Regina se pencha vers Emma « Ton cadeau ? »

« A vrai dire… le notre. » lui murmura-t-elle

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre en voyant les billets d'avion « Tu leur as donné tes billets pour les Bahamas ? »

« Je te l'ai dis : j'en aurais pas eu l'utilité. Mes parents ont trimé toute leur vie, je leur devais bien ça. »

« C'est très altruiste. »

« Non, c'est juste de l'amour. »

Regina enviait cette complicité, cet amour avec sa famille, là où elle, elle stressait et mentait pour garder la face. D'un seul coup, elle se sentit stupide de toute cette mascarade entreprise.

« Je… J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi. » avoua Regina

« Vraiment ? »

Regina opina avant de se lever et de sortir d'une branche du sapin, un petit paquet rectangulaire « Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… c'est pour te remercier, entre autre, de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Regina… »

« Je t'en prie. D'autant plus que tu as donné ce qui te revenait de droit. Donc je remplace ton gain par un autre, et il est interdit de revendre ou le donner à quelqu'un. »

« Promis. »

Avec précaution, elle arracha le papier pour découvrir un écrin bleu marine qu'elle ouvrit avec une légère appréhension pour découvrir un bracelet en argent massif composé de deux chainettes entremêlées aux fins maillons.

« Mon Dieu Regina… »

« Il te plait ? »

« Mais… Et moi et mon pull débile ! »

Regina hoqueta « Il me plait ton pull. » affirma Regina avant de se pencher naturellement pour l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui surprit les deux jeunes femmes

« Je euh… Pa… Pardon… »

« Y'a pas de mal. » sourit Emma « Tu me le mets ? »

Regina le prit entre ses doigts et referma le bracelet sur son fin poignet « Il te va à merveille. »

« Je trouve aussi. Merci. »

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut Emma qui se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, d'un rapide baiser dont les lèvres frôlèrent à peine la peau tannée de la jolie brune, le tout sous le regard curieux et amusé de Mary, qui se garda bien de toute remarque… Du moins pour l'instant.

OoO

L'ouverture des cadeaux se fit toute la soirée pour ne se termine que lorsque les aiguilles de l'horloge se retrouvèrent sur le 12.

« Joyeux Noel ! » crièrent-ils tous en chœur, y comprit Regina qui avait été intégrée immédiatement

« Emma, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais… Ce voyage ! »

« A vrai dire, c'est un cadeau de Regina et moi. »

« Oh et bien merci, vraiment ! »

Et la nuit se passa alors, autour du sapin, à manger les cookies faits par Mary. Et lorsque Neal bailla, le couple se leva alors et décréta la soirée une réussite.

« Il est tard, c'était une belle soirée ! » lança Mary, enthousiaste

« Oui, merci encore, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas passer un Noel si chaleureux. »

« Mais de rien ma chère. Ca faisait un moment qu'Emma n'avait pas ramené une femme ici. »

« Maman ! » lança Emma

« En parlant de ça… » sourit David qui pointa du doigt quelque chose au dessus de la tête des deux jeunes femmes qui, par réflexe, levèrent leur tête et se figèrent en comprenant : du gui… Typiquement traditionnel, Emma suspectait sa mère d'en avoir mis partout dans la maison afin qu'elles tombent au moins une fois dessus.

Emma fixa alors sa mère d'un œil noir, qui se défendit en haussant les épaules « C'est la tradition ! » lança-t-elle

La jolie blonde se tourna alors vers Regina pour juger de la réaction de cette dernière. Regina, quant à elle, arborait un visage neutre, un regard presque dans le vide, comme si elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« C'est… C'est euh… gênant hein… »

La belle brune fit alors bonne figure et se tourna complètement vers Emma. Puis elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers le gui avant de porter définitivement son regard vers la belle blonde en face d'elle, si près qu'elle aurait pu poser ses mains sur sa nuque pour l'approcher plus près d'elle.

Mais pouvait-elle profiter de cette situation pour obtenir de la jolie blonde ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle ? Et si cela ne revêtait pas le même aspect pour Emma ? Si c'était simplement une tradition ?

« Ma mère est parfois très lourde, tu sais, c'est pas… une obligation, vraiment. »

Le cœur de Regina battait à tout rompre : c'était sa chance, c'était sa chance de voir s'il y avait réciprocité ou pas… Mais aurait-elle le courage ? Après tout, il suffisait simplement de s'approcher comme pour la remercier de son cadeau… Il suffisait juste de bifurquer sur les lèvres… Ces lèvres pulpeuses… Des lèvres dont elle imaginait la douceur rien qu'en fermant les yeux.

« Regina ? Ca va ? »

La belle brune revint soudain à la réalité… Elle s'approcha doucement alors et esquissa un léger sourire : aurait-elle le courage ? Puis Emma fit un pas en arrière…

 **TBC**


	6. Bonne Année

**Hello mes agneaux !**

 **Quoi de neuf ? Moi nickel, crevée, mais nickel !**

 **Voii un petit chapitre qui, j'en suis sûre, va ravir vos petits coeurs de SQ frustrés (si si je l'ai senti, mais à peine, a la fin du chapitre précédent XD) !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Bonne année !**

Regina se figea alors. Emma recula d'un puis deux pas, tout en gardant la main dans la sienne.

« Si on veut se soumettre à la tradition, autant le faire correctement. » sourit la jolie blonde en attirant Regina pile sous le gui

Et lorsque Regina comprit la manœuvre, elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'Emma était déjà collée à elle, et que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes. Et dans un subtil geste, la belle blonde caressa du bout de son nez celui de Regina, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Et finalement, dépassant ses appréhensions, Regina combla les derniers millimètres en l'embrassant doucement, aussi doucement qu'elle pouvait le faire, comme pour ne pas effrayer Emma.

Puis elle sentit les lèvres de la belle blonde se mouvoir sur les siennes, dans un baiser tendre. Elle posa mécaniquement ses mains sur sa taille fine mais à peine se rendit-elle compte de son geste que le baiser se termina.

Elles se séparèrent et Regina fut obnubilée par le regard acier d'Emma qui se posa sur elle, la déstabilisant au passage.

« Je.. Euh… »

« Bon ! Il est tard ! Nous devrions aller nous coucher ! » lança Mary, guillerette, suivie de David et Neal

Emma sourit alors « Oui, on… On devrait aller se coucher. »

Regina était perdue, ne sachant plus quoi dire, quoi penser : ce baiser avait-il signifié autre chose pour Emma qu'une simple tradition ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne le montrait guère. Etait-elle déçue finalement ? Ou simplement frustrée de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps ?

« Regina ? »

« Hm… Oui, tu as raison… Il est tard. »

C'est donc côte à côte qu'elles montèrent les marches et qu'Emma accompagna Regina jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Bon… C'était une chouette soirée ! »

« Oui, j'ai adoré. Merci encore, c'était un très beau Noel. »

« Et il n'est pas fini ! »

« En effet. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une en face de l'autre, immobiles et silencieuses avant que la jolie brune ne se racle la gorge, les sortant de leur torpeur et gêne ambiante.

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

« Bonne nuit Regina. »

La belle brune ouvrit alors sa porte de chambre, lui sourit, avant de disparaitre derrière sa porte, laissant une Emma aussi idiote que frustrée.

« Et merde… » murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Puis elle s'arrête, se tourna vers la porte de chambre de Regina et s'y arrêta, poing levé pour y frapper mais… se refreina juste avant de cogner : que comptait-elle faire finalement ? Entrer et… Quoi ? L'embrasser et quoi… Elle-même ne savait pas quoi faire. Et si Regina la repoussait ? Comment vivraient-elles la suite de cette mascarade ? Non, elle ne pouvait risquer et compromettre la suite des événements.

Elle soupira alors, baissa le poing et fit demi tour, toujours aussi frustrée mais résignée.

Ce qu'elle ne sut jamais c'était que, au même moment, Regina était contre sa porte de chambre, attendant certainement un signe, un bruit, quelque chose lui signifiant que la belle blonde était derrière la porte, prête à entrer… Mais rien. Elle resta encore quelques secondes le front collé au bois de la porte avant de rebrousser chemin et d'investir sa salle de bain pour se changer.

* * *

« Mais quelle conne bon sang ! » lança, frustrée, Emma en s'écroulant sur son lit, couvrant son visage de son oreiller.

« Chérie ? »

Emma se redressa vivement en voyant sa mère dans l'embrasure de la porte

« Maman, je… »

« Un problème ? »

Evidemment que sa mère savait. Les mères savent toujours. Alors, sans nier, Emma fit une place à coté d'elle, invitant sa mère à la rejoindre.

« Alors, raconte-moi… »

« Comme si tu ne savais pas. » grogna Emma, et devant l'air surpris de sa mère, elle soupira « Hm excuse-moi… »

« Cette femme te rend fébrile. » se moqua gentiment Mary

« C'est pas drôle… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai jamais été aussi débile. »

Mary ne put retenir un rire avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras « Je ne pensais jamais voir cela un jour. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ma fille, tomber amoureuse. »

Emma se figea « N'importe quoi ! J'ai déjà été amoureuse, plein de fois d'ailleurs ! »

« Non ma chérie. Tu as eu des coups de cœur, des crush adolescentes… mais tu n'as jamais été amoureuse. Pas au point de ne plus savoir ton prénom lorsque tu es à coté d'elle, de ne plus penser à rien, de ne sentir que son parfum, de ne jurer que par ses yeux. Non, crois-moi Emma, tu n'as jamais été ainsi… Jusqu'à maintenant. »

« … »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, au contraire. C'est beau, c'est magnifique de tomber amoureuse. Quand j'ai rencontré ton père, j'ai eu cette petite pointe aigue au fond de l'estomac qui me disait que je n'avais pas fini d'entendre parler de ce beau blond. Et je n'ai pas eu tort… Aujourd'hui je suis la femme la plus heureuse : j'ai un mari formidable, un fils aimant, et une fille magnifique mais complètement handicapée sentimentalement parlant… On ne peut pas être parfaite partout. »

Emma aurait bien répondu mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire : elle était tiraillée entre son devoir d'aider Regina et celui de briser sa promesse à la jolie brune et de se déclarer. »

« Quel est le problème Emma ? »

« J'en sais rien… C'est compliqué : elle m'a engagé dans un premier temps, à être sa petite amie fictive. J'ai accepté et j'ai rempli mon rôle… Elle était heureuse, je crois… »

« Oh Emma… »

« La vérité est qu'elle… Elle me plait. Mais je sais pas si c'est réciproque. Si elle aussi je pourrais l'intéresser ou si elle se contenterait d'une forte amitié… Peut-être qu'elle pense que si on va au-delà de toute cette histoire, on va tout foirer. »

« Que se passerait-il i vous décidiez de vous donner une chance ? »

« Ca compliquerait les choses évidemment : sa famille pense que je m'appelle Emily et que je suis avocate. Je vais pas jouer cette comédie le restant de ma vie, juste pour ne pas mettre Regina dans l'embarras. »

« Même si tu serais capable de le faire. Je veux dire : continuer cette mascarade, rien que pour elle. »

« Oui, je pourrais… »

« Crois-en mon expérience si je te dis que Regina n'est pas insensible à ton charme. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Mon dieu mais qui m'a fait une fille aussi coincée ! »

« Hey ! »

« Evidemment que tu lui plais. Tu n'as donc pas ressenti son appréhension sous le gui ? »

« Je pensais que ça la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise… »

Mary leva les yeux au ciel « Si je devais compter sur ton jugement, je ne serais jamais grand-mère ! »

« Maman ! »

« Tu te souviens du jour où tu nous a réuni, ton père, Neal et moi, dans le salon pour nous avouer ton homosexualité ? »

« Comme si c'était hier. »

« Tu as été étonnée qu'on soit à peine surpris… »

« Oui... » hoqueta Emma en se souvenant du soulagement de sa mère à l'annonce

« Tu nous as demandé alors comment nous savions… Et je te répondrais exactement comme aujourd'hui : je suis ta mère, je te connais par cœur. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tout comme quand tu étais ado, je sais quand quelque chose te travaille. »

« … »

« Emma… Aimer, tomber amoureuse est quelque chose de merveilleux. Tu as tellement de chance de le ressentir. Ne laisse pas cette opportunité passer à cause de présomptions idiotes. »

« Mais je me lance et qu'elle me repousse ? Je préfère qu'on reste amies plutôt que ne plus avoir l'opportunité de la voir. Et puis y'a toute cette histoire : ses parents, sa sœur… Si la vérité éclate, elle aura finalement ce qu'elle voulait éviter depuis le début. »

« Mais ça sera passager… Car elle ne sera plus seule, elle t'aura toi. Et si sa mère tient autant à elle que moi à toi, elle comprendra et sera heureuse pour elle d'avoir trouvé finalement une femme qui ne la laissera pas tomber. »

« … »

« Penses-y Emma… On a pas tous les jours une seconde chance, ni l'espoir d'avoir trouvé la personne qu'il nous faut. C'est le destin qui vous a réuni, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle embrassa alors sa fille sur le front et la laissa seule dans sa chambre. Emma soupira longuement : oui sa mère avait probablement raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux répercussions de tout cela : elles seraient ensemble, pour peu que Regina, comme sa mère le pensait, ressentait aussi quelque chose pour elle, il n'y aurait plus de mensonge, plus de mariage prévu, ses parents et sa sœur seraient à coup sûr surpris mais… au final…

Elle grogna alors : elles étaient si différentes, et pourtant par deux fois, le destin les avait réunies. Devait-elle profiter de sa dernière journée à ses cotés pour se lancer ? u simplement creuser un peu plus du coté de Regina pour savoir si, vraiment, elle ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Oui, elle pouvait provoquer les choses, et elle s'y attèlerait dès le lendemain.

* * *

Regina se réveilla avec les cris lointains de personnes semblant rire aux éclats. Elle fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte que la lumière du jour éclairait la pièce : mais quelle heure pouvait-il être ?

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et fut surprise d'y voir affiché un large 10h47. Jamais elle n'avait fais une telle grasse matinée. D'un bond, elle se leva alors et, curieuse, regarda par la fenêtre, discrètement entre les rideaux. Elle eut l'agréable surprise d'apercevoir Emma, chaudement vêtue, entamer une rude bataille de boules de neige avec son frère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de fixer son regard sur Emma, détaillant chaque mouvement, chaque sourire, chaque éclat de rire qui sonnait comme le plus beau des sons aux oreilles de la brunette.

Puis elle se rendit compte de l'épais manteau blanc qui couvrait le paysage : cette nuit, la neige était tombée drue. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, elle se décida à s'habiller et rejoindre la cuisine où elle retrouva Mary, en pleine séance de pâtisserie.

« Oh Regina ! Joyeux Noel ! »

« Joyeux Noel à vous aussi ! Désolée de me lever aussi tard. »

« Pourquoi donc ? N'êtes-vous pas en vacances ? Et puis, je me serais inquiétée vers midi. »

Regina sourit et s'approcha « De l'aide ? »

« Oh non, tout va bien, tout est prêt déjà. Vous voulez retrouver Emma et Noel dehors ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas habillée en conséquence. »

« J'ai un manteau un peu plus chaud si vous voulez… »

« Non, je … La neige n'est pas ma meilleure amie. » hoqueta Regina « A choisir je préfère rest… »

« Hey Regina ! Joyeux Noel ! » s'écria avec enthousiasme Emma qui venait de débouler dans la maison avec perte et fracas, éparpillant de la neige sur le sol

« Emma ! Tes bottes ! »

« Pardon, pardon. Hey Gina, tu viens dehors ? Il a neigé toute la nuit surement. Y' plus d'un mètre de neige ! »

« Charmant mais non merci… Attends, un mètre de neige ? Cela ne va-t-il pas poser problème pour le retour demain ? »

« Oh non, les gens ont l'habitude ici. Les routes seront déblayées d'ici demain. » rassura Mary « Emma, tu pourrais montrer la ville à Regina. »

Emma fusilla sa mère du regard, qui ne répondit que par un sourire

« Bien sur. Laisse6moi le temps de me changer, ok ? »

« Bien entendu. » confirma Regina qui laissa alors Emma remonter à l'étage

« Dites-moi… Quelles sont vos intentions avec Emma ? »

« Pa… Pardon ?! Je… Je n'ai aucune intention ! »

« Ah oui ? Je trouve cela quand même bizarre qu'une femme aussi belle que vous soyez obligée de louer une fille telle qu'Emma… Et par deux fois. »

« … »

« Je ne vous juge pas. Mais j'aimerais comprendre. »

« Je… »

« Ma fille vous plait-elle Regina ? »

« … »

« Ce n'est pas une question piège, et peu importe la réponse. Je veux juste que vous soyez honnête, au moins ave moi. Alors ? »

« Je… » Regina se tendit alors mais finalement, en une fraction de seconde, elle repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Emma, dans le Vermont, ici dans le Maine, comme si elle voyait sa vie défilée devant ses yeux. Et soudain, la dernière image qu'elle vit scella une bonne fois pour toute sa réponse.

« Oui. »

Mary haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'elle admette cela si vite et si facilement « Oh… Et bien… C'est bien. » sourit-elle

« Et… C'est tout ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ma fille est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix, elle les a toujours faits d'ailleurs. » sourit Mary « Mais je suis heureuse que vous soyez toutes les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. »

« Pardon ? La même… Oh… »

« Ca y est, je suis prête ! » s'enquit Emma « C'est bon ? »

Regina la fixa un quart de seconde avant de lui sourire « Je suis prête. »

* * *

« Alors là, c'est la boulangerie de mon enfance. Dès que je sortais de l'école, je m ruais ici avant que le bus n'arrive et je m'enfilais des viennoiseries. »

Regina éclata de rire « Mon Dieu, tu as une anecdote sur chaque commerce et recoin de cette ville. »

« Evidemment. Tiens, ce petit parc a vu naitre mon premier baiser avec une ville. Ce coin là, j'ai eu ma première cuite… J'ai vomi derrière ce pommier. »

« Charmant. »

Elles marchèrent dans la rue principale, silencieusement avant qu'Emma ne lui bouscule l'épaule de la sienne « Dis… Ma mère t'a dit quoi tout à l'heure ? »

« Quand ça ? »

« Avant qu'on parte. »

« Oh… Rien. Rien qui ne vaille qu'on… »

« Tu mens très mal. » sourit Emma

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, j'ai réussi à faire illusion auprès de ma famille. » se moqua la belle brune

« Certes, mais tu n'aurais pas été à la hauteur face à la mienne. S'ils n'avaient pas été au courant, tu aurais été cramée. » sourit Emma

Un tantinet vexée, Regina leva son nez en l'air et tourna le visage vers le clocher de la bibliothèque « C'est vraiment très joli ici. Même si, tu as raison, ça sent la sardine. »

Emma éclata de rire « Ah ça… »

« Emma ? Emma Swan ? Non ! Qui l'aurait cru ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent alors et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dans un costume impeccable et soutenu par une canne, se trouvait devant elles « Mr Gold ? Vous êtes toujours ici ? »

« Et oui comme tu peux le voir. »

Emma se racla la gorge alors et attira Regina près d'elle « Regina, je te présente Mr Gold, c'était mon professeur au lycée. J'étais son élève préféré. »

« Et aussi la plus corsée à gérer. »

« Oh je n'ai aucun mal à croire cela. » sourit Regina « Enchantée, Regina Mills. »

« Vous êtes… ? »

« Oh une amie d'Emma. »

La jolie blonde sourit poliment, masquant une légère déception.

« Bon je vais vous laissez mesdames, Joyeux Noel. Emma, se fut un plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps. »

Emma opina et Regina lui sourit puis elles reprirent leur marche jusqu'à la plage où Emma s'assit sur un tronc mort et regarda l'horizon « Ici c'était mon endroit préféré. Quand je ne me sentais pas bien, je venais ici, je regardais la mer… et je me sentais mieux. »

« Oui, c'est reposant. » avoua Regina « J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. »

« Tu comprends pourquoi j'hésite à revenir ici. »

« Tes parents t'accueilleraient à bras ouverts, c'est certain. »

« Les tiens feraient pareil si tu revenais dans le Vermont non ? »

« Peut-être. Le chemin serait tout tracé : mon cabinet médical serait déjà implanté, j'aurais une demeure et des patients tous les jours… »

« Et moi je serais certainement l'adjointe de mon père avec une paie honorable pour passer mes journées à ne rien faire. Oui, si on voulait, on aurait une vie prospère. »

« Mais on a choisi la difficulté en allant à New-York. » sourit Regina « Nos voyages, nos décisions, nos choix nous construisent, font que notre vie actuelle est ce qu'elle est. Je pense rien n'arrive pas hasard : tout arrive pour une bonne raison, parfois on ne la connait que bien des années plus tard : si je n'avais pas redoublé, je n'aurais pas connu telle personne, si je n'avais pas choisi cet immeuble, je n'aurais pas connu tel voisin qui ne m'aurait pas fait connaitre tel endroit… Pleins de « si » qui font que si telle ou telle chose n'avait pas été là, nous aurions vécu une toute autre vie. »

« Une vie dans laquelle on ne se serait pas rencontrées… »

« Exact. » souffla Regina « Une vie où je ne serais pas assise sur ce tronc, à me geler les fesses en regardant l'horizon. »

Emma hoqueta alors « Tu pouvais pas le dire avant, idiote ! » Elle se leva alors et lui tendit la main, que Regina accepta « Ca va être l'heure du repas de toute façon. »

« Au fait, je n'ai pas vu ton père ce matin. »

« Oh… Les aléas d'être shérif. Quelques bouteilles lourdes la veille de Noel. Il sera de retour pour le repas, il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. Allez viens, on va être en retard. »

* * *

« Sérieux… Contre la devanture ? »

« Et des litres… »

« La vache. »

« Encore… Qu'il ait fait ça… passe encore, mais qu'il fasse ça contre la boutique de Gold… » hoqueta David

« Gold ? Est-ce le même homme que l'on a croisé dans la rue ? »

« Oui, depuis sa retraite, il tient une boutique d'antiquaire. »

« Ce… Leroy a uriné sur toute la devanture de son magasin ? » Regina essaya de garder son sérieux en réprimant un rire

« Connaissant Gold, il a du apprécier son réveil. »

« Leroy sera condamné à nettoyer la devanture. » affirma David « J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Alors Regina, quand devrons-nous jouer le rôle de la parfaite belle-famille ? »

Emma fusilla sa mère du regard mais, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle aussi attendait la réponse

« Hm je pense que le jour de l'an serait une possibilité. Ils ne font généralement pas grand-chose ce jour là, mais il y a fort à parier qu'ils vont me proposer d'organiser une rencontre. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans le Vermont. » s'enthousiasma Mary

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard, mi amusé, mi inquiet : cet ultime mensonge allait-il fonctionner ?

* * *

« Pressée de repartir ? » s'amusa Emma en montant voir Regina qui faisait son sac

« Non, absolument pas mais… »

« Tu veux pas venir dehors ? Je suis sûre que je te bats en bataille de boule de neige. »

« Emma… Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à… faire ça. »

« T'es chiante en fait non ? » ironisa la belle blonde

« Charmant. Mais c'est peut-être vrai. » sourit Regina

« Allez ! »

« Il y aura surement de la neige à New-York aussi. »

« Ok, alors promets-moi qu'on ira faire un bonhomme de neige à Central Park ou alors de la patinoire Au Rockfeller Center. » Regina la fixa alors, haussant un sourcil, dubitative « Quoi ? »

« Rien… C'est… C'est une idée plaisante. »

« Alors on fera ça, dès qu'on rentrera à New-York. »

Le cœur de Regina bondit dans sa poitrine : cette simple phrase signifiait énormément pour elle. Mais pour Emma ? Se rendait-elle compte de l'impact d'une telle déclaration ?

« Regina ? »

« Hm pardon… »

Emma lui sourit avant de s'approcher « Tu sais, quand on repense à toute cette histoire, c'est dingue non ? »

« Un peu oui. »

Emma se pinça la lèvre inférieure alors et s'approcha un peu plus de la jolie brune « Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu, enfin de te connaitre. » sourit-elle

« Moi aussi. »

Le sourire d'Emma s'accentua alors et d'un geste, elle colla ses lèvres sur la joue de Regina pour un baiser appuyé. Lentement, elle se dégagea, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres d'écart.

Le silence régnait et soudain, plus rien ne comptait pour elles. Emma glissa sa main sous la chevelure ébène de Regina et approcha un peu plus son visage du sien. Elle pouvait à présent sentir sa respiration saccadée sur sa peau : était-elle apeurée ? Nerveuse ? Anxieuse ou simplement impatiente ?

Tout ce qu'Emma savait c'est qu'à ce moment précis, elle voulait l'embrasser… Et pas à cause d'une tradition et d'une branche de gui, pas à cause d'une pression parentale… Elle le voulait, juste comme ça.

Alors elle soupira doucement et s'approcha encore et encore, Regina n'opposant aucune résistance. Encore quelques millimètres et…

« Les filles, on sort ! Vous venez ? »

Soudain, elles se séparèrent vivement et se retrouvèrent chacune à un coté du lit, un gouffre les séparant. Un malaise s'installa alors.

« Les filles ? »

« Oui, oui on arrive ! » lança Emma, légèrement agacée « Bon… On… On descend ? »

Regina ne put rien dire ou faire que d'opiner sagement en suivant Emma hors de la chambre. Et quand elles descendirent, Mary remarqua de suite le léger malaise entre elles, mais se garda bien de toute remarque.

« Nous sortons le lâcher de lampions, je me disais que Regina aimerait bien voir cela. »

« Avec plaisir ! » s'enthousiasma Regina avec un peu plus d'engouement de nécessaire

Elle s'habilla alors et suivit les Nolan, rassurée de voir qu'il ne fallait pas prendre la voiture et donc se retrouver potentiellement à coté d'Emma dans un espace clos.

Et finalement, Emma fut alpaguée par son frère et elle ne lui parla pas de tout le trajet.

« Ou allons-nous ? »

« Oh pas loin. C'est un petit parc avec un étang. Chaque jour de Noel, des lampions sont lâchés et d'autres sont lancés sur l'étang. Un hommage et une pensée pour ceux qui nous ont quittés durant l'année écoulée. »

« C'est une belle tradition. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Emma ? »

La question tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Regina « Qu… Quoi ? non, non, bien sur que non. »

« Oh… Je sens une légère tension entre vous, non ? »

« Absolument pas c'est… C'est juste que… »

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore dit ou fait ?! »

Regina sourit de gêne avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers une Emma trop occupée avec son frère à choisir le bon lampion.

« Alors ? »

« Non, ce… ce n'est pas elle. Enfin, pas tout à fait… »

« Regina… »

« Elle… Elle a failli m'embrasser. »

« Oh… Et c'est tout ? »

« Eu bah… oui. »

Mary sourit « Mazeltov ! » Regina se figea, espérant que cela n'attire pas l'attention d'Emma « Il était temps. Et… Pourquoi _failli_ ? »

« Oh simplement parce qu'une voix féminine nous a demandé si nous voulions sortir… » sourit de plus belle Regina

« Hm… Oh… Ah oui je vois… Oups. On a toujours eu un timing limite dans la famille. » Regina haussa les sourcils en guise d'accord « Mais ça veut donc dire que vous et ma fille… »

« Non, ça ne veut rien dire. Et ça serait vraiment trop compliqué, je m'en suis rendue compte. »

Mary soupira alors en levant les yeux au ciel « Bonté divine que vous pouvez être butées toutes les deux ! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas : ça compliquerait la tâche si nous… Si on… Mes parents… Ils ne comprendraient pas. »

« Ils comprendraient. S'ils vous aiment, ils comprendront Regina. Vous devez apprendre à vivre pour vous un peu. Prenez le temps présent, et voyez ensuite. » Regina regarda une nouvelle fois Emma qui s'extasiait sur un lampion, et sourit « Si David me regardait toujours ave la même intensité avec laquelle vous regardez ma fille… Je l'épouserai une seconde fois ! Non pas qu'il ne m'aime plus, au contraire, je n'ai jamais douté de ça mais… C'est si beau un tel regard. »

« … »

« Allez. »

Mary poussa la jolie brune de son épaule, et d'un pas, Regina se dirigea vers Emma, dans un sourire gêné « Hey… »

« Hey ! Regarde, on va allumer celui-là, t'en dis quoi ? »

« … »

« Ca va ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. Très bien. Il est joli. »

« Tiens regarde… » Emma sortit un feutre de son sac et inscrivit le nom « _Regina_ » dessus « Comme ça, il porte ton nom. »

La jolie brune sourit alors et prit à son tour le feutre et écrivit le nom « _Emma_ » juste en dessous « Maintenant, il est à nous deux. »

La belle blonde sourit bien plus encore, d'un sourire qui illumina ce ciel qui se teintait de rose et d'orange à mesure que le soleil touchait l'horizon.

Et bientôt lorsqu'il disparut derrière les arbres, ce fut le signal pour tous d'allumer leurs lampions. Et pendant que Regina tenait le lampion, Emma s'alluma le petit carré inflammable et au bout de quelques minutes, le lampion commença à se gonfler. Regina invita Emma à le tenir avec elle, et c'est ensemble qu'elles le virent se gonfler.

« A 3 ? » Regina opina et Emma fit le décompte pour lâcher, ensemble, le lampion qui s'envola haut dans le ciel étoilé.

Regina vaqua son regard sur la foule, certains le nez en l'air regardant les lampions, d'autres s'enlaçant, d'autres encore s'embrassant, et soudain Regina sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir : à cet instant précis, elle était heureuse, elle se sentait bien, elle était à sa place.

Alors, elle se tourna vers Emma, cette dernière le regard illuminé par des centaines de points brillants dans le ciel, et elle posa sa main sur sa joue, attirant l'attention de la blonde « Reg… »

Et en un souffle, Regina posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Par réflexe, Emma se figea de surprise avant de se détendre et d'attraper la jolie brune par les épaules pour la coller à elle.

Le baiser s'intensifia alors et Emma demanda discrètement l'autorisation d'aller plus loin en passant le bout de sa langue au bord de ses lèvres. Regina entrouvrit les siennes et soudain leur langue jouèrent une chorégraphie suave et tendre, leur souffle se mêlèrent, leurs mains parcoururent le corps, les courbes de l'autre, c'était bon, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, elles le savaient, elles le sentaient.

« Mary, tu… Quoi ? »

Sans prononcer un mot, la femme sourit et fit un signe de tête vers leur fille et Regina « Il était temps. » soupira David, satisfait « Je suppose qu'on va rentrer sans elles huh ? »

Mary glissa son bras sous celui de son mari « Allez viens, j'ai envie d'une crêpe. »

* * *

20 secondes ? 1 minute ? 2 heures ?

Combien de temps ce baiser avait duré, elles n'en savaient rien. Tout ce qu'elles avaient en tête était qu'elles se sentaient bien, ensemble. Et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres.

« Wow… » souffla Emma « J'ai jamais été embrassé comme ça. »

Regina gloussa alors avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne, puis de lever le nez au ciel « On a perdu de vue notre lampion. » Emma l'imita alors, regardant la multitude de points lumineux dans le ciel, les lampions se mêlant aux étoiles.

« Tu crois qu'il ira ou… notre lampion ? » demanda Emma

« Loin j'espère, très loin. »

Elles échangèrent alors un regard complice, comprenant aussi le double sens « Tu as froid ? » lança Emma en sentant la main de Regina greloter dans la sienne.

« Non, tout va bien, je t'assure. »

« Il reste un lampion à allumer sur l'étang. »

Elles prirent alors une petit barque en bois sur lequel était placé un petit photophore qu'elles allumèrent ensemble avant de s'accroupir au bord de l'eau et de pousser la petite barque qui rejoignit les centaines d'autres sur l'eau.

« C'est magnifique. » souffla Regina

« Joyeux Noel. » sourit Emma

« A toi aussi. »

Et dans un léger mouvement, c'est Emma qui initia un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant que la neige ne tombe en fins flocons.

« Il neige ! » s'extasia Emma en levant les mains au ciel.

Regina sourit alors devant les enfantillages de la jeune femme, cette fraicheur et cette candeur caractéristique.

« Tes parents sont partis je crois. » s'amusa Regina

« Pas grave, on rentrera seules. Hey, le parc doit être désert à cette heure, on peut faire un super bonhomme de neige ! »

« A cette heure-ci ? »

« Il est à peine 20h. »

« Tes parents ne vont pas nous attendre pour manger ? »

« Rohhh on peut se prendre quelques minutes de rab' non ? Allez viens ! »

Regina remercia Emma de ne pas appuyer sur leurs baisers et leur idylle naissante. Car oui, elle pouvait parler d'idylle et cela ne lui faisait même pas peur de l'envisager.

C'est donc main dans la main qu'elles se baladèrent dans les rues de Storybrooke, éclairées de milliers de lanternes ou de guirlandes électriques.

« Cette ville a son charme. » soupira Regina tandis qu'elles arrivèrent devant un petit resto, le « _Granny's Diner_ ».

« N'est-ce pas. Je t'invite à diner ce soir ! » s'enjoua Emma

« En quel honneur ?! » s'étonna Regina

« Parce que j'ai envie… Pour fêter notre premier baiser. »

Regina gloussa « Théoriquement, notre premier baiser c'était hier sous le gui. »

« Ouais enfin c'était la _tradition_. »

« Ose dire que ça ne t'a pas plu ? »

Emma baissa le regard et murmura alors « J'aurais refusé pour rien au monde. » Regina se figea alors et Emma planta son regard dans le sien « J'en ai rêvé. »

« … »

« J'avais peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? T'es sérieuse ? » Regina opina « Regarde toi ! Regarde-moi… On a quasiment rien en commun : tu es classe, riche, cultivée… Je suis une serveuse qui vient de la campagne, qui vit dans un loft d'une banlieue new-yorkaise…

Regina haussa des épaules « Si tu n'étais que cela, je ne serais pas attirée par toi. »

« Attirée ? Tu l'es ? »

« Evidemment. Emma... Tu parles de moi comme d'une femme qui pense avant tout aux autres… Mais toi, tu te sous-estimes tellement : Emma tu es bien plus qu'une simple serveuse. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de femmes qui auraient fait ce que tu as fais pour moi et ma famille… Et simplement pour des billets aux Bahamas… Billets que tu as remis à tes parents. Emma, tu es magnifique, tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. »

« Woah… Personne ne m'avait dit un truc pareil… A part ma mère évidemment. »

« Tes parents sont admirables. »

« Les tiens aussi. »

« La différence est que tu n'as pas besoin de mentir aux tiens pour qu'ils t'acceptent. »

« Je ne pense pas que tes parents soient si regardants. Ils t'aiment, ils ne veulent que ton bien. Tu devrais leur faire un peu plus confiance. Je suis sûre que si tu leurs avais dis… »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais… »

« Bon, on pensera à tout ça un autre jour. En attendant… J'ai faim ! » s'enquit Emma en attirant la jeune femme par la main dans le restaurant.

En ce jour de Noel, beaucoup de tables étaient libres, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Emma.

« Emma ! Emma Nolan ! Mais quelle surprise ! »

La jolie blonde sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant une vieille femme dont le style sortait tout droit des pots de confitures des grands-mères.

« Granny ! »

« Ma belle, tu es de retour ! »

« Juste pour les fêtes, je repars demain. Granny, je te présente Regina. Regina voici Granny, c'était ma nourrice quand j'étais petite. »

« Enchantée madame. »

« Oh appelez-moi Granny. Emma, ton amie est charmante. »

« C'est… ma petite amie. » avoua Emma dans une timidité et une discrétion que ne lui connaissait que très peu Regina.

« Oh je vois. Alors une table pour nous deux tourterelles. Suivez-moi. »

Emma conduisit Regina à une table à l'écart, près d'un jukebox jouant de vieux standards d'Elvis Priestley.

« Je… J'espère ne pas avoir dépassé la limite… »

« La limite ? »

« En disant que tu étais ma copine… Enfin je veux dire, techniquement, on pourrait l'être et… Enfin, je veux rien précipiter entre nous… C'est juste que je trouvais ça plus simple de… »

« Stop Emma. Calme-toi. » Emma soupira alors « Cela ne m'ennuie pas, au contraire. »

« Au contraire ? »

« Tu ne le souhaites pas ? Que l'on soit ensemble ? »

« Si bien sur, mais… Ca complique les choses non ? Je veux dire, concernant ta famille. Ils pensent encore que je m'appelle Emily Banks et que je suis avocate. »

« Je sais… Je sais que je vais devoir dire la vérité et… »

« Hey, tu sais, ma famille et moi sommes prêts à jouer le jeu… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je… Tu sais, en voyant ta famille marcher dans notre combine, j'ai compris le décalage de confiance entre ta famille et la mienne : la tienne est capable de rompre son intégrité pour la mienne, alors que moi, j'ose à peine égratigner leurs convictions. »

« Alors… Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je dois arrêter cette tromperie. Et je vais le faire dès mon retour à New-York. »

« … »

« Tu sais, c'est le meilleur Noel que j'ai passé depuis des années. Tout cela grâce à ta famille et à toi. »

Emma lui sourit alors et lia ses doigts aux siens « C'est aussi un des meilleurs Noel que j'ai pu avoir… Celui-là et celui de mes 10 ans. »

« Qu'as-tu eu à 10 ans ? »

« Mon frère. » sourit Emma « J'étais devenue une grande sœur, le rôle le plus important de ma vie. »

Regina sourit à son tour et le repas se passa sous les meilleurs hospices entre anecdotes et rires. Et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, et dans la perspective du retour dans la matinée le lendemain, que le repas se termina.

Emma et Regina rentrèrent main dans la main, marchant une longue heure dans le froid et sous la neige. Jamais Regina n'avait paru aussi belle à Emma : ses cheveux mouchetés de flocons, les joues roses et les lèvres écarlates… Oui, Regina était magnifique sous ce ciel d'hiver.

« Tu rêves ? »

« Hm ? Non, je t'admire. »

« Arrête… »

« Quoi ? T'es super belle, et tu t'en rends même pas compte ! » s'étonna Emma

« Tu es magnifique aussi. »

« Mais pas autant que toi… Et j'imagine pas te voir en blouse blanche. Non, à vrai dire, je t'imagine déjà dedans… »

« Emma ! »

Et quand la maison familiale fut en vue, les jeunes femmes furent aussi déçues que la soirée se termine, qu'heureuses de ce Noel passé. Et sur le perron, Emma se stoppa, se tournant vers Regina :

« Quoi ? »

« Faut que tu saches que mes parents vont lourdement faire des allusions sur notre soirée. »

Regina gloussa « Je suis prête. »

« T'es sûre ? Non parce que ça risque d'être plus que lourd… »

« Je sais que tu seras là pour me protéger, toi mon chevalier en armure. »

« Je serais ton chevalier, c'est vrai. Allez, damoiselle, suivez-moi sur mon fier destrier. Restez derrière moi que je vous protège des dragons ! »

Regina éclata de rire avant de se coller au dos d'Emma, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Et c'est ensemble et comme cela qu'elles entrèrent dans la maison. Evidemment, David et Mary étaient là, dans le canapé, regardant un énième film de Noel. Et lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ils bondirent à l'unisson :

« Emma ! Mais bon sang, tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! »

« Je vous ais laissé un message pour vous dire qu'on dinait à l'extérieur. »

Mary se tourna vers son mari « David ? »

« Je… Y'a rien sur mon téléphone. »

« J'ai envoyé sur le tien. » lança la jolie blonde en fixant sa mère

Mary balbutia quelque chose avant de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche et blêmit « Y'a… Y'a plus de batterie. »

« Ah ! » lança Emma en la pointant du doigt

« Oh ça va hein ! »

« La prochaine fois… »

« Bon stop ! Alors… Votre soirée ? »

« Bon, on va se coucher… »

« Ensemble ? »

« Maman ! »

Et ce fut dans un grognement agacé que la blonde prit la main de Regina pour l'attirer à l'étage. La brunette eut à peine le temps de souhaiter bonne nuit à ses hôtes qu'elle était déjà au pas de sa porte.

« Bon… C'était vraiment une soirée magique. » lâcha Emma dans un sourire

« Oui, très agréable. »

« J'ai hâte qu'on en refasse d'autres. »

« Moi aussi. »

Une petite gêne palpable s'installa alors, aucune ne sachant réellement que faire : un dernier baiser ? Une simple bise courtoise ? Ne rien précipiter ? Vivre à fond ? ET Regina n'eut pas à se poser plus de question lorsqu'Emma s'approcha et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue « Bonne nuit Regina. » Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant une Regina mi rêveuse, mi frustrée aussi.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et, en refermant la porte, relâcha un souffle qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir retenu. Quand soudain on toqua à sa porte. Elle sursauta avant d'ouvrir et de découvrir Emma.

« Em… »

Elle en eut le souffle coupé : Emma avait glissé ses mains sur sa nuque et en un habile et rapide geste, l'avait attiré à elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Par réflexe, Regina posa ses mains sur les hanches musclées d'Emma et l'attira, sans vraiment le vouloir, ou peut-être que si, dans sa chambre.

De son pied, et sans jamais quitter les lèvres de la belle brune, Emma ferma la porte derrière elles et suivit l'engouement de Regina dont les mollets butèrent contre le lit.

« Hm Reg… Regina… »

« Hm ? »

« Stop. »

Regina s'écarta vivement, fixant sa belle assaillante « Tu… Tu n'as pas envie ? »

« Non, enfin si… Mais ce n'est pas le problème… »

« Trop vite ? »

« Je pense oui, et pourtant dieu sait que j'ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi mais… Je suis peut-être vieux jeu ou coincée, appelle-ça comme tu veux, mais je veux des rendez-vous, je veux des moments rien qu'à nous… En tant que couple. »

« Je comprends. »

« T'es sûre ? Je… Je te repousse pas… Je veux juste. »

« Emma, zen, j'ai compris et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. On a tout notre temps. » sourit Regina pour la rassurer

« Si j'étais sûre que je ne craquerais pas, je dormirais bien avec toi. » Regina haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Et tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ? »

« Oh si si j'oserais pas ! » paniqua Emma, mais devant le rire déployé par Regina, elle fronça les sourcils « Oh toi ! » puis elle s'empara d'un coussin à proximité avant de lui envoyer en pleine tête, la séchant sur le lit

« Hey ! »

« Défends-toi ! » ordonna Emma en plaquant Regina sur le lit « Embrasse-moi. »

Regina sourit alors et ne se fit pas prier avant de capturer les lèvres de la belle blonde « Si tu ne t'enfuies pas rapidement de cette chambre… » murmura Regina entre ses lèvres

« Hm et ça ne serait absolument pas raisonnable. »

« Absolument pas. »

Difficilement, Emma se releva alors et quitta la chambre, non sans un dernier regard vers une Regina, à demi allongée sur son lit, puis referma la porte. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière alors, rêveuse à des lendemains plus lumineux.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma rejoignit sa chambre, elle fut surprise de découvrir Neal, assit sur son lit « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là 'ti frère ? »

« Alors, ça y est ? Toi et elle ? »

« Tout dépend ce que tu entends par là. »

« Vous sortez ensemble. »

« Ah… Alors oui, ça y est. » sourit Emma « Un problème ? »

« Non aucun… »

« Ca a pas l'air. »

« Et ça devient quoi cette histoire de mariage avec son avocate ? Sa famille elle pense quoi de toi, réellement ? »

« On a pas encore pensé à ça… Je crois juste… qu'on profite. »

« Ouais, enfin profitez jusqu'à ce qu'une de vous ne voit le problème. »

« Neal… »

« Hey, je dis ça, je dis rien. Je l'aime bien mais… Fais gaffe quand même grande sœur. Vous avez pas le même standing. Et qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou dire sous la pression. Elle ment à ses parents depuis des semaines… »

« Sauf qu'elle était seule. Là, on est deux. »

« Et si ses parents t'approuvent pas ? S'ils préfèrent leur avocate plutôt que la serveuse ? »

« Je te donne une nouvelle : c'est pas avec eux que je veux vivre. » sourit-elle « Allez dégage de ma chambre crétin. » Neal sourit alors et se leva « Hey… Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« De me protéger. »

Il lui sourit de plus belle et disparut. Emma songea quelques instants à ses paroles : et si la famille de Regina ne l'acceptait pas ? Si, se sentant trahis, ils décidaient de le faire payer à Regina en la reniant ?

Non, ils aimaient leur fille… Ils comprendraient…

Elle soupira alors : demain serait un autre jour : elles rentreraient à New-York et envisageraient des jours meilleurs ensemble, formant petit à petit leur couple. Oui, des jours meilleurs viendraient, elle en était certaine.

* * *

Jamais Regina ne s'était réveillée aussi sereine et aussi légère. Et c'est une douce odeur de sucré qui l'éveilla. Elle s'étira alors, et ouvrit sa porte de chambre, juste le temps de voir Emma devant elle.

« Emma ? »

« Hey salut ! »

« Attends, tu campes devant ma porte depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je voulais juste être sûre d'être là pour ton réveil. » sourit Emma « Ca fait un peu psychopathe non ? »

« Non, c'est… mignon. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Allez, viens, j'ai faim. »

Emma prit naturellement la main de sa petite amie et c'est ensemble qu'elles descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine où Mary s'affairait déjà aux fourneaux.

« Hey les tourterelles. Bien dormi ? »

« Très. Di-moi, tu as cru qu'on était 15 ce matin ? »

« Non, idiote. Je vous ais fais du rab' pour votre départ. »

« C'est très gentil. » remercia Regina en prenant une assiette garnie de pancakes.

Puis David et Neal rejoignirent les femmes de la maison et c'est dans une ambiance bon enfant que la matinée passa.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin et l'heure du départ sonna. Après avoir chacune fait leur sac de leur coté, elles se rejoignirent dans le hall de l'entrée où Mary les attendait un sac rempli de boites hermétiques.

« Soyez prudentes sur le retour. Les routes sont peut-être dégagées mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera prudentes. J'ai plus d'une raison de rester en vie. » sourit-elle en serrant sa mère dans ses bras. « A bientôt. »

Regina s'approcha alors « Merci pour votre accueil chaleureux. »

« Merci aussi pour votre présence. Et recontactez-nous pour cette histoire de mariage et… »

« Oh je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Les choses ont changé et je dois mettre les choses au clair. »

Mary opina alors, presque rassurée de la nouvelle optique qu'avait choisi de suivre Regina. Et après des dernières embrassades et recommandations, les jeunes femmes partirent alors.

Et bientôt le paysage du Maine défila pour laisser place, quelques heures de route plus tard, aux buildings de New-York. Un fort sentiment nostalgique envahit alors Regina et Emma : elles regrettaient les grands espaces, le calme, leur cocon… Elles revenaient à la réalité, comme lorsqu'on passait des vacances idylliques et qu'on revenait à la dure réalité du quotidien. Mais si elles étaient déçues, aucune ne le montra à l'autre, affichant bonne figure.

Lorsqu'Emma arriva devant la demeure de Regina, cette dernière soupira « Bien… C'est fini. »

« Ouaip…C'était trop court. »

« Rien ne nous empêche de nous revoir très vite. »

« Absolument. »

« Malheureusement, pour prendre ces 3 jours à Noel, je vais devoir enchainer quelques services de nuit. »

« Oui moi aussi… »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes dans la voiture au son de la musique du poste.

« Tu veux boire un café ? » lança Regina

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

« Nous sommes raisonnables. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Regina gloussa « Tant que ça ? »

« Tu sais, bon j'aurais aimé te dire ça ailleurs que dans une voiture mais… Je crois que je suis tombée sous ton charme dès la première minute où je suis arrivée chez toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu étais tellement belle. Et puis, ta situation m'a touché et j'ai eu une véritable envie de t'aider, mais aussi et surtout l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Et lorsque je suis entrée dans ta famille… Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Regina se figea « A… Amoureuse ? »

Emma baissa le regard alors « Trop vite ? »

« Non, non, absolument pas non. »

« Je te demande rien tu sais. »

« Je crois être tombée sous ton charme à la minute où tu as accepté de m'aider. Même si je ne l'imaginais pas aux premiers abords. Et finalement… Ma meilleure amie m'a ouvert les yeux. » Emma hoqueta « Quoi ? »

« Moi aussi c'est Elsa qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Je voulais pas y croire quand elle me disait que je te plaisais. Je pensais qu'on avait rien à voir l'une et l'autre… Mais la vérité est que depuis que mes lèvres ont touché les tiennes… Je crois que je pourrais plus m'en passer. »

Regina sourit alors et prit ses mains dans les siennes « Tu ne veux vraiment pas boire un café ? »

Emma la fixa, comprenant alors que cette demande n'avait rien à voir avec un dernier verre mais suggérait bien plus… Elle sourit alors et coupa le moteur.

* * *

C'est dans un lourd silence qu'elles marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'entrée. Elles avaient autant peur qu'elles étaient impatientes : oui elles avaient dis qu'elles prendraient les choses doucement, dans l'ordre… Mais la vérité était qu'elles avaient dépassé le stade de l'attente politiquement correcte. Elles avaient envie l'une de l'autre. C'était un fait : elles voulaient ce moment.

Et lorsqu'Emma pénétra chez Regina, à peine cette dernière eut-elle fermé la porte, elle se jeta sur elle, la planquant contre le mur, l'embrassant furieusement, ses mains parcourant les courbes de Regina.

« Je crois que c'est le fait de faire l'amour chez tes parents qui te bloquait ? » gloussa ironiquement Regina

« J'en sais rien… Je sais juste que si je n'étais pas restée… je l'aurais regretté. »

« Moi aussi. » avoua Regina qui s'empara des lèvres d'Emma plus fougueusement encore

« Si tu me conduis pas à ta chambre maintenant, je te prends contre cette porte. » se moqua Emma

« Viens. »

Regina prit la main d'Emma et c'est ensemble, dans un silence religieux qu'elles montèrent à l'étage en direction de la chambre de la jolie brune. Et à peine la porte fut-elle fermée derrière elles que Regina s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de sa belle.

Emma se laissa guider, peut-être par anxiété ou par stress, elle n'osait prendre les devants, préférant suivre le mouvement, suivre la respiration et les soupirs d'aise de la belle brune.

Alors, docilement, lorsque Regina demanda l'autorisation muette de défaire la chemise de la jeune femme, cette dernière recula quelques peu pour laisser à Regina le loisir de l'effeuiller. Une fois son buste mis à nu, Regina ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains tièdes sur sa poitrine rebondie et ferme.

« Tu es magnifique. » soupira-t-elle en caressa la peau diaphane et douce de la jolie blonde « Magnifique… » murmura-t-elle de nouveau en se penchant pour lentement prendre possession des chairs tendres d'Emma, sous une avalanche de soupirs et gémissements de cette dernière.

Regina ne se priva pas, se délectant du doux parfum sucré qu'offrait à la fois l'odeur naturel de sa peau et certainement son gel douche. Sa langue traça de longs sillons invisibles tout autour de chaque sein, s'attardant sur ses aréoles rosées, durcies par le plaisir.

« Hm… Re.. Regina… »

Emma tenait à peine sur ses jambes, tremblant de tout son long, et Regina le comprit. Elle stoppa toute manœuvre avant d'attirer Emma sur le lit pour la coucher docilement dessus. Elle monta alors à califourchon sur elle et sourit sadiquement « Tu es à moi… »

« Et bien miss Mills, je ne vous connaissais pas si… dominante. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » soupira-t-elle avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa poitrine, cascadant ses baisers bien en dessous jusqu'à son nombril où elle dessina d'invisibles lignes, faisant frissonner Emma.

« Ok stop… A mon tour ! » lança la jolie blonde en se redressant, ce qui surprit Regina

Emma prit alors les choses en main, trop envieuse de devoir attendre son tour. Elle invita Regina à remonter sur le lit et dans un geste franc, presque trop empressé, elle lui retira son pull et son débardeur, dévoilant un soutien gorge noir en dentelles.

« Sexy… » sourit-elle

Regina gloussa alors et se laissa gracieusement faire lorsqu'Emma papillonna de petits baisers tout le long de sa nuque, sa gorge, sa clavicule, la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle mordilla le tissu et attrapa son téton au travers.

Regina lâcha un son rauque entre le grognement et le gémissement, terriblement sexy aux oreilles d'Emma qui plaqua alors son amante sur le lit et déboutonna son pantalon « _Tu_ es à moi… » grinça-t-elle alors en découvrant un tanga noir en dentelles « Magnifique… »

Et dans un baiser ardent, elle glissa sa main sous le tissu, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité de sa belle, qui se cambra de plaisir avant même qu'elle ne la pénètre.

« Emma… »

« Shh… » murmura-t-elle à son oreille

Elle tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec ses chairs moites, le téléphone de la belle brune sonna.

Emma grogna alors « Laisse sonner… »

« Em… Emma… »

« Laisse… »

Elle clôtura ses protestations d'un baiser fougueux mais le téléphone sonna de nouveau et cette fois-ci, Regina coupa toute entreprise à Emma qui retomba sur la lit, complètement frustrée.

« Argh… »

« Deux secondes. » Regina essaya de se recomposer un calme apparent avant de répondre « Maman ? » Emma essaya de regagner sa respiration avant de regarder Regina, ou plutôt son dos « Quoi ? Quand ? » Elle se redressa soudain, inquiète du ton de sa compagne « Je… J'arrive ! »

Regina bondit hors du lit alors et chercha ses affaires frénétiquement, les larmes aux yeux.

« Regina ? »

« Mais la jolie brune semblait en pilote automatique, n'entendant plus rien

« Hey, Gina ! »

Emma se leva alors et attrapa Regina par les épaules pour lui faire face : le visage de cette dernière et son regard vide brillant de larmes la surpris « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« … »

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Mon… C'est mon père… »

 **TBC**


	7. La vérité

**Hellowwwwww mes zamis !**

 **Alors désolée : et pour le postage tardif, et la courte longueur du chapitre. Je suis malade depuis une semaine, une vraie loque humaine. Mais j'ai quand même tenue à faire un chapitre d'une longueur acceptable pour vous la poster ce soir.**

 **Promis je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine (si la grippe me fout la paix bien sur) !**

 **En attendant, je vous zaime et vous remercie pour votre confiance et votre fidélité !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **La vérité**

« Regina ? Hey… »

La jolie brune marchait en pilote automatique : après avoir raccroché avec sa mère, elle se leva du lit, et regroupa ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Emma était juste le témoin impuissant de cette scène

« Regina… » Elle bondit alors hors du lit et attrapa la jolie brune avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre « Hey ! » Elle la fit se retourner et soudain son regard croisa celui, brillant de larmes, de Regina « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi… »

La jeune femme la fixa alors, et comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de la présence de la jolie blonde, elle cligna des yeux « Emma… Mon père… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il… Il a fait une attaque. Il… Il est à l'hôpital. »

« Merde… »

« Je pars tout de suite pour le Vermont. »

« Maintenant ? Mais on revient à peine du… »

« Je m'en fous ! » lança soudainement Regina, paniquée

« Ok, excuse-moi, c'est ok. On… On va y aller. »

« _On_ ? »

« Evidemment, il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seule, pas dans ton état. Allez, viens. »

Sans attendre, Emma se rhabilla à sa tour avant de prendre la main de sa compagne et de descendre promptement. Une fois dans le hall, elles remirent leur manteau et prirent leur sac.

« Tu m'en voudras surement pas de reprendre le volant. » lança Emma en se dirigeant vers sa coccinelle.

Regina eut peine à sourire, mais remercia silencieusement la jolie blonde : effectivement, elle ne se sentait pas de conduire des centaines de kilomètres dans son état d'esprit. Alors elle s'attacha et fixa le paysage défilant, pas assez vite à son gout.

Bientôt new-York disparut et de larges et trop longues routes s'ouvrirent à elles. Puis les campagnes familières apparurent et soudain le panneau « Bienvenue dans le Vermont » et le cœur de Regina rata un battement. Comment avait-elle pu passer d'un moment de plénitude et de bonheur extrême à ce stress et cette peur inhérente.

« L'hôpital, il est où ? » lança Emma, sortant Regina de ses pensées

« A… A droite, prends la première. »

Emma suivit les instructions de la jolie brune et bientôt elles se retrouvèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital. A peine la voiture fut-elle arrêtée que Regina bondit hors. Emma se pressa de couper le moteur pour la suivre difficilement.

Regina poussa violemment les portes du hall et se dirigea vers l'accueil « Bonjour, je suis Regina Mills, la file d'Henry Mills. Il a été admis et… »

« Regina ! »

La jolie brune fit volteface et découvrit sa mère « Maman… » Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Emma en retrait « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Nous étions en train de manger et… Il s'est écroulé sur la table. J'ai eu tellement peur. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est en salle d'examen. Il est très faible… »

« Est-ce qu'il… Il va… »

« On en sait rien encore. Oh chérie… » Cora prit sa fille de nouveau dans ses bras, avant de relever le visage et de voir Emma en retrait.

« Emily, vous êtes venue ! »

Regina se figea avant de s'écarter, laissant sa mère enlacer Emma à son tour. La jolie blonde referma son étreinte sur elle, tout en envoyant un regard triste vers Regina.

« Oui je suis là, comment aurais-je pu faire autrement. »

« Merci. Je… Je suppose que vous étiez en famille… Désolée. »

« Nous rentrions à peine du Maine, mais quoiqu'il arrive, nous serions venues. En parlant de ça, je dois appeler mon rest… Mon cabinet pour annuler… mes rendez-vous ? Excusez-moi. »

Emma s'éloigna alors et Cora rejoignit sa fille « Ou est Zelena ? »

« Je l'ai appelé juste après toi. Elle a dit qu'elle arrivait aussi vite que possible. Ave Rory c'est compliqué… »

« Oui j'imagine. »

Regina imaginait très bien que Robin ne pouvait même pas faire un effort de se détacher de son entreprise ne serait-ce qu'une journée afin, si ce n'est d'accompagner sa femme jusqu'ici, au moins garder la petite.

« Je suis là maman. » murmura Regina en faisant de lents cercles de sa main dans son dos.

Puis Emma revint, téléphone en main « C'est bon je… J'ai pris quelques jours supplémentaires. » lança soulagée Emma

« Oh je devrais appeler l'hôpital à mon tour. » s'écria Regina en réalisant qu'elle serait certainement loin durant quelques jours « Excusez-moi. »

Emma resta alors avec une Cora à la mine fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que ressentirais sa mère si elle devait perdre l'homme de sa vie. Elle jeta alors un regard vers Regina au loin au téléphone : et si elle perdait un jour Regina ? Elle frissonna alors en essayant d'oublier cette pensée. Elle s'était tant attachée à elle en si peu de temps. Et maintenant qu'elle avait effleuré ce qu'un quotidien pourrait être en compagnie de Regina, elle n'imaginait plus s'en passer.

« Merci Emily d'être venue… »

« De… De rien. »

Emma était soudain mal à l'aise. A présent qu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Regina et qu'elles étaient vraiment ensemble, du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle avait plus de mal à mentir à Cora, qu'elle appréciait vraiment.

« Ca va ? »

« Hm ? Oh oui bien sur, je m'inquiète, comme vous, de la santé de votre mari. »

« Vous êtes adorable. Je vous remercie d'avoir accompagné Regina. »

« Je n'imaginais pas faire autrement. » sourit Emma

Puis, alors que Regina revint de son coup de téléphone, le médecin s'approcha. Regina se mit inconsciemment devant Emma « Alors, qu'a-t-il ? »

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Lawson. C'est moi qui m'occupe de M. Mills. Il a fait une attaque. »

« Infarctus ? »

« Oui. »

« Les séquelles ? »

Le médecin sourit alors, sachant que la jeune femme était-elle-même médecin « Pour l'instant, tout va bien. Il se repose. »

« Nous pouvons le voir ? »

« Oui, mais peu de temps. »

Les femmes Mills montèrent alors jusqu'à la chambre d'Henry, accompagnées d'Emma qui resta alors dans le couloir.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non je… Je préfère vous laisser en famille. »

Regina fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Emma mais préféra tourner son attention vers son père « Papa… »

« Hm, Gina ? Mais… »

« Tu nous a fais peur tu sais. »

« Je vais bien… Je vais mieux. »

« Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! » lança Cora en le tapotant sur l'épaule « J'ai cru mourir. »

Henry gloussa alors « Regina… Tu es revenue ? »

« Oui avec Emma. » sourit-elle

« Emma ? »

Elle se figea alors et son sang se glaça « Emily ! Je… Emily. Je m'y perds, tu m'as tellement fait peur. » balbutia-t-elle

Et ne semblant pas en prendre ombrage, Cora sourit « Bien, je vais demander à dormir ici et… »

« … Non, Cora chérie… Je préférerais que tu ne restes pas. » lança Henry

« Hors de question ! »

« Cora… Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais… Tout va bien maintenant. »

Cora soupira alors et sentit la main de sa fille sur son épaule « Nous resterons aussi. »

Cora opina, soulagée de ne pas rentrer seule. Puis Regina laissa ses parents seuls avant de rejoindre Emma dans le couloir, cette dernière lisant un magazine « Hey ! Alors comment il va ? »

« Il va mieux. Il n'est pas encore en grande forme mais… Il va bien. Je… J'ai dis à ma mère que nous restions. J'espère que c'est ok pour toi. »

« Evidemment. Je suis en vacances jusqu'à l'année prochaine. » sourit Emma

« Merci d'être là. »

« C'est normal. » lança Emma en lui prenant la main « Je serais là, toujours. » sourit-elle

« Dis-moi… Est-ce une impression ou… Tu ne sembles pas à l'aise en milieu hospitalier, je me trompe ? »

Emma grimaça « J'avoue que c'est pas le milieu dans lequel je me sente le plus à l'aise, c'est sûr. »

« Tu te rappelles que je suis médecin n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa Regina

« Je le sais bien figure-toi ! » grogna Emma « Et je fais un effort surhumain pour rester avec toi. » se moqua-t-elle

« Ah oui ? Tu ne semblais pas te forcer tant que ça il y a quelques heures hm… »

« Hm certes… D'ailleurs, aura-t-on le temps d'y revenir et finir ce qu'on a commencé ? »

« Je l'espère. » sourit Regina « Vraiment. »

Puis Cora sortit de la chambre et vit les deux jeunes femmes collées l'une à l'autre, elle sourit discrètement alors avant de se racler la gorge « Hm bon… Henry s'est endormi. Nous… Nous allons rentrer. »

Regina opina et Emma les suivit alors. Légitimement Regina monta avec sa mère, tandis qu'Emma resta seule mais suivit la voiture des Mills jusqu'à leur domaine, enneigé.

« Bien… Faites comme chez vous. » sourit tristement Cora « Je n'ais rien eu le temps de préparer mais… » Regina posa sa main sur la sienne

« Nous allons préparer quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas. Va te reposer. »

Cora la remercia et s'éclipsa alors et Emma s'approcha d'elle « Ca va aller pour elle ? »

« Oh je pense qu'elle va relâcher la pression. Elle a eu peur. »

« Et… Tu vas pas la soutenir ? »

Regina gloussa « Dans la famille, il n'est pas de bon ton de s'immiscer dans l'intimité des sentiments. Elle va faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux dans ce genre de situation de stress : elle va pleurer, s'endormir et lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle fera comme si de rien n'était. »

« Oh… »

« Ca a toujours été ainsi. Et je t'avouerais que je ne saurais pas comment faire pour la réconforter. Je crois que notre simple présence la réconforte, non ? »

« Oui. » la rassura Emma « J'en suis certaine. » Elles échangèrent un tendre sourire avant qu'Emma ne se tourne vers le comptoir « Alors, on fait quoi ? J'ai une faim de loup ! »

Regina ricana alors, toujours a remercié Emma pour son infantilisme et son ton jovial. Et c'est ce qu'Emma fit : elle dérida Regina et lui occupa l'esprit par des blagues et des mots d'esprit. Regina se sentait bien et c'est là qu'elle comprit à quel point Emma était différente d'Emily : cette dernière n'aurait jamais réussi, juste par un sourire ou un clin d'œil, à lui faire penser à autre chose. Emma était sa lumière dans son quotidien morne et monotone. Elle était cette fleur écarlate qui surgissait dans un champ verdoyant. Elle était sa lumière au bout d'un long et pénible tunnel. A chacun de ses rires, chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses gestes, Regina renaissait.

« Tu rêves ? »

« Hm ? Complètement. »

« Tu sais que je suis une quiche en cuisine, si tu m'aide pas, je pense que ta mère me reniera. » Regina gloussa avant de prendre Emma par la taille et la coller à elle « Que me vaut ce regain de tendresse ? »

« Je… Je suis juste contente que tu sois là. J'avais besoin de toi. »

« Je serais toujours là à présent… Si tu veux de moi. »

Regina se dégagea alors et la fixa avant de lui sourire « Je veux de toi. »

Emma lui vola un rapide baiser « Bon, si on ne se presse pas, ta mère mangera des carottes crues et de la viande froide. »

« Tu sais… C'est peut-être mieux… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« D'avoir été coupées dans notre élan… je veux dire… »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » sourit Emma « Et je crois aussi que c'est mieux. »

« Ah… Ah oui ? »

« Tu aurais fini par t'évanouir de plaisir. »

Regina la tapa sur l'épaule « Ah ah, très drôle. »

« Ah mais je te le dis : tu ne t'en remettras pas. »

« C'est fini oui ? Tu es ridicule… »

« Je suis le meilleur coup de ta vie, et tu ne le sais pas encore. »

« Surement. » sourit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel

Et c'est côte à côte qu'elles préparèrent le repas. Et ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Cora les rejoignit calmement.

« Maman… Ca va ? »

« J'étais épuisée, mai ça va mieux. »

Ses yeux rougis et son air hagard témoignait d'une longue et pénible séance de pleurs, comme l'avait suggéré Regina. Cette dernière s'approcha et l'étreignit tendrement « Viens. »

Et lors du repas, Cora ne put que remarquer un changement de comportement entre sa fille et sa compagne : plus tactiles, plus tendres, des clins d'œil plus ou moins discrets… Oui, il lui semblait qu'une autre dynamique s'était installée entre elles, une dynamique qu'elle ne pouvait décrire correctement. Peut-être était-ce le stress de la première rencontre, ou encore le fait de présenter officiellement son couple…

« Je vais débarrasser. » lança Emma « Reste un peu avec ta mère. » murmura-t-elle à Regina avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front

Regina et Cora se rendirent alors dans le salon, près de la cheminée.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour vous avoir certainement dérangé. »

« Oh… Ne sois pas idiote, peu importe ce que nous faisions ou aurions fait, je serais venue. »

« Viens-tu de me traiter d'idiote ?! » s'étonna Cora

« Hm… Oui ? »

Elles gloussèrent alors « Tu sais, lorsque l'on effleure la mort d'aussi près, on voit les choses autrement. Certains ont des épiphanies, d'autres pensent à ce qu'ils ont manqué… »

« Certainement. »

« Dans cette optique, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu m'aurais dis la vérité. »

« La vérité ? »

« Sur toi et Emma. »

Regina se figea, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle fixa sa mère : venait-elle de prononcer le nom d'Emma ?

« De... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Le simple fait que tu ne m reprennes pas sur son prénom est déjà un aveu en soi. »

« … »

Cora soupira « Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi tu nous as menti, à ton père et à moi, mais ça me peine d'avoir été flouée par ma propre fille. »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Depuis… Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? »

Cora soupira en souriant « On a beau dire que ce pays est immense, il est parfois tout petit. »

« ? »

« I ans, j'ai eu affaire à des entrepreneurs frauduleux qui voulaient construire à Woodstock. Ils étaient représentés par un cabinet new-yorkais. »

Regina frissonna alors, imaginant la suite du récit « A l'époque je n'avais évidemment aucune idée de qui serait Emily Banks pour toi. Alors, lorsque je l'ai rencontré, son nom ne me marqua pas. »

« Maman… »

« Mais lorsque tu m'as parlé d'une Emily, avocate à New-York… A vrai dire, c'est son nom de famille qui m'a rappelé à son bon souvenir. La revoir aurait été une boutade du destin. Mais quand j'ai vu cette jeune femme sortir de la voiture… »

« … »

« J'ai cru d'abord que tu avais changé de compagne, puis quand tu me l'as présenté en tant qu'Emily Banks… Je n'ai pas compris… »

« Je n'ai rien vu… »

« Je suis une femme d'affaire chérie, 80% de mon travail consiste à paraitre neutre en toute circonstance. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis alors ? »

« Parce que je voulais comprendre. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu nous mentais. J'attendais le moment où tu lâcherais toi-même la vérité. Mais les jours ont passé… Et votre départ aussi. »

« … »

« Puis, i semaines, ta sœur nous a annoncé sa seconde grossesse, et dans un même élan, tu nous a annoncé ton mariage. J'ai été… stupéfaite, et encore plus en sachant que tu t'enfonçais encore plus dans ton mensonge. »

« Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me moquer de vous… Bien au contraire. »

« Alors… Explique-moi. J'aimerais comprendre. »

Regina fixa les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre « Je… J'avais peur et honte. »

« Honte ? De nous ? »

« Non, grand dieu non ! Honte de moi. »

« Regina… »

« C'était vrai tu sais… Emily et moi. Ca a vraiment existé, pendant plus d'un an. Nous étions même fiancées, nous devions vous l'annoncer à Thanksgiving. Mais… Elle a eu une promotion et pour cela elle devait partir à l'autre bout du pays. »

« Oh… »

« Elle m'a quitté une semaine avant de venir vous voir. »

« Quel était le problème alors ? Nous aurions pu nous en accommoder. »

« Je… J'avais peur que vous pensiez que j'avais menti à son sujet, à notre sujet. »

« Alors, tu as… Qui est Emma ? »

« … C'est… Elle est serveuse dans un Diner's et comédienne à ses temps libres. Sur une idée de Ruby, j'a passé une annonce pour louer les services d'une femme afin qu'elle joue, le temps de ce week-end là, Emily. »

« Et donc, tu as trouvé Emma. »

« Oui. » sourit Regina « Elle lui ressemblait physiquement et elle m'avait assuré qu'elle pouvait jouer le jeu. »

« Il est évident qu'elle a bien joué son rôle même s'il était flagrant qu'elle ripait de temps à autre. Elle n'a pas vraiment le standing d'Emily. » ricana Cora « Et lorsqu'elle laissait échapper quelques brides de son passé ou sa famille… Savais-tu qu'Emily était fille unique ? Et sa mère était décédée. »

« … »

« Ce sont ces petites choses qui m'ont mis encore plus sur la voie… »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Entre elle et toi. Je sens que quelque chose a changé. »

Regina soupira et laissa échapper un petit gloussement « La fiction a dépassé la réalité. J'ai appris à apprécier Emma au travers de son rôle d'Emily. »

« Je vois… »

« Je… Nous sommes… »

« Tu l'aimes. » conclut Cora « Logique. »

« Logique ? »

« Mon dieu Regina, qui m'a fichu une fille aussi coincée ! » gloussa-t-elle « C'était si flagrant entre vous. Et même si je n'ai jamais vu cette Emily et toi ensemble, pour moi il est évident qu'Emma et toi étiez faites pour vous rencontrer. »

« … »

« Dis-moi une chose… Jusqu'ou serais-tu allée dans ton mensonge ? Tu avais annoncé un mariage… »

« Au départ, après Thanksgiving, je devais prétendre une rupture entre Emily et moi… Mais ensuite… Il y a eu ce mariage… »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai demandé à Emma de l'aide. Elle était prête à mettre ses parents, sa famille dans la confidence… juste pour moi. Ce geste m'a touché, sa famille aussi. Et j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le droit de vous faire ça. »

« Et donc… »

« Et donc… A Noel… Nous avons franchi le pas. »

Cora inspira lentement avant de lâcher un long soupir de contentement « Et bien… Tout ça pour ça. »

« Je sais, c'est stupide… Quand on y repense… »

« La conclusion de tout ça c'est que vous êtes ensemble finalement. »

« Oui. Maintenant il va falloir l'annoncer à papa et Zelena… »

« Oh ton père est au courant… Nous en avons parlé. »

« Oh… »

« Quant à ta sœur, cela sera une autre paire de manche. Attends-toi certainement à quelques pics durant quelques mois. »

« Oh oui je l'imagine… » lança Regina en levant les yeux ciel « Mon Dieu j'entends déjà ses réflexions. »

« L'avantage c'est u vous serez deux à présent. » sourit Cora

« Deux pourquoi faire ? » lança Emma en rejoignant les deux femmes

« Viens. » lui demanda Regina en lui tendant la main. Main qu'accepta Emma et qui s'assit près de la jolie brune « Maman. Je te présente Emma Swan, la femme dont je suis amoureuse. » Emma se figea avant de fixa Regina, puis Cora, puis de nouveau Regina « Tout va bien. Elle est au courant. »

« Tu… Tu lui as dis ? »

« Non, elle l'a toujours su. »

« Oh… Et bien… Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! » lança Emma en tendant la main à Cora qui l'accepta « J'espère que je ne baisse pas dans votre estime… Une simple serveuse de resto est peu de chose face à une avocate de renom. »

« La dite avocate n'a pas eu assez de classe pour garder ma fille auprès d'elle. » lança Cora dans un clin d'œil

« Ce qui m'a donné l'occasion de la récupérer. » confirma Emma « Vous n'êtes pas… fâchée ? »

« Je suis un peu vexée que ma fille n'ait pas eu plus confiance en moi… Mais comment lui en vouloir, je n'ai guère été conciliante de mon coté dans son enfance et si elle s'est sentie en danger, peut-être était-ce de ma faute. »

Regina se sentit soudain gênée d'être au centre des discussions. Emma lui posa alors sa main sur la sienne « Nous remédierons à son manque de confiance en elle. » sourit la jolie blonde.

« Evidemment, votre chambre peut vous accueillir encore ce soir… »

« Evidemment. Il est hors de question qu'on parte tant que votre mari n'est pas sorti. » lança Emma. Et quand Regina la fixa d'un air amusé, elle continua « Bah quoi ? »

« Non rien, c'est… gentil et attentionné. »

« C'est normal. »

« Bien. Il est tard. Si j'ai la moindre nouvelle de ton père, je te tiendrais informer. »

« Bien. Bonne nuit maman. »

Cora embrassa sa fille sur le front avant d'exercer une petite pression de sa main sur l'épaule de la jolie blonde, puis de quitter le salon.

« Hm, au dodo ? » lança Emma en s'étirant

« Au dodo. » confirma Regina en un sourire. Elle se leva alors et invita Emma à la suivre en lui tendant la main. La jolie blonde l'attrapa et c'est silencieusement qu'elles rejoignirent cette chambre si familière.

Et pourtant, une atmosphère étrange flottait dans l'air : il y avait encore un mois, elles dormaient chacune d'un coté de la pièce : l'une dans le lit, l'autre sur le canapé. A présent, alors qu'elles s'effeuillaient pour se retrouver en tenue de nuit, elles n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant de rejoindre, ensemble, le lit.

Et, allongées l'une en face de l'autre, elles échangèrent un sourire « Ca fait bizarre hein… »

« C'est étrange en effet. »

« Ca te dérange pas qu'on… Enfin tu vois… Qu'on fasse rien ? Parce que tu vois… On est chez tes parents et ton père… Enfin… »

« Hey, relax Emma. On peut aussi partager une nuit ensemble en tout bien tout honneur, nous l'avons déjà fait. »

Emma gloussa alors « Si tu savais combien j'avais envie de te rejoindre le premier soir. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Terriblement. »

« Je te plaisais tant que ça ? »

« Dès que je t'ai vu, je suis tombée sous ton charme. Et la perspective de jouer ta copine durant 3 jours n'était que plus appréciable. J'avais tellement peur que tu me dises que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. »

Regina gloussa alors et dégagea une mèche de cheveux du front d'Emma « Merci d'être là, encore une fois. »

« De rien. »

« Que fera-t-on quand tout redeviendra normal à New-York ? »

« Ce qu'un couple normal fait : nous sortirons, nous nous retrouverons certains soirs, et notre relation prendra un peu plus d'importance chaque jour, on envisagera quelque chose de plus sérieux. »

« Sérieux ? Genre : fiançailles ? Mariage ? »

« Pourquoi pas… Mais pas maintenant… Prenons les choses… doucement. »

« Je suis pour, totalement pour. Roh merde, j'imagine déjà la tête d'Elsa quand je vais lui dire… Elle va me charrier des années pour ça. »

« Je n'imagine pas ce que Ruby dirait… »

« Hey, il faudrait qu'on organise un truc à 4 ! »

« Un _truc_ à 4 ? »

« Oui ! Enfin nonnnn pas comme ça ! »

Regina gloussa « Je sais, je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Mais je pense qu'on devrait attendre car de ce genre de rencontre découlera une série de questions toutes plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Es-tu vraiment prête pour ça ? »

« Hm… A vrai dire… En y repensant… Non. » Regina sourit et Emma se glissa près d'elle, posa un de ses bras sur sa taille et glissant sa jambe entre celles de Regina « Je suis bien. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les force à s'endormir, ensemble, dans un même souffle. Regina se sentait pus légère de savoir que sa famille, du moins ses parents, était au courant. Il restait encore le sujet de sa sœur mais aux cotés d'Emma, elle se sentait pousser des ailes et se sentait prête à tout affronter.

Et ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est, qu'effectivement, dans les jours à venir, elle aurait des épreuves à affronter.

 **TBC**


	8. Aveux

**Hello mes agneaux. Désolée de l'heure tardive mais un ti diner entre potes et voila on ça nous mène hein !**

 **Bref, un petit chapitre encore, un peu en dessous de ce que j'attendais mais entre la grippe et mon taff, c'était n'importe quoi cette semaine.**

 **En espérant pouvoir me rattrape au prochain !**

 **En attendant, un petit chapitre mimi avec une fin, comme je les aime :p**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Aveux**

« Je pourrais tellement m'habituer à ça… » soupira Emma en caressant les cheveux d'une Regina dormant encore paisiblement. Elle resta là quelques minutes à contempler la jolie brune avant de se lever sans un bruit.

Elle s'habilla d'un pull large et descendit juste pour voir Cora dans la cuisine, songeuse.

« Oh, debout ? »

Cora sursauta avant de lui sourire « Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil… »

« Des nouvelles ? »

« J'ai appelé… Il a passé la nuit sans encombre. Ils le gardent encore néanmoins. »

« C'est compréhensible. Nous sommes avec vous. » sourit-elle

« Merci… Em _ma_. »

La blonde sourit « Encore désolée de toute cette mascarade. »

« Nécessaire selon ma fille. » peina-t-elle à avouer

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit honnête avec vous… Mais je serais hypocrite. » Cora la fixa alors « car sans toute cette histoire, je ne l'aurais pas rencontré et je ne serais pas tombée sous son charme. »

« Exact. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Vos parents… Comment l'ont-ils ? »

« Toute cette histoire ? Oh ils sont assez _peace and love_ , dans mon délire et ça les a amusé plutôt qu'autre chose. »

« Comment auraient-ils réagi à ma place dans cette situation ? »

« Oh je crois… Qu'ils auraient été déçus d'abord… Avant de chercher à comprendre pourquoi. »

« Regina a toujours eu peu confiance en moi. Je ne l'ai guère aidé dans son enfance, et encore moins lorsqu'elle a fait son coming-out. Ca n'était pas volontaire mais… j'étais ainsi. »

« Je peux comprendre. Mes parents ont été surpris aussi, mais ils ont accepté. »

« Vous avez donc un frère. »

« Oui, cadet. Il étudie à Boston l'Art. »

« Vos parents ne se sentit-ils pas seuls à présent ? »

« C'est la vie. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules « Mais je dois bien avouer qu'en venant ici, l'appel de la nature… Mon Maine me manque. En fait, la campagne. »

Cora lui sourit « Ah… C'est sur que cela n'a rien à voir avec New-York. »

« Vous savez… J'ai pensé à revenir par chez moi. Quand on est revenu après Thanksgiving. Je ne pensais pas intéresser un jour votre fille… Alors, partir de New-York ça me posait aucun problème. Mais maintenant… »

« Mais maintenant, il y a Regina, et son hôpital. »

Emma sourit et opina « Je l'apprécie énormément. Elle fait passer toujours les autres avant elle, alors pour une fois, la faire passer en premier… »

« Je comprends. »

« Bonjour. » lança une Regina encore un peu endormie « Des nouvelles ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander à sa mère

« Il va bien. La nuit a été calme. Ils le gardent par précaution, mais je pense qu'à la fin de la semaine il sera de nouveau à la maison. »

« Oh, très bien. »

Emma se posta à sa hauteur et lui vola un baiser sur les lèvres « Salut. » soupira-t-elle « Bien dormie ? »

Les joues de Regina rosirent alors « Très. »

Soudain le téléphone retentit, sortant les deux jeunes femmes de leur bulle. Cora s'excusa avant d'aller répondre, les laissant en tête à tête un instant. Emma s'autorisa alors un geste tendre et attrapa la jolie brune par la taille et la colla à l'air « Tu ronfles, tu le sais ça ? »

Regina hoqueta, faussement vexée « Voyez-vous ça. Et toi, tes pieds sont gelés. »

« Rassurée pour ton père ? »

« Je le serais vraiment quand il rentrera chez lui. »

« Tu veux qu'on reste ici ? »

« Je… Seulement si ça ne t'embête pas. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ma famille… »

« Arrête. Ca ne m'ennuie absolument pas. Tant ue je suis avec toi, peu importe que ça soit ici, dans le Maine ou à New-York. »

« J'ai cru comprendre oui… »

Emma la fixa « Tu nous as entendu ?! »

« Hm hm… Tu veux quitter New-York ? »

« Je… Non, enfin j'en sais rien… Je t'ai à présent. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Je sais, mais c'est la seule réponse acceptable pour l'instant. » sourit Emma « Je serais bien à tes cotés. Tu es à New-York, donc la réponse est toute trouvée. » conclut-elle

N'importe qui aurait pu se contenter de cette réponse honnête, mais quelque chose embêtait Regina, elle ne savait pas quoi, elle ne saurait mettre un nom dessus, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se réjouir de la promesse d'Emma. Mais elle ne pensa déjà plus à cela lorsque la belle blonde lui vola un autre baiser avant que Cora ne revienne.

« C'était ta sœur. Elle arrivera dans la journée. »

« C'est bien. » lança Regina, rassurée que sa sœur vienne aussi

« Je suis désolée de vous contrarier dans vos plans. J'imagine que vous vous aviez surement prévu des plans festifs pour le nouvel an. »

« Oh rien qui ne puisse remettre en cause notre présence ici. » assura Emma « Enfin, pour ma part… Regina ? »

« Pareil. Je devais travailler normalement. »

« Sérieux ? Un 31 Décembre ? »

« C'est généralement le pic aux Urgences : coma éthylique, accident de la route… »

« Ecoutez… Vous pourriez faire cela ici, dire à vos amis de venir ici, même si ce n'est pas New-York. »

Emma et Regina se regardèrent alors « Pourquoi pas. » lança Emma « Regina ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas. »

« Les filles, je vais me préparer pour aller voir Henry. »

« On t'accompagne. » lança sans réfléchir Regina. Et tandis que Cora disparut, elle se tourna vers Emma « Tu viens ? »

« Evidemment. » sourit Emma « Ca te dit vraiment qu'on invite ici des amis ? J'ia peur qu'avec la convalescence de ton père… »

« Nous pourrions nous limiter : Ruby devait prendre sa soirée. »

« Je pourrais demander à Elsa… »

« Nous aurions finalement notre diner à quatre. » gloussa Regina

« Effectivement. Je vais prévenir Elsa. »

« Je vais faire de même avec Ruby. »

Et tandis que Regina se rendit dans le salon, Emma resta dans la cuisine et composa le numéro de son amie « Elsa ? »

« _Hey beauté ! Tu es de retour du Maine ?_ »

« Oui et non. »

« _Mais encore ?_ »

« Nous sommes rentrées hier du Maine, mais Regina a reçu un appel de sa mère : son père a fait une attaque. »

« _Oh merde !_ »

« Il va bien mais j'ai du repartir avec elle dans le Vermont. Et finalement, on va rester ici quelques jours, certainement pour le nouvel an. »

« _C'est compréhensible… Quelques jours en compagnie de ta belle huh…_ »

« En fait… »

« _Emma Swan, aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?_ »

« Regina et moi… »

« _JE LE SAVAIS !_ » hurla Elsa au téléphone, tant et si bien qu'Emma le décolla de son oreille

« Calme-toi… »

« _Alors, c'est fait ? Vous êtes ensemble ?_ »

« C'est pas super officiel mais disons que… »

« _Que ?_ »

« Que s'il n'y avait pas eu l'appel de sa mère… J'aurais peu dormi la nuit dernière. »

« _OH LA VACHE !_ » Une deuxième fois, Emma recula son téléphone « _Emma, dis-moi que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?!_ »

« C'est ce que tu crois… Enfin j'espère. »

« _Oh-Mon-Dieu… Alors, ca y est, tu l'as fait !_ »

« Je t'ai dis que non mais… »

« _Je te parle pas de t'envoyer en l'air avec ta belle doctoresse. Je te parle de te lancer, d'affronter tes peurs et de te lancer ENFIN !_ »

Emma gloussa alors « Oui… enfin. »

« _Et c'est donc pour m'annoncer ça que tu m'appelles ?_ »

« A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Si tu ne fais rien pour le nouvel an, tu es la bienvenue dans le Vermont. »

« _Vraiment ?_ »

« Vraiment. La mère de Regina n'est absolument pas contre. Et Regina va inviter son amie aussi. Tu ne tiendras pas la chandelle, promis. »

« _Pourquoi pas. J'ai jamais été dans le Vermont et je n'avais pas grand-chose de prévu alors… pourquoi pas !_ »

« Super ! Je t'envoie l'adresse. »

« Je te tiens au courant pour mon arrivée. »

Emma raccrocha et se sentit soudain soulagée : avoir une alliée de plus à ses cotés, un soutien pour elle face à cette relation qui semblait prendre une tournure plus important qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Et lorsqu'elle rejoignit Regina dans le salon, cette dernière venait tout juste de raccrocher.

« Alors ? »

« Elle vient. Et toi ? »

« Aussi. »

« Ce nouvel an risque d'être intéressant. » gloussa Regina

« Ca sous-entend que tu dises la vérité à ta sœur dès son arrivée. »

Regina grimaça « J'entends déjà ses ricanements de sorcière. »

« Je serais là. » lança Emma en l'enlaçant. Puis elle déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou, mordillant sa peau légèrement, décrochant un léger gémissement de la part de la belle brune.

« Hm, j'ai envie de toi… » grommela Emma contre sa peau

« Emma. »

La jolie blonde recula alors et souffla lourdement « Désolée. »

« Plus tard. » sourit Regina en lui caressant la joue « Tu es tellement craquante. » Emma sourit alors de toutes ses dents « Surtout quand tu fais cette tête là. »

Elles se sourient alors avant que Cora ne descende « Vous venez les filles ? »

« Oh, laisse-nous cinq minutes, le temps de nous habiller ! Au fait, nous allons inviter deux amies pour le nouvel an, cela ne te pose pas de problème ? »

« Absolument pas. Coincées ici dans le Vermont avec tes parents, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Attends-nous. » lança Regina en déposant un furtif baiser sur sa joue avant d'entrainer Emma à l'étage.

« Hey, pour aller plus vite, on pourrait prendre la douche ensemble hm ? » Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'arrêter, de se figer et de se tourner lentement vers Emma « Quoi ? »

« Bonne idée. »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Viens. »

La confiance d'Emma s'émoussa alors et soudain elle hésita « T'es sûre ? »

« C'est l'occasion… Et il n'est pas question de s'envoyer en l'air. »

« Bi… Bien sûr… Evidemment. Tu imagines bien que t'avoir nue, mouillée, entre mes mains… Je ferais absolument rien. » gloussa Emma

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Emma la fixa alors, pensant qu'elle se fichait d'elle, avant de comprendre à l'air déterminé de Regina, que cette dernière était tout à fait sérieuse.

« Ok. »

Regina sourit alors et lui prit la main avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Près avoir fermé la porte, Regina n'hésita pas avant de se déshabiller, devant les yeux gourmands de sa compagne

« Hey, dépêche-toi ma mère attends. »

« Hm hm… Laisse-moi… faire… »

Emma attrapa le bas du T-shirt de Regina et lui intima de lever les bras. Et soudain, elle dévoila son buste nu à sa vue gourmande « T'es sûre qu'on peut pas… »

« Non. »

« Ah… Tant pis. » sourit Emma qui ne tarda pas à enlever son short tandis que Regina s'engouffra dans la douche. Emma se hâta alors d'entrer dans la cabine à son tour pour se prendre un jet d'eau tiède dans le visage « Hey ! »

Regina gloussa alors que la jolie blonde ne l'attrape par la taille et ne se colle à elle « Je te frotte le dos ? » minauda-t-elle

« Tant que ce n'est que le dos. »

Emma prit la fleur de douche et fit couler un filet de gel douche à l'orchidée le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis fit courir la fleur sur sa peau « Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. » souffla Regina

« Je crois aussi. » sourit Emma tandis que ses mains remplacèrent bien vite l'éponge « Une très mauvaise idée… » elle déposa quelques rapides baisers sur sa nuque « Très très mauvaise… idée… »

« Emma, stop. »

« Hm 'kay… »

Regina fit volteface et une fois son visage près de celui d'Emma, elle lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua contre la paroi froide, ce qui donna quelques frissons à la jolie blonde « Si tu joues avec le feu, tu te brules Emma… »

« Montre-moi. » sourit Emma

Et soudain Regina embrassa vigoureusement sa compagne, posant une de ses mains sur un sein, le caressant doucement.

« Hm ok Regina… Je… »

Mais soudain la sulfureuse brunette se détacha, un sourire vicieux sur le visage, avant de reculer et de prendre à son tour la fleur de douche, sous le regard gourmand et envieux d'Emma.

Et finalement, c'est aussi chastement que possible qu'elles prirent leur douche, se laissant aller parfois à quelques gestes, caresses et baisers. Des seins furent effleurés, des baisers langoureusement donnés et il fut des trésors de patience et de volonté à Regina pour repousser Emma et finir de se laver.

« Ok, je veux qu'on réitère ce genre de séances aussi souvent que possible. » gloussa Emma

Regina ne répondit que par un sourire avant de se sécher « Allez, dépêche-toi. »

Elles s'habillèrent promptement, chacune déviant bien volontiers son regard sur le corps de l'autre discrètement, et descendirent dans le hall où les attendait Cora « Prêtes ? »

« Prêtes. »

* * *

Henry somnolait encore lorsque Cora, sa fille et Emma arrivèrent. Cette dernière, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, déclina l'invitation à entrer dans la chambre et préféra attendra au coin cafétéria.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle retourna à sa table après avoir commandé un chocolat chaud qu'elle croisa une Zelena, visiblement agitée et apeurée.

« Hey Zelena ! » lança Emma en lui faisant de grands signes

« Emily ! Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va bien. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas montée ? »

« Oh moi et les hôpitaux… »

« Oh… Ma mère et Regina sont là ? »

« Oui, oui. Dans sa chambre. Numéro 131. »

« Merci. A tout à l'heure. »

Emma opina mais Zelena était déjà partie. Emma se assit alors et soudain, la serveuse se posta devant elle « Vous avez oublié votre cannelle. »

« Hm merci. » sourit-elle

Bien sur, elle avait compris le petit manège de la jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années aux reflets roux « Autre chose ? »

« Non merci, ça ira. »

« Sûre ? Nous avons quelques douceurs sucrés, notre spécialité. »

Emma gloussa alors « Ah oui ? _Votre_ spécialité ? »

La jeune fille glissa alors sur la table, un petit bout de papier qu'Emma attrapa et regarda « Mon numéro. »

Puis la jeune fille retourna à une table et Emma fixa le numéro d'un sourire avant de le baisser… Pour apercevoir dans son champ de vision Regina, bras croisés, le regard noir.

« Hey ! Alors comment il va ? »

Regina se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rapide et décidé avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la serveuse, dos tournée « Tu t'en soucies ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« J'avais l'impression que tu étais … occupée à autre chose. » dit-elle en pointant le bout de papier dans ses mains « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh, le numéro de la serveuse. » lança naturellement la jolie blonde

Regina fut quelque peu décontenancée par l'aplomb et le naturel d'Emma « Ah oui ? Intéressant. Et que comptes-tu en faire ? »

« J'en sais rien… Peut-être l'appeler pour un plan à trois, t'en penses quoi ? »

Regina fulmina « T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Absolument pas. » sourit Emma « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait m'intéresser ? »

Regina s'assit en face d'elle, non sans que la fameuse serveuse ne le remarque « A vrai dire… j'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment ton style de femme, ton passé… Qui étais ton ex, comment était-elle ? Suis-je différente d'elle ? » Emma sourit alors « Tu trouves ça drôle… Tu te fous de moi… »

« Non, absolument pas. Tu es tellement mignonne en mode jalouse. »

« … Arrête… »

« Je rigole pas. Je suis touchée que tu sois jalouse. »

« Touchée par cette jeune femme aussi ? »

Emma gloussa « C'est toujours glorifiant de se faire draguer. »

« Et ça t'a plu. »

« Ca m'a plu… Mais rien de plus. »

« … »

« Je suis fidèle Regina. Et tu as raison : on se connait encore peu, je ne peux donc pas t'en vouloir de douter. Mais crois-moi : je suis fidèle en amour, et quand j'accroche avec quelqu'un… » Regina hoqueta « Et toi, ma belle… J'accroche sérieusement avec toi. »

« C'est… C'est une déclaration comme une autre. » gloussa Regina « Mais je l'accepte. »

« Alors… T'es fâchée ? »

« Non. Mais tu vas me déchirer ce bout de papier maintenant. » ordonna-t-elle. Emma obtempéra alors « Bien. Mon père sortira le 30 si tout va bien. Les premiers résultats ont juste révélés une anémie et une faiblesse cardiaque encore. »

« Ok. Rien de grave alors ? »

« Non, ça va. Ma mère est rassurée. »

« Tu as croisé ta sœur ? »

« Oui. »

Et devant l'air changeant de Regina, Emma posa sa main sur la sienne « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

« Faut-il le lui dire aujourd'hui ? »

« Reculer pour mieux sauter, tu connais ? » Regina soupira « Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et qui sait… »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle s'en doute peut-être. Si, comme tu le dis, j'ai été maladroite sur certaines choses… Elle a pu… »

« … Oh non, crois-moi, si elle s'était doutée de quelque chose, elle ne se serait pas privée de le dire ouvertement. Je me demande juste… combien de temps et durant combien de fêtes de famille, elle va me ressortir cette histoire. »

« En même temps… Tu l'as cherché. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Ce qu'il faut retirer de cette histoire c'est que tu m'as maintenant. » sourit-elle fièrement

« Exact. » Elle se leva alors, suivie d'Emma, et avant de quitter la cafétéria, elle attrapa sa compagne pas le cou avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Puis elle jeta un regard narquois à la jolie serveuse dont la mâchoire venait de se décrocher.

* * *

Une fois dans les couloirs, Emma gloussa « Le baiser n'était pas nécessaire tu sais. »

« Si ça l'était. Je suis très territoriale. »

« Ouh… Et tu comptes donc marquer ton territoire comment ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Et tandis qu'elles arrivèrent devant la chambre, Cora et Zelena en sortirent.

« Ton père s'est endormi. Je vous invite au restaurant mesdames. »

« Maman… »

« J'insiste. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. »

Mais Regina connaissait sa famille, et surtout sa sœur : elle semblait taciturne, renfermée, le regard baissé. Etait-elle plus touchée par cette situation qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé ?

« Zelena ? Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Hm ? Moui… »

Emma et Regina échangèrent encore un regard entendu alors et toutes les quatre sortirent de l'hôpital pour se rendre en ville dans un petit restaurant de fruits de mer.

« Je vais me rafraichir. » lança Zelena alors qu'elles étaient à peine installées.

Et tandis qu'elle disparaissait au détour d'un couloir, Regina se tourna vers sa mère « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Aucune idée. Je pense qu'elle s'inquiète pour son père, ce qui est normal. »

Mais Regina n'était pas convaincue. Elle soupira avant de poser sa serviette sur la table « Je reviens. » puis elle prit la direction des toilettes à son tour, laissant sa compagne et s mère seules.

« Elle… Elle sait pour nous ? La vérité je veux dire ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » Puis Cora fixa Emma

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien. J'étais en train de me dire… Que vous formiez un couple harmonieux. »

« C'est gentil. »

« Etes-vous sérieuse ? Je veux dire, vis-à-vis de vos intentions envers ma fille. »

« Oh euh… Si vous me demandez si c'est un coup d'un soir ou alors juste une phase… C'est non. Je… J'apprécie votre fille, vraiment beaucoup. »

« … »

« Non, en fait… Je l'aime, je crois. J'en sais rien parce que jusqu'à présent, j'ai jamais eu une expérience qui m'a poussé autant dans mes retranchements. J'ai toujours eu des liaisons faciles, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, de me prendre la tête sur un futur possible. »

« Mais avec Regina ? »

« Bah avec elle, je flippe. Je veux dire, ça fait juste deux jours qu'officiellement on sort ensemble, et pourtant j'ai aucun mal à m'imaginer avec elle dans quelques années : notre maison, notre chien, nos enfants peut-être. Avoir un avenir me faisait peur, je préférais vivre dans un monde illusoire, à l'image des cours de comédie que je prenais et qui me faisaient penser que la vie était comme un film. Mais je suis descendue de mon nuage… Et puis, finalement, j'ai rencontré Regina, et là, j'ai cru apercevoir une bride d'espoir, une bride d'avenir, une bride de cette vie que je m'étais imaginée. C'est cucul quand je dis ça mais… Je crois sincèrement que mon avenir est avec votre fille. Et si jamais un jour elle vient à douter pour n'importe quelle raison, je serais là pour la rassurer. Je ferais tout mon possible pour la rentre heureuse. »

Emma reprit son souffle alors, comme si elle venait de faire un marathon et attendit une quelconque réaction de Cora qui l'avait fixé, tout le long de son laïus avec un visage impassible. Elle se redressa alors et se racla la gorge :

« Et bien… Que dire après une telle déclaration ? Si l'année prochaine il n'y a pas effectivement un mariage pour Noel, je ne comprendrais pas. »

« Oh euh… C'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour mais… Si je faisais ma demande, vous ne seriez donc pas contre ? » s'amusa Emma

« Non. »

« Qu... Oh… Bah… C'est bon à savoir. » sourit-elle

« Je pense que vous seriez une belle-fille idéale. » conclut Cora avant que la serveuse ne vienne prendre les commandes. »

* * *

« Zelena ? »

Lorsque Regina entra dans les toilettes, elle vit de suite sa sœur adossée au dessus du lavabo, venant tout juste de se rafraichir.

« Ca va ? »

La jolie rousse renifla discrètement avant de regarder son reflet dans le miroir « Très bien. »

« Hm, ça se voit. »

Zelena se tourna vers elle alors « Et toi, tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je te trouve bien… inquisitrice. »

« Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. On a pas eu l'occasion de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec notre père. »

« Il va mieux, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Regina, arrête. »

« Arrête ? »

« De faire semblant de t'intéresser. Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Je sais pas bien que tu as ce complexe débile d'infériorité. Mais tu veux savoir ? Je ne suis pas parfaite, et ma vie loin de là ! »

Devant le regard brillant de larmes de sa sœur, Regina fronça les sourcils « Zelena… » Et tandis qu'elle posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de sa sœur, cette dernière la fixa

« Regina… J'ai… Je… »

Une larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur la main de Regina

 **TBC**


	9. Reste avec moi

**Hello hello !**

 **Voici une petite suite toute fluffly en ces temps froids !**

 **Beaucoup ont deviné ce qu'il se passe avec Zelena...**

 **Quelques révélations et confidences au programme de ce chapitre**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Reste avec moi**

« Zelena ? »

La jolie rousse renifla une nouvelle fois avant de lâcher un ricanement défaitiste « Tu sais… J'ai toujours cru que ma vie était parfaite. » Regina leva discrètement les yeux au ciel « Mais… Je me rends compte que tout n'est que du vent… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« … »

« Lena ? »

« Quand je vois nos parents, heureux et soudés dans l'adversité, quand je te vois heureuse avec Emily… »

« Zelena… A ce propos… »

Mais la jolie rousse continua, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa sœur « Je ne voulais pas en parler, pas en ce moment, pas avec ce qui vient d'arriver à papa. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ma vie est une avalanche de merdes Regina… Je… Je sais plus quoi faire… »

« Raconte-moi. »

« Tu vas te foutre de moi, et tu aurais raison. »

« Dis toujours. »

La grande rousse inspira alors et la fixa « Robin et moi allons divorcer. »

« Oh… » Regina se retint, mais pensait les choses plus graves, même si elle ne le montra pas « Ca… Ca arrive… »

« Mais… Je suis enceinte… »

« Je te sais, je _vous_ sais, assez intelligents pour ne pas faire trinquer cet enfant. » la rassura Regina en lui caressant amoureusement le bras « Vous saurez faire face à… »

Mais Zelena lâcha un nouveau sanglot, teinté d'un petit rire presque défaitiste « Tu ne comprends pas… C'est… Je suis nulle. »

« Nulle ? » Regina fut étonnée : elle avait déjà entendu sa sœur parler d'elle, mais jamais en ces termes et encore moins aussi direct « Mais… »

« Je… Cet enfant… Je ne sais même pas s'il est de Robin. »

Le crane de Regina bourdonna alors de cette information « Qu… Quoi ? Sérieusement Zelena ? »

« C'était une erreur ! Ce n'était qu'une seule fois ! »

« … »

« Ok, peut-être deux… ou trois… »

« Zelena… »

« Robin me délaissait : il était constamment au travail, je restais seule à la maison… Je me sentais aussi inutile qu'esseulée. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Le jardinier. »

« Sérieusement ?! »

« Je sais, c'est pathétique mais… »

« Tu joues ta Gabrielle Solis et tu penses que je vais te plaindre ? Une femme belle, riche, qui trompe son mari avec le jardinier ?! »

« … »

Regina soupira alors, se refreinant de quelconques remarques. Elle fronça les sourcils alors « Est-ce pour cela que Robin veut divorcer ? Parce qu'il a appris ta tromperie ? »

« Non, grand dieu non. S'il savait, il me tuerait… et tuerait mon amant. »

« Il est violent ? »

« … »

« Zelena ? »

« J'aurais… J'aurais presque aimé. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ca aurait montré qu'il me portait au moins un quelconque intérêt. Là, il est invisible tant pour moi que pout sa fille. Je pense qu'il… Qu'il n'a rien à faire de nous. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous n'avons plus rien en commun, si ce n'est Rory. Sais-tu que nous n'avons pas eu de repas romantique depuis sa naissance ? Ca fait plus de trois ans ! Quand il rentre le soir, il est si tard que Rory ne le voit pas. Car, évidemment, il part trop tôt le matin aussi… Et lorsqu'il est à la maison, il est constamment sur son téléphone ou dans son bureau… Nous n'avons plus aucune interaction… »

« Zelena, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi garder cela pour toi ? »

« Parce que j'avais honte ! » lâcha-t-elle, les yeux brillants

« Honte ? »

« Te voir avec ta vie parfaite : toi, femme active avec un métier enrichissant, gagnant bien ta vie, lesbienne épanouie qui assume sa sexualité au bras de sa copine, parfaite, riche, belle. »

Regina la fixa, complètement hébétée par ces propos « Zelena… »

« Oh non, par pitié, je n'ai guère envie que tu me colles ton bonheur à la face avec un « Je te l'avais dis ». »

Regina grimaça « Je n'en avais aucune intention. Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Zelena renifla une nouvelle fois « Oui… désolée. »

« Et, pour tout te dire, et maintenant qu'on en est à l'heure des confidences, ma vie n'est pas si rose et si parfaite que ça. »

« Oh s'il te plait… Regarde toi ! »

« Justement. Regarde-moi : une doctoresse qui avait une fiancée avocate mais qui s'est faite larguer à une semaine de Thanksgiving. Une femme qui s'est vu engager une femme pour la faire passer pour sa petite amie pour ne pas perdre l face devant sa famille. Une femme qui a prétendu aimer cette femme, la faire passer pour une avocate alors qu'elle n'est que serveuse. Une femme qui a menti sciemment à sa sœur, ses parents… Juste pour ne pas avoir honte. Une femme qui est même allée jusqu'à prétendre un mariage qui n'aura jamais lieu… Voilà. Voilà qui est ta sœur. »

Zelena fixa sa sœur d'yeux ronds, stupéfaite et muette

« Alors voilà… Tu vois, nous n'avons pas à nous narguer, à nous envier. Nos vies sont aussi pathétiques l'une que l'autre. »

« Emily ? »

« A vraiment existé. Mais elle a rompu juste avant que je vous la présente. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dis ? »

« Pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont fait garder ton propre secret. »

« … »

« J'ai engagé Emma, une serveuse d'un Diner's, pour qu'elle joue Emily le temps d'un week-end. »

« Mais… Elle est toujours là aujourd'hui ? »

Regina sourit « La fiction a rattrapé la réalité : nous… Nous nous apprécions vraiment beaucoup… »

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, tout est bien qui finit bien pour toi. »

« Je ne vais pas m'excusez d'avoir trouvé le bonheur Zelena. Et tu sais à quel point j'envie ta situation : tu as un enfant, tu en portes un second. Malgré le bonheur qui est le mien aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce que tu as, vivre ce que tu vis. »

Zelena fronça les sourcils avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras « Oh mon Dieu… Je suis terriblement stupide. Pardonne-moi… »

Regina soupira d'aise avant de resserrer son étreinte à son tour. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte et qu'Emma n'apparaisse « oh euh… Je viens voir si y'a du sang sur les murs… »

Regina gloussa alors tandis que Zelena se dégagea des bras de sa sœur pour se poster devant Emma. Elle lui tendit la main alors « Enchantée, Zelena. »

Emma tiqua quelques secondes avant de jeter un œil vers Regina qui lui sourit doucement. Elle comprit alors avant de serrer sa main « Emma. Emma Swan. »

* * *

Lorsque les trois femmes retournèrent à table, Cora nota un changement dan le comportement de chacune, jusqu'à ce que Zelena annonce son divorce avec Robin. Elle évita le sujet « jardinier » et se contenta de reporter son attention sur Emma.

« Vous nous avez bernés en beauté miss Swan. » ironisa Zelena « Il faut vraiment être accro pour accepter une telle proposition. »

« Avez-vous bien regardé votre sœur ? Comment lui refuser quelque chose. » sourit Emma « Et puis, je crois que ca devait être ainsi. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je pense que rien n'arrive par hasard : y'avait combien de chance pour que Regina me contacte moi, que ça colle tout de suite, qu'on tombe sous le charme l'une et l'autre, et que toute cette histoire marche assez pour qu'on finisse ensemble au final ? Moi je dis… Rien n'arrive par hasard. »

« Alors, trinquons à la destinée ! »

« A la destinée ! »

* * *

« Je vais rester cet après-midi à l'hôpital, on se retrouve ce soir les filles. »

« Maman, tu ne veux pas qu'on reste aussi ? »

« Non, tu connais ton père : tout ce battage pour lui… Si jamais quelque chose arrive, je vous contacterai. »

« Je vais rester un peu avant de repartir. La baby-sitter de Rory est occupée ce soir. Je l'ai prise au dépourvu… »

Regina comprit alors et serra sa sœur dans ses bras « Tu es la bienvenue, et Rory aussi, au jour de l'an. »

« J'y penserai. De toute manière, je pense que Robin ne m'accompagnera pas et la perspective de devoir passer les fêtes seule… »

« Tu es donc la bienvenue. » s'enjoua Cora « Henry sera bien entouré par six filles ! Enfin sept si l'on compte Rory. »

« Sept ?! »

« Emma et moi avons invité deux amies à se joindre aux festivités. »

« Oh, très bien. Alors je vais y penser. » sourit Cora qui resserra son étreinte sur sa sœur « A bientôt. »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un sourire avant que Zelena n se tourne vers la belle blonde et ne lui prenne les mains « Veillez bien sur ma petite sœur. »

« Promis. »

Puis la rousse incendiaire disparut avec Cora dans un ascenseur tandis que Regina et Emma se retrouvèrent seules dans le hall de l'hôpital.

« Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« J'ai un endroit à te montrer. »

« Ah ? »

Regina lui prit la main et la conduisit à sa voiture « C'est un lieu qui a bercé mon enfance. »

« C'est mignon. » sourit Emma

« Allez roule, je t'indique le chemin. »

Elles n'eurent pas à rouler très longtemps avant qu'Emma n'arrive à destination. Elles stoppèrent la voiture alors, aux abords d'une forêt.

« C'est là ? »

« Non. Pas tout à fait. Il faut marcher. »

« Dans la neige et le froid ? »

« Tu es une fille des champs oui ou non ?! »

Emma gloussa alors avant de lui ouvrir le passage « Après toi. »

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt par un chemin de terre sinueux « Tu m'emmènes ou ? »

« Patience, encore quelques minutes… »

Emma se tut alors et continua sa marche. La neige qui tombait en fins flocons perçait de-ci de-là au travers des branches denses, tant et si bien qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucun signe de neige au sol.

« Voilà. Nous y sommes. »

Emma fixa alors le paysage et fut amusée lorsqu'elle vit dans son champ de vision une petite cabane faite de branches, une cabane rudimentaire dont la mousse verdoyante avait recouvert le toit.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est trop mignon ! » s'enjoua Emma en s'en approchant « C'est toi qui la faite ? »

« Ma sœur et moi, lorsque nous avions 10 et 13 ans. C'était notre refuge. Lorsque nous voulions être seules, quand nous venions de nous disputer, les premiers problèmes de cœur… Nous entrions ici et nous oublions tout. »

« Elle est magnifique. Ca a du vous prendre des jours et des jours. »

« Ca a pris tout un été à vrai dire. Nous en étions si fières. Et puis nous sommes allées à l'université, nous avons pris des chemins différents, et nous avons laissé à l'abandon cette cabane. »

« Et depuis personne ne la reprit ? »

« Personne ne sait qu'elle existe, enfin je ne pense pas. »

« Ca fait un peu… surnaturel tout ça. Comme l'entrée dans un autre monde tu vois ? »

Regina gloussa alors « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Emma ne tarda pas avant de s'approcher et d'entrer dans la cabane, recouverte de toile d'araignée et ayant surtout abritée certainement quelques animaux.

« Franchement, j'aurais adoré faire ça avec Neal. » dit-elle en ressortant « C'est cool. »

« Viens, ce n'est pas tout. »

« Y'a encore autre chose ? »

« Viens. »

Emma suivit Regina et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt avant d'apercevoir au loin une clairière bordant un étang. Au bord de celui-ci se distinguait une petite maisonnée semblant sortit des bois pour s'arrêter au bord de l'eau.

« Wow. Elle est habitée ? »

« Non, à l'abandon depuis des années. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours été vide. On racontait même qu'elle était hantée. C'était un jeu à l'école. »

« Un jeu ? »

« Pour prouver qu'on était capable et qu'on était pas une mauviette, il fallait toucher la barrière. »

« Oh… Et tu l'as fais ? »

« Evidemment. » hoqueta Regina « Je n'étais pas une trouillarde. »

« Oh loin de moi cette idée. » s'amusa Emma « Elle est vraiment cool. Retapée, je suis sûre que ça ferait un beau petit lieu de villégiature. »

« Peut-être. »

« A qui appartient-elle ? »

« Aucune idée. Personne... » Emma longea alors l'étang « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas une trouillarde moi aussi. »

« Emma ne sois pas idiote, elle est vieille et certainement dangereuse à présent… »

« Je n'entends rien… » chantonna Emma « Trouillarde ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Ridicule. »

Emma n'avait que quelques centimètres à faire pour se rendre sous le porche et toucher la barrière : la maisonnette était petite, tout en bois vermoulus par l'eau, une petite barque endommagée flottait, attachée à un ponton en tout aussi mauvais état. Les vitrines étaient cassées et la peinture écaillée… Le bois craquait par endroit et Emma hésita un quart de seconde avant de poser son pied sur les planches formant le porche.

« Ok, fais pas ta fillette. » murmura-t-elle.

Il était hors de question qu'elle perde la face. Elle inspira alors et monta dessus, le bois craquant de plus belle. Elle posa alors ses deux mains sur la rambarde et sourit « Et voilà ! »

Regina croisa les bras « Superbe, allez viens ici. »

« T'es jalouse hein ? »

« Emma, descends de là… »

« Y'a rien à craindre, c'est plus solide que ça en à l'air ! » dit-elle en tapant fermement sur la rambarde

A ce moment là, cette dernière céda et se cassa en deux, basculant Emma en avant qui ne put se retenir à quoique se soit. Elle tomba inévitablement dans l'eau verdâtre et glacée.

« EMMA ! »

La jolie blonde émergea de l'eau pour se retrouver assise dans l'eau, recouverte d'algues et de vase. Un air de dégout sur le visage, elle se releva en grelotant. Regina se hâta d'arriver à sa hauteur « Emma, sort de là ! »

« Ew… j'arrive. » dit-elle en se relevant « Mes bottes s'enfoncent dans la vase. C'est dégueu. »

« Viens là, tu vas attraper froid. »

Emma retourna sur la rive tant bien que mal et tendit sa main vers Regina

« Ah non, hors de question, tu vas me foutre à l'eau aussi. »

Emma grogna alors et s'extirpa comme elle put de l'étang seule « Merci de ton aide. »

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas y aller. » gronda la jolie brune « Le résultat est que tu es couverte de vase… Et tu sens… très fort. »

« Charmante. »

« Tu vas entrer dans ta voiture ainsi ? »

« Et merde… »

« Ok, viens là. » Regina enleva son manteau et son gros pull « Déshabille-toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Dépêche-toi. »

Emma obtempéra et enleva sa veste, son pull et son débardeur pour enfiler celui de Regina « Pour le bas, je n'ai pas de solution. » Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de déboutonner son jeans « T'es sérieuse ? »

« Pas le choix. Je vais pas m'asseoir dans ma bagnole ainsi. »

« Mais tu vas attraper la mort… »

« Raison de plus pour s'activer. Allez, on court ! »

Emma, jeans et pull en main, se mit alors a courir, suivie par une Regina n'ayant pas le choix. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait devant elle, sa compagne, en culotte, courant dans les bois, les cheveux verdâtres de vase dont l'odeur nauséabonde embaumaient ses narines.

Jamais elle n'avait trouvé ça aussi embarrassant et grisant à la fois. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver ses 14 ans, et faire les 400 coups avec sa sœur. Elle sourit alors, en courant, sentant la brise fraiche sous ses cheveux. Et lorsqu'elle vit la coccinelle jaune au loin, elle fut presque déçue que cela soit fini.

Emma se rua à l'intérieur, et s'empressa d'allumer le chauffage « Ok, si j'ai pas chopé une pneumonie… »

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

« Oui, oui maman… »

« Mon dieu que tu sens mauvais. »

« Ca y est ? T'as fini ? » se vexa Emma qui ne tarda pas à démarrer et rouler en direction de Woodstock.

Jamais Emma n'avait roulé si vite. Mais bientôt Regina passa de l'amusement à l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle veut les lèvres de sa compagne devenir bleue.

« Emma ça va ? »

« J'ai… J'ai un peu froid… »

Regina se retint de tout commentaire mais son regard trahissait sa peur. Et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin au domaine des Mills, Regina surgit hors de la voiture et ouvrit la porte, entrainant Emma, grelottante, à sa suite. Sans ménagement, elle la traina dans leur chambre et leur salle de bain. Et avant même qu'Emma puisse se déshabiller, Regina la colla sous la douche en faisant couler une eau presque bouillante.

« Ca brule ! » cria Emma

« Chut. Enlève ce pull. »

Emma obtempéra alors et se retrouva soudain nue, sa peau semblant prendre feu tant elle était gelée, contrastant avec l'eau chaude la frappant. Le plus douloureux était certainement ses extrémités : ses doigts, ses orteils la brulaient comme si des braises étaient sous sa peau.

« La vache… »

« C'est ta faute. » sermonna Regina qui scruta le moindre signe de faiblesse : des tremblements, des douleurs, des doigts crispés, des lèvres tremblantes. Mais finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ses joues et ses lèvres retrouvèrent une couleur rosée, la chair de poule la quitta et elle se relaxa alors.

« Reste à dessous, je reviens. »

Emma opina, profitant de ce temps pour utiliser le gel douche sans restriction, et sa compagne retourna dans la chambre, non sans avoir au préalable mis une serviette sur le radiateur, cherchant quelque chose de convenable à mettre à Emma. C'est avec un pantalon de pyjama épais et un t-shirt en coton qu'elle revint.

« Sèche-toi et habille-toi vite. »

« Merci… »

Emma sortit de la cabine de douche et s'empara de la serviette chaude pour s'enrouler dedans. Regina prit une serviette plus petite et lui frictionna les cheveux, de manière aussi maternelle qu'elle put, ce qui donna le sourire à Emma.

« Ravie que ça t'amuse… » grogna Regina

« C'est juste que… ça me rappelle que ce faisait ma mère quand elle me sortait du bain. »

A l'évocation de l'enfance d'Emma, la jolie brune ne put que sourire « Ok, habille-toi. »

Emma dodelina de la tête « Tu m'aides ? »

« Nuh nuh, je vais te faire une soupe chaude. »

« Je vais mieux. »

« Tu diras ça demain matin si tu n'as pas la goutte au nez. »

Emma haussa des épaules avant que Regina ne la laisse s'habiller, partant vers la cuisine pour préparer un plat chaud.

* * *

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tôt qu'Emma consentit à descendre pour rejoindre sa petite amie dans la cuisine « Alors, ma petite femme m'a préparé quoi ? »

« Ta petite femme ?! »

« Façon de parler. » gloussa la jolie blonde

« Soupe de légumes. Il te faut quelque chose de chaud dans le corps. »

« Hm hm… »

Regina mit un bol dur un plateau « Viens. »

Elles se calèrent dan le canapé, et Regina alluma la télé « Tu me donnerais la béquée ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Emma gloussa alors avant de prendre quelques cuillères de soupe « Hm… Délicieuse. »

Et en quelques minutes, elle engloutit l'entièrement de son bol. Puis elle s'allongea sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de sa compagne.

Regina, d'un geste doux, lui caressa les cheveux et il ne fallut pas longtemps à la blonde pour s'endormir paisiblement.

Quand Cora rentra le soir même, elle eut la surprise de voir sa fille et Emma assoupies sur le canapé. Elle sourit alors avant de se faire à manger dans la cuisine. Elle sursauta alors en entendant sa fille lui demander « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien mieux. Les médecins sont confiants. Je vois que toi et Emma êtes fatiguées… » sourit-elle

« Hm pas vraiment. Longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

Regina soupira avant de narrer toute l'histoire à sa mère qui ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats « Mon Dieu, Emma sait donner un coup de jeune à cette famille. »

« J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas attrapé une quelconque maladie dans cet étang. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison. J'ai toujours su que cette cabane était un danger. »

« Je sais, mais Emma est têtue, très têtue. »

« C'est pourquoi elle et toi êtes faites pour être ensemble. » ironisa Cora

Regina ne put que suivre l'amusement de sa mère avant de retrouver Emma, toujours lourdement assoupie sur le canapé.

Regina sourit tendrement avant de se rassoir près de sa belle. Cette dernière bougonna un peu avant de reprendre sa place sur les genoux de Regina. Ce qui frappa la jolie brune fut la chaleur que dégagea Emma. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de poser sa main sur son front « Tu es brulante… » murmura-t-elle « Emma… »

« Hm… Sommeil… »

« Emma… Tu dois boire de l'eau fraiche. »

« Nope… j'ai froid… »

« Je sais, Emma… Il faut boire, réveille-toi. »

Avec difficulté, la jolie blonde se redressa alors et but le verre que lui tendit Regina « On va se coucher. »

« Mais il est tôt encore… »

« Tu dois te reposer. Allez viens. »

Elle porta presque sa compagne à bout de bras tant les pas de la belle blonde étaient lourds et lents. Elles montèrent difficilement les escaliers et Emma se laissa totalement tombée sur le lit, tandis que Regina se hâta de se dévêtir et se glisser dans les draps.

« Emma un petit effort. »

Emma rampa et se glissa à son tour dans les draps jusqu'à Regina. Et malgré la fièvre visible qu'Emma couvait, Regina ne put qu'encercler le corps brulant de sa compagne pour calmer ses frissons.

C'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent, c'est ainsi que passa la nuit : entre les soubresauts d'Emma, sa toux naissante et ses tremblements intempestifs.

* * *

Le lendemain fut douloureux pour Emma : sa tête bourdonnait et son corps était totalement engourdi. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elle eut un mal de chien à les ouvrir.

« Hey bonjour toi. »

Emma tourna doucement la tête vers la jolie brune et sourit faiblement « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Près de neuf heures. »

« Hm… Je suis claquée. »

« Dors, de toute manière nous ne comptons pas sortir aujourd'hui, nous ferons les courses pour le réveillon demain. »

« Ca veut die que tu vas t'occuper de moi aujourd'hui ? » sourit la belle malade

« Je n'ai guère envie de te veiller toute la journée. »

« Et alors que Regina se leva du lit, Emma lui attrapa la main « Reste avec moi… s'il te plait. »

Regina la fixa alors et lui sourit « Entendu. Laisse-moi simplement te faire un thé et de quoi te nourrir. »

« J'ai pas faim, je veux juste dormir. »

« Je sais, mais tu dois reprendre des forces. Tu as encore de la fièvre. Tu as de l'eau sur la table de chevet, n'hésite pas. »

« Hm hm… »

Regina quitta la chambre non sans un dernier regard vers une Emma déjà repartit au pays des songes.

Et lorsqu'elle rejoignit la cuisine, ce fut pour découvrir un plateau garni de toasts encore tièdes, de confiture, de pancakes et de boissons chaudes.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Regina sursauta en voyant sa mère surgir du salon « Oh elle… Elle a de la fièvre, elle a passé une sale nuit. »

« Tu devrais rester avec elle. »

« Je sais. »

« Bien. Je vais dresser le menu, nous sommes déjà le 28 et j'ai 6 bouches de plus à nourrir. Il faut se parer en conséquence. »

« Merci pour le plateau. »

Regina remonta alors et se permit de réveiller Emma en lui baladant un toast sous le nez. C'est par cette douce odeur de grillé qu'Emma ouvrit les yeux « Je t'aime… » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose en voyant la plateau regorger de mets délicieux.

Bien évidemment, Regina laissa cet aveu de coté, le mettant sur le compte de la fièvre, et s'assit à ses cotés.

« Mange. »

Emma s'assit tandis que sa tête bourdonnait de plus bel « Ca tourne. »

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi tu dois te nourrir. »

« Ok, ok… »

Elle s'empara d'un pancake et le mâchouilla sans grande conviction. Regina posa sa main sur le front de sa compagne « Tu es encore chaude… Tu dois boire beaucoup. »

« Oui maman. » minauda-t-elle « Merci. »

« De rien. Fais juste ce que… »

« Non, merci de rester avec moi. » Regina fut étonnée de tant de fébrilité de la part d'Emma, elle qui montrait une assurance sans borne depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Elle se rassit à ses cotés et l'embrassa doucement d'abord sur son front chaud, puis sur ses lèvres charnues et pulpeuses.

« C'est normal. »

« Non ça l'est pas. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je crois… Tu sais, si ça l'était alors… Je crois que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Je veux dire… Enfin tu vois, aimer quelqu'un au point de le veiller toute la nuit, de lui faire à manger, de prendre soin de lui au détriment de ma propre santé. »

Regina savait qu'elle ne connaissait rien de la vie d'Emma avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent. Et soudain sa curiosité fut titillée. Elle voulait savoir qui avait été ces ou cette femme qui l'avait précédée et qui n'avait pas su garder ce joyau qu'était Emma auprès d'elle.

« Dis-moi. »

Emma soupira alors, laissant son pancake entamé de coté « Elle s'appelait Julie. Quand je suis arrivée ici, à New-York je veux dire, c'est celle qui m'a aidé à m'intégrer. Elle bossait au Diner's où je suis actuellement. Elle m'a présenté au patron et à Elsa… C'est comme ça que cette dernière est devenue une amie, une véritable amie. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Julie était ouvertement bi, et elle l'assumait. Moi j'étais, je suis, gay et je l'assumais tout autant. Je crois juste qu'elle voulait, finalement, s'amuser un peu. Mais moi… Je voyais pas les choses ainsi. J'étais seule ici, je connaissais personne, j'avais que mes idéaux… J'avais même pas de logement… Elle a proposé de me loger quelques jours, le temps que je trouve un travail et de quoi payer un loyer. »

« Et ? »

« On est sorties, plein de fois : en boite, au resto… On s'est rapprochées et finalement elle m'a embrassé un soir de Juillet. Ca faisait que 3 mois que j'étais sur New-York. Elle avait réussi à me caser dans son resto… J'étais heureuse, finalement. » sourit-elle nostalgiquement « Oui, j'étais heureuse. Elle est gentille et j'étais reconnaissante de son aide… Peut-être trop d'ailleurs, et c'est, je pense, ce qui m'a fait défaut. »

« Tu n'étais pas amoureuse ? »

« Non. Maintenant je m'en rends compte. J'avais peur que, si je la quittais, je perde mon travail et qu'elle me chasse de chez elle… J'étais coincée, mais je ne le voyais pas ainsi à l'époque. Je pensais vraiment être amoureuse. Et elle en a joué, souvent. Elle me trompait, je le savais, et pourtant, je n'ai rien dis… Plusieurs fois. »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi es-tu restée avec elle alors ? Tu avais Elsa. »

« Oui… Mais j'avais surtout peur de me retrouver seule une nouvelle fois. J'ai toléré ses tromperies parce qu'elle revenait à chaque fois vers moi, elle me suppliait… J'ai jamais eu le cran de dire non. »

« Elle abusait de ta confiance et de tes sentiments, c'est cruel. »

« Oui. Et ça a duré plus de 5mois ainsi. »

« C'est toi qui a rompu ? »

« Un soir, j'étais malade, une bonne grippe, c'était quelques jours avant Noel. Elle était avec moi dans son appartement. J'avais besoin d'elle… Mais elle est partie, certainement pour retrouver un ou une de ses amants. J'ai eu un coup de fil de mes parents me demandant si je venais finalement pour les fêtes… Pendant un quart de secondes, je me suis imaginée présenter Julie à mes parents… Et j'ai frissonné d'effroi. J'ai eu peur. Alors, je suis partie… J'ai fais mes bagages, et je suis retournée chez moi pour les fêtes. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Quand je suis revenue, Julie avait été virée pour avoir flirté avec plusieurs clients qui avaient rapporté les mœurs de leur serveuse. Elsa m'a soutenu quand je lui ai finalement dis la vérité. Elle m'a aidé à trouvé un logement… et depuis… je n'ai pas eu de de relation sérieuse depuis. »

« Attends, depuis cinq ans ? »

« J'ai eu des aventures, mais je n'ai jamais voulu m'investir autant. C'était des plans d'un soir, des amies avec… bénéfices… »

« … »

« Ca te choque ? »

« Non. C'est juste dommage que l'on ne s'est pas rencontrée avant. J'aurais aimé te redonner confiance en toi avant. »

« Je pense que toute chose à une explication et une raison d'être. Et quand j'ai signé pour ton contrat, je pensais me divertir avant tout… Un bon moment à passer… »

« Et ? »

« Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, de la plus belle manière qui soit… J'ai été la première surprise… Et j'avais peur. Putain que j'avais peur de mes sentiments… J'avais peur de retomber dans une spirale presque destructrice… »

« Mais finalement ? »

« Finalement… Tu n'as jamais été aussi bénéfique pour moi. Tu m'as réconcilié avec l'amour. »

« Tu… Tu m'aimes ? »

Emma la fixa d'un regard empli de tendresse et d'assurance « Oui. »

Regina frissonna alors et prit entre ses mains le visage de la jolie blonde et l'embrassa si tendrement qu'elle prolongea ce baiser chaste des secondes durant.

« Je t'aime aussi… » soupira Regina dans un imperceptible souffle, collant son front au sien

« Promets-moi que tu resteras. Que tu prendras soin de moi. »

Comme une promesse officielle, Regina lui sourit « Je te promets tout ça et bien plus encore. En attendant, tu vas te reposer aujourd'hui, c'est un ordre. »

« Bien chef ! Tu déjeunes avec moi ? » minauda-t-elle

Et Regina accepta, pensant alors Oui je partagerais ce petit-déjeuner ci… les tous les prochains, des années durant.

 **TBC**


	10. Réunion

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien dernière ligne droite avant les vacances, j'en peux plus, j'ai hâte !**

 **Bref, trêve de balbla, voici une petite suite sympathique et l'approche du réveillon.**

 ** _Un petit RATED M pour un morceau de ce chapitre_.**

 **PS : /!\ ATTENTION** ** **/!\** :  pas de suite mercredi prochain car je serais en vacances ! A dans 15 jours donc !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Réunion**

Et Emma fit exactement ce qu'avait dit Regina : elle resta au lit toute la journée, ne se levant que pour aller aux toilettes ou prendre une douche salvatrice. Regina, elle, avait joué la parfaite petite femme : préparant le repas, veillant au bien-être de sa compagne. Et finalement, au matin du 29, Emma était quasi remise.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Si je reste allongée plus longtemps, je vais avoir des escarres. »

Regina gloussa « Idiote. Aujourd'hui nous allons dresser le repas pour le réveillon et faire les courses en conséquence. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester au chaud ? »

« Non, sortir me fera du bien. Et je te promets de ne pas plonger dans de l'eau glacée. »

« C'est une promesse ? »

Emma leva sa main gauche et posa l'autre sur son cœur « Parole de scout. »

« Tu as été scout ? »

« Nope. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

« De la dinde, évidemment. Purée de pommes de terre, carottes et petits pois sont les inconditionnels. Comme dessert ? »

« Une bûche, non ? Emma ? »

« Comme vous voulez. Je suis pas très sucré. »

« Si ta bûche avait le gout chocolat cannelle, tu ne dirais pas non. » ironisa Regina

« C'est pas faux. Partons sur une bûche alors. »

« Glacée ou gâteau ? »

« Tu m'excuseras sur je fais l'impasse sur tout ce qui st glacé en ce moment… » grinça Emma

« Certes. Disons les deux alors. » conclut Regina

« Bien les filles, à présent que le menu est dressé, il ne reste plus qu'à faire les courses. »

« On s'en charge ! » lança Emma « On va faire les courses, hein Regina ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. Pas de soucis. » balbutia-t-elle, surprise de tant d'énergie et de conviction de la part de la jolie blonde

Et c'est donc en tête à tête qu'elles partirent en ville pour remplir la liste des courses. Emma ne manqua pas l'occasion de prendre la main de sa compagne, se délectant de sa présence, de sa chaleur.

« Tu sais… »

« Hm ? »

« Si tu me le demandais, j'accepterais. »

Regina se figea et le fixa d'un regard aussi incrédule que perplexe « De… Quoi ? Mais… »

Et quand Emma nota la confusion de sa jolie brune, elle lâcha la main de Regina et leva les siennes en l'air « Qu… non, non, non. C'est pas ça, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je parlais de déménager ! »

Regina sourit, haussant un sourcil « Déménager ? Emma… Officiellement, on sort ensemble depuis 3 jours. »

« Oui, non mais… Je me disais juste… Enfin… Je dirais pas non si tu voulais changer d'air un jour. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. J'aime cette petite ville. Et puis ça me rapprocherait de mes parents aussi. »

Regina ne répondit pas mais garda un sourire sur son visage pour les minutes, puis l'heure, à venir.

« Ok, alors carottes et patates ? » lança Emma en poussant le caddie

« Exact. » Puis le téléphone de Regina vibra « Excuse-moi. Allo ? »

« _Hey belle brune, alors ce petit séjour à Woodstock ? Comment va ton père ?_ »

« Bien mieux, il devrait rentrer pour le réveillon. »

« _Génial ! Hey, t'es où là ? J'te dérange ?_ »

« Je suis en courses avec Emma. »

« _Hm Emma hein… Un vrai petit couple._ »

« Oh s'il te plait… Epargne-moi tes minauderies… »

« _Vous êtes mignonnes, j'ai tellement hâte de vous voir toutes les deux. Oh au fait, en parlant d'Emma… Elle est comment sa copine ?_ »

« Ruby, tu es aussi hétéro que je suis lesbienne. »

« _T'en sais rien… J'ai eu quelques aventures dans ma jeunesse. Et souviens-toi de Dorothy !_ »

« Dorothy ? Tu n'as jamais rien tenté avec elle, toujours des prétextes bidon pour l'esquiver. » gloussa Regina « Et pourtant, elle te faisait des appels du pied aussi gros qu'un camping car. »

« _Certes, je n'étais pas prête à… m'assumer ! » ricana Ruby « Mais te voir heureuse avec Emma… Ca change la donne._ »

« Quand j'étais avec Emily, tu n'a pas eu cette prise de conscience… »

« _Parce que je la sentais pas elle. Emma, elle, elle est cool._ »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Bon, tu arrives quand ? »

« _Le 30 en soirée si tout va bien._ »

« Bien. A dans deux jours donc ! »

« _Embrasse Emma de ma part… Même si je me doute pas que tu fais bien plus !_ »

« Au revoir Ruby ! » grogna Regina en raccrochant

« Un problème ? » lança Emma

« Non, c'était Ruby. »

« Oh ? Elle vient toujours au moins ? »

« Oui, oui. Elle lorgne les attributs de ton amie. » ironisa-t-elle

« Qui, Elsa ? Attends… Ruby est gay ? »

« Absolument pas, enfin je crois. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme… »

« Elsa est tout ce qu'il y a d'hétéro. Elle est même en couple. »

« Oh j'imagine bien… C'est seulement une lubie de sa part. Lorsque j'ai eu ma phase végétarienne et qu'elle s'est découvert une passion pour la salade. »

« Oh je vois… Elle pourra toujours tenter, mais je me fais pas d'illusion, Elsa… Enfin elle aime les hommes… J'ai jamais compris, d'ailleurs, ce qu'elle leur trouvait. » ironisa-t-elle « Parce que moi, je ne vois que des intérêts à être avec une femme… Et encore plus avec une femme comme toi. »

« Ah oui ?! »

« Tu sais que je t'ai déjà vu nue plusieurs fois, que j'ai pu apercevoir et même toucher quelques avantages d'avoir une femme telle que toi à mes cotés… » murmura-t-elle aux oreilles d'une Regina qui rougit soudain

« Stop ! Pas ici ! » commanda Regina, gênée

« J'ai tellement envie de toi que je pourrais te prendre dans ce rayon, là tout de suite… » sourit la jolie blonde

« Quoi, au rayon céréales ? » ironisa Regina en repoussant gentiment Emma, prenant ainsi le contrôle du caddie « Allez, cesse tes enfantillages, nous n'avons pas fini. »

« Bien m'dame ! »

* * *

Les courses se firent lentement, Regina étant alpaguée souvent par les habitants la reconnaissant, la fille de la mairesse était de retour à Woodstock. Beaucoup prenaient des nouvelles de son père, d'autres lui souhaitaient la bienvenue de nouveau dans la ville. Et à chaque fois, Regina devait se défendre et leur assurer qu'elle n'avait pas déménagé, ce qui amusa beaucoup Emma.

Et finalement, elles rentrèrent, les bras chargés de vivres dans une maison délaissée par Cora, partie au chevet de son mari.

« Bien alors, par quoi on commence ? »

« On ? »

« Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais simplement te regarder faire la cuisine ? »

« Tu ne connais pas ma mère : le repas du réveillon c'est comme une religion. On y touche pas. » se moqua Regina en imitant sa mère « Moi-même j'ai du acquérir sa confiance avant de pouvoir approcher des fourneaux. »

« Oh… Alors je vais faire quoi moi ? »

« Oh mais ne crois pas que tu vas rester inactive… Il y a fort à faire : la déco, la table et préparer les chambres de nos hôtes. »

« Ca je saurais faire ! » s'enthousiasma la jolie blonde

* * *

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent le reste de la journée : heureusement la maison était grande, et il ne fallut pas, aux jeunes femmes, déménager dans les appartements annexes. Ainsi les chambres de Ruby et Elsa seraient l'une à coté de l'autre, avec salle de bain hors de leur chambre. Chambres séparées par une bibliothèque, bureau d'Henry.

Zelena dormirait avec sa fille dans l'ancienne chambre d'enfance de cette dernière, tandis que Regina et Emma dormiraient toujours dans la chambre de la jolie brune.

Lorsque Cora revint le soir même, elle fut heureuse d'annoncer à sa fille qu'Henry sortirait le lendemain. Et c'est donc rassurée et soulagée que la jolie brune, accompagnée de sa compagne, alla se coucher.

« Tu penses que ça va donner quoi ce réveillon ? »

« Oh il ne ressemblera en rien à ce que l'on a pu faire auparavant, c'est certain. » ironisa la jeune femme en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides tandis qu'Emma s'était déjà glissée sous les draps.

« Hm, ça risque d'être intéressant. J'espère que ça ne sera pas « trop » pour ton père. »

« Oh il a eu Zelena et moi et a réussi à survivre à nos crises adolescentes, je pense qu'il supportera cet afflux d'œstrogènes. »

Emma se poussa un peu alors et tapota la place à coté d'elle « en parlant d'hormones… »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et vint se coucher. A peine eut-elle posé ses fesses sur le lit qu'Emma l'attrapa par la taille et la bascula afin qu'elle la surplombe « Emma ! »

« Shh… » elle clôtura les plaintes de la jolie brune par un long et tendre baiser où sa langue dansa avec ferveur avec la sienne « J'ai tellement envie de toi… » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Regina ne put que frissonner en entendant la voix suave de sa compagne la supplier presque de lui faire l'amour. Elle fit courir ses mains sur la taille avant de la coller contre elle « Fais-moi l'am… »

Regina posa son index sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux.

Emma était aussi nerveuse que pressée et c'est avec autant de fébrilité que d'envie qu'elle s'empara de Regina, avec toute la tendresse dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Et pourtant, elle en avait connu des femmes, avait couché avec certaines qu'elle pensait avoir aimé… Mais à ce moment précis, lorsque sa main se cala entre les cuisses de sa compagne, lorsque son regard croisa le sien, lorsqu'elle distingua un léger sourire de satisfaction, elle comprit qu'elle était là où elle devait être, avec la bonne personne, avec de vrais sentiments.

Et lorsque ses doigts prirent possession du corps frémissant de la belle brune, elle comprit qu'elle ne voudrait rien d'autre que le bonheur de Regina. Rien n'était plus beau et plus satisfaisant que de faire naitre cette expression de bonheur, de plaisir et de plénitude sur le visage de Regina : lorsque cette dernière mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, plissant ses sourcils pour essayer de contenir son plaisir.

Emma sourit, plus qu'heureuse, de satisfaire Regina. Ces mains accrochèrent les draps si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent d'effort. Son corps s'arqua lorsqu'elle sentit l'orgasme vibrer dans ton son être.

« Emma ! » finit par lâcher Regina sans pouvoir se retenir

La jolie blonde se coucha à ses cotés « Oui ? » minauda-t-elle

Regina gloussa alors. Elle lui caressa la joue de son index avant de prendre une mèche de cheveux et de jouer avec avant de la replacer derrière son oreille.

« Tu es tellement belle… » soupira Regina, essoufflée de plaisir

« Moins que toi, indiscutablement. » répondit Emma avec tout autant de douceur que d'amour dans la voix et le regard

Regina se redressa alors, tout sourire, et força doucement Emma à s'allonger, la surplombant. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de descendre son étreinte le long de sa clavicule, effleurant ses seins, contournant ses côtes, titillant le nombril avant de se glisser entre ses jambes.

Emma était tendue, se crispant sur les draps, essayant de contrôler sa respiration qui devenait saccadée à mesure qu'elle sentait les lèvres et la langue de sa compagne arpenter ses cuisses, ses mollets puis revenir jusqu'à l'aine.

« Mon Dieu… » soupira-t-elle

Regina sourit, satisfaite : devait-elle la soumettre à une douce torture ou simplement se laisser guider par son envie et la satisfaire a autant que la jolie blonde l'avait satisfaite ?

Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle vit Emma écarta subrepticement les jambes, prête à accueillir les tendres attentions de sa belle.

Regina comprit le message et ne tarda pas à honorer plus que de rigueur Emma. Les minutes furent aussi longues qu'ardentes et c'est dans un concert de soupirs et de gémissements qu'Emma s'effondra, éreintée et comblée.

Encore essoufflée, elle ouvrit les bras pour accueillir Regina qui se délecta encore de la douceur d'Emma sur ses lèvres « Délicieuse… » soupira-t-elle

Emma lâcha un rire cristallin avant de resserrer son étreinte et d'envelopper Regina dans ses bras « C'était… magique ! »

Regina déposa un rapide baiser sur son épaule « Tu l'as dis. »

« Tu es douée, y'a pas à dire ! »

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu… » souffla Regina au creux de son oreille

« J'ai hâte. » sourit Emma

Regina entrelaça ses jambes aux siennes et l'embrassa doucement « Je veux cela. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ca : toi et moi, dans un lit, à faire l'amour sans nous préoccuper du lendemain. Nous deux, heureuses. Nous deux, simplement. Je veux ça, et je le veux longtemps. »

« J'avais pas l'intention de couper court à la chose. » sourit Emma « J'ai aucune raison de te lâcher. » Regina soupira d'aise alors avant de fermer les yeux « Je crois que j'ai jamais ressenti ça : tu vois cette appréhension face à une relation, comme si c'était la première fois. Je rois que ça montre que je tiens vraiment à toi, tu vois ? Je veux dire, si je me foutais des répercussions, je serais pas si stressée à l'idée de te faire l'amour, de connaitre ta famille… D'imaginer un futur ensemble. Je crois… Je crois que je t'aime vraiment… »

« … »

« Regina ? Tu as… » Mais elle se rendit compte alors que Regina s'était assoupie, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Emma sourit à son tour et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux et rejoignit sa compagne dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

« Et si elles peuvent pas se blairer, on fait quoi ? »

« Elles s'entendront. Elles se connaissent sans même s'être vues. On parle tellement de l'autre… C'est comme si elles se connaissaient déjà. » la rassura Regina

« Ouais… J'ai peur. » ironisa Emma

« Tu seras vite fixée. » lança Regina en entendant le taxi se garer laissant apparaitre une jolie blonde

Emma sourit alors en voyant sa meilleure amie ici et Regina put s'amuser de l'empressement enfantin d'Emma lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et qu'elle tomba dans les bras de la grande blonde dans un couinement aigu.

« Ahhhhh je suis trop contente de te voir ! » lança Emma en sautillant partout et en étreignant Elsa

« Moi aussi ! J'ai cru que jamais je n'allais arriver jusqu'ici avec la neige ! »

« Mais tu es là ! » Et soudain, Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait des témoins. Elle se calma instantanément et se tourna vers Regina « Ok, hum… Désolée. Regina je te présente Elsa. Elsa, voici Regina, sa mère Cora. »

« Enchantée mesdames. Regina, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » sourit-elle

Regina haussa un sourcil « Pareillement. Emma m'a souvent parlé de toi. »

« Oh j'imagine bien. Madame Mills, j'espère que votre mari va mieux. »

« Il est revenu hier dans la journée, il se repose dans sa chambre pour être en forme pour ce soir. Merci de votre intérêt. »

« C'est naturel. »

« En attendant l'arrivée de Ruby, qui ne devrait plus tarder, je te montre ta chambre ! Regina je t'abandonne quelques minutes ! »

La jolie brune opina alors et s'amusa de voir sa compagne si heureuse.

« Elle semble charmante. »

« Elle semble oui. Tu sais que c'est en partie grâce à elle qu'Emma s'est déclarée. Elle a autant eu son rôle à jouer que Ruby. » »

« Nous célébrerons donc leur clairvoyance. » sourit Cora « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, et ta sœur aussi. »

« Elle t'a dis quand elle arriverait ? »

« Elle est en route, je pense qu'elle sera là dans l'heure avec Rory. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas été réunis pour le réveillon du jour de l'an. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » sourit Regina

« Tu as l'air songeur… »

« Je… »

« Regina ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible d'avoir peur d'être heureuse ? »

« C'est-à-dire : je suis si bien avec Emma. Elle me rend heureuse, épanouie… J'ai rarement connu cela, et encore moins avec Emily. Elle s'occupe de moi, elle veuille à mon bien-être, comme je veille au sien. On se complète et sur bien des points nous sommes en accord. »

« Ou est le problème donc ? »

« Je… J'ai peur que tout cela m'échappe. Que tout disparaisse. Car rien d'aussi beau ne peut perdurer n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh tu auras des hauts et des bas certainement… Comme ton père et moi, mais au final, votre histoire pourrait être même plus longue que la notre. »

« Tu penses ? »

« T ne dois pas avoir peur du bonheur Regina. Tu le mérites autant que n'importe qui, et ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ne m'étonne absolument : tu es une femme exceptionnelle, tu mérites une vie qui l'est tout autant. » Regina sourit faiblement alors « Tu ne peux laisser ta peur de tout perdre t'empêcher de profiter du bonheur que tu as actuellement. »

Regina l'en remercia d'un léger de signe de tête avant de repartir à al conquête des légumes, ses pensées tournées vers sa compagne.

* * *

« T'avais pas menti. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur tout : cette sublime maison, ce domaine, cette famille… Et Regina. Elle est magnifique. »

« Hey, pas touche, c'est la mienne ! » ironisa Emma

« Et… J'imagine que vous avez consommé ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ?! »

« Bah quoi ?! »

« Tu es pire que Ruby. »

« Parle6moi de cette fille. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« J'en sais rien, tu m'en parles souvent. »

« Simplement parce que Regina en parle souvent. »

« Hm… Elle est comment ? »

« Tu vas la voir dans une heure maximum. » gloussa Emma « Tu serais pas intéressée toi ? »

« Int… Par une femme ? » rigola Elsa « Ah non désolée, je suis loin de e bord là, même si je n'ai rien contre les gay, loin de là, je ne suis juste pas… comme ça. »

« Dommage, Ruby semblait plus que branchée sur toi. »

« Attends… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dis sur moi ? »

« Absolument rien. Comme toi, elle te découvrira sur place. Elle est juste… curieuse…. »

« Et gay ? »

« Non, enfin je crois pas. A la rigueur bi… Mais ça, ça reste encore à prouver. »

« T'es en train de me dire qu'elle va me draguer lourdement ? »

« Ca se pourrait. » gloussa Emma « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Regina va freiner ses ardeurs, promis. »

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel « Killian va adorer quand je lui dirais que j'ai été la victime d'une bisexuelle névrosée. »

« Au fait, pourquoi il est pas venu ton pirate ? »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! »

« Bah quoi ? Pas de ma faute si ce mec est obligé de se déguiser en pirate dans son restau « Les Caraïbes. », nom très fin et subtil. »

« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'aimais pas. »

« Parce que je pense que tu peux trouver bien mieux. » lança Emma en posant la valise de son amie sur le lit.

« Et tu me verrais avec qui ? » s'amusa Elsa en regardant l'étendue blanche devant elle par la fenêtre

« J'en sais rien… Et si tu te laissais tenter par une belle brune piquante, et médecin qui plus est. »

« T'es humainement sérieuse ?! J'aime les hommes. Et, même si ça te dégoute de l'entendre, j'aime le sexe avec les hommes. » ironisa-t-elle

« Ewww »

« Ah ah. Et si je te dis que le sexe entre femme me fait le même effet ?! »

« C'est parce que tu n'as jamais testé avec une femme. Moi j'ai connu un homme et j'en suis revenue. » Dit-elle sur un air dégouté « Je suis certaine que tu aimerais ça. En plus, tu es totalement le genre de femme que les lesbiennes adorent. »

« Ah oui ? Toi y compris ? »

« Moi y compris. Mais j'ai Regina à présent. » sourit-elle « Mais toi… Je suis certaine que ça te plairait. »

« Je vais être vulgaire mais… J'aime le sexe, je veux dire le sexe d'un homme. »

« Ew arrête, arrête ! »

« Ah si tu voyais ça Emma… » Elsa s'approcha d'elle et mima un sexe d'homme entre ses mains « Tenir cette virilité … »

« Arrête ! » lança Emma en fermant les yeux, un air dégouté sur le visage

Elsa la poussa sur le lit « Sentir ce membre viril sur toi, en toi… » ironisa Elsa en gloussant

« T'es dégueulasse ! Eww… Arrête ! » ricana Emma faisant mine de vomir

Puis Elsa s'arrêta, juste à temps pour entendre le klaxon d'une voiture.

« Ah ! La voilà ! » lança Emma « Viens. »

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel alors avant de suivre son amie au rez- de chaussée où Regina venait tout juste d'ouvrir à Ruby

« Hey Emma ! »

« Ruby ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se donnèrent une chaude accolade avant qu'Emma ne se recule un peu « Ruby, je te présente Elsa, mon amie. Elsa, voici Ruby. »

La belle blonde s'approcha et tendit sa main « Enchantée. »

« Et bien, et bien… Ravie, plus que ravie même, de te rencontrer enfin. »

Elle lui serra la main alors, caressant subrepticement de son pouce le dos de sa main. Elsa frissonna alors : mon Dieu que ce réveillon serait long.

 **TBC**


	11. Bonne année !

**Hey hey ! Comment allez-vous mes amis ?**

 **Moi nickel, crevée d'un retour de convention intense à Toulouse, mais heureuse et motivée pour les prochaines à venir !**

 **En attendant, beaucoup de réactions à propos d'un possible Ruby/Elsa... parfois positive, parfois pas... Wait & see ! **

**En attendant ... BONNE ANNEE XD !**

* * *

 **Bonne année !**

« Eh bah… Tu m'avais pas menti, elle est canon ! » lança Ruby en s'affalant sur son lit

« Ruby stop. »

« Quoiiiii ? »

« C'est la meilleure amie d'Emma, il est hors de question que… »

« Que quoi ? Que je sorte avec ? » ricana-t-elle

« Que tu la fasses souffrir. »

Ruby se figea et fixa son amie « Pardon ? »

« Ruby je t'adore, tu le sais mais tu es un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Tu aimes à égal mesure : une glace a la vanille, une personne, un petit chien et les licornes. »

« Hey ! C'est cool les licornes ok ! »

« Ce que je veux dire… C'est qu'il est hors de question que tu t'amuses avec elle. »

« Que je m'amuse ? »

« Amuse, teste, peu importe comment tu appelles ça : laisse-la tranquille. Ruby, je t'adore mais… Tu n'es pas lesbienne. »

« Je suis bi ! »

« Peu importe, elle, elle ne l'est pas. »

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris. J'avais pas non plus l'intention d'être lourde… »

« Si vous pouviez sympathiser et même devenir amies, nous serions soulagées. Nous n'avons clairement pas l'intention de nous séparer parce que nos meilleures respectives ne peuvent pas se voir, alors fais un effort et garde tes mains dans tes poches veux-tu ? »

« Bien chef ! »

« Je ne plaisante pas Rub'. »

« Ok, ok, j'ai saisi. »

« Bien. Je peux donc compter sur toi pour ne pas harceler cette jeune femme ? » lança Regina sur un ton méfiant

« Evidemment. Sauf si c'est elle qui me cherche ! » sourit-elle devant une Regina aussi amusée que blasée.

* * *

« Tu as raison, elle est… spéciale. » rigola Elsa

« Elle est pas méchante. Elle est même plutôt drôle… Mais surtout ne prend pas ombrage de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire. »

« Oh tu sais, quand on est à la recherche de sa sexualité. » ricana-t-elle « Elle est plutôt mignonne à vrai dire. »

« Oh ? »

« Nuh nuh, je t'arrête tout de suite. J'aime les hommes. Et même si Killian n'est peut-être pas le bon, je ne me tournerais pas vers les femmes pour autant. »

« Dommage. » haussa Emma des épaules « On aurait pu faire des doubles rencards, ça aurait été fun. » soupira-t-elle, faussement triste

Elsa laissa un gloussement s'échapper avant que Ruby et Regina ne redescendent « Les filles, quand même mère va certainement nous jeter dehors pour s'accaparer la cuisine, et avant que l'on se sente inutiles, on pourrait sortir en ville et faire visiter à Elsa les environs ? »

« Cool ! Ca te dit ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

* * *

Et c'est sous quelques flocons que les quatre jeunes femmes visitèrent le petit centre ville de Woodstock « Tu avais raison, c'est une belle petite ville, ça change évidemment de New-York. » lança Elsa en admiration devant les trottoirs enneigés de la rue principale, les vitrines encore décorées de Noel, et l'immense sapin trônant au milieu de la place qui accueillait en temps normal un immense marché local.

« C'est atypique. J'adore ! »

« Dis-moi… Tu n'aurais pas dans l'idée de quitter la ville pour venir ici hein ? » s'inquiéta soudain Elsa qui se voyait déjà délaissée par son amie « Emma ? »

La jolie blonde regarda un peu plus loin devant elles Ruby et Regina s'esclaffer, puis elle sourit « Si elle me le demandait, je la suivrais n'importe où. »

Elsa haussa un sourcil « Woah… Ca c'est de l'amour ou je ne m'y connais pas ! »

« Ouais surement. J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un : j'ai tellement envie d'être avec elle, faire pleins de choses, remettre même ma vie en question. »

« Et revenir à la campagne ? »

« Entre autre oui. Tu sais… Parfois j'ai comme des flashs de ce que pourrait être notre futur : elle et moi, épanouie dans quoique nous entreprenions, une belle maison, un beau jardin, de la verdure à perte de vue, le chant des oiseaux au réveil, s'enlacer devant un coucher de soleil, un chien nageant dans un lac, un enfant gambadant dans les champs… »

« … Un enfant ? Carrément ? »

« Pourquoi pas. J'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité mais avec elle, je serais prête à ça : porter un enfant durant 9 mois, avoir mal au dos, aux articulations, être irascible, avoir des vergetures, des nausées et autres joyeusetés de l'enfantement… Juste pour avoir ce lien avec elle, une famille. »

« Eh bah… Et pourquoi toi et pas elle ? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Je… Tu diras rien ok ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

Emma jeta un regard vers Regina à quelques mètres plus loin qui montrait quelque chose à Ruby dans une vitrine.

« Elle… Regina elle peut pas enfanter. »

« Oh… Oh je vois… Et tu penses que c'est ton devoir et rôle de… »

« … Non je t'arrête tout de suite. Si on décide, un jour peut-être, d'avoir un enfant, je le porterais parce que je l'aime, parce que j'aimerais cet enfant et que je considèrerais Regina comme sa mère à part entière. Je ne porterai pas cet enfant pour servir d'incubateur, je prendrais cette grossesse aussi sérieusement qu'on puisse le faire. »

« Mais… C'est pas pour tout de suite hein ? »

Emma ricana « Grand dieu non, on sot à peine ensemble. On a même pas eu de rencard. »

« Tu as décidément l'art de tout faire à l'envers toi, parce que j'imagine que tu n'as pas attendu le 3ième rencard pour franchir le cap. »

Emma dissimula très mal un sourire « Tu l'as bien regardé ? Comment tu veux que je résiste à ça ? »

Elles échangèrent un rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Regina et Ruby « Alors on s'amuse sans nous ? » gloussa la jolie brune

Sans attendre, Emma hâta le pas pour rejoindre sa dulcinée « Je disais simplement que je ne pouvais te résister. » conclut-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue, devant les regards attendris de Ruby et d'Elsa.

« On pourrait aller boire un café quelque part ? » demanda Ruby « Il commence à faire un peu frais. »

Regina opina et les conduisit dans un petit café sur la rue principale, petit mais très cosy et chaleureux. Elles s'installèrent avant que Regina ne s'excuse pour une envie pressante. « Alors comme ça tu bosses avec Regina ? » lança Elsa curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune femme

« Absolument. Je suis infirmière. Je travaille dans le cabinet de consultations de Regina. Et toi, tu bosses donc au même resto qu'Emma ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ait faite entrer d'ailleurs. » lança fièrement Elsa « Même si je pense que sa place est bien ailleurs que là. »

« Elsa… » soupira Emma

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Elle est douée, très douée en cuisine. J'ai toujours demandé à notre chef de lui laisser sa chance de placer un de ses plats à la carte, il a toujours refusé jusqu'à cet été… »

« Et il s'est passé quoi cet été ? » lança de plus en plus curieuse Ruby

« Oh rien : alors qu'il lui donnait sa chance, elle a tout bonnement refusé. »

« Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Parce qu'Elsa croit vraiment que je suis un réel cordon bleu. Et je ne voulais ni mettre mon chef, ni elle, dans l'embarras. »

« C'est idiot et tu le sais. » pointa Elsa de son index. Puis elle se tourna vers Ruby « Elle est douée, très douée. »

Ruby sembla amusée par la complicité liant Elsa et Emma, lui rappelant fortement la sienne avec Regina. Puis lui revint en tête l'avertissement de Regina sur Elsa et elle perdit soudainement le sourire : elle ne pouvait risquer de fortes amitiés telles que celles-ci, ainsi qu'un couple naissant, juste pour une lubie.

Elle sourit poliment à un bon mot d'Elsa avant que Regina ne revienne et que ne s'engage de longues conversations autour de boissons chaudes.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que les jeunes femmes, après avoir fait quelques boutiques, rentrèrent chez les Mills tandis que Cora venait de finir de préparer le repas.

« Alors les filles, Regina vous a fait faire le grand tour ? » se moqua-t-elle

« Votre ville est magnifique madame Mills, félicitations ! » s'enthousiasma Elsa

« Merci ma chère. J'en suis très fière moi-même. »

« PAPA ! » lança Regina en voyant son père apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle refreina un geste affectif trop poussé, de peur de trop le bousculer : il avait la mine fatigué, mais arborait quand même un sourire chaleureux, visiblement heureux d'être chez lui dans sa famille.

« Chérie… »

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien mieux… »

« Oh je… Papa, tu connais déjà Ruby. » il opina alors « Voici Elsa, l'amie d'Emma. Elles sont là pour le réveillon. Zelena devrait arriver demain normalement. »

« Bien, cette maison va revivre un peu. J'ai quelque peu plombé l'ambiance hein… »

Regina sourit alors avant de le serrer doucement dans ses bras « C'est tellement bon de te revoir ! »

« Je suis bien content d'être revenu ici. Bien, je suis sorti de mon antre parce que j'ai senti la bonne odeur… d'un poulet ? »

Cora gloussa « Mon glouton de mari a bien senti : ce soir, poulet et frites maison. »

« Vous n'épargnez pas notre ligne ! » s'esclaffa Emma qui attrapa sa compagne par la taille

« Tu as de la marge… » lui murmura Regina discrètement « Crois-moi. »

Ruby sourit à cet échange tendre entre les deux jeunes femmes avant qu'Elsa n'entre dans son champ de vision, faisant disparaitre son sourire et faisant fuir son regard, ce qui ne manqua pas à l'attention de la belle blonde.

Et durant le diner, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas : Ruby évitait constamment toute interaction avec Elsa, se cantonnant aux bases de la politesse. Evidemment, dans l'euphorie de la soirée, Emma et Regina ne remarquèrent pas vraiment le manège de Ruby, Regina trop heureuse de retrouver son père tandis qu'Emma était simplement contente d'être aux cotés de sa compagne dans cette soirée familiale.

* * *

« Hey, vous avez vu Ruby ? » lança Elsa en fin de soirée tandis que Cora et Henry avaient conclut la soirée, laissant à Emma et Regina le soin de débarrasser.

« Hm je crois l'avoir vu sortir. »

« Par ce temps ? »

« Parfois, elle fume… C'est rare, mais quand ça arrive, elle le fait généralement dehors. » sourit Regina

« Hm ok. Bon je… Je suis fatiguée les filles, je… Je vais dormir. »

« Bonne nuit, à demain. » lancèrent en chœur le couple

Mais au lieu de monter à sa chambre, Elsa fit un détour par le hall d'entrée et attrapa son manteau avant de sortir discrètement. Elle trouva aisément Ruby, assise sur la balancelle sous le proche d'entrée, une cigarette à la main.

« Tu fumes ? » s'étonna faussement la belle blonde

Ruby sursauta en entendant sa voix, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle, elle se crispa « Ouais… C'est pas souvent… D'ailleurs… » elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de se lever

« Tu vas où ? »

« Il fait froid, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. » sourit-elle

« Attends ! » lança Elsa. Ruby se figea alors, dos à elle « Y'a un problème ? »

« Un problème ? »

« Avec moi. J'ai fais ou dis quelque chose ? »

Ruby se tourna vers elle « Absolument pas. »

« Alors… Pourquoi j'ai cette amère impression que tu m'évites depuis le début de l'après-midi. Tu m'as à peine adressé à la parole. »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu revoulais des frites. » ironisa à peine Ruby

« Certes. Mais tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. J'ai juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

« … »

« Ruby ? »

Et tandis qu'Elsa fit un pas vers Ruby, cette dernière recula vivement, sous la surprise d'Elsa. La piquante brunette grogna alors avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains « Rarrrgghhh je suis nulle ! »

« Ca va ? »

« Je… Je suis désolée. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, au contraire, tu es parfaite. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai fais une promesse à Regina. »

« Une promesse ? »

Ruby se mordilla la lèvre alors « J'adore Regina, elle est comme ma sœur. Et la voir aussi heureuse avec Emma… J'ai pas envie de tout gâcher avec ma lourdeur. »

« Quelle lourdeur ? »

« Je… T'es… Enfin… »

« Ruby ? »

« Ok : j'avais aucunement l'idée de te draguer tu vois ? A vrai dire, je suis bi, mais mes expériences avec les femmes sont aussi courtes que les shorts de Britney Spears. » Elsa ricana « Quand je t'ai vu… Y'a pas à dire, t'es super mignonne… »

« Merci. » sourit Elsa

« Oui, enfin non. »

« Non ? »

« Je veux dire… J'ai pas envie d'un geste malheureux ou d'une parole qui pourrait nous mettre en froid. Parce que, je sais que tu es aussi hétéro que Regina est gay. »

« Alors dans ta logique… Tu préfères m'éviter et éviter toute interaction avec moi pour qu'on ne s'embrouille pas ? »

« Oui, dit comme ça c'est stupide je sais… Mais… »

« Ruby. Emma m'avait averti que tu pouvais être un tantinet… envahissante. C'est pour ça que j'ai été surprise de voir la distance que tu m'étais entre toi et moi. »

« J'ai pas envie qu'on se fâche et que le couple d'Emma et Regina en pâtisse. Je les adore… »

« Je comprends. Mais éviter tout dialogue est source de quiproquos qui peuvent s'avérer être plus graves encore qu'un geste malencontreux. »

« Oui je sais. » Ruby lui sourit alors « En plus d'être canon, tu es spirituelle… Parfaite. »

« Merci. » gloussa Elsa

« Dommage que tu sois hétéro… » soupira Ruby « Bon, il commence à faire froid. » sourit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée « Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive. On a pas toujours l'occasion de regarder un tel ciel étoilé en ville. »

« Ok. Mais tarde pas. »

Elsa lui sourit alors et Ruby disparut dans la maison. La jolie blonde leva le nez et contempla les étoiles avant de repenser aux paroles de Ruby. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle sourit alors. Puis un frisson la parcourut et elle rentra.

Mais avant de monter jusqu'à sa chambre, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte du couple et toqua doucement. Emma ouvrit alors « Elsa, un problème ? »

« Ou est Regina ? »

« Elle prend sa douche. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« … Hm nope. »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Quoi, t'es juste venue me dire bonne nuit ? » ricana Elsa

« Je… Non, enfin si… Bref, bonne nuit. »

Elle tourna les talons vivement avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier, laissant une Emma surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lança Regina, le corps enroulé dans une serviette, les cheveux humides

« Hm rien… Enfin je sais ce que je vais faire dans quelques secondes… » dit-elle le regard vissé au corps de sa compagne avant de fermer la porte.

* * *

Elsa se faufila dans son lit en ayant pour seule pensée sa petite discussion avec Ruby. Elle n'imaginait pas la jeune femme si altruiste… Mais, au fond, elle n'avait pas tort : l'inconvénient de sortir avec elle serait les répercussions sur Regina et Emma. Elle n'imaginait pas le malaise qu'inclurait une possible rupture…

Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à cela ? Elle était hétéro, elle avait un mec et elle connaissait à peine Ruby. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une curiosité malsaine, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

* * *

« Hm… Encore… » bougonna Regina, bien au chaud dans sa couette, allongée sur le ventre, sentant les mains d'Emma lui masser efficacement les épaules et la colonne vertébrale.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que je suis douée ? »

Regina sourit alors et bougea à peine la tête, ce qui fit rire Emma qui, à califourchon sur les cuisses de sa compagne, débordait bien gentiment sur ses fesses de temps en temps.

« Hm Emma… Aussi agréable que soit ce moment… On ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Je sais… Encore quelques minutes, ok ? »

« Tu veux faire pardonner pour hier soir ? » gloussa la jolie brune

« Hm tu veux dire : cette nuit intense et acrobatique ? »

« Si acrobatique que j'en suis tombée du lit… »

« D'où ce massage. » gloussa Emma en se penchant, collant son torse nue contre le dos de sa compagne, humant la senteur florale de sa chevelure « Hm… J'ai envie de toi… » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Et ces simples mots firent frissonner la jolie brune qui se retourna, prenant garde à ne pas faire tomber Emma « Vraiment ? »

Et c'est en dévorant la poitrine nue du regard qu'Emma opina, mordant sa lèvre inférieure d'envie « T'as pas idée. »

Regina laissa un rire cristallin s'échapper avant de se redresser et de la prendre dans ses bras « Ca tombe bien… ce petit massage m'a remise d'aplomb. »

Elles s'embrassèrent alors fougueusement avant de repartir pour une séance câline.

* * *

« Hey salut ! » lança Rubby, encore à moitié endormie, en retrouvant Elsa dans la cuisine

« Salut. »

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

« Le café. » lança Elsa, presque coupable

« Oh, le placard juste en face de toi. »

« Oh merci ! »

Ruby regarda Elsa s'affairer avant de se racler la gorge « Dis… Y'a pas de malaise hein ? »

« De malaise ? »

« Entre toi et moi, par rapport à hier. Tu sais… »

« Oh… Oh, absolument pas, aucun ! »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » sourit Elsa « C'est bien mieux d'avoir mis les choses à plat. » conclut Elsa

« Bien mieux oui. »

Elsa se pinça la lèvre inférieure alors avant de jeter quelques rapides coups d'œil furtifs « Du coup… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu… Tu n'as plus dans l'idée de… me draguer ? »

Ruby haussa un sourcil et refreina un sourire « J'en sais rien… Je ne crois pas. Déçue ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! » lança Elsa, soudainement paniquée

« Relax, je plaisante. » répondit Ruby d'un large sourire

Oui, Elsa devait se relaxer… Mais pourquoi, soudain, en présence de la jolie brune, elle semblait si fébrile ? Est-ce que leur discussion de la veille avait éveillé en elle une certaine curiosité ? Un certain intérêt ?

Bien sur, elle n'en reparla pas, essayant de dissimuler son trouble, même lorsque Regina et Emma descendirent, l'air complice et visiblement comblé.

« Hm… Vous avez fait du rab ? » ironisa Ruby

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« On peut pas dire que vous êtes très discrètes… »

« Ruby ! »

Emma gloussa alors en glissa sa main sur le fessier de sa belle, exerçant une timide pression et en lui glissa à l'oreille « Je te l'avais dis. »

Regina soupira alors avant de se masser les tempes, puis sa mère descendit « Bonjour les filles. »

« Bonjour ! » répondirent-elles toutes en chœur

« Alors prêtes pour le marathon ? »

« Le marathon ? » demandèrent à l'unisson Elsa et Emma

« Oh vous allez comprendre que le diner du réveillon est quelque chose à prendre très au sérieux chez les Mills. » rigola Regina

« Moque-toi Gina… Mais tu n'as jamais eu à te plaindre. » sermonna Cora

« Oui je sais, je sais. Quand Zelena doit arriver ? »

« En début d'après-midi. Autant dire que nous aurons à cœur de lui redonner le sourire afin qu'elle commence la nouvelle année sous de meilleurs hospices. »

Ruby jeta un regard vers Regina qui lui murmura un « Je t'expliquerai. » ce qu'imita Emma vers Elsa.

* * *

Et la journée passa sous les préparatifs : Cora et Regina étaient aux fourneaux tandis que les autres filles s'occupaient déjà de dresser la table, le buffet et la soirée, Ruby s'étant autoproclamée DJ pour la soirée.

Et lorsqu'une voiture se gara devant la maison, Cora et Regina ne pouvait cacher leur excitation mais aussi leur appréhension : Zelena allait-elle plomber l'ambiance ou faire comme si de rien n'était ?

La réponse à leur question se trouva derrière la porte. Et lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit, une petite tornade se rua sur Regina s'agrippant à ses jambes « tata Gina ! »

« Hey Rory ! »

Regina se baissa et souleva la petite qui entoura son cou de ses petits bras, éparpillant de petits baisers sur son visage. Cette scène fit rater un battement de cœur à Emma qui tomba sous le charme de cette vision : Regina portant un enfant dans ses bras. Cela lui fit aussi chaud au cœur que cela la rendit triste : Regina ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant à elle, elle ne pourrait jamais en porter un en elle, jamais ressentir les premiers mouvements, écouter les premiers battements de cœur, voir son corps changer… Oui, Regina ne connaitrait jamais ça… Mais elle, elle le pourrait et si un jour leur relation les amenait à ce genre de conversation, elle serait plus qu'heureuse de porter son enfant.

« Tu rêves ? » lança Elsa tandis que Zelena salua tout le monde, visiblement heureuse et soulagée d'être ici et non aux cotés d'un homme qui ne lui accordait aucune importance.

« Hm non, enfin si… bref. Hey Zelena ! »

« Emma ! Ravie de te revoir ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se laissèrent tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre « Je te présente mon amie, Elsa. »

« Enchantée. Vous venez aussi de New-York ? »

« Oui, je bosse dans le même resto. »

Zelena ne fit aucune remarque, d'ailleurs même lorsque la soirée commença, accueillant Henry avec, Zelena ne parla absolument pas de son mariage qui partait en lambeaux ou encore de ce bébé qu'elle attendait et dont elle ignorait le père, non. A la plus grande surprise de Regina, Zelena fut plus que courtoise, notamment avec Ruby qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié, la trouvant bien trop vulgaire avec ses jupes courtes et ses mèches rouge écarlates.

Le repas fut une réussite : Cora adorait que l'on fasse des éloges sur sa cuisine, don qu'avait aussi hérité Regina. Emma était assises entre Regina et Zelena, tandis qu'Elsa et Ruby étaient assises en face, Cora et Henry trônant chacun en bout de table.

« Je suis repue… C'était une dinde magnifique maman ! »

Cora sourit alors et tendit un verre de vin vers son mari « A cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce riche encore une fois, à mon mari que j'aime aujourd'hui plus que jamais. A la famille, sous quelque forme que ce soit. »

Chacun leva son verre alors quand soudain Ruby se leva « Minuit moins 5 ! »

Tous se levèrent alors et se retrouvèrent, malgré le froid, dehors, sur le perron de la demeure. Car tous les ans, pour la nouvelle année, un feu d'artifice était donné dans la ville, feu que l'on pouvait distinctement voir depuis le domaine des Mills.

Alors, les uns à coté des autres, le nez en l'air, ils admiraient le ciel étoilé, avant que ce dernier ne s'illumine de mille feux. Et soudain, le premier « bang » retentit suivi d'une gerbe bleue et rouge éclatant dans le ciel. Certains sursautèrent, d'autres furent totalement obnubilés. Puis, un concert de bruits sourds et de lumières multicolores, sous les yeux éblouis des habitants et de la famille Mills.

« Bonne année… » soupira Emma en déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa compagne.

Regina se tourna vers elle et afficha un large sourire « Bonne année à toi aussi. »

« BONNE ANNEE ! » cria Ruby, aussi fort que les feux d'artifice pétaradant dans le ciel

Chacun s'embrassa alors, et tandis que Cora et Henry s'embrassaient chastement, qu'Emma et Regina faisait de même, et que Zelena serrait sa fille dans ses bras, Elsa jeta un regard vers Ruby qui souriait de toutes ses dents, le nez levé vers le ciel. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait alors, elle attrapa le bras de la jolie brunette et la fit se tourner vers elle. En quelques secondes, elle colla maladroitement ses lèvres aux siennes et Ruby se figea, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Et lorsque la belle blonde se détacha d'elle, quelques secondes après, le cœur de Ruby se serra dans sa poitrine. Personne n'avait vu cela, dans la pénombre de la nuit, trop accaparé par les embrassades et le feu d'artifice… Mais alors qu'Elsa pensait avoir bien fait, Ruby s'écarta et rentra dans la maison, sans un regard pour les autres, et encore moins pour Elsa.

La jeune femme fronça alors les sourcils avant qu'Emma ne la prenne dans ses bras « Hey bonne année ! »

« Bonne année à toi aussi ! » lança Elsa en la serrant dans ses bras

« Ca commence plutôt bien hein ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Cette soirée, ce lieu… C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas, toi qui es une fille des villes. »

« Oh ça. Oui, oui, c'est magnifique. »

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, je… Je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée. » mentit Elsa

« Vous avez vu Ruby ? » lança Regina en se glissant entre les deux blondes

« No… Non, non. » balbutia Elsa, qui remerciait à ce moment précis la pénombre empêchant les autres de voir ses joues prendre feu

« Elle est retournée à l'intérieur. » lança Zelena

« Oh ? je vais voir… » Regina partit, non sans un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres d'Emma

« Rub' ? » Regina trouva la jeune femme accoudée à l'évier de la cuisine « Un problème ? »

« Hm non… Certainement l'alcool qui me monte à la tête. » sourit-elle

« Oh… Fatiguée toi aussi ? »

« Moi aussi ? »

« Elsa. »

« Oh… Certainement oui, je pense. »

Puis tous rentrèrent une fois le feu d'artifice fini. Zelena annonça qu'elle allait coucher Rory et Henry s'excusa, un peu fatigué, avant de quitter ses convives.

« Je ferais la vaisselle demain les filles. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit. » lança Cora en suivant son mari

« Gina… J'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir… mais j'ai envie d'être dans ta chambre… Tu aurais une solution pour ce dilemme ? » minauda Emma

« Hm… Peut-être. Bonne nuit Ruby. »

« Oui, bonne nuit. »

Et lorsqu'elle vit Elsa apparaitre Elsa dans son champ de vision, Ruby eut à peine le temps de monter les marches qu'elle entendit la voix de la jolie blonde « Ruby ! »

La brunette se tourna alors « Bonne nuit Elsa, je… Je suis claquée, rude journée… »

« Oui… »

« A demain ! »

Et sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répliquer, Ruby monta les marches 4 à 4, laissant Elsa frustrée et légèrement en colère : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Elle connaissait à peine la jeune femme…

Elle soupira alors avant de monter à son tour. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, elle se ravisa et fit demi-tour pour se poster devant la porte de Ruby. Elle inspira un bon coup et toqua doucement 3 fois puis se crispa en entendant quelques pas derrière la porte. Et lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit, elle retint sa respiration.

« Elsa ? »

« Je… Euh… On peut parler ? »

« … »

« S'il te plait ? »

Ruby soupira avant de se pousser sur le coté, laissant Elsa entrer. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se retrouva soudainement muette « Ruby… Je suis désolée. »

« … »

« Ecoute je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je… »

« … »

Elsa soupira alors « Tu comptes me regardes m'enfoncer sans rien dire ? »

« Entre autre oui. »

« Oh ok… »

« Ecoute, t'as juste voulu te foutre de ma gueule, c'est de bonne guerre… »

« Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! »

« Ah ouais ? Alors pour quelle autre raison, tu aurais fait ça ? »

« … »

« Ouais je vois… Excuse-moi mais je suis fatiguée. » lança Ruby en ouvrant de nouveau la porte de sa chambre

« Non attends ! Je… » Ruby lâcha un souffle, exaspérée « Je crois que… J'en sais rien. Peut-être que j'avais pas envisagé les possibilités. »

« Les possibilités ? »

Elsa s'approcha alors avant de coller, une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres aux siennes. Mais cette fois-ci, Ruby lui attrapa les épaules et après quelques secondes, elle l'éloigna « Ok, ok, stop… »

« Je… Je m'y prends mal ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non au contraire… C'est juste… » Mais devant le regard aussi perdu qu'attendrissant de la jolie blonde, Ruby se pinça les lèvres « Et merde… » puis elle s'approcha avant de caresser la joue d'Elsa et de s'approcher alors avant de l'embrasser d'abord doucement, avant d'approfondir le baiser, caressant de sa langue les lèvres de la jolie blonde. Et sous un gémissement de cette dernière, les mains de Ruby arpentèrent le corps d'Elsa. Elle la colla alors contre sa porte, mettant ses mains au dessus de sa tête d'une main tandis que l'autre s'était glissée sous son haut.

Et tandis que les choses semblaient s'accélérer, Elsa coupa court à l'échange, visiblement chamboulée par le baiser.

« Un problème ? »

« No… Non… Je… »

Ruby lui sourit alors avant de prendre sa main et de la conduire près du lit. Et avant qu'Elsa ne puisse protester, Ruby l'embrassa de nouveau, plus vigoureusement, faisant sursauter Elsa qui sentit alors les mains curieuses de Ruby sur son corps, semblant être partout à la fois.

Et soudain, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit, Ruby au dessus d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la sulfureuse brune coupa le baiser, il s'amplifia même, son corps pressant le sien sur le matelas.

Mais après quelques gémissements et gestes tendres, Ruby s'arrêta et s'écarta.

« Quoi ? » La brunette la fixa avant de se relever et tendant la main pour qu'Elsa fasse de même, ce qu'elle fit sans comprendre « Ruby ? »

« Tu n'es pas lesbienne. » sourit la belle brune « Tu n'es même pas bisexuelle. »

« Mais… »

« Y'a pas de soucis, aucun, promis. »

« Ruby… »

« Non écoute… Je crois que tu es simplement curieuse… On peut pas t'en vouloir, je suis sexuellement attractive » Elsa gloussa « Mais… Je crois que ça serait une erreur. La curiosité peut être une bonne chose, mais j'ai pas envie que tu te réveilles demain matin et que la première chose que tu penses c'est « et merde » tu vois ? »

« Ruby… »

« Hey, y'a aucune problème… Au moins, je t'aurais embrassé et peloté un moment, c'est déjà ça. » sourit Ruby

Elsa frissonna alors : elle avait probablement raison. Elle n'était pas attirée par les femmes, elle ne l'avait jamais été… Et cette opportunité curieuse s'était présentée à elle. Et Ruby n'était définitivement pas déplaisante ni à regarder, ni à toucher.

Elle soupira alors « Je suis désolée… »

« Aucun problème, vaut mieux s'arrêter de suite que de franchir une ligne qui nous aurait brouillé. »

Elsa sourit alors timidement avant de sortir de la chambre. Et avant que Ruby ne ferme la porte, Elsa fit volteface « Merci Ruby. »

« De rien. » Puis la porte se referma. Ruby se laissa glisser contre, soupirant lourdement « Et merde… »

Tandis qu'Elsa plaqua sa main contre la porte avant de sourire péniblement « Bonne nuit… » souffla-t-elle avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Les choses auraient du être plus simples après cela… Mais ne dit-on pas que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore et autant Elsa et Ruby vont finir par l'apprendre, que Regina et Emma.

 **TBC**


	12. Love therapy

**Hello mes agneaux ! Ayé les vacances sont finis, je suis en déprime totale DPC (Dépression Post Convention).**

 **Bref, voici une nouvelle suite toute fluff mais avec un peu de drama (sinon c'est pas drôle)**

 **Beaucoup de réactions face au couple Ruby/Elsa... ^^**

 **ps : il ne reste que 2 chapitres après celui-ci... *et ouiii***

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Love Therapy**

« Bonne… » Regina sillonna quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire « Année » elle s'arrêta un moment entre ses seins « miss… » elle contourna son nombril « Swan… » elle planta sa tête entre les cuisses de la jolie blonde qui clôtura ce vœu par un long gémissement.

« Merde 'Gina… Ahhhh ! »

« Shhh… » souffla Regina, amusée tout en s'affairant entre ses jambes de plus belle

« Tu… Tu triches ! » balbutia Emma, essoufflée et en sueur, essayant tant mieux que mal de garder pied.

Regina semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire chavirer sa belle blonde « Patience mon cœur… Patience… »

Emma agrippait à présent la chevelure ébène de sa compagne, prête à se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire dans un concert de gémissements.

Satisfaite, Regina se redressa, se léchant les lèvres nonchalamment.

« Tu es vicieuse ! »

« Bonne année à toi aussi. » gloussa Regina en s'allongeant à coté d'elle

« Bonne année. » sourit Emma en caressant la joue de sa belle « Je t'aime. »

Regina se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se glisser de nouveau sous la couette, se collant à Emma.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé Ruby étrange ? » demanda Regina tandis qu'elle baladait son index sur un des seins de sa jolie blonde

« Etrange ? Comment ? »

« J'en sais rien… » Emma gloussa, attirant l'attention de Regina « Quoi ? »

« On serait pas moins étrange si on venait de se faire embrasser par surprise. »

Regina se redressa et la fixa « Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Emma lui sourit « J'en connais eu qui est sortie du placard… »

Regina s'assit alors en tailleur, semblant réfléchir alors puis soudain l'illumination « Non ! »

« Eeeettt siiii. » s'amusa Emma « Je crois qu'elles pensaient pas avoir été vues… »

« Raconte ! »

« Elsa l'a embrassé. Mais Ruby a fui. »

« Oh ? Etrange… »

« Tu l'as dis. » Emma se redressa à son tour « A ton avis ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai prévenu Ruby que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'amuse avec elle, je ne voulais pas risqué qu'elles s'embrouillent et que l'on risque de devoir les éloigner à chacune de nos soirées ou autre… »

« C'est louable oui. Mais l'essentiel c'est avant tout qu'elles, elles se sentent bien avec ce qu'elles font. »

« Certes… Tu crois qu'elles… Qu'elles sont occupées ? »

Emma sourit de toutes ses dents « Tu voudrais un plan à 4 ? «

« Quoi ? Ca va pas non ? »

Emma gloussa alors tandis qu'elle se faisait attaquer par un oreiller rageur « Hey stop, stop ! Comment on est passé du « _je monte au 7_ _ième_ _ciel_ » à « _Je me fais attaquer par un oreiller_ » déjà, huh ? »

« A toi de me le dire, mademoiselle « Je veux un plan à 4 ». »

« Y'a peu de chance que ça arrive : je ne supporterais pas de devoir te partager et en plus de te voir être touchée par une autre. »

Regina lui sourit « Mais je n'ai pas envi non plus d'être touchée par une autre. » conclut-elle en lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'allonger de nouveau « Je parlerais à Ruby demain… »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Parce qu'elle a été là pour moi quand je doutais… Et que j'imagine que si tout était ok pour elle, elle n'aurait pas fui comme cela. »

« Hm tu as probablement raison, je parlerais aussi à Elsa. Après tout, je la pensais totalement hétéro, et voilà qu'elle roule une pelle à une fille sans prévenir… »

« L'alcool peut-être. » ironisa la belle brune

« Peut-être… On verra. »

Regina resserra son étreinte alors et se colla contre le corps d'Emma qui ne tarda pas non plus à tendre les bras pour l'accueillir.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit miss Swan… »

* * *

Dieu que le réveil fut douloureux tant pour Ruby que pour Elsa. Aucune n'avait réellement envie de descendre et d'affronter le regard de l'autre. Comment allaient-elles faire ? Comme si de rien n'était ? Repartir sur de bonnes bases ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Elsa de l'embrasser ainsi… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que l'on frappe à sa porte. Elle se redressa dans son lit « Entrez ? »

Emma apparut alors « Hey, salut. »

« Salut. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bon matin ? »

« De si bon matin ? Il est plus de 10h… Je ne te connaissais pas si fainéante… »

« … »

« Ou peut-être essaies-tu d'éviter au maximum… une certaine brunette. »

Elsa se tendit « Pardon ? »

« Tu comptes jouer avec moi la blonde stupide longtemps ? »

« … »

« Je vous ais vu hier soir… Du moins, je t'ai vu, toi, embrasser Ruby pour la nouvelle année. Pas subtil hein… »

« … »

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce que ça signifie ou il faut que je t'arrache les vers du nez. »

« J'ai été stupide. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Je crois que je suis folle… »

« Mais encore ? »

« Emma ! »

« Apprends-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas : comme par exemple, ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Rien. »

« Réponse trop rapide pour être vraie. Alors ? »

« Je… Je l'ai rejointe dans sa chambre. »

« Okkkkk… Ca prend une tournure que je n'avais pas pensée. Et après ? »

« Je… Je l'ai embrassé… encore une fois. »

« Oh… Et sa réaction ? »

« Elle m'a répondu. »

« Cool ! Enfin, je crois ? »

« Ensuite, tout s'est accéléré : on… On a atterri sur son lit… »

« Wow wow wow… Minute papillon, vous… vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Non. »

« Ah… »

« Elle m'a repoussé. »

« Qu… Attends, quoi ? Ruby t'a repoussé ? »

« Entre toi et moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait vraiment passé si elle ne l'avait pas fait. »

« Alors… Quoi ? C'est une bonne chose qu'elle t'ait stoppé ? »

« En un sens oui. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais pourquoi je me sens… comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Si… misérable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout foiré. On ne voulait simplement pas que ça vous touche aussi, que notre amitié en pâtisse. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je… Pourquoi j'ai voulu tenter… Je ne suis pas lesbienne, je n'ai jamais eu de telles pensées envers une femme, jamais. Alors pourquoi ? »

« La curiosité peut-être… »

« C'est ce que Ruby m'a dit aussi. »

« Elle a peut-être raison. Tu n'as jamais eu aucune opportunité de ce genre avant. Et puis Ruby arrive et bouscule tes habitudes. »

« Mais je ne suis pas gay ! J'en ais rencontré des centaines de femmes dans mon boulot, et je n'ai jamais eu envie de plus, aucun désir… sexuel. »

« Mais avec Ruby ? »

« … »

« Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« On se connait à peine, voire pas du tout. Et moi je me jette à son cou comme la pire des trainées. »

« Je crois que tu confonds tout. On parle ici de curiosité oui, mais… Tu peux être attirée par une femme sans pour autant être attirée par _les_ femmes. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« C'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir. On peut être attiré par le même sexe ou le sexe opposé sans pour autant mettre un label dessus. T es peut-être… pansexuelle. »

« Pan… Quoi ? »

« Etre attiré par plusieurs sexe ou genre sans pour autant être mis dans la case hétéro, homo ou même bi. Toutes les femmes ne t'attirent pas, mais Ruby oui. Tout comme un seul home peut t'attirer et les autres te laisser indifférente. »

« Mais je suis en couple. »

« Et alors ? Si vraiment ça allait avec ton pirate, tu penserais pas à couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui plus est une femme. »

« Je ne veux pas coucher avec une femme… »

« Si j'ai bien compris, c'était bien parti la nuit dernière, si Ruby ne t'avait pas arrêté. »

« Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'ai agis comme une véritable trainée… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris… »

« Elle t'a repoussé, c'est ce qui t'emmerde tant hein ? Tu aurais aimé… » Emma haussa un sourcil et Elsa la frappa à l'épaule

« T'es con, tu le sais ça ? »

« Je vois pas où est le problème ? Elle t'a dit « non ». TU coup, tu ne crains plus rien… »

« Mais… Et si j'avais pas envie qu'elle dise non ? Si hier soir, j'avais eu envie d'elle. »

« Oh… Bah ça change tout. Fonce, va la voir, plaque-la contre le mur, embrasse-la, envoies-toi en l'air avec… »

Elsa gloussa « Si c'était aussi simple : elle me sait, elle me pense, aussi hétéro que toi tu n'es gay. »

« Ecoute, je suis nulle en conseillère matrimoniale. J'ai failli louper le coche avec Regina déjà. Mais si je peux t'en donner un quand même : fonce. »

« Fonce ? Quoi c'est ça ton conseil ? Et si je me prends un mur ? Si on se brouille et que ça vous touche ? »

« Hey, t'occupe pas de Regina et moi. On est grandes, on peut évidemment faire abstraction. L'important c'est ce que toi tu veux. »

« Je veux… »

« Tu veux ? »

Elsa grogna en se tenant la tête dans les bras « J'en sais rien ! Je… Ce n'est peut-être qu'une phase, de la curiosité malsaine. Et quand on reviendra à New-York, je l'oublierai et je continuerai mon petit bonhomme de chemin avec Killian. »

« Et ça te parait bien ? »

« … »

« Elsa ? Je t'adore tu sais, mais parfois j'ai envie de te secouer comme un prunier. Hier soir, tu étais prête à t'envoyer en l'air avec elle. Peut-être même que ce matin j'aurais pu vous surprendre à remettre ça… »

« Emma ! »

« Tu sais, j'en connais pas beaucoup des hétéros purs qui embrassent à pleine bouche quelqu'un du même sexe juste… pour voir. J'en connais pas non plus beaucoup qui était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air… juste par curiosité. »

« … »

Elsa tritura ses doigts, baissant le regard. Emma glissa son index sous son menton pour relever son visage « Hey… »

« Emma, je suis dans une merde noire… »

Emma gloussa alors « Moi j'ai bien une idée hein. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Bah envoies-toi en l'air une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis certaine que Ruby est un bon coup, elle a l'air en tout cas. »

« Emma ! »

« Ne répète pas ça à Regina, elle m'arracherait les yeux. » ironisa-t-elle

« … »

« Tu vas pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre toute la journée non ? Il faudra bien que vous vous revoyiez non ? »

« Et si elle le prend mal ? Si elle me fait la gueule ? »

« Si c'est elle qui t'a repoussé, elle a aucun raison. A serait plutôt à toi de faire la gueule. Allez viens, on descend. »

* * *

« J'espère que tu as bien dormi… et que tu es seule. »

Ruby venait d'ouvrir sa porte de chambre, visiblement encore endormie « Hm… Bonjour à toi aussi… »

Regina la poussa un peu pour entrer et constata qu'elle était seule. Elle se tourna alors vers Ruby, bras croisés « Alors ? »

« Alors ? »

« Tu me racontes. »

« Te raconter quoi ? »

« Hier soir, Elsa et toi vous… »

« Oh, tu as vu. » Regina se retint de toute remarque superflue mais opina « Il s'est rien passé. »

« Vraiment ? »

Ruby s'affala sur le lit « Si tu veux toute la vérité : elle est venue me voir dans ma chambre, on a flirté un peu mais avant que ça aille plus loin, j'ai tout stoppé. »

« Oh ? Mais comment ça… « plus loin » ? »

« Tu veux un dessin, vraiment ? »

« Ruby… sérieusement ? »

« Hey ! C'est pas moi ! C'est elle qui est arrivée, elle m'a embrassé, j'ai rien demandé. »

« Tu n'as absolument pas répondu ? »

« Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé ? Merde Regina, faudrait être complètement aveugle et frigide pour ne pas vouloir y aller ! »

« Et donc ? »

« Bah… Elle m'a embrassé et… j'ai répondu… Avant de la plaquer sur le lit. »

« Ruby ! »

« Mais j'ai tout stoppé ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il le fallait. Elle est hétéro, elle est en couple… »

« Tu sais que ces raisons n'en sont pas vraiment hein ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a dit de ne rien tenter ! » réprimanda Ruby « Parce que si je m'étais écoutée… »

« Quoi, tu aurais couché avec elle ? »

« Peut-être oui… »

« Vous vous connaissez à peine. »

« Bah ça aurait été l'occasion de mieux se connaitre, sur un plan charnel. »

« Ruby, sois sérieuse 30 secondes. Est-ce un jeu pour toi ? Elsa semble être une chouette fille, et c'est l'amie d'Emma. Je n'ai guère envie qu'elle soit ton défouloir sexuel pour ton apprentissage lesbien. »

« Que de gros mots dis donc… Et la fait que se soit elle qui se soit jetée à mon cou, on en parle ou pas ? Et je te rappelle que je l'ai repoussé. »

« Tu le voulais vraiment ? »

« Quoi la repousser ou lui faire l'amour ? Je t'avouerais que je n'en sais rien. »

« Qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu l'as repoussé ? »

« J'étais… fière de moi, mais déçue. »

« Déçue ? »

« Elle me plait tu sais… Comment ne pas en être autrement : elle est magnifique, spirituelle, douce et… mignonne. »

« Mignonne ? » s'amusa Regina

« Si tu l'avais vu hier soir sur le pas de la porte, elle était… Et elle m'a embrassé et j'ai pas pu résister… J'ai cru lire dans ses yeux de l'envie… alors, y'a eu le lit… et ça partait bien, si tu savais… »

« J'imagine. Alors pourquoi changer d'avis ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je… J'ai envisagé l'avenir et j'ai vu une vision d'Elsa que j'aurais pu croiser en ville avec son mec à son bras… J'ai… J'ai pas envie de me dire que je pourrais être qu'une expérience pour elle, juste un essai. »

« Oh Ruby... » Regina la prit dans ses bras « Tu as eu un petit coup de foudre toi non ? »

Elles échangèrent un sourire « C'est débile, je sais, je la connais que depuis deux jours. »

« Parfois il suffit de quelques secondes. »

Ruby hoqueta, amusée « Tu parles. »

« Hey, peut-être que ce n'est que de la curiosité… mai peut-être que c'est aussi une envie latente de sa part… »

« J'en sais rien… Et on le saura pas de si tôt. »

« Ca tu n'en sais rien. Tu devrais savoir qu'une femme ne s'arrête pas à un échec. »

Ruby la fixa « Tu penses qu'elle va retenter ? »

« Si c'était le cas, ça t'ennuierait ? »

« … »

« Ou bien tu n'attends que ça ? »

« … »

« Bon je te laisse te préparer, on se retrouve en bas. »

Regina quitta la chambre, laissant une Ruby dont le cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure.

* * *

Et la fin de matinée fut tout aussi étrange. Et bien que Cora pouvait noter une atmosphère bizarre entre les filles, elle n'en parla pas.

Regina et Emma savaient que la situation était tendue et chacune voulait aider son amie. Alors, avant de repartir le lendemain, elles décidèrent de faire une sortie à quatre, histoire de débloquer la situation, en bien ou en mal.

Ainsi, après un brunch frugal, Regina proposa à sa compagne, Ruby et Elsa de sortir en ville pour aller voir les différentes étales du marché locale. Et si Elsa et Ruby ne furent pas super enthousiastes, elles n'eurent pas le choix, leur amie respective leur trainant sans ménagement avec elles.

C'est donc dans une fraicheur toute relative qu'elles se promenèrent dans les rues de la ville, ville qui semblait se remettre doucement d'une longue nuit de festivités.

« C'est beau hein… » tenta Ruby vers une Elsa muette

« Hm hm… »

Elle jeta un regard vers Emma et Regina, enlacées quelques mètres plus loin « Elsa… »

« Hm ? »

« Je suis désolée. » La belle blonde se crispa « J'aurais pas du te repousser ainsi, pas sans explications. »

« Oh c'est rien… Je devrais m'excuser aussi pour m'être comportée de manière si cavalière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Ruby tenta de dissimuler un sourire « Peut-être que mon attraction sexuelle naturelle a agis sur toi. » Elsa la fixa, incrédule « Je plaisante, détends-toi. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ais repoussé… Et je m'en mords encore les doigts. »

« Pardon ? Tu… Mais je croyais que… »

Ruby s'arrêta alors et fixa le couple en face d'elles qui s'éloignaient « Viens. » Elle prit la main d'Elsa et disparut au détour d'une allée.

« Mais… Ou on va ? »

Ruby ne répondit pas et conduisit Elsa dans un petit parc désert. Elles marchèrent un moment avant de s'asseoir sur un banc, leurs mains toujours liées, chose qu'elles remarquèrent alors. Elles se lâchèrent alors et soudain la certitude de Ruby s'envola aussi vite que sable au vent.

« Alors… Pourquoi m'as-tu kidnappé ? »

« Kidnap…Ok, c'est de bonne guerre. » Ruby sourit « J'aimerais qu'on éclaircisse quelques points. »

« Je crois que c'est clair au contraire. »

« Non. Je crois que tu te méprends sur mes intentions. »

« Quelles intentions ? »

« Tu me plais. » Elsa se figea « Vraiment beaucoup. »

« Ah ? Je croyais pourtant… »

« … Tu t'es plantée. Visiblement… Tu crois que si je t'ai repoussé c'est parce que tu ne m'attires pas. Et pourtant, c'est tout le contraire. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Aussi imprévisible et spontanée que je suis… Elsa, on se connait depuis 2 jours. On sait rien l'une de l'autre et il y a encore un jour tu étais hétéro et en couple. Tu te jettes littéralement sur moi sans raison, menée certainement par une impulsion curieuse… Je n'avais juste pas envie que tu te réveilles avec de lourds remords. »

« Merci de ta considération… Mais tu ne t'es jamais dis que… c'est ce que je souhaitais ? »

« Quoi ? T'envoyer en l'air avec une quasi inconnue ? C'est quoi ça, un fantasme d'hétéro frustrée ? » ironisa Ruby

« Si je ne me trompe, tu pensais être tout aussi hétéro que moi avant d'arriver ici. »

« Hm certes, mais moi j'ai déjà eu des expériences avec des filles. »

Elsa leva un sourcil « Ah vraiment ? »

« Ah fait chier ! T'as parlé à Regina toi ! »

Elsa éclata de rire alors, ce que trouva attendrissant Ruby, qui ne put que suivre son rire

« Bref… Je n'aurais, quoiqu'il arrive, jamais du te sauter dessus comme ça, désolée. En tout cas, pas après notre discussion de la veille… »

« Ouais… Je crois qu'on est paumées hein… »

« Oui, complètement. » souffla Elsa « On fait quoi alors ? »

« J'en sais rien… On repart demain pour New-York. Je suppose qu'on va reprendre nos vies : tu vas retrouver ton resto et ton homme, et moi mes patients. » sourit-elle tristement

« Tu n'as aucune intention de me revoir ? »

« J'en sais rien… Si je te revois… Seras-tu célibataire ? »

Elsa la fixa alors « Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Reprendre les choses dans l'ordre : te faire la cour, sortir ensemble, te séduire… Te conquérir en somme. » Elsa gloussa alors « Quoi, c'est ridicule ? »

« Non, non, au contraire. Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? Bah si ça colle… On envisagera de passer au stade supérieur. »

« Et dans le cas contraire ? »

« Bah on restera, j'espère, amies… pour Regina et Emma. Alors ? »

« Alors, ça me parait raisonnable. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Ruby ne pose ses mains sur les siennes « J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser tu sais… »

Elsa haussa les épaules avant de se pencher et de capturer les lèvres de la jolie brune dans un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre « Si on continue, je risque de ne pas être aussi gentlewoman que prévu. » lâcha Ruby

« Je crois aussi. »

« Alors… Tu me donnes ton numéro ou je vais devoir te l'extirper ? »

Elsa gloussa de nouveau avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres « C'est demandé avec tant de gentillesse, comment refuser. »

« Tu sais que c'est un fantasme de lesbienne ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Faire virer une hétéro de l'autre bord. »

« Tu n'es même pas lesbienne… »

« Ca, ça peut s'arranger. » sourit Ruby

* * *

« Mais où est-ce qu'elles sont ?! »

« On ne va pas leur courir après Emma… Elles reviendront quand elles auront fini ce qu'elles ont commencé. » sourit Regina

« Ouais, tant que demain on annonce pas un double meurtre sur _Woodstock News_ , moi ça me va. »

« Tu es idiote. »

« Non, je suis préoccupée. »

« Occupe-toi de moi plutôt. »

« Hm… N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fais hier soir et… ce matin ? » minauda Emma et devant l'air gênée de Regina et son teint rouge, elle conclut « Moui… C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

« Oh la ferme miss Swan ! »

« Oh on en revient à ça hein… C'est excitant. »

Regina ne put que sourire avant de lui prendre la main « Nous partons demain matin très tôt. »

« Quand est-ce que l'on va se revoir ? »

« Bientôt j'espère. Pour avoir pris quelques jours superflus, je vais devoir beaucoup travailler à l'hôpital. »

« Pareil pour moi… Ca va pas nous donner beaucoup d'occasions hein… »

« Nous ferons avec. » sourit Regina « Ce n'est pas cela qui nous arrêtera. »

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur promenade, main dans la main, et retrouvèrent Ruby et Elsa, rigolant devant une étale de fleurs séchées et autres pots pourris.

« Hey les filles ! Ca va ? » lança Emma légèrement

« Tout va bien. » laça Elsa tout sourire

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » confirma Ruby en un clin d'œil vers Regina

Emma et sa compagne échangèrent un regard confiant avant de finir la journée à se disputer sur les bienfaits de tel ou tel aliment ou encore quel parfum d'intérieur pour une maison…

Et lorsque, le soir venu, Emma et Regina regagnèrent leur chambre, elles furent surprises de voir Elsa et Ruby monter ensemble pour ce qu'elles pensaient être une nuit agitée. Mais la vérité était que Ruby, dans l'optique de prendre les choses doucement, n'avait envisagé que de souhaiter chastement bonne nuit à la belle blonde.

« Bon, c'était une journée… intéressante. » sourit Ruby

« Oui très. A demain. »

Et alors qu'Elsa ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'apprêta à rentrer, Ruby l'attrapa par la taille et la fit se retourner vers elle « Aurais-je droit à un dernier baiser ? »

Elsa gloussa « Tu demandes, alors que tu sembles bien parti pour… »

« Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas. »

L'air sérieux de Ruby avait fini de convaincre sur les bonnes intentions de la jeune femme et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle lui offrit un tendre échange, sous les gémissements de chacune. Et après quelques charnelles minutes, elles se séparèrent, heureuses.

« Bonne nuit Elsa. »

« Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Rien ne fut plus stressant pour Regina que de quitter ses parents à cet instant : elle avait encore peur pour son père qui, malgré son retour à la maison, était encore assez faible, malgré ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraitre.

Cora lui assura qu'elle prendrait soin de lui, étant moins présente sur le plan politique de la ville. Mai Regina se promit de revenir dès qu'elle le pourrait, avec Emma bien sûr.

Et après de chaudes embrassades, Emma et Regina décidèrent de rentrer ensemble et Ruby accepta avec plaisir de faire le chemin du retour avec Elsa.

Zelena suivit quelques heures plus tard, espérant revoir sa sœur avant que sa nièce, ou neveu, ne naisse.

Et le chemin du retour se fit dans le plus grand des calmes, dans chacune des voitures. Emma et Regina papotèrent des jours à venir, plutôt remplis de chaque coté. Quant à Ruby et Elsa, elles parlèrent déjà de leur premier rencard avec toute l'excitation qu'une première fois pouvait engendrer.

Et lorsqu'Emma raccompagna la belle brune jusqu'à chez elle, une vérité la frappa alors « Ca va être la première nuit depuis 5 jours où l'on ne dormira pas ensemble. »

« Tu es… triste ? Frustrée ? »

« Un peu des deux je crois. Mon chez moi va me paraitre bien pâle sans toi. »

« Et si cet éloignement nous était bénéfique ? Je veux dire, nous avons pratiquement vécu ensemble durant une semaine entière. Nous commençons à peine notre relation… La distance pourrait nous faire du bien. »

« Peut-être… En attendant, qui va me réchauffer cette nuit huh… »

« Oh ça, ça va changer ma vie de ne pas avoir tes pieds gelés collés à mes jambes. »

« Hey ! »

« Tu veux entrer pour un café ? »

« Un café seulement ?! »

« Emma… »

« Malheureusement, j'aurais adoré mais… Je reprends le taff et ce jusqu'à 23h ce soir… »

« Oh… »

« Mais, si tu veux, je peux passer après. »

« Malheureusement, je suis de nuit cette semaine, je ne rentre qu'a 9h demain matin. »

Soudain elles comprirent alors que les choses seraient bien plus compliquées. Que, sorties de leur petite bulle de bien-être, le quotidien les rattraperait et qu'elles se verraient bien moins qu'avant.

« Alors… On se tient au courant ? » lança Emma pleine d'espoir malgré une déception apparente

« Indubitablement. » Et avant qu'Emma ne retourne à sa voiture, Regina lui prit la main et l'embrassa tendrement « Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais. » sourit Emma « Je le sais. Je t'aime… »

« Et moi donc. »

Puis Emma s'éloigna, ne sachant pas quand elle pourrait retrouver sa bien-aimée. Regina entra chez elle et se retrouva d'un seul coup, seule dans sa maison, empli de silence… Son cœur se serra alors : comment en si peu de temps avait-elle pu s'attacher autant à une personne ? Elle n'avait pas souvenir être tombée si vite sous le charme de quelqu'un, y compris d'Emily.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé dans un long soupir las avant que son téléphone ne vibre dans sa poche. En regardant le nom du destinataire du message, elle ne put que sourire.

« _Tu me manques tellement…_ »

« Tu me manques aussi. » Lui répondit sans attendre Regina

« _Je réserve déjà mon week-end pour toi !_ »

« J'espère bien. »

Regina attendit un autre message mais Emma devait certainement encore conduire. Alors elle soupira et décida de défaire son sac et de prendre une bonne douche… Oui, l'attachement était une chose, mais l'obnubilation en était une autre.

Elle adorait Emma, non, elle l'aimait. Et ce subit attachement n'était en rien pour lui déplaire, mais elle détestait dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, pas qu'elle fut dépendante d'Emily. Elle refusait de tomber dans la même spirale, même si elle savait Emma bien différente de son ex. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait renier son attirance pour Emma et l'attraction qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre.

Ce n'était pas une drogue mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que la présence d'Emma l'apaisait autant qu'elle l'excitait, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Quand elle sortit de sa salle de bain se fut pour voir son téléphone vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Avec surprise, elle découvrit plus d'une dizaine de messages : 2 d'Emma et le reste de Ruby.

Après s'être glissée dans ses draps, elle appela son amie :

« Rub' ? »

« _Hey, amis t'étais ou bordel ?_ »

« Sous ma douche… »

« _Hm, pas seule je suppose…_ »

« Tu supposes mal Emma est rentrée chez elle. »

« _Oh… Pas trop dur le sevrage ?_ »

« Pas simple. Alors, pourquoi me harceler ? »

« _Pour rien…_ »

« Ruby… »

« _J'ai raccompagné Elsa chez elle._ »

« Et ? »

« _Je l'ai invité à diner le week-end prochain…_ »

« Tant mieux. »

« _Je stresse…_ »

Regina réprima un rire « Ruby Lucas stresse ? Sérieusement ? »

« _A vrai dire… Elsa va d'abord rompre avec son actuel copain…_ »

« C'est préférable oui. »

« _Comment… Comment tu t'es y prise avec Emma pour ton premier rencard ?_ »

« Tu me demandes à moi des conseils ?! »

« _Arrête, si tu savais combien de courage et d'amour propre j'ai du faire preuve pour te parler._ »

« A vrai dire, je ne vais pas t'être de bons conseils… Emma et moi n'avons pas eu de rencard à proprement parlé. »

« _Sérieux ?_ »

« Disons que lorsque nous nous sommes déclarés, il y eu la crise cardiaque de mon père. »

« _Oh… Du coup…_ »

« Du coup, je suis aussi avancée que toi sur ce sujet. »

« _Un rencard à 4 ça te dit ?_ »

« Oh surement pas. Tu vas te débrouiller seule. »

« _Mais…_ »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es impressionnée ? Combien as-tu eu de rencards déjà ? Au moins le double de moi. »

« _Mais là c'est pas pareil, c'est la première fois que je sors avec une fille, je veux dire, autre qu'en fantasme._ »

Regina rigola alors « Tu pourrais presque être attendrissante à t'en préoccuper de la sorte. »

« _C'est juste que… Je veux pas tout foirer. Elle risque bien plus que moi._ »

« Tout est affaire de compromis, maintenant tu vas comprendre ce qu'est vraiment être investi dans une relation. »

« _Je sais, je veux simplement pas qu'elle regrette. Je veux qu'elle pense avoir fait le bon choix en plaquant son jules pour moi_. »

« Alors creuse-toi les méninges pour qu'elle y croit. Tu vas comprendre ce que c'est de se battre pour l'être qu'on aime. »

« _Aimer ? Nan, je… J'en suis pas encore là… On se connait à peine_ … »

« Parfois il suffit de quelques secondes, la preuve. » sourit Regina en pensant à elle et Emma

« _Toi, tu es accro non ?_ »

Regina gloussa pour toute réponse « Je vais me reposer un peu avant de commencer mon service, et tu devrais en faire autant. »

« _Bien chef ! A tout à l'heure !_ »

Regina raccrocha alors et sourit bêtement : oui, elle était accro et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle se dirait que quelque chose manquait à ce moment précis : la tignasse blonde sur son oreiller ? Un parfum ambré embaumant la pièce ? Des pieds froids se collant à ses jambes ? Oui tout cela lui manquait…

Elle soupira alors et s'allongea dans son lit, veillant à ce que son réveil sur son téléphone soit mis, puis elle ferma les yeux. Emma lui manquait, c'était indéniable, et elle imaginait déjà leurs retrouvailles dans quelques jours.

* * *

Et Dieu que ces jours furent longs tant pour l'une que pour l'autre : Emma enchainait les services au restaurant, avec ses habitués, mais aussi aléas, tandis que Regina enchainait ses tours de garde alternant divers patients, des cas les plus simples au plus graves.

Et le point commun qu'elles avaient était qu'à chaque minute de la journée les pensées de l'une étaient tournées vers l'autre, et elles n'envisageaient plus que leurs pauses pour se contacter par téléphone, s'inondant de messages.

« Hey Gina, tu a vu Monsieur Jed… Gina ? » Ruby venait d'entrer dans le bureau de son amie, qui semblait pensive « Regina, ca va ? »

« Hm ? Je… Oui, je suis fatiguée… je crois. »

Ruby vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, croisant ses longues jambes « Raconte. »

« Te raconter quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais la gueule depuis des jours. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Tu es ronchon, taciturne, tu déjeunes dans ton bureau, tu n'interagis plus avec personne… »

« C'est faux. » Ruby haussa un sourcil et Regina soupira « Peut-être… »

« Alors ? »

« Elle me manque… »

« Ooohhh je vois. Ca fait quoi… 4 jours ? » ironisa Ruby

« Cinq. »

« Tu es si accro, c'est aussi touchant que flippant. »

« Tu peux parler toi : tu envoies sans cesse des messages à Elsa. Tu as d'ailleurs oublié de vérifier la perfusion de la chambre 304 tant tu étais pressée de faire un facetime avec elle. »

« … »

« Alors garde tes remarques… »

« Hey, ne sois pas si hargneuse. C'est pas parce que tu es en manque que tu dois être désagréable envers moi. »

Regina soupira avant de grogner en se mettant la tête dans les mains « Et merde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?! »

Ruby gloussa alors « Hm… Laisse-moi deviner ? Tu es… amoureuse… probablement. »

« Je l'ai déjà été, et je n'ai jamais agis comme une ado en manque. »

« Parce que ce n'était pas les bonnes personnes. »

« … »

« Ca prouve, en un sens, qu'Emma est la femme de ta vie. »

« Je n'en doutais plus. » sourit Regina « Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

Regina se pinça la lèvre inférieure « J'ai peur. »

« Peur ? »

« De cet attachement… Après Emily, je m'étais promise de ne plus m'attacher si facilement. D'avoir des réserves juste au cas où. »

« Doutes-tu de l'amour d'Emma ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Alors pourquoi aurais-tu des réserves ? »

« J'avais foi en l'amour d'Emily aussi. »

« Emily était une chose… Votre relation était une chose. Mais ce que tu vis avec Emma, c'est bien autre chose. C'est pas comparable. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais… J'ai peur de l'implication que j'ai déjà. On sort à peine ensemble, on a même jamais eu un réel rencard, je veux dire : une sortie toutes les deux. »

« Oh bah au stade où vous en êtes, vous avez plus besoin de ça… » gloussa Ruby

« C'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que c'est le point culminant de notre relation. » sermonna Regina « Et je sais qu'on a tout notre temps mais… »

« Mais tu peux plus te passer d'elle, une drogue en somme. »

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? J'ai peur de l'engagement que cette relation pourrait induire et en même temps je ne peux me passer d'elle. »

« Tu es amoureuse. »

« … »

« Tu devrais faire un break et t'accorder un moment avec elle. »

« On est débordées par le travail l'une et l'autre. »

« Quand on veut, on peut. Vous pouvez toujours trouver un moment. »

« Je suis du soir et elle, elle bosse en journée. »

« Et alors ? Même quelques heures, ça vous ferait du bien. »

« Tu veux dire, un coup entre deux portes… » ironisa Regina

« Pas forcément sexuellement parlant. Je crois que vous en êtes à un stade où juste la simple présence de l'autre vous suffit. »

« Oui peut-être. »

« Hey, je prends ta dernière heure, va la retrouver. »

« Ruby… »

« Hey, tu me revaudras ça pus tard. En attendant, va la retrouver, envoyez-vous en l'air ou juste profiter de quelques heures ensemble à vous câliner devant un film à l'eau de rose… Peu importe, mais je crois que tu en as besoin. »

Regina la fixa quelques secondes, Ruby ne baissant pas le regard « Ok. » Elle bondit hors de son fauteuil, enleva sa blouse qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau, puis enfila sa veste. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : il était près d'une heure du matin… Et malgré le politiquement incorrect de cette visite, elle s'en fichait.

C'est sous les rires et encouragements de son amie que Regina partit et roula plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, jusqu'à chez Emma. Elle hésita un quart de seconde avant de sorti de son véhicule puis de se diriger vers l'entrée.

A chaque pas la rapprochant de chez Emma, son cœur battait la chamade : c'était complètement stupide de venir à une heure pareille. Emma devait dormir et se remettre certainement d'un long service qui, en ce vendredi soir, avait du être animé. Elle soupira alors : peut-être devrait-elle lui envoyer un message avant ? Ou simplement rebrousser chemin et attendre leur rencard prévu pour le dimanche ?

Mais avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était devant sa porte, prête à toquer. Elle inspira un grand coup : maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière. La vérité était qu'elle attendait ce moment comme personne, comme jamais. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au temps de son adolescence à flirter légèrement, sauf qu'ici, point de flirt et point de légèreté : c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux entre elle et Emma.

Et c'est avec cette certitude qu'elle finit par frapper d'abord doucement puis un peu plus bruyamment. Quand personne ne répondit, elle opta alors pour la sonnette, ne voulant pas réveiller les voisins.

Et au bout de trois minutes, la lumière perça sous la porte, Regina se figea, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une Emma totalement endormie, les cheveux en bataille, portant un débardeur crème et une culotte rouge vive « Re… Regina ? »

« Hm salut… »

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non… Je… C'est stupide à vrai dire… »

Emma posa sa tête contre la porte, un air légèrement amusé sur le visage « Regina ? »

La belle brune la fixa et capitula « Je voulais simplement te voir… Juste… Te voir. »

Emma sourit et lui tendit la main « Viens, entre. »

« Tu dormais. »

« Plus maintenant. » sourit la jeune femme en tirant Regina à elle

Elle ferma la porte derrière elles de son pied et prit la veste de sa compagne « Tu devais pas finir plus tard ? »

« J'ai demandé à Ruby de prendre la relève. »

« Oh… Alors… Tu es venue me voir donc ? »

Regina rougit soudain, se rendant compte de l'ambiguïté de la scène « Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que cela peut suggérer ! »

« Ah oui ? » s'amusa Emma « J'en sais rien, dis moi : tu pars de ton taff plus tôt et tu déboules chez moi à une heure de matin… C'est assez… explicite pour moi. D'autant plus qu'on est censé se voir dans deux jours. »

« C'était trop long. » lâcha presque instantanément Regina

« Hm, c'est rien de le dire. On savait que ça serait compliqué, en tout cas après ces 5 jours passés ensemble sans jamais se quitter… »

« Oui je sais. »

Emma l'enlaça alors et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou « Maintenant que tu es là, et que je suis on-ne-peut-plus réveillée… On pourrait… profiter de ta venue nocturne, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Regina sourit alors, détournant honteusement le regard « Hm c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Elle conduisit Regina dans sa chambre et fut presque une victime consentante lorsque la jolie blonde la déshabilla et la plaqua sur le lit « T'es sûre que tu vas pas regretter ? »

« Regretter ? Oh ma chère miss Swan, y'a bien des choses que je ressens quand vous êtes entre mes cuisses, et le regret n'en fait absolument pas partie. »

Emma rit aux éclats alors « Non, je parlais d'une nuit agitée qui pourrait avoir des conséquences sur un réveil brumeux et une journée pénible par la suite, sans parler d'une garde interminable. »

« Ca, ça me regarde. En attendant, si tu veux discuter plutôt que d'agir, je m'en vais. »

Et alors qu'elle fit mine de se relever, Emma la plaqua de nouveau sur le lit et l'attaqua à coups de baisers et caresses.

Cette nuit là fut la plus ardente qu'elles avaient passé toutes les deux depuis le début de leur relation : un mélange de manque et d'envie, un mélange de sexe pur et de tendresse. Et lorsqu'elles abandonnèrent, à bout de force, le jour se levait à peine. Bien évidemment, le sommeil ne tarda pas et ce n'est que le réveil d'Emma qui les tira d'une trop courte nuit.

« Hm… trop tôt… » bougonna Regina, la tête enfouie sous la couette.

Emma s'étira, le corps encore ankylosé des houleux ébats de la veille, puis se tourna vers la tignasse brune sortant des draps. Elle gloussa alors « Hey marmotte… »

« Trop tôt… » répéta Regina en sentant les doigts d'Emma dans sa chevelure

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

« Quelle heure… »

« Il est 10h. Je prends mon service dans une heure. »

« … A le temps… »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Toi peut-être mais moi, c'est juste le temps qu'il me faut pour me préparer et partir au restau. »

Regina se redressa alors, les cheveux en bataille et l'air visiblement contrarié « Prends ta matinée… »

« Regina… »

« S'il te plait… J'ai pas l'intention de quitter ce lit douillet avant ma garde. »

« Qui est ? »

« A 15h. »

« Regina, je peux pas me permettre de sauter des heures. »

Regina se redressa alors et la fixa « Emma, tu n'as… Tu n'as pas de problème d'argent dis-moi ? »

La jolie blonde haussa les épaules avant de sortir du lit « Pas plus que d'habitude. » répondit-elle légèrement « La vache, c'est une griffure que j'ai dans le dos ? »

Elle se tourna vers Regina et cette dernière constata une balafre rouge sur tout l'omoplate de sa compagne « Non, non. » mentit Regina, honteuse de la férocité avec laquelle elle avait fait l'amour à Emma la veille.

« Je vais prendre une douche… »

« Je t'aurais bien accompagné, mais je suis définitivement trop bien dans ce lit. »

« N'en prends pas l'habitude, dans une heure, tu es dehors. » rit Emma en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain tandis que Regina retourna sous la couette en grognant.

* * *

Et malgré le manque de volonté de la jolie brune, cette dernière fut rudement chassée du lit une fois Emma sortie de la salle de bain. A présent dans le salon, portant un simple T-shirt, Regina avait le nez dans le café que venait de faire sa compagne.

« Regina, je vais devoir y aller… »

« Tu sais… J'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. »

« Ressenti quoi ? » »

Ce genre de… d'attachement. »

Emma lui sourit alors et s'assit à ses cotés « Moi non plus. Et si j'étais flippée au début, maintenant je suis rassurée. »

« Rassurée ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que t'es aussi accro que moi. » gloussa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux « J'ai jamais fais l'amour comme la nuit dernière tu sais ? Aussi sauvagement… Et, ne mens pas, c'est bien une griffure, je l'ai vu dans le miroir. » Regina baissa le regard, mais l'index d'Emma lui releva le visage « Hey, je m'en plains pas. J'ai toujours été une handicapée des sentiments. Et faire l'amour comme ça c'est, pour moi, la plus belle preuve de la confiance et de l'envie que je mets dans cette relation. »

Regina l'embrassa sur la joue alors « Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on réitèrera ce genre de galipettes hein ? »

« Pitié, pour mes reins et mon dos, laissons-nous un moment ! Mais… Je ne dis pas non. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'Emma ne se lève « C'est l'heure. »

« Et si tu me laissais les clés ? »

« Et comment je fais ce soir quand je rentrerai et que toi tu seras à l'hosto ? »

« C'est simple, je laisserais les clés sous ton paillasson. »

« Et comme ça, je retrouverais mon appart' dévalisé, non merci. »

Regina grogna alors et fut contrainte alors de s'habiller en vitesse « C'est pas juste. »

« Peut-être… » lança Emma « Mais on se voit demain. »

Elles s'embrassèrent alors et se séparèrent au pied de l'immeuble, se promettant de s'appeler dès que l'une aurait un moment.

* * *

Jamais Regina n'aurait pensé qu'après une telle nuit, elle se prendrait une telle douche froide. Comment pouvait-on passer d'un état extatique à un stress sans limite.

Elle aurait tout donné pour revenir 3heures en arrière, oui, tout donné.

 **3heures plus tôt :**

Après avoir quitté l'appartement d'Emma, Regina avait rejoint Ruby à leur petite brasserie habituelle.

« Dis donc… Ce sont tes fringues ça ? »

« … »

« T'as la gueule de bois ou quoi ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors… Tu l'as retrouvé hier hm… »

« Ruby… »

« Quoi ?! T'as voulu qu'on se voit ici pour en parler non ? »

« … »

« Alors, raconte : tu t'es pointée chez elle, et ? »

« Et… Tu imagines bien qu'on a pas joué au scrabble. »

« Hm… D'où ce magnifique suçon à ton cou huh… » dit-elle en pointant son amie d'un sourire narquois

Soudain Regina plaqua sa main sur son cou et se mit à rougir « La ferme ! »

« Dis donc, ça a été pimenté non ? »

« Je… »

« Raconte ! »

« C'était… bestial. » sourit Regina

« Oh ? Sérieux ? »

« Je n'ai jamais fais l'amour comme ça, sérieusement. »

« Des détails ! Des détails ! »

« C'était comme… Comme lorsqu'on est au régime depuis des mois et qu'on finit dans une pâtisserie. »

« Liasse-moi deviner : Emma était la pâtisserie ? »

Regina rigola alors « Sans aucun doute. C'était… féroce. Je ne suis pas farouche mais là… Y'a des choses que je n'avais même jamais fait. »

« Bah dis donc… »

« Elle s'en est sortie avec quelques griffures et moi bah… ça… » Dit-elle en pointant son suçon

« Wow… »

« C'est rien de le dire. »

« C'était genre… du mentos dans du coca ? »

Regina éclata de rire « Quelques chose du genre oui. »

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu t'es barrée de chez elle dans ces fringues, dis-moi que tu as pris au moins une douche. »

« Evidemment ! »

« Tu sais, que j'ai pas fini de te charrier avec ça hein, tu le sais ? »

« J'imagine oui. »

Et les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent leur repas sous les rires et les confidences.

La douche froide arriva une heure plus tard, lorsque Regina retourna chez elle. Lorsqu'elle entra dans a demeure. Lorsqu'elle se déshabilla, éparpillant ses affaires sur le sol de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle se rhabilla en une tenue plus décontractée. Lorsqu'elle prépara un rapide repas pour sa pause du soir. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à repartir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle y découvrit alors…

« Salut Regina. »

La brune fut figée sur place, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Elle voulut parler, crier, s'enfuir… Mais elle resta là, immobile et pétrifiée, agrippée à sa porte comme pour ne pas flancher.

« Em… Emily ? »

* * *

Emma avait passé une matinée et un midi horrible : elle maugréa contre Regina tout le long de son service, amusant Elsa au passage. La griffure que lui avait laissé la belle brune la tiraillait et l'avait gênée toute la journée.

Et à présent qu'elle était de retour chez elle, elle s'écroula dans son canapé, non sans une grimace de douleur. Elle pesta une nouvelle fois et avant de reposer ses jambes sur sa table basse, elle se rendit compte de la présence d'une petite pochette noire à terre, près du canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Elle se pencha alors et ramassa l'objet avant de l'ouvrir « Et merde ! »

Dans ses mains, le portefeuille de sa compagne avec ses cartes de crédit, son permis et d'autres papiers supposés importants.

« Merde, merde ! »

Emma prit son téléphone et appela sa compagne mais après quelques sonneries, elle bascula sur le répondeur « Hey Gina, c'est moi. Tu as oublié ton portefeuille chez moi. Il a du tomber de ton sac… Il est… 14H30 à peine, je pars de chez moi. Je vais essayer de t'intercepter avant que tu n'ailles à l'hosto. Rappelle-moi ! »

Emma bondit hors du canapé alors, attrapa sa veste et disparut alors.

* * *

« Emily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je sais, je sais… Je suis certainement la dernière personne que tu pensais revoir. »

« Clairement. » lâcha Regina qui commençait à reprendre un peu de contenance « Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

« J'ai appris pour ton père. »

« Comment ? »

« Mes anciens collègues avec qui je suis restée en contact m'ont parlé de ta mère. Disons qu'elle les a marqués. »

« … »

Emily perdit son sourire « Je… Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

Regina hoqueta « Ah pare que tu t'en soucies maintenant ?! Il serait temps… »

« Tu as tous les droits de m'en mettre plein la tête. »

« Heureusement. Tu m'as largué comme un merde y'a des semaines déjà, tu es partie sans un mot. Et là, deux mois plus tard, tu te pointes comme une fleur chez moi… Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? »

« La vérité c'est que… Regina… Tu me manques. »

La tête de Regina tourna alors « C'est pas vrai… »

« J'ai été conne, si conne. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que j'avais sous les yeux. »

« Tu m'as laissé tomber pour ton job ! » lança Regina

« Je sais, et c'est la décision la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais prise, je la regrette tous les jours. »

« Emily… Va-t-en. »

« Laisse-moi une chance, une dernière chance. »

Regina soupira en souriant « Tu es… »

« Regina, pardonne-moi. »

« Comment oses-tu… »

« Tu ne peux pas renier que toi et moi c'était quelque chose ! »

« Quelque chose de malsain ! On se bouffait l'une l'autre. Nous n'étions pas sur la même planète. »

« Regina je t'aime ! »

La belle brune hoqueta alors « Sérieusement… dégage ! »

« Pas tant que tu ne me diras pas, droit dans les yeux, que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi. »

Regina la fixa « Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu es partie ? Ce que j'ai du faire pour… » Elle soupira alors, fermant brièvement les yeux « Pars. »

« Non. »

Regina la fixa, incrédule « Pardon ? »

« Non. »

Regina l'attrapa alors par le bras et la poussa « Je dois aller bosser et… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa force se retourna contre elle : Emily l'attira à elle et colla violemment ses lèvres aux siennes. De surprise, Regina ne bougea pas avant que la jeune femme ne la pousse contre la porte dans un baiser enivré de désespoir. Par réflexe, Regina posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin de couper l'ardeur de la blonde.

Ce qu'elle ne sut pas c'était qu'à quelques mètres de là, dans sa coccinelle jaune, une certaine blonde, ramenant un portefeuille, assistait effarée, à la scène.

Et c'est dans la même indifférence et la même discrétion qu'elle partit, les larmes aux yeux.

 **TBC**


	13. Erreur & Décadence

**Hi everybody !**

 **Comment allez-vous malgré ce temps littéralement POURRI !**

 **Bon, petite annonce : nous voici dans l' avant-dernier chapitre de cette petite fic !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Erreur et décadence**

« STOP ! » hurla Regina en repoussant violemment Emily, la faisant presque tombée « Va-t-en ! »

« Regina… »

« Non ! » La jolie brune avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'essuya la bouche de rage avant de se poster devant Emily « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai traversé, ce que j'ai pensé de moi quand tu m'as quitté. Mais j'ai su rebondir, j'ai su revenir. Aujourd'hui je suis de nouveau heureuse ! »

« Tu… Tu as quelqu'un ? » balbutia Emily, surprise et décontenancée

« Ce que je fais à présent de ma vie ne te regarde pas. Ca ne te regarde plus. »

Emily la fixa, incrédule, avant de soupirer « Regina, je suis tellement désolée. »

« Tes excuses et tes remords ne changeront rien. »

« J'ai changé Regina. »

« Et moi aussi. » Elle la repoussa vigoureusement « Maintenant excuse-moi, mais j'ai du travail. »

Et tandis qu'elle avait rejoint sa voiture, elle se retourna une dernière fois « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir tu m'entends ? Tu n'existes plus pour moi. »

« Regina ! »

La belle brune se retourna une dernière fois, visiblement agacée « Quoi ? »

« Es-tu… Es-tu heureuse ? »

L'envie de ne pas lui répondre et de tourner les talons la démangea mais finalement, elle soupira « Oui je le suis. »

Puis elle monta en voiture, évitant le regard d'Emily tandis qu'elle quittait son allée. Elle pria alors pour qu'Emily ait compris et ne revienne jamais plus.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en mettant sa blouse blanche qu'elle se rendit compte que son portefeuille était manquant « Merde… »

Elle attrapa son téléphone et vit un appel d'Emma. Et alors qu'elle allait écouter le message, Ruby entra dans son bureau « Re salut ! »

« Ah tu tombes bien, j'ai perdu mon portefeuille… »

« Tu as du le laisser chez toi. »

« Non je… Oh… »

« Quoi ? »

« Chez Emma. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle vient de m'appeler. »

Et sans écouter le message, elle rappela directement la jolie blonde :

« _Allo ?_ »

« Hey Emma, c'est moi ! »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« _Oui, oui je suis là._ »

« Dis-moi, je n'aurais pas oublié mon portefeuille chez moi ? »

« _Si justement je l'ai trouvé et…_ »

« Ah parfait ! Je passerais le prendre demain, en espérant ne pas être arrêtée par les flics pour une contrôle. » gloussa-t-elle

« … »

« Emma, ça va ? »

« _Oui, un peu… fatiguée, longue journée_. »

« Oh… »

« _Tu… Tu es au boulot là ?_ »

« Yep, je viens d'arriver. »

« _Hm ok… Rien… de spécial ?_ »

« De spécial ? Non pas vraiment. »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« _Je… Ok, je vais aller dormir un peu avant mon service de ce soir._ »

« Ok. On se voit demain midi ? »

« _Oui…_ »

« Bonne soirée. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse si ce n'était le bip du téléphone

« Un problème ? » lança Ruby en voyant l'air suspicieux de son amie

« Non. Enfin je ne pense pas. »

« Regina ? »

« Emily est revenue… »

« Qu… Quoi ? Pardon ? Répète ! »

« En revenant de notre déjeuner, j'ai trouvé Emily sur mon perron. »

« Elle… Elle est toujours vivante ? »

« Malheureusement… Elle est venue me supplier de la reprendre. »

« Attends, t'es pas sérieuse là ? »

« Complètement. Autant te dire que je l'ai refoulé. »

« J'espère bien. »

« Elle m'a embrassé. »

Ruby tomba sur le petit canapé « C'est pas vrai… »

« Je l'ai évidemment repoussé. »

« J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Elle est gonflée quand même. »

« Ca m'a confirmé une chose au moins. »

Laquelle ? »

« Que je suis plus amoureuse d'Emma que jamais. Tu sais, j'ai eu peur, un quart de seconde, lorsqu'elle s'est excusée, de retomber dans ses filets, de me faire avoir de nouveau… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais j'ai eu une vision d'Emma. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle et ca m'a donné le courage de la renvoyer sur les roses… »

Ruby sourit « J'espère qu'elle osera pas se pointer ici, sinon je serais obligée de me servir de mes seringues… »

Regina se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et sourit à son tour.

OoO

Lorsqu'Emma retourna au restaurant pour son service du soir, le cœur n'y était évidemment pas. Et bien sur, Elsa s'en rendit compte dès qu'elle fit un pas dans les cuisines.

« Wow, ça va pas ? »

« Hm ? Un peu fatiguée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« Bon. On se prépare ? Samedi soir, ça va encore être chargé. »

Elsa fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas, sachant qu'elle finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire au bout du compte.

Mais lorsqu'en plein service, un client se voulant drôle, essaya de lourdement draguer Emma devant ses potes, cette dernière le rembarra assez violemment, obligeant Elsa à venir dégager la jolie blonde de son emprise pour la conduire jusqu'à la remise.

« Hey, mais ça va pas non ? »

« Il m'a cherché ! »

« Tu as failli lui en foutre une. »

« Il l'aurait mérité. »

« Et toi tu aurais été virée. »

« C'est peut-être pas plus mal… »

« Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ? »

« J'aurais plus aucune raison de rester ici… »

« Tu m'oublies ? Et Regina aussi ? »

« … »

« Merde Emma, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien, je suis claquée. »

« Arrête, pas avec moi. Tu es d'une humeur de chien depuis que tu es revenue. C'est quoi le problème ? »

« … »

« Hey, parle-moi. »

Elsa posa ses mains sur celles d'Emma, espérant tant la calmer qu'attirer sons attention.

« Emma ? Je t'écoute… »

« Je… Je crois que Regina me trompe. »

Elsa la fixa, incrédule, durant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui surprit Emma

« Non mais… T'es humainement sérieuse là ?! »

« Je suis on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse. »

« Regina ? Te tromper ? Mais je ne connais pas une femme plus accro qu'elle. Elle t'aime. Elle ne te tromperait jamais. »

« Demande à la femme qui était accrochée à ses lèvres y'a 2heures… »

« T'es… non, c'est pas possible… Tu t'es trompée, c'est pas possible autrement. »

« Elles s'embrassaient, sur le perron de sa maison. »

« Tu… tu es sûre ? »

« … »

« Merde. Y'a surement une explication. Tu as parlé à Regina ? »

« Je l'ai eu au téléphone, et elle s'est bien gardée de m'en parler. Si ça avait été une erreur ou juste un malentendu… »

« Elle attend peut-être de te voir. C'est pas pareil qu'au téléphone… »

« … »

« Emma, souffle un coup, relativise. Elle t'aime, n'en doute pas. Elle s'est quand même pointée en plein milieu de la nuit juste pour te voir car elle ne supportait plus votre distance. »

« … »

« Tu peux me dire quelle femme ferait ça et la tromperait quelques heures plus tard hein ? »

« J'en sais rien… Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite, peut-être qu'elle en a marre de cet éloignement à cause de nos jobs respectifs. »

« C'est stupide. Regina t'aime et je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

« S'il te plait, je ne te demande qu'une chose : n'en parle pas à Ruby. Pas avant que je ne vois Regina. »

« Promis. Mais tu dois me promettre aussi d'éclaircir ça au plus vite et ne pas rester sur, peut-être, un malentendu. »

« … »

« Emma. » sermonna la jolie blonde

« Ok, ok. »

« Bien, maintenant tu vas refoutre tes jolies miches dans le restau, tu vas t'excuser auprès de cet abruti de client, faire ton mea culpa et repartir à l'assaut de la friteuse, compris ? »

Emma gloussa alors et opina avant qu'elles ne rentrent de nouveau. Et elle eut la chance de voir venir le client à elle, s'excusant à son tour de son comportement débile devant ses amis. Les tensions apaisées et le job d'Emma sauvé, la soirée se passa puis la nuit. Et lorsqu'Emma termina son service, elle put voir sur son téléphone, 3 messages, tous de Regina.

L'envie de lui répondre fut grande et pourtant, elle s'abstint. Dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle était ce soir, elle pourrait regretter ses prochains messages. Elle l'éteignit alors et retourna chez elle, s'affalant sur son canapé en allumant sa télé.

Elle zappa nonchalamment, ne prêtant que peu d'intérêt aux programmes proposés si tard. Elle se traina jusqu'à son frigo où elle grignota un sandwich aux poulets accompagné d'un saladier de chip, parfum bacon, le tout avec une bière. Elle sourit subrepticement : si Regina la voyait, elle lui énoncerait au moins 10 dangers de ce genre de régime nocturne…

Puis elle perdit son sourire quand ses pensées ne se tournèrent plus vers les dires de Regina, mais sur la jeune femme elle-même… Puis vers cette scène horrible dont elle avait été le témoin : cette blonde, habillée d'un tailleur jupe noire, les cheveux ondulés lui arrivant à mi dos. Cette femme collée à Regina, la plaquant contre sa porte d'entrée, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis les mains de Regina sur ses épaules…

Elle frissonna alors en repensant à cette scène et, finalement, celui lui coupa l'appétit.

Et lorsqu'elle se glissa dans son lit, les paroles pleines de sagesse d'Elsa lui revinrent en mémoire : elle devait confronter Regina. Cette dernière ne lui en avait pas parlé au téléphone… Soit ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas seule dans la pièce… Oui, il devait y avoir une explication. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Elle regarda son réveil : il était plus de minuit, Regina devait être ne plein milieu de sa garde.

* * *

« Je suis rincée… » soupira Regina en se laissant tomber sur son canapé.

« Disons que cet accident n'a pas aidé. Sérieusement ce car a eu du bol quand même… Et nous aussi : que des blessures mineures. »

« Mais une quarantaine de blessures… »

« Arrêtes, toi tu as fini. Et la semaine prochaine tu es de jour, chanceuse. »

« Je l'ai mérité. Tu sais, parfois… J'en viens é reconsidérer ma place ici… »

« C'est-à-dire ici ? Dans cette ville ? Cet hôpital ? »

« Les deux. J'ai passé plus d'une semaine chez ma mère et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi apaisée depuis des années. »

« Mais tu as quitté le Vermont pour connaitre les affres de la ville justement. »

« Je sais, mais ne dit-on pas que l'on est jamais mieux que chez soi ? »

« Et donc, tu envisagerais de quitter l'hôpital pour… ? » »

« Devenir le médecin du domaine Mills. »

« Wow… Carrément. »

« Mes parents m'ont toujours fait un appel du pied pour que je reprenne un jour le domaine, y compris, et surtout, l'espace dédié au cabinet médical. »

« Et dans tout ça, tu fais quoi d'Emma ? »

« Je ne la pousserais jamais à faire un choix. Je lui exposerais mon idée, si elle se sent de me suivre, je… »

« Stop. Je t'arrête tout de suite. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca ne te rappelle rien ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Un ultimatum entre un job et une relation… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Emily avait déjà fait son choix, tant pour son job que pour notre relation. Je n'ais encore rien décidé pour ma part. » »

« Et si Emma refuse de quitter New-York. »

« Alors j'aviserais. Je resterais plus longtemps ici, ou nous entretiendrons une … »

« … Houla, si tu dis « relation à distance », je te rappellerais ce moment où tu as débarqué chez Emma à une heure du matin parce que tu ne l'avais pas vu durant 5 jours… Alors que vous habitez dans la même ville. »

« … »

« Tu sais très bien, au fond de toi, que tu espères qu'Emma te suivra. »

« Oui, peut-être. »

« Et tu n'envisages même pas qu'elle refuse. »

« … »

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel « Je ne fais pas ton procès, je ne veux juste pas que tu te prennes un mur. »

Regina soupira alors : demain elle reverrait Emma et mettrait carte sur table.

* * *

Dans la perspective de ses retrouvailles avec Emma pour toute la journée du dimanche, Regina n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil depuis le retour de sa garde à 6heures du matin. Elle tourna et retourna dans son appart, cherchant quoi mettre, telle une petite adolescente à ses premiers amours.

Elle se reconnaissait à peine : elle n'avait jamais été dans cet état dans aucune de ses relations, y compris la plus longue d'entre elles, celle avec Emily. Quand elle repensa à la venue de son ex chez elle, elle frissonna : comment avait-elle osé ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que Regina lui reviendrait simplement, comme ça.

Elle se rendit compte alors à quel point elle avait changé, à quel point Emma l'avait changé et avait significativement changé sa manière de voir un couple. Ce n'était pas ce rapport de force, ni cette soumission qu'elle avait vécu, mais un partage et un amour réciproque. Oui, avec Emma, elle avait beaucoup appris, beaucoup changé, pour le mieux, du moins elle le pensait.

Elle soupira alors et sourit, heureuse. Dans quelques heures elle retrouverait Emma. Elle fixa son téléphone : elle avait eu beau envoyé plusieurs messages à la belle blonde, cette dernière ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant, après tout, elle aussi enchainait des services parfois lourds.

* * *

Mais pourtant, elle ne tint pas et s'impatienta : elle décida de retrouver Emma bien plus tôt que prévu. Alors c'est avec joie et quelques viennoiseries qu'elle se trouva devant la porte de sa compagne, toquant en espérant ne pas la réveiller.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'état de la blonde, elle se mordit les doigts : Emma avait les cheveux en bataille, portait un shorty noir et un débardeur gris, des cernes creusées sur son visage.

« Houlà, Emma ça va ? »

« Hm… »

« Je… J'ai apporté des croissants. » dit-elle en agitant un sac dégageant une douce odeur de sucré

Malgré tout, Emma grimaça « Hm… »

« Tu… Tu as la gueule de bois ? »

« Nope… Je crois pas… »

« Je… Je peux entrer ? »

Sans un mot, Emma se poussa et laissa passer Regina. Lorsque la jeune femme entra, elle constata sur la table basse des chips et des bouteilles de bière qui confirma à Regina la fraicheur de sa compagne.

« Hm je vois… »

« T'étais pas sensée venir plus tard ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils : elle mit sur le coup de la bière le ton assez incisif de la jolie blonde « Hm si, mais je me disais qu'on pouvait passer un peu plus de temps ensemble en déjeunant… »

« Hm… »

Emma se laissa tomber dans son canapé et Regina, seule au milieu du salon, haussa les sourcils avant d'enlever sa veste et son sac et de poser les croissants sur la table basse « Café ? »

Emma se massant les tempes, Regina prit son silence pour un « oui » et se rendit dans la cuisine, non sans quelques regards inquiets. Jamais, même avec une petite gueule de bois, Emma n'avait été aussi froide.

« Ca a été ton service ? »

« Ouais… »

Sans plus d'explication, Regina n'insista pas et prépara non pas un chocolat, comme la jolie blonde avait l'habitude de boire, mais un café corsé qui aiderait probablement la jolie blonde à dessouler.

Quand elle revint, déposant la tasse d'Emma directement dans ses mains, la jolie blonde grimaça de l'odeur âcre du breuvage.

« Café ? »

« Je pense que c'est d'usage non ? » sourit Regina qui se posa à coté d'elle.

Elle attrapa une mèche de la jolie blonde et la remit derrière son oreille mai nota soudain le mouvement de recul d'Emma.

« Y'a un problème ? »

« Non, non. »

« Emma ? »

La jolie blonde détourna le regard : d'habitude, elle était très forte pour dissimuler ses sentiments, mais à proximité de Regina elle perdait tous ses moyens et capitulait bien vite.

« Alors ? »

« Je… C'est rien, c'est stupide. »

« Quoi donc ? Parle-moi. »

Emma soupira alors et se tourna entièrement vers Regina « Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Vraiment ? »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur hier par exemple… »

« Non, pas que je sache. »

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux : tiendrait-elle encore ainsi longtemps avant de perdre patience ?

« Emma, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien… Je crois que mon job me saoule… » prétexta-t-elle faussement

« Hm, le mien aussi. » sourit Regina qui pensa alors saisir une belle opportunité à ce moment-là « D'ailleurs… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais… Je pensais que, peut-être, je pourrais envisager un… renouveau. »

« Un renouveau ? »

« Changer d'air… »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Tu veux quitter l'hôpital ? »

« J'y songe oui. »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Peut-être… J'ai longuement réfléchi… Et depuis les dernières vacances… »

« Quoi, tu veux repartir dans le Vermont ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » Regina fit une pause avant de faire une petite grimace « Ca… ca te dit ? »

Emma se figea et la fixa, incrédule « Pardon ? »

« Je… J'ai adoré nos quelques jours là-bas. Et mes parents seraient on-ne-peut-plus heureux de passer la main… »

Emma hoqueta ironiquement « Et tu pensais à ça quand ? Entre notre partie de jambe en l'air sauvage ou quand tu étais les lèvres accrochés à celle de cette foutue blonde ? »

Regina se figea et la regarda d'yeux ronds « Pardon ? »

« Tu avais oublié ton portefeuille… »

« Je… je sais mais… »

« … Et je t'ai laissé un message en te disant que j'allais venir te l'apporter chez toi » continua-t-elle sans s'arrêter « Alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. »

Regina comprit alors « Tu es venue… »

« Et je vous ais vu. »

« Oh… Em... »

« … Non, stop. » coupa-t-elle « Je comprends mieux ton envie de prendre le large… »

« Je t'arrête ! » lança Regina, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de sa compagne « Je t'arrête avant que tu ne dises quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter quand je te dirais ce qu'il en est finalement. »

« … »

« Cette fille… c'était Emily. »

« Emily ? Ton ex ? »

« Elle-même. Elle s'est pointée chez moi sans prévenir et a tenté de me reconquérir. »

« Elle a réussi visiblement… »

« Au contraire. Elle a lamentablement échoué. Elle a essayé, elle m'a forcé la main. Elle m'a prise par surprise mais je l'ai repoussé. Tu as probablement un aussi bon timing que moi pour ces choses là… » ironisa-t-elle

Emma, suspicieuse, la fixa à la recherche du moindre mensonge dans ses paroles ou son attitude mais finit par soupirer « Ok… Continue. »

« Elle m'a demandé de lui laisser une seconde chance, qu'elle m'aimait toujours. Et avant que j'ai pu la rembarrer une énième fois, elle m'a embrassé. Mais ce que tu n'as certainement pas vu c'est la manière dont je l'ai repoussé. »

« … »

« Emma, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Et je l'ai constaté à la seconde où je l'ai vu. Je ne voyais que toi Emma. Et ce que j'ai ressenti pour elle à ce moment-là était bien loin de l'amour. C'était plutôt de l'indifférence totale. Je ne ressentais plus rien si ce n'était de la colère et du dégout de ce qu'elle venait de faire. »

« … »

« Emma, si j'ai pu te faire peur, j'en suis sincèrement désolée, mais… Je n'ai aucun doute de mes sentiments pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé hier au téléphone ? »

« Parce que ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête ! J'accordais si peu d'importance à ça que je n'y pensais déjà plus ! »

« … »

« Emma il faut que tu me crois. Je n'ai aucun doute, je t'aime. Et… J'ai tellement pensé à nous, à notre avenir. Je nous imagine toutes les deux dans le Vermont, gérant le domaine Mills. Je nous vois ensemble, pour toujours. Et crois-moi, je n'ai que rarement envisagé l'avenir à si long terme. »

Emma resta immobile, fixant Regina avant de sourire « Tu nous vois diriger le domaine Mills ? T'es sérieuse ? »

Regina sourit à son tour « Je te sais complètement capable de gérer le restaurant familial. Elsa ne m'a cessé de glorifier tes exploits en cuisine. Je pourrais tenir le cabinet médical affilié. On travaillerait ensemble sans vraiment se voir, mais tout en restant à proximité. J'abandonnerais mes gardes de nuits et nous aurions des horaires nous permettant une vie de famille saine et sereine. »

« Une… Une vie de famille ? »

Regina perdit son sourire : trop tôt peut-être ?

« Je… Euh… Oui enfin… »

« Une famille… toi et moi ? »

« Oui évidemment. »

Le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine : il n'y avait que Regina pour lui faire ressentir un tel manège émotionnel : de l'amour, puis de la colère, puis finalement de l'amour encore…

« Regina… »

« Tu n'es évidemment pas obligée de répondre maintenant. D'ailleurs, c'était une idée mais si tu ne te sens pas de partir et tout plaqué… »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je vais dire. » répondit Emma, surprenant Regina

« Ah oui ? »

« Tout plaqué, tout laissé tomber et me plonger dans l'incertitude d'un nouveau job, d'un nouvel environnement… Mais le faire avec toi. » Regina retint sa respiration « Car tant que je suis avec toi, tout plaqué ne me fait pas peur. Car tant que je suis avec toi, même plongée dans l'incertitude, j'aurais une chose sûre sur laquelle me reposer : toi. »

« Ca veut dire… »

« Ca veut tout dire : je t'aime Regina, et ça parait fou de se dire qu'on se connait depuis 2 mois à peine et qu'on sort ensemble depuis 15 jours… Ca parait fou d'envisager tant de choses aussi sérieuses ensemble, et quelque part, si j'étais franche, je dirais que ça me fait un peu flipper tout ça… Et en même temps ça m'excite, comme un gamin le matin de Noel. »

Regina gloussa « Tant que ça. »

« Je te mentirais en disant que je suis sûre de mon coup, on ne peut jamais vraiment l'être à 100%, mais je me dis que je suis sur le bon chemin, avec toi. Qui sait ce que nous réservera l'avenir, peut-être te tromperais-je avec une belle blonde vénitienne et que l'on se quittera comme dans les plus mauvais films à l'eau de rose… »

« Emma ! »

« Mais peut-être aussi qu'on sera heureuses, complètes, sereines… Peut-être que nous aurons une famille, peut-être même un chien… Que nous serons les reines du Vermont et que nous régnerons sur Woodstock. »

Elles échangèrent un rire alors « Emma… Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi : je voulais venir à New-York pour changer d'air et finalement, je me rends compte que la seule chose que m'a apporté cette ville… c'est toi. Je me dis que les choses arrivent pour une bonne raison, et que nos routes étaient destinées à se croiser un jour, et me faire réaliser que ma maison n'est ni à New-York, ni même dans le Vermont… Ma maison… c'est toi. »

La jolie blonde lui caressa le visage « Tu sais ce qui est ironique ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Cette fameuse Emily, celle par qui nous nous sommes connues et grâce à qui nous vivons une belle histoire d'amour… Cette même Emily a bien failli nous séparer aujourd'hui. »

Regina l'embrassa tendrement « Mais finalement, elle n'a fait que nous rapprocher un peu plus encore. »

Elles restèrent un long moment, enlacées l'une contre l'autre, ne se délectant que de leur simple présence, dans le silence, relatif de ce que New-York pouvait apporter de silencieux. Et chacune se remémora alors leur parcours, chaotique, compliqué, houleux mais finalement aimant, passionné et, l'espéraient-elles, éternel. Tout avait commencé sur un mensonge, et aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elles plongeaient dans le regard de l'autre, elles ne pouvaient voir que la pure vérité.

« Je t'aime… » conclut Regina, doucement, dans un frêle murmure… Une timide déclaration qui tranchait avec la ferme certitude que son amour pour Emma ne pouvait être que vrai.

 **TBC... Le final !**


	14. Epilogue

**Hello mes amis !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi... Mise à part une sciatique virulente, tout va bien.**

 **Nous voici à la fin de cette petite fic qui, je l'espère, vous a plu autant qu'à moi.**

 **Un petit épilogue tout doux et sur ce, je vous remercie encore et toujours de votre fidélité, de vos messgaes, vos reviews.**

 ** _Je vous n'aime_ !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Ses doigts couraient fébrilement sur la fabrique en dentelles et soie. Elle avait peine à se reconnaitre dans le miroir : discrètement maquillée, ses cheveux coiffés dans un enchevêtrement de tresses esthétiquement placées, sa longue robe lui donnait un aspect princier.

Son souffle était court et si elle se laissait encore envahir par l'émotion ses yeux s'embueraient de larmes et elle ruinerait son maquillage que Ruby avait qualifié de « parfait pour son visage ».

Elle sourit faiblement et inspira un bon coup avant que l'on toque à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Elsa apparut, vêtue d'une robe parme, les cheveux attachés d'une longue tresse sur le coté « Hey, comment se sent la future mariée ? »

« En panique. » confessa Emma

Elsa gloussa alors et se posta derrière elle, ajustant une dernière fois ses cheveux, avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille fine « Tu es parfaite. Si Regina n'était déjà pas raide dingue de toi, elle tomberait amoureuse sur le champ. »

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement lorsque le nom de sa bien-aimée fut prononcé. C'était d'ailleurs le cas à chaque fois et cela n'avait pas changé depuis un an maintenant.

« Tu crois ? »

« Tu plaisantes ?! Tu es resplendissante. Ce jour est le tien, le votre. »

Emma jeta un œil par la fenêtre : dehors, le soleil était au rendez-vous, ainsi qu'un beau ciel bleu. Pourtant ce n'étai pas gagné vu la période. Elles avaient pris le parti de faire leur mariage chez elles, dans leur jardin, sachant qu'à ce moment de l'année, il y avait de fortes chances que la neige s'invite au rendez-vous. Mais le temps même était avec eux et leur avait accordé sa clémence en leur offrant la plus belle journée de Décembre jusqu'à maintenant.

« Elle est comment ? »

« Ah ah surprise ! Tu le découvriras quand tu marcheras jusqu'à l'autel au bras de ton père. »

Emma ne put que sourire en imaginant la scène : Regina, toute de blanc vêtue. Avait-elle opté pour un tailleur ? Une robe ? Longue, courte ? Chacune voulait la surprise et tout le monde avait tenu sa langue. Elles voulaient que cela soit une surprise jusqu'au bout.

« J'ai peur… » avoua Emma alors que son cœur commençait à battre frénétiquement, sachant l'échéance arriver à son terme

« C'est normal. C'est une toute nouvelle aventure, pour vous deux. »

« Tu crois qu'elle a peur aussi ? Je veux dire… On parle de Regina Mills. »

« Et alors ? » gloussa Elsa « Ca n'en reste pas moins une boule de tendresse et de fragilité dès qu'on évoque sa sulfureuse fiancée, bientôt femme. »

Emma sourit et essuya ses mains moites sur un pan de sa robe « Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ? »

« Tu es à tomber. Honnêtement, je crois que moi-même je pourrais tomber sous ton charme. »

« Hm, pas sûre que ça plaise à Ruby… »

La jolie blonde rougit alors, détournant le regard, gênée lorsqu'on évoquait sa petite amie. Car si Emma et Regina formait le petit couple idéal, le parcours d'Elsa et Ruby fut un peu plus chaotique : en un an, elles avaient rompu trois fois, mais étaient toujours revenues l'une vers l'autre, comme des aimants.

Du coté d'Elsa, les choses avaient été bien compliquées : Après plusieurs sorties et rendez-vous avec Ruby, et après avoir rompu avec Killian, Elsa avait eu une phase de déni où des sentiments lesbiens étaient impensables. Elle avait pris de la distance avec Ruby, faisant douter cette dernière. Mais après de lingues discussions de part et d'autres, elles s'étaient finalement rapprochées… Pour de bon pensaient-elles.

Et aujourd'hui, elles étaient là, respectivement témoins de leurs meilleures amies. Elles avaient décidé d'unir leurs forces pour faire de ce mariage le plus beau possible, imaginant un jour, pourquoi pas, qu'elles aussi auraient droit à cet instant de pur bonheur, cet instant que vivaient en ce moment Regina et Emma.

Aujourd'hui, elles essayaient de suivre l'exemple de réussite qu'était le couple de leurs amies : propriétaire du domaine Mills, Regina gérait avec brio le cabinet médical de l'auberge tandis qu'Emma avait, avec succès, pris les rênes du restaurant qui gagnait de jour en jour une belle notoriété. Elles avaient emménagé dans une maison secondaire du domaine, totalement rénovée. Leur vie était complète, du moins jusqu'à ce que Regina demande Emma en mariage le premier jour du printemps, lors d'un diner romantique aux chandelles dans un chic restaurant. Emma se souvenait du moment où elle était partie aux toilettes et où Regina avait glissé la bague sur son assiette, cachée par sa serviette de table. Emma se souvenait de son sentiment lorsqu'elle reprit sa serviette et qu'elle découvrit l'écrin bordeaux.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pensait que tous n'entendaient que cela dans le restaurant. Oui, il battait si fort qu'elle n'entendit pas la proposition de Regina, à qui elle fit un peu peur en ne répondant pas de suite à sa demande.

Mais finalement, elle se leva et se rua sur elle, faisait complètement abstraction des potentiels témoins dans le restaurant. Elle avait répondu « oui » sans attendre, sans réfléchir. C'était une évidence pour elle, pour elles deux.

Après avoir déménagé après la Saint Valentin, et investi le domaine des Mills, Emma et Regina avaient entamé un nouveau départ dans leur carrière respective. Elles étaient heureuses et Regina se sentait prête à passer à l'étape au dessus. Alors c'est avec les conseils de sa mère qu'elle avait choisi une bague de fiançailles, qu'elle avait réservé le restaurant, qu'elle avait soigneusement, même, choisi la date du mariage, qu'elle pensait être une belle conclusion à leur histoire.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Je crois oui… »

La musique au dehors résonna alors et Emma sut qu'il était temps.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec son père, en complet noir et une boutonnière parme sur la poitrine « Mon dieu, tu es magnifique chérie. »

« Merci papa. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et ne fut jamais plus fier que l'instant où il l'a conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur. Emma fut émerveillée par les décorations et les efforts qu'avaient faits Elsa et Ruby pour rendre cet immense jardin féérique : des colonnes de fleurs, des drapés parme comme des arches surplombaient l'allée menant jusqu'à l'autel. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent au bout de l'allée, son cœur s'arrêta… Regina était là, magnifique, époustouflante, belle comme jamais.

Elle portait une robe une pièce, frôlant ses courbes parfaites, s'arrêtant juste au dessous des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon entremêlés de fleurs blanches et parme. Elle était sublime.

Et sous l'impulsion de son père, Emma entama une marche qui sembla interminable. Dès que Regina posa ses yeux sur elle, elle vacilla presque. Elle cramponna son bouquet de lys jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume. Elle sentait son père resserrer son bras sur le sien. Elle lui jeta un furtif regard et son sourire et clin d'œil lui donnèrent le courage nécessaire pour ne pas flancher et continuer à marcher sereinement vers la femme de sa vie.

Regina rayonnait littéralement : trônant sur l'autel, un large sourire sur le visage, l regard pétillant, elle était parfaite et Emma n'avait plus aucun doute : elle était faite pour elle.

Et quand son père lui lâcha le bras, elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit son bouquet, puis elle se tourna vers Regina et n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de prendre ses mains et de se poster devant elle « Tu es magnifique… » lui murmura-t-elle

« Tu es splendide. » répondit Regina avec tout autant d'admiration

Et tandis que le prêtre prononçait les serments, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient d'yeux que l'une pour l'autre, leurs mains ne se séparant jamais.

Les « Je le veux » furent une formalité et prononcés si naturellement qu'elles s'en rendirent à peine compte. Et lorsque Ruby et Elsa leur donnèrent les alliances, elles prirent une infinie précaution pour mettre leur bague respective à l'annulaire de l'autre.

« Je t'aime… » susurra Regina

Emma ne perdit pas de temps et lorsque le prêtre les autorisa à s'embrasser, la jolie blonde s'empara de ses lèvres pulpeuses en un baiser ardent mais passionné. Front contre front, elles se jurèrent un amour éternel et une vie scellée emplie de bonheur et de passion.

* * *

« Je crois que je suis la première fan de leur couple… » soupira Ruby en fixant les jeunes mariées entamer leur première danse sur la piste, sous le regards des convives.

« Je crois que nous sommes tous sous leur charme. » concéda Elsa

« Tu sais… Ca nous arrivera un jour aussi, je le sais, je le sens. »

Elsa ne répondit pas mais se dessina sur son visage un sourire qu'elle ne put dissimuler. Elles joignirent leurs mains et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Sur la piste, Emma et Regina étaient seules… Seules au monde. Leur cœur battait à l'unisson, leur regard était ancré l'un dans l'autre, leurs mains ne se séparaient pas de la peau de l'autre. Et soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur chacune des épaules des jeunes femmes.

« Puis-je ? »

Regina sourit et lâcha sa femme pour accorder une danse à son père, tandis qu'Emma dansa avec le sien. Ce que leur père leur dirent à ce moment-là, resta un mystère pour tous, même s'il on pouvait largement imaginer des compliments sur leur vie, à quel point ils étaient fiers d'elles, leur prodiguant les derniers conseils et une promesse d'être toujours un soutien pour elles.

Puis elles retournèrent ensemble, invitant les convives à les rejoindre sur la piste et la soirée commença pour ne plus s'arrêter avant le lever du soleil.

« Je suis tellement heureuse… » soupira Regina « Je crois n'avoir jamais été heureuse avant. »

Emma lui sourit alors « Je suis moi-même très très heureuse. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » ironisa la belle brune

« Moi ? Jamais ! »

Regina soupira alors « Un mariage pour Noel… »

« Hm ? »

« J'avais promis un mariage pour Noel à ma mère… Je m'étais simplement trompée d'année. » gloussa-t-elle

Emma lui sourit « Et l'année prochaine nous fêterons peut-être notre premier anniversaire ainsi que… pourquoi pas… la naissance de notre premier enfant… »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Ah vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Et tu m'annonces ça comme ça, pendant notre mariage ? »

« Disons que ça fait un moment que j'y pense et… Je pensais « Quel meilleur moment que notre mariage ? », ou alors le timing est nul ? »

« Ma chère, tu as toujours eu un timing plus que limite… » Emma ferma son visage « Mais c'est _ton_ timing. »

Emma gloussa et serra un peu plus son étreinte sur sa femme « Nous sommes mariées… »

« Hm hm… »

« Et nous allons faire notre famille… »

« Evidemment. »

« Je t'aime, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. »

« Mais je l'espère bien. » sourit Emma « Sinon tu n'aurais pas dis _oui_. Enfin… j'espère. »

Et elles dansèrent, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le ciel étoilé de décembre fasse place aux premières lueurs du matin. Elles dansèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes ne puissent plus les porter. Elles s'aimèrent encore et encore et pour des années encore.

La vie était une succession d'épreuves, d'étapes, de rencontres, d'événements et comme l'aimaient à le croire Emma et Regina, chaque chose arrivait pour une bonne raison. Car oui, sans le savoir Regina l'avait prédis…

Il y aurait bien un mariage pour Noel.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **La prochaine fic sera une petite fic Clexa nommée " _Fangirl_ " et basée sur le monde des conventions XD ! **

**Synopsis : Clarke est fan de Lexa Woods, une jeune actrice en vogue, star de la série "Grounders". Pour son anniversaire, sa meilleure amie Raven, aidée par la mère de Clarke, décide de lui offrir un pass pour une convention à New-York où l'actrice est conviée. Débute alors pour la jolie blonde un ascenseur émotionnel comme jamais elle n'en avait vécu avant. Et elle trouvera lors de cet événement bien plus que ce qu'elle pensait.**

 **A BIENTOT !**

 **ps : pour vous tenir au courant de mes prochaines publications ==== go follow me (ou mon twitter : nxnou) :p**


End file.
